Fate:Archipelago
by F. Anzhie
Summary: Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan. Adalah suatu kisah yang terlepas baik itu dari Perang Cawan Suci keempat ataupun Perang Cawan Suci kelima. Malahan, dapat dikata jika kisah ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Perang Cawan Suci manapun juga. Disini, di pulau Bali. Seorang pria bertarung demi mendapatkan kembali apa-apa yang sudah diambil darinya selama ini.
1. Chapter 0

Laki-laki itu, adalah entitas yang tidak terlalu khusus.

Sebuah rata-rata diantara rata-rata, seorang awam diantara yang paling awam. Andai kata ia hilangpun, rasa-rasanya masih banyak orang—atau bahkan benda?—yang bisa menggantikan keberadaannya.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berharap apa-apa dari laki-laki ini. Bahkan lucunya, laki-laki ini juga tidak terlalu berharap banyak dari dirinya sendiri.

Menjalani hari demi harinya sebagai pondasi terdasar dari hirarki kehidupan, ambisi laki-laki ini semakin lama semakin menumpul. Tanpa adanya kemauan, tanpa adanya niatan.

Sesekali. Ia sering berpikir, kadang bertanya, kadang juga berdialog, mengenai apa arti hidup ini disaat malam sedang sunyi-sunyinya? Tapi sayang, jawaban yang ia terima selalu sama,

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada jawab yang pertama. Tidak ada yang tahu itu yang kedua. Dan diatas semuanya, tidak ada yang peduli dengan keberadaannya itu yang pasti.

Memandang jauh ke atas langit beserta bulan matinya, laki-laki ini menerawang melewati masa lalunya.

Bukan berasal dari garis keturunan murni penyihir—faktanya hanya ayah angkatnya saja yang merupakan seorang magus—adalah sebuah pencapaian besar baginya bisa diterima sebagai salah satu murid di Clock Tower, asosiasi penyihir terbesar didunia yang berada di London, ini.

Menjadi pengajar tetap di Clock Tower adalah targetnya, ekspetasinya cukup tinggi kala itu.

Menghadiri semua kelas yang bisa ia hadiri dalam satu hari, tanpa terkecuali, membuat reputasinya menjadi terkenal entah dikalangan murid lain atau para instruktur. Tapi tentunya bukan dalam artian positif.

Minggu pertama. Ia hanya mendengar beberapa cibiran samar-samar.

Minggu kedua. Ia mulai mengerti arti sebuah hinaaan yang tersirat.

Minggu ketiga. Semua pengkucilan tersebut ditunjukkan langsung ke depan matanya.

Tanpa henti. Laki-laki tersebut bertanya 'kenapa?', mencoba mencari tahu bagian mana yang salah dari dirinya.

Apakah garis keturunannya? Apakah sikapnya? Apakah penelitiannya?

Segala macam praduga ia keluarkan, tapi sayang tetap tidak ada jawab. Laki-laki itu sendirian.

Hingga diakhir, ketika rasa muak serta benci mulai meracun di dalam darahnya. Ia menarik sebuah hipotesis sederhana. Bahwa,

" _Di dunia ini. Memang ada seseorang yang terlahir tuk dibenci dan ada juga yang terlahir tuk dicintai."_

Mengamini dengan tulus perkataan tadi dalam hati, laki-laki ini lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha menikmati desiran angin malam yang masuk-keluar melalui jendela ruang kerjanya, yang mana secara merata membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Terkekeh. Ia menikmatinya. Terkantuk. Ia nyaris terlelap.

Hingga sebuah suara bising dari sepeda motor lama tahun 70'an berwarna hijau yang diparkir didepan halamannya membuatnya mau tak mau membuatnya membuka mata.

Melirik kesekitaran kanan, kearah dinding dengan sebuah poster bertuliskan huruf-huruf Sankserkerta besar tertempel disana, ia berusaha mencari tahu kesebelah mana pandum kecil dari jam dinding tuanya itu berhenti.

Dan setelah itu, tanpa bergerak ataupun merubah posisinya sama sekali, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan orang yang menggedor-gedor pintu depannya dengan cukup keras, yang mana sekarang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan jengkel sambil menjinjing helm.

Sedikit menggertutu, urat-urat kekesalan jelas tampak didahinya, wanita itu berkata dengan sinis,

"Jadi ini caramu memperlakukan orang yang kamu mintai bantuan hah? Oh, sungguh, betapa baik hatinya dirimu ini."

Berbalik dengan memutar kursi kerjanya, laki-laki tersebut melemparkan senyum simpul kepada wanita tadi. Melakukan obeservasi sejenak, ia kemudian bangkit, berjalan kearah si wanita lalu bertanya dengan singkat,

"Dimana pesananku?"

Mengikuti alur yang ditunjuk oleh jempol si wanita, mata laki-laki itu berhenti mencari tatkala ia melihat sebuah kantong cokelat berukuran sedang sudah diletakkan secara tertelungkup di atas meja makan.

Kembali tersenyum. Laki-laki tersebut lalu memberikan terima kasihnya kepada sepupu perempuannya ini.

"Cairan binahong, akar tanaman akar dewa, kembang tujuh rupa, gigi siung babi hutan muda, sisik-sisik lama dari ular yang berganti kulit, serta yang paling sering kau minta, dendam dari korban penindasan."

Sebuah tabung kaca kecil wanita itu keluarkan dari saku bajunya. Beberapa tetes cairan berwarna merah gelap tampak memenuhi dasar dari tabung tersebut.

Mengendap, pekat dan terasa menjijikkan, kiranya itulah kesan pertama yang didapat orang-orang ketika melihat isi tabung tersebut. Tapi, berbeda dengan mereka semua, malah rasa senang yang ditunjukkan oleh laki-laki itu.

Bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. Ia memuji hasil kerja dari sepupunya tersebut dengan tulus lalu kemudian berbalik dan mulai berkemas.

Hanya memasukkan beberapa pasang baju, celana dan beberapa buku tua bersampul tebal kedalam koper besarnya, persiapan laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mencapai waktu lima menitan. Kemudian, tidak langsung menutup koper, laki-laki itu masih menyempatkan diri tuk melihat ke luar jendela.

Dengan puas. Ia menikmati saat-saat memandang bulan mati seperti ini, yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia lakukan lagi di masa mendatang.

"Jadi sekarang harinya huh?"

Sebenarnya, yang dilontarkan wanita itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Karena sedari tadi matanya sudah mencuri-curi pandang kearah sebuah pola berbentuk tribal, layaknya tato, yang melekat bagai kulit di punggung tangan kanan sepupunya itu.

Pada kodratnya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul ketika kita tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai sesuatu hal, entah apa saja. Jadi ketika kita sudah mengetahui segala seluk beluk dari suatu hal tersebut tapi tetap bertanya, maka jatuhnya kita bukan bertanya melainkan hanya memastikan saja.

Dan itulah yang sekarang tengah dilakukan Nirmala Larasati terhadap satu-satunya anggota keluarganya, Rendy Irawan.

"Jika yang ditanya adalah hari keberangkatanku, maka aku akan menjawab iya. Tapi jika yang kau tanyakan adalah kapan puncak dari ritual ini, maka mohon maaf karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Tepat saat itu, Rendy menutup kopernya dan Nirmala menghela nafas cukup panjang. Entah kenapa, rasa-rasanya banyak sekali perasaan tidak enak yang menumpuk didalam hati wanita itu ketika mendengar jawaban barusan.

Ah, tapi rasanya itu adalah perasaan yang wajar dirasakan seseorang ketika mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga atau kenalan dekatnya mungkin akan meninggal dunia dalam hitungan beberapa hari kedepan.

"Apakah dia juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang ini?"

Kembali, Nirmala mencoba memastikan. Sebuah kesia-siaan karena tentunya, tanpa memperdulikan Rendy yang sama sekali tidak mersepon, jawabannya adalah iya.

Dia yang dimaksud disini adalah seorang pria berkerwarganegaraan ganda—Indonesia dan Belanda—bernama Koenraad van Eych. Yang mana dulunya adalah sahabat karib dari Rendy Irawan, tapi—dikarenakan satu dan dua hal—sekarang mereka berbalik menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

Sebenarnya, dalam hubungan Rendy dan Nirmala, ada sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis yang wajib dihormati, yang isinya tentu saja menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Dan salah satu isi dari peraturan tersebut adalah larangan menyebut nama Koenraad dalam setiap pembicaraan. Sesuai dengan apa yang diajukan oleh Rendy Irawan dan disetujui oleh Nirmala Larasati.

Tapi karena disini Nirmala tidak menyebut nama tapi menggunakan kata ganti 'dia', makanya Rendy tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Berbeda dengan biasanya—dia akan kalap dan bertindak agresif—jika ada yang salah-salah, atau tidak sengaja, mengucap nama Koenraad di depan matanya.

Tindakan berlebihan? Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Malahan jika mengingat segala macam perbuatan yang diterima olehnya dulu, maka rasanya wajar-wajar saja jika Rendy begitu dalam menumpuk rasa bencinya kepada pria jangkung berambut pirang tersebut, kepada Koenraad van Eych.

Berawal dari tujuan mereka yang sama-sama ingin memperbaiki keturunan sihir keluarga mereka. Kedua orang ini, Rendy dan Koenraad, lalu menjalin rekanan yang tak bisa digoyahkan siapapun.

Melakukan penelitian bersama, saling membantu dalam studi masing-masing serta tak pernah ragu untuk menolong satu sama lain. Maka tak ayal jika diakhir, hubungan pertemanan ini juga berimbas kepada eratnya hubungan kedua keluarga berbeda tersebut. Perjodohan antara Rendy dengan salah satu adik perempuan Koenraad adalah salah satu contohnya.

Tapi ternyata, dibalik sikap ramah tamahnya yang sangat kentara, Koenraad ternyata adalah seorang pengkhianat, seorang musuh dibalik selimut, seekor serigala berbulu domba. Entah Rendy mau menyebutnya yang mana.

Mengklaim semua penelitian berharga Rendy atas namanya seorang, yang mana akhirnya membuat Rendy diusir dari Clock Tower secara tidak hormat, Koenraad juga ternyata telah menipu sahabatnya itu dengan menjodohkannya dengan sembarang wanita yang ia hipnotis, yang mana akunya adalah adik semata wayangnya.

Penyihir kasta bawah yang mencuri penelitian berharga milik orang lain. Begitulah para magus di Clock Tower mengcapnya.

Laki-laki rendahan yang menggunakan ilmu sihir untuk memuaskan nafsunya kepada seorang wanita tak berdosa. Begitulah pandangan masyarakat terhadapnya.

Seolah-olah kata 'buruk' sudah menjadi nama tengahnya, Rendy Irawan semakin ditepikan ke sudut dua dunia yang berbeda ini.

Didiamkan disana selamanya, sebenarnya membusuk dan mati hanyalah opsi yang bisa ia pilih. Tapi diakhir, daripada menyerah terhadap ketidakadilan yang menghinggapinya, ia malah memilih jalan yang bisa menghitamkan kembali namanya dengan mudah.

Balas dendam.

Harga dirinya terkoyak habis. Kepercayaannya diinjak-injak. Kekesalannya sudah sampai pada batasnya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat tuk meledak saja.

Dan sekarang. Hari Kamis, tanggal 17 September adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikannya. Hari dimana mantra perintah [Command Spell] muncul ditangannya. Pertanda bahwa sudah diakuinya keberadaan Rendy sebagai salah seorang partisipan dalam perang Cawan Suci yang diabaikan ini.

Perang Cawan Suci yang diabaikan.

Iya, rasanya-rasanya memang agak susah jika tidak menghubung-hubungkan kejadian ini dengan perang cawan suci yang terjadi di kota Fuyuki, Jepang beberapa tahun kebelakang.

Sebuah alat maha dahsyat yang dapat mengabulkan segala jenis permohonan macam apapun, itulah Cawan Suci.

Untuk mendapatkannya. Pertarungan sengit hingga mati wajib dilakukan oleh ketujuh Master—orang yang dipilih sang Cawan—hingga hanya tersisa satu orang saja. Dan barulah, setelah itu, permohonan dapat dikabulkan.

Singkatnya, jika membuang beberapa fakta minor, itulah garis besar yang dapat ditarik dari Perang Cawan Suci. Tapi kali ini, ada penambahan kata 'yang diabaikan' dibelakangnya.

Kira-kira apa maksud dari kata-kata tersebut?

Kurang lebihnya pasti itu yang akan ditanyakan. Dan untuk menjawabnya, kita perlu mundur sedikit lebih jauh kebelakang. Membaca sekilas mengenai sejarah awal penemuan Cawan Suci tersebut.

Dua ratus tahun yang lalu, bisa kurang bisa juga lebih, sekelompok orang melakukan eksperimen dan percobaan supranatural mengenai teori mengenai suatu tempat 'diluaran dunia ini'. Sebuah eksperimen yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Cawan Suci sudah pasti.

Adalah Einsbern, Makiri dan Tohsaka yang melakukannya.

Tiga keluarga permulaan ini dahulu sempat berkerja sama, menggabungkan seni rahasia masing-masing untuk membentuk sebuah wadah yang bisa menampung sebuah kekuatan maha kuasa. Sayangnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa Sang Cawan hanya bisa mengabulkan satu macam permohonan saja, koalisi tiga keluarga ini pun segera lenyap bagai tidak pernah terjadi dan digantikan oleh konflik berdarah yang berkesinambungan.

Setelah itu setiap enam puluh tahun sekali, bisa berubah bisa juga tidak, Sang Cawan akan datang ke sebuah kota yang terletak di timur jauh, yang akhirnya biasanya dikenal dengan nama 'Fuyuki'. Dan disanalah awal permulaan atas semua Perang Cawan Suci terjadi.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ditulis sejarah

Tapi, sejarah tidak pernah sekalipun menjelaskan kenapa harus kota Fuyuki yang dipilih? Secara, masih banyak sekali daerah-daerah lain di planet ini yang memiliki medan energi sihir jauh lebih besar ketimbang yang ada di kota Fuyuki. Bucharest di Roma dan Kairo di Mesir adalah beberapa contohnya.

Spekulasi pun banyak berterbangan.

Adalah yang mengatakan bahwa Perang Cawan Suci ialah permainan monopoli dari ketiga keluarga tadi. Tapi ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa Sang Cawan sendirilah yang memilih kapan dan dimana dirinya akan muncul. Entah yang mana yang jawabannya tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Dan ketimbang ikut terbawa arus perdebatan yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali itu—Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya—Rendy Irawan lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan penelitiannya. Sebuah penelitian yang bertujuan untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan,

 _Kenapa harus kota Fuyuki yang dipilih Sang Cawan?_

Awalnya dia juga sempat berpikiran bahwa Perang Cawan Suci ini memang hanyalah permainan dari ketiga keluarga awal mula saja. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa itu adalah suatu ketidakmungkinan. Mengingat betapa serakah dan berambisinya ketiga keluarga itu, jelas adalah suatu bercandaan jika sampai mereka mau berbagi kekuatan dari Sang Cawan untuk kepentingan mereka bersama.

 _Lalu, apakah jawabannya adalah karena semua itu sudah kehendak Sang Cawan?_

Rendy tidak menyetujuinya. Karena sama seperti jawaban 'sudah takdirnya' saat kita ditanya mengapa matahari terbenam, jawaban 'sudah kehendak Sang Cawan' juga sudah jelas bukanlah sebuah jawaban.

Sebuah anomali.

Singkatnya, ada sesuatu hal—yang entah apa itu—yang membuat Sang Cawan selalu terpanggil di kota Fuyuki. Itulah kesimpulan yang diambil Rendy sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu setelah melakukan beberapa studi tingkat lanjut ke beberapa tempat dengan medan energi sihir diseluruh penjuru dunia.

Kedekatan dengan sang 'awal'. Dugaan itu mencuat dipikiran Rendy tatkala ia mengamati hasil dari salah satu percobaannya yang menggunakan satu-satunya sihir yang ia bisa yaitu,

[Perewangan]

Itulah nama dari seni magus yang dikuasai Rendy. Layaknya mencuri, sihir ini mengambil prana dari luaran dan memakainya untuk menyusun ulang sirkuit sihir milik penggunannya lewat medium apa saja.

Sekiranya hal inilah yang membuat diri Rendy Irawan dibenci oleh para magus yang sangat mengagung-agungkan garis keturunan mereka. Karena walaupun tidak memiliki keturunan seorang penyihir sama sekali, sirkuit sihir yang dimiliki Rendy setara dengan sirkuit sihir yang dimiliki praktisi tingkat tiga, atau bahkan dua.

Prana-prana yang dapat diambil oleh teknik [Perewangan] ini bisa didapat dari berbagai macam hal. Bisa dari makhluk hidup maupun benda mati. Dan kala itu, sampel yang diambil oleh Rendy untuk uji coba adalah sekepal tanah dari masing-masing kota yang ia kunjungi. Semisal,

Athena di Yunani, London di Inggris dan Kairo di Mesir.

Ketiga kota ini memiliki karakteristik yang bisa dibilang hampir sama. Tidak terlalu kuat tetapi kental. Yang sekiranya disebabkan oleh sejarah panjang mengenai praktek-praktek sihir yang terjadi di daerah ini semenjak dahulu kala. Tapi meskipun memiliki suplai prana yang besar, ketiga kota ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan apapun dengan kota Fuyuki.

Lalu Transylvania di Rumania.

Kebalikan dari ketiga kota diawal. Transylvania, yang mana jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga kota tadi jelas memiliki sejarah sihir lebih sedikit, ternyata malah memiliki aliran prana yang cukup kuat. Agak sedikit lebih kuat daripada yang ada dikota Fuyuki tapi tetap tidak ada kesamaan diantara keduanya. Malahan, relasi kedua kota ini bisa diibaratkan sebagai dua ujung magnet berkutub positif yang didekatkan satu sama lain.

Kemudian terakhir, Bali di Indonesia.

Satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan kekuatan medan sihir di pulau ini, 'Serampangan'.

Sangat besar, sangat kuat, sangat kental hingga nyaris membuat Rendy mual. Meskipun tidak memiliki sejarah panjang mengenai dunia sihir sama sekali, tapi medan energi sihir yang melingkupi seantero pulau benar-benar diluar nalar. Benar-benar suatu hal yang patut dipertanyakan.

Lalu, sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke daerah Tanah Lot, suatu pertanyaan mendasar muncul di pemikiran Rendy Irawan,

" _Kenapa bisa sumber daya sihir sebesar ini bisa luput dari pengawasan para penyihir?"_

Tanpa adanya satu pun risalah yang membahas tentang pulau ini tersimpan di perpustakaan Clock Tower serta tanpa adanya satu pun instansi sihir yang didirikan di pulau ini—Rendy sudah mengeceknya—bagaimana tidak boleh dikataka bahwa pulau ini memang luput dari pengawasan kaum penyihir?

Tentu saja itu hal aneh. Tapi daripada terlalu ambil pusing dengan pertanyaannya waktu itu, Rendy lebih memilih memfokuskan diri dengan eksperimennya.

Diambilnya sekepal tanah dari daerah persawahan di pinggiran kota Singaraja, Rendy lalu memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengambil prana yang tersimpan di tanah tersebut dengan menggunakan teknik [Perewangan] yang dikuasainya.

Tanah dari Bali di kiri dan tanah dari kota Fuyuki di kanan.

Kemudian dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga. Kedua prana yang berasal dari materi yang berbeda tersebut pun menyatu dengan diri Rendy Irawan, merekonstruksi sirkuit sihir miliknya mulai dari awal.

Berbentrokan, mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda, itulah yang terjadi pada awalnya.

Tapi perlahan demi perlahan. Prana dari tanah yang berasal dari Bali mulai melemah, dalam artian mencoba mentolerir kuantitas energi sihir yang dilepas oleh tanah yang berasal dari kota Fuyuki, hingga membuat aliran prana yang mengalir ditubuh Rendy menjadi hanya satu buah saja.

Takjub, Rendy menyeringai. Tidak percaya, ia mengulang percobaan ini beberapa kali.

Hingga diakhir, setelah total delapan kali percobaan berakhir dengan hasil yang sama semua, Rendy Irawan pun menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Bahwasanya pulau Bali ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki tingkat toleransi sihir cukup tinggi.

Dalam artian, semua ritual ataupun sihir—yang entah berasal dari negara mana saja atau membutuhkan hal apa saja—jika dilakukan di pulau ini maka kemungkinan berhasilnya akan melebihi angka 75%. Bahkan jika beruntung bisa mencapai kisaran 100%.

Dan begitu pula dengan ritual "Perang Cawan Suci".

Jika dilakukan dengan prosedur yang benar, maka tak bisa disangkal jika Sang Cawan dapat dihadirkan di pulau ini. Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Rendy tatkala ia membaca beberapa dokumen lama mengenai Perang Cawan Suci di dalam perjalanannya pulang ke London.

Tak banyak membuang waktu—Setibanya ia di bandara internasional Heatrow, London, Inggris—Rendy pun langsung meluncur menuju rumah penelitiannya yang berada dikawasan pelabuhan. Apartemen reyot dengan hiasan alami berupa lumut-lumutan serta tanaman menjalar, itulah dia.

Membuka-buka rangkuman-rangkuman lama berisi sejarah lengkap mengenai keluarga Matou dan Tohsaka yang pernah ia curi dulu. Rendy langsung mendecih kesal tatkala menyadari bahwa ia tidak mempunyai secuil pun informasi mengenai Einzbern.

Dan karena itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya ke sumbernya langsung.

Mengembara didalam dinginnya badai salju pegunungan Alpen, Jerman selama 5 hari lebih. Rendy lalu berhasil menyusup ke benteng tak terlihat milik keluarga Einzbern,—entah bagaimana caranya—mengambil salah satu perkamen rahasia milik mereka dan kemudian melancong keluar kastil sembari membawa beberapa organ dalam dari beberapa Homonculus—kembali, entah bagaimana caranya—bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, setelah perjuangan yang ia lalui dengan bolak-balik dari London ke Bali selama kurang lebih dua setengah tahun serta berulang kali melakukan eksperimen panjang yang melelahkan, usaha pemanggilan Sang Cawan sudah mencapai tahap akhir. Tahap pengimplementasian.

Tapi sayang. Takdir lebih suka bermain menjadi peran Antagonis saat itu.

Pengkhianatan Koenraad muncul ke permukaan. Mencuri semua jerih payah Rendy selama ini dan serta merta menjauhkannya dari penelitiannya, dari Clock Tower, dari dunia sihir, dari semua hal yang ia sukai dengan sangat hina.

Marah, Rendy ingin membalas. Lemah, Rendy tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sebuah mantera semi-permanen telah dipasang di pembuluh _vena_ miliknya, yang mana membuatnya akan merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat jika dia berani menginjakkan kakinya di tanah London apapun tujuannya dan juga tanpa peduli seberapa kuat prana yang digunakan Rendy tuk menyangkalnya. [Perewangan] tidaklah membantu.

Jadi sekarang bagaimana caranya ia bisa membalas Koenraad yang sudah dengan sangat jelas tidak akan meninggalkan kota London apapun yang terjadi?

Sudah jelas dengan bantuan Cawan Suci tentunya.

Masih teringat betul perkataan Koenraad mengenai mimpinya yang ingin membawa kejayaan serta kebanggan seorang penyihir bagi keluarganya dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin, sorot mata penuh ambisi terlihat jelas dimatanya saat itu.

Sebuah hal yang mustahil dilakukan memang.

Tapi bagaimana jika kita menambahkan kemungkinan tentang keajaiban? Bagaimana jika seseorang menambahkan informasi mengenai suatu alat pengabul maha kuasa yang tersimpan di suatu pulau di tenggara dunia? Memberikan semua penelitiannya kepadanya dengan cuma-cuma. Apakah hal tersebut masih layak dibilang mustahil?

Tentu saja tidak.

Setelah mendekam dibalik hotel prodeo selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Rendy pun akhirnya mendapat surat balasan dari 'rekan bisnisnya' yang mana mengatakan bahwa 'dirinya' telah setuju untuk melanjutkan eksperimen mengenai Perang Cawan Suci di Bali dalam kurun waktu lima tahun lagi, tiga tahun setelah masa hukuman Rendy habis.

Menyeringai dengan bengis, Rendy pun tidak sabar untuk menanti hari tersebut datang. Hari dimana akhirnya ia bisa merobek muka bajingan yang menusuknya dari belakang itu dengan tanpa halangan apapun.

Dan, saat inilah harinya.

Berdiri didepan halte umum pada tengah malam pukul 01.15. Rendy tampak sedang menunggu kedatangan bis malam menuju Singaraja sembari ditemani sepupu perempuannya, Nirmala.

"Jika kau tidak mau. Sini, berikan kepadaku."

Menyalakan satu batang rokok tapi tidak menghisapnya sama sekali. Nirmala jelas cukup gelisah mengenai keberangkatan Rendy hari ini, semua itu tergambar jelas dari gerak-geriknya, dan sepupu laki-lakinya pun pasti tahu itu.

Tersenyum dan memasukkan rokok murahnya ke dalam mulut, tapi tetap tidak menyedotnya, Nirmala lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan beberapa kali. Tanda bahwa dia menolak permintaan sepupu laki-lakinya itu mentah-mentah.

Kemudian, sembari menyandarkan diri ke plang yang ada dipinggirnya, Rendy membuka bahasan,

"Kapan kapalmu berangkat?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain disaat nyawamu sendiri sedang kau pertaruhkan begini?"

Awalnya, kata-kata itu memiliki maksud sebagai gurauan. Tapi dikarenakan situasinya yang sama sekali tidak mendukung, kata-kata itupun jatuhnya malah menjadi sebuah cibiran sarkastik. Dan Rendy pun tampak tidak mentolerir hal tersebut sama sekali.

"Maaf."

Dan permintaan maaf pun meluncur keluar dari mulut Nirmala tatkala ia menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya, waktu ia menyadari tatapan ketidaksukaan yang dipancarkan Rendy kepadanya sesaat tadi.

Mengangguk pelan, Rendy memakluminya. Membatin entah apa didalam hati, ia berjalan menghampiri Nirmala dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya. Sama-sama memandang kearah datangnya bis, Rendy lalu angkat bicara.

"Akan jadi lebih baik jika kau dan keluargamu cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari pulau ini. Karena kau tahu, skala perang ini tidak hanya menyangkut masalah keselamatanku seorang saja."

Intonasinya datar. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasa yang dimunculkan malah terkesan mengancam.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Jika tidak ada keterlambatan, maka mungkin lusa aku akan berlabuh dipelabuhan Tanjung Perak, Surabaya."

Membuang puntung rokoknya ke jalur bis, Nirmala menjawab.

Menanggapi dengan sedikit senyuman, Rendy lalu berdiri, mengambil koper besar berwarna cokelat dikanannya, dan kemudian bergerak menuju pintu bis yang terbuka dan berhenti didepannya.

Berbalik untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada orang yang sudah diayominya setelah sekian lama.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak punya pesan yang ingin kusampaikan kepada bibi di Jawa?"

Pertanyaan barusan menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat tubuhnya sontak merasa bergetar. Ingin sekali rasanya Rendy berbalik dan membisikkan sebuah amanat sembari merangkul erat satu-satunya anggota keluarganya ini.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Rendy sudah terlanjur menaruh egonya diatas segalanya.

"Tolong bersihkan rumput-rumput yang ada dikanan-kiri beliau dan katakan juga bahwa tidak ada gunanya merisaukan keadaan anaknya sekarang."

Hanya bisa berkata sombong tanpa berbalik, meskipun beberapa bulir air mata hampir menetes jatuh dari ujung matanya. Dia kemudian, tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, berjalan kembali kedalam bis. Sekali lagi tanpa menoleh kebelakang atau mengcuapkan sepatah kata pun.

Mencoba bersikap setegar mungkin

"Kembalilah, anak-anakku menyukaimu."

Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup otomatis dan bis mulai berjalan. Rendy masih sempat mendengar perkataan tulus, yang lebih mirip gumaman, itu keluar dari mulut Nirmala. Yang mana secara tersirat mewanti-wantinya agar tidak terbunuh dalam Perang Cawan Suci kali ini.

Mengangguk tanda mengerti sekali, meskipun ia tahu jika Nirmala tidak melihatnya, ia menyanggupi permintaan berat barusan dan kemudian bergerak ketengah guna mencari tempat duduk.

Kursi deretan kedelapan dari kiri, ia memilih ditempat yang dekat dengan jendela. Melipat kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya. Rendy lalu melihat keluaran jendela sembari memangku dagu.

Sekurang-kurangnya satu jam, belum termasuk pemberhentian ditengah jalan, itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan bis ini untuk sampai di kota Singaraja. Jadi bisa diamsusikan jika Rendy akan tiba di terminal Banyuasri, Singaraja, pada pukul 02.30.

Dan karena sekarang bis masih belum keluar dari kecamatan Wanagiri, serta jam yang melekat ditangannya juga masih menunjukkan pukul 01.45, makanya Rendy pun memilih menyerah kepada rasa kantuknya dan menutup matanya. Tertidur sambil memeluk kopernya.

Saat itu dia tidak bermimpi.

Hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat. Kegelapan yang sama seperti yang dilihat seseorang saat menutup mata.

Meskipun hanya sekilas, tapi tetap saja rasanya memuakkan.

Sama halnya seperti diabaikan, sama halnya seperti ditinggalkan. Ia sendirian disana, dibiarkan untuk mati membusuk dan mengkubur mayatnya sendiri.

Dan sebelum bayangan masa lalu datang menghampiri, sebuah teriakan cempreng dari arah depan datang menyelamatkannya,

" _Banyuasri, terminal Banyuasri. Kita sudah sampai di terminal Banyuasri."_

Membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sorot mata orang ini kembali keadaan sedia kala, Dingin dan tajam. Sama sekali tidak menyisakan tanda-tanda kepenatan atau rasa kantuk yang beberapa saat yang lalu ada diwajahnya. Dua hal itu hilang, lenyap tak berbekas.

Sambil menyeret kopernya keluar dari bis. Rendy lalu berjalan menuju pinggiran kota, menyusuri kanal-kanal air yang nanti akan menuntunnya menuju tempat persembunyiannya selama Perang Cawan Suci kali ini. Ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan para penduduk lokal.

Memang—meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 02.37—pada saat inilah para rakyat Bali yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang bangun, memulai hari terlalu dini untuk berniaga di pasar. Sebuah masalah tentunya untuk keberlangsungan Perang Cawan Suci yang pada dasarnya harus dilakukan saat malam hari seperti ini.

Tapi karena tidak adanya orang yang bertugas sebagai pengawas pada Perang Cawan Suci ini, maka atas dasar apa dirinya bisa beranggapan jika para Master yang lain akan selalu mengikuti tradisi dan hanya bertarung saat malam hari saja?

Benar, itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran yang naif.

Sama naifnya seperti sebuah harapan bahwa dirinya tidak akan langsung diserang setibanya ia di medan pertempuran.

"..."

Didepannya, berjarak sejauh hanya lima langkah saja, berdiri seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan kebaya berwarna hijau dengan tambahan sebuah plat baja dibagian dadanya. Memegang sebuah pedang unik berlekuk banyak di tangan kanannya, ia memandang Rendy bukan dengan tatapan permusuhan, melainkan dengan ekspresi bersalah yang amat sangat.

Melepaskan kopornya, Rendy lalu mengawasi sekitar dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari tahu letak keberadaan Master dari Servant, yang ia duga berkelas Saber, yang mencegatnya ini.

Setelah melirik kearah kanal, kebagian belakang dari wanita didepannya, lalu kearah jalanan sepi diatas mereka. Rendy akhirnya berpendapat jika orang yang saat ini tengah ia cari sedang berada tepat dibelakangnya, di jalan yang tadi ia lalui, di jalan yang harusnya tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya.

"Selamat malam, Rendy Irawan. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, sehat?"

Bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, orang itu memberi salam kepada Rendy. Suaranya jelas sangat familiar ditelinga Rendy. Amarahnya cukup dibuat mendidih kala itu.

Tapi, dikarenakan ada seorang Servant didepannya, Rendy cukup pintar menahan diri dan tidak berusaha menoleh kebelakang ataupun berusaha berbalik dan mencabik-cabik orang itu seperti yang ia inginkan selama ini.

"...Buruk."

Jawab Rendy, membuat pihak penanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sekarang adalah Koenraad van Eych. Orang yang semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu ingin Rendy cungkil matanya, yang mana tanpa ia duga telah berhasil memanggil seorang Servant terlebih dahulu dan mencegat dirinya tepat sebelum ia sampai di tempat persembunyiannya dan memulai ritual untuk memanggil seorang Servant.

"Jadi, tidakkah kau cukup kaget dengan kehadiranku disini Rendy?"

Rendy tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam.

Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, ia jelas bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana bisa bajingan ini mengetahui letak keberadaannya sekarang?

Ada lebih dari ratusan daerah di Bali dan tidak ada perintah wajib jika Perang Cawan Suci akan diadakan di kota Singaraja. Jadi, dari kemungkinan 99/100 peluang mereka gagal bertemu, Bagaimana bisa Koenraad berhasil memilih dengan tepat peluang yang persentasenya hanya 1/100 ini?

"Kau punya mata-mata?"

Iya, hanya itu kemungkinan yang paling mendekati kenyataan.

Seseorang itu haruslah orang yang dekat dengan Rendy, mengetahui semua seluk beluknya, semua wacana kedepannya, dan yang pasti haruslah orang yang mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari diri Rendy.

Dan jika kita hanya menggunakan sistem eliminasi dan mengedapankan logika, maka orang yang sesuai dengan spesifikasi tersebut hanyalah—

"Sepupumu, Nirmala Larasati,"

Ujar Koenraad singkat.

"Kau tahu kan jika salah satu anaknya sekarang tengah membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal? Jadi, setelah mengetahui fakta tersebut, aku pun menemuinya secara diam-diam dan menawarkan bantuan dengan syarat dia harus melaporkan setiap gerak-gerikmu kepadaku. Dan tidakkah kau tahu? Sepupumu itu dengan cepat mengatakan iya. Seolah-olah usaha kerasmu mengayomi dirinya beserta suami lumpuhnya itu tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali. Sungguh, betapa kasihannya dirimu ini."

"Oh..."

Koenraad cukup tercengang melihat tindakan konfrontasinya ditolak mentah-mentah. Jangankan Koenraad, Rendy sendiri pun kaget dengan tanggapannya barusan.

Tapi memang apa boleh dibuat?

Benar kata Koenraad. Salah seorang ponakannya sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karena mengidap gagal ginjal parah dan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya adalah dengan membeli satu buah ginjal, yang nilainya paling minim adalah Rp.500.000.000,00.

Jumlah nominal yang mustahil untuk digelontorkan oleh keluarga kelas-menengah kebawah ataupun seorang mantan narapidana yang berprofesi sebagai penagih hutang bergaji hanya Rp. 3.500.000,00 per bulan.

Nirmala tahu itu.

Makanya, jika disuruh memilih antara keselamatan anaknya sendiri atau keselamatan orang yang sudah bersusah payah membawanya ke tanah Bali, mengenalkannya dengan seorang pria yang nantinya membawa warna baru dikehidupannya, serta membiayai hampir semua keperluan hidupnya selama ini, maka tentu saja Nirmala akan memilih keselamatan anaknya sendiri.

Karena, mau dibagaimanapun juga, itu sudah prinsip dasar seorang manusia. Prinsip dasar seorang ibu, jika harus diperhalus.

Rendy jelas tahu itu.

Makanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menerima takdir buruk yang menimpanya sekarang dengan tanpa penyesalan. Dengan tanpa penyesalan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah banyak berubah ya Rendy?"

"Entahlah, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Rendy menyimpali kalimat tanya Koenraad sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. Membuat baik dirinya ataupun laki-laki itu terkekeh bersamaan.

"Heh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akhiri sampai disini saja pertemuan singkat ini."

Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Servant miliknya, yang mana tampak sedang berusaha setengah mati menahan tangannya sendiri agar tidak mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Rendy, Koenraad lalu memberikan sebuah isyarat dengan satu jentikan jarinya. Membuat Servant tersebut sontak menerjang maju kedepan bagai sebuah peluru lalu menebaskan pedangnya kearah leher Rendy sembari berujar lembut,

"Tolong maafkan saya."

Dan setelah itu, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi ledakan dahsyat serta suara retakan dari tanah yang sedang menjadi pijakan mereka saat ini. Menyisakan hanya debu-debu yang berterbangan di angkasa serta seorang wanita yang tampak sangat sendu, menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Menarik kembali pedangnya, wanita ini lalu berjalan melewati kepungan debu yang menutupi jalur pandangnya dan menuju ke tempat Masternya berada.

Sebagai seorang [Heroic Spirit], menyerang seseorang yang tidak memiliki pertahanan ataupun kesiapan bertarung sedikitpun jelas merupakan sebuah aib. Tidak terkecuali baginya, Servant dari kelas Saber.

Tapi apa daya, sebelum kemari, Masternya sudah memerintahkan dirinya dengan menggunakan satu [Command Spell] agar menyerang siapa saja yang diperintahkan Masternya tanpa adanya penambahan ataupun pengurangan sedikit pun.

Maka dari itu, disinilah dia sekarang, menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak kenal dengan sangat keji dan berjalan melewatinya jenasahnya bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sepertinya, itulah hal yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Hingga, sebuah pukulan dari seseorang tak dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan menghujam tepat ke dadanya. Membuatnya terpental dan terguling cukup jauh kebelakang. Segera bangkit. Saber pun langsung memasang posisi siaga satu.

Dan coba terka betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala menyadari bahwasanya di depan, tepat diposisi awalnya berdiri tadi, seseorang yang kepalanya harusnya sudah tergelundung di tanah tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Menatap Saber dengan tatapan antipati.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Apakah orang ini menghindari serangannya?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia sendiri yakin bahwa pedangnya telah mengenai sesuatu. Retakan serta ledakan yang ia sebabkan tadi adalah buktinya. Lalu kira-kira, apa yang menyebabkan laki-laki ini masih bisa bertahan dari serangannya?

"[Perewangan], huh?"

Koenraad, yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, mengkomentari ukiran-ukiran misterius beraura besar yang muncul di sekujur tubuh Rendy Irawan. Yang menjalar secara merata mulai dari bagian atas kepala hingga kebagian bawah kakinya.

Melirik kebelakang. Rendy lalu menimpali dengan dingin,

"Apakah kau perlu penjelasan, kawan?"

Dan pada saat itu pula, Saber kembali menerjang maju dengan satu hentakan kaki saja. Melayangkan tebasannya masih kearah yang sama seperti tadi, ke arah leher Rendy, Saber berteriak dengan semangat yang membara.

Tapi, tepat sebelum mata pedang itu mengenai salah satu bagian vitalnya, Rendy sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya. Menahan laju pedang itu dengan menggunakan punggung tangan.

Ledakan energi pun terjadi tatkala tulang dan logam itu berbenturan. Menciptakan badai angin kecil yang menerbangkan semua puing-puing yang ada disekitar mereka.

Menganga, Saber tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Melompat mundur kebelakang, ia menyadari akan bahaya yang ada didepan matanya ini.

"[Perewangan], seperti yang dijelaskan pada buku-buku sejarah, adalah sebuah sihir kotor yang menyerap energi sihir dari orang atau benda disekitarnya. Dan melihat dari besarnya prana yang kau keluarkan saat ini, maka aku bisa beranggapan jika sumber mana yang kau serap adalah dari pulau ini sendiri. Benar-benar menyusahkan."

Sembari menahan agar dirinya tidak ikut diterbangkan angin pertarungan, Koenraad melemparkan komentarnya.

Sementara itu, didepan sana, Rendy dan Saber sedang bertarung dengan begitu sengitnya.

Tebasan dilawan dengan pukulan. Tusukan dilawan dengan tendangan. Meskipun tampak menjadi pihak yang tidak terlalu diunggulkan, tapi Rendy Irawan malah menjadi orang yang memegang kendali penuh disini.

Determinasinya, mengalahkan Saber. Semangat bertarungnya, menggentarkan nyali ksatria wanita itu. Dan diatas semua semuanya, kekuatan fisiknya membuat Servant ini bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

" _Apakah dia benar-benar seorang manusia?"_

Setelah ia berhasil menghindar dari pukulan pamungkas yang dilancarkan Rendy Irawan tepat pada waktunya—yang mana pada akhirnya mengenai dan menghancurkan dinding beton yang terhubung langsung dengan jalanan diatas kanan mereka. Membuatnya menjadi puing-puing dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah dengan begitu kuatnya.

"Kau lihat kan sekarang, Saber? Orang ini bukanlah orang biasa yang turut ambil bagian di dalam Perang Cawan Suci karena faktor ketidaksengajaan. Tidak, orang ini jelas jauh lebih berbahaya daripada itu."

Koenraad menasihati Servant yang ada disebelahnya. Saber pun mengangguk, menanggapi nasihat Masternya.

"Jadi karena itu, aku rasa kau tidak akan terlalu keberatan jika menggunakan satu serangan pamungkasmu kepada orang ini."

Saber mengangguk sekali lagi, kali ini dengan maksud menyetujui permintaan Masternya, sebelum mengangkat pedangnya keatas tinggi-tinggi. Kala itu, beberapa arus listrik bertegangan sedang tampak mengalir mulai dari tubuh Saber sampai ke ujung pedangnya.

Melihat hal ini, apakah Rendy Irawan hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan musuhnya melancarkan serangan pamungkas kepada dirinya?

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Tapi dikarenakan sekarang kedua kaki Rendy secara tak sengaja mengaktifkan mantera pengikat tingkat tinggi yang ditebar Koenraad dikanan-kiri tempatnya berdiri, maka mau tak mau Rendy pun harus terlebih dahulu melepaskan diri dari mantera pengikat terkutuk ini sebelum bisa menghindar atau bahkan menyerang balik Saber.

Benar-benar strategi licik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh praktisi sihir yang ahli dibidang mantera pelindung dan mantera pengekang.

"[Raung—"

Saber mulai merapal mantera.

Waktu Rendy sudah tidak banyak lagi, ia sekarang benar-benar harus pergi dari tempatnya berada.

Tapi apa daya, mantera pengikat yang mengikatnya itu benar-benar sangat rumit untuk dipecahkan. Lapisannya ada tujuh tingkat dan disetiap lapisannya masih memiliki beberapa lapisan lagi.

Dan karena itulah, memfokuskan semua prananya ke bagian depan tubuhnya sepertinya adalah satu-satunya tindakan paling rasional guna bertahan hidup dari serangan yang sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan oleh Servant didepannya itu.

Tapi, rasional saja belum tentu bisa menyelamatkannya hari ini.

"—PETIR!]"

Bersama dengan teriakan yang memecah kesunyian malam, Saber mengayunkan pedangnya kedepan. Melepaskan sejumlah besar prana yang terbentuk menjadi aliran listrik yang banyaknya tak terhingga, yang kemudian menyambar kearah Rendy dengan begitu cepatnya. Menghanguskan serta meledakkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Kemudian setelah itu. Keberadaan Rendy pun lenyap bagai tak pernah ada, menyisakan hanya sebuah bekas berwarna hitam legam ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

Bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, Koenraad pun memuji hasil yang ditunjukan Servantnya, Saber, yang mana sekarang sedang membungkuk sambil terengah-engah. Serangan barusan jelas menguras cukup banyak prananya.

"Sangat bagus Saber, sangat bagus."

Puji Koenraad sembari memijat-mijat bahu mulus milik sang ksatria, bukan dengan niat mengembalikan energinya tentu saja.

"Terimakasih, Master."

Menggunakan kata terimakasihnya sebagai alasan, Saber menampik tangan Masternya dengan halus. Karena meskipun dirinya terikat kontrak yang isinya wajib menuruti segala perintah Masternya, Saber jelas masih merupakan wanita terhormat.

Tidak marah, Koenraad pun menuruti kemauan Servantnya. Melihat kesekitaran sebentar, ia sedikit berdecak kagum saat melihat bekas-bekas pertarungan didekatnya.

Kehancuran itu tidak terbantahkan.

Puing-puing disana, bekas-bekas ledakan disitu, semuanya tampak jelas dan nyata.

Dan, jika dingat lagi, ini tadi bukanlah pertarungan antar sesama Servant, tapi meskipun begitu skala kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya terbilang cukup besar. Membuat Koenraad berandai-andai akan jadi seperti apa nantinya medan pertempuran dimana hanya para Servant saja yang bertarung?

Membayangkannya, ia bergidik ngeri namun sambil tersenyum.

Tapi sebelum hal itu betul-betul terjadi, tampaknya mereka berdua harus segera pergi dari sini. Karena tentu saja, ledakan serta kilatan cahaya tadi sebentar lagi pasti akan menarik perhatian para penduduk sekitar. Dan kepopuleran itu jelas sangat dihindari oleh Koenraad maupun konsestan perang Cawan Suci lainnya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana tajuk utama dari berita esok hari ya?"

Tanyanya dengan nada menyindir sebelum mengajak Saber pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu—pada saat yang sama—Rendy Irawan, yang keberadaannya dianggap lenyap oleh Koenraad, tengah tenggelam di dalam kanal pada kedalaman antara dua-tiga meter. Serangan dari Saber jelas telah mementalkannya hingga kesini.

Bagai tengah melayang. Tubuh itu bergerak turun dengan sangat lambat.

Darah mengucur deras dari luka diperutnya yang mengangga lebar, merubah warna air disekitarnya yang seharusnya biru menjadi merah terang. Sebuah warna yang sangat mencolok mata.

" _Ah, apakah ini akhirnya...?"_

Batin Rendy, matanya yang sayu menandakan bahwa dia jelas sudah kehabisan baik itu tenaga maupun prana.

" _...Hanya begini saja?..."_

Mengarahkan tangan kanannya keatas dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Rendy berusaha menggapai bulan mati yang terpantul diatasnya. Tapi apa daya, tangannya terlalu pendek. Baik sang bulan maupun tujuannya, ia tidak pernah bisa mencapainya.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat kala itu, sampai-sampai Rendy dapat melihat semua kilas baliknya selama ini.

Kilas balik mengenai masa kecilnya, mengenai dunia sihir, mengenai pengkhianatan, mengenai dendam, lalu mengenai pengkhianatan lagi. Semua hal itu terlintas dipikirannya dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik saja.

Kemudian, setelah semua bayangan itu lenyap sepenuhnya, ganti warna hitam pekat yang menyumpal semua bagian kosong didalam pikiran Rendy. Mengisinya dengan amarah dan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Dan warna hitam tersebut bernama, kebencian.

" _TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"_

Berontak, Rendy mengobat-abitkan tubuhnya secara sembarangan ke berbagai arah. Mungkin bermaksud agar membuat tubuhnya bergerak ke atas, tapi tentunya itu malah berefek sebaliknya.

Tubuh Rendy semakin terperosok menuju dasar kanal.

Putaran-putaran tidak beraturan itu menyebabkan lukanya semakin terbuka lebar. Lalu sembari terus melakukan tindakan sia-sia tersebut, Rendy membuka mulutnya. Mencoba tuk berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"—"

Suaranya tidak terdengar, itu sudah pasti.

"—"

Masih tidak kapok, meskipun air sudah banyak yang menggelontor masuk melewati mulut, telinga, hidungnya ataupun juga lukanya, Rendy masih terus berteriak.

"—"

Ia mulai melemah.

Secara berangsur-angsur kegelapan penuh kebencian dipikirannya telah digantikan oleh cahaya putih benderang, tanda bahwa dirinya sudah mencapai titik nadir.

Menyentuh dasar dari kanal, tubuh Rendy sempat terpantul keatas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menetap disana untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Yang mungkin akan memakan waktu entah berapa lama sebelum ditemukan petugas penyelamat.

Sembari memejemkan mata, Rendy secara perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia arahkan ke atas.

Menyerah, ia sudah menyerah.

Tapi sebelum tertidur sepenuhnya, ia masih membiarkan sisa-sisa kebencian didirinya berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membiarkan sebagian kecil dari hatinya berharap mengenai keajaiban, meskipun sebagian yang lain sudah mengutuknya.

"— **AaaAaarRRggHH!** "

Tapi ya, terkadang didunia ini, batas antara keajaiban dan kenyataan memang hanyalah seujung rambut saja.


	2. Chapter 0,5

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Siapa dia dan bagaimana dia bisa disana juga tidak ada yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja—tanpa diduga siapapun—makhluk yang menyerupai raksasa itu; Berserker, muncul ke permukaan kanal berbarengan dengan terdengarnya bunyi ledakan yang cukup menggelegar dari dasar aliran pengairan tersebut.

Mengawasi sekitaran dengan seksama menggunakan kedua pupil besarnya yang seakan-akan mau melompat keluar dari rongga matanya, Berserker mulai meraung-raung tatkala jalur pandangannya terhenti kepada sesosok wanita cantik pembawa pedang yang berdiri dalam posisi siaga didepannya; Saber.

Kemudian—tanpa ba-bi-bu atau apa—Berserker seketika melompat kedepan, menerjang dengan kekuatan penuh lalu mendaratkan pukulan yang seharusnya ditargetkan kepada Saber ke arah permukaan tanah.

Tanda bahwa serangannya berhasil dihindari.

Lapisan cor beserta bagian dalamnya itu pun hancur seketika, berterbangan kesana-kemari bagai serangga kecil pada malam musim panas. Dan salah dua diantara serpihan-serpihan tersebut melesat mengenai pelipis serta dahi Koenraad van Eych.

"Muncul disaat-saat krusial ya?"

Mengusap debu yang ada didahinya, pria pirang itu lalu menyeringai. Menepukkan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan kedepan, sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tiba-tiba muncul dibawah tubuh raksasa Berserker.

Tangan-tangan hitam yang tak terhitung banyaknya keluar dari sana, berusaha menarik—atau setidaknya menahan—tubuh besar raksasa itu agar tidak kemana-mana.

"[Raung—"

Sejurus kemudian, tanpa dikomando, Saber tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sama sekali dan mulai mengumandangkan nama dari serangan pamungkasnya.

Kembali. Seluruh prana mulai terkumpul diseluruh permukaan pedangnya, menciptakan sebuah badai arus listrik berukuran sedang disekitarnya.

Lalu dengan satu langkah maju kedepan, pedang itu pun diayunkannya dengan tenaga yang seolah dapat membelah batu karang sekeras apapun.

"—PETIR]!"

Cahaya kekuning-kuningan bercampur dengan pijar-pijar elektrik itu pun melesat keluar dari semua lekukan yang ada pada pedang digenggamannya, menuju kearah Berserker dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Seperti peluru—tidak, lebih cepat—seperti sebuah jet.

Tak bisa menghindar, karena ditahan oleh sihir Koenraad, Berserker hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan ketika serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa jangka dari wajah merah besarnya.

Meledak.

Yang muncul setelahnya hanya sebuah asap yang membumbung tinggi, mengepul menutupi area disekitaran tempat raksasa itu berdiri.

Apakah makhluk itu sudah binasa?

Ibarat sebuah rudal yang ditembakkan dari jarak dekat. Seharusnya sudah tidak diperlukan bukti apapun lagi untuk mengatakan jika orang atau benda yang menjadi target serangan tersebut sudah hancur menjadi butiran-butiran debu sekarang.

Seharusnya...

" **...Gggrr...gGGgrr...** "

Geraman itu terdengar pelan namun cukup memberi kesan angker.

Sejulur dengan memudarnya asap bekas ledakan. Sebuah siluet hitam besar dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mulai berangsur-angsur keluar, yang semakin kesini semakin terlihat jelas. Memancarkan entah itu kemarahan yang tak memiliki ujung atau dendam yang tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Mengerikan disemua sisi dan disegala aspek. Hanya itulah penggambaran ideal untuk makhluk ini.

Menggertakkan giginya, raksasa itu bergerak maju. Tertahan, tangan-tangan hitam itu ternyata memiliki tenaga yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Menggerayanginya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke daerah tengkuk.

Menyadari bahwa sihirnya masih bisa menahan Berserker lebih lama lagi, Koenraad lalu dengan antusias memerintahkan Servant miliknya yang tampak kelelahan untuk melancarkan satu serangan pamungkasnya lagi.

"Saber, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan. Gunakan [Raung Petir] sekali lagi!"

Mendengar perintah dari Masternya, sang Servant hanya menggeleng. Tanda tidak setuju.

"Mohon maaf Master, ini sudah kali kedua saya mengeluarkan serangan itu. Memang, belum dipastikan jika angka tiga adalah jumlah maksimal bagi saya. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga saja, saya lebih memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan [Raung Petir] lebih dari satu kali jika tidak ada keadaan genting sama sekali—Tidak, meskipun ada keadaan genting pun saya akan tetap pikir-pikir. Mengingat saya sendirilah yang memasok pasokan prana untuk pertempuran saya sendiri."

Ksatria wanita itu berkata dengan nada dan lirikan yang seperti menyalahkan Koenraad, Masternya, ketika dirinya berusaha sekuat-semampunya untuk tetap berdiri. Bertumpu pada pedangnya dengan bahasa tubuh yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia sudah cukup kelelahan.

Mendengar nyinyiran Servantnya. Koenraad hanya menyeringai licik sambil menunjukkan punggung tangannya kedepan mata Saber, menunjukkan [Command Spell] miliknya kepadanya. Salah satu dari tiga bagian pembentuk [Command Spell] itu tampak sudah memudar, bukti bahwa satu perintah tidak terbantahkan sudah dibuat oleh Koenraad.

Melihatnya, sang Servant pun hanya bisa menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Tampak seolah sedang berkeluh kesah.

"Untuk menyerang siapa saja yang dikehendaki Master tanpa terkecuali."

Kata-kata yang dikutuk Saber sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, diucapkan Koenraad kembali. Membangkitkan beberapa kenangan tidak mengenakkan yang semuanya berputar diantara satu perintah tersebut.

"Untuk menyerang siapa saja yang dikehendaki Master tanpa terkecuali, ya...?"

Turut mengulanginya juga, Saber menantang mimpi buruknya.

Siksaan yang ia lakukan terhadap anak-anak panti asuhan di daerah Batubulan serta penganiyaan kecil di pasar Denpasar ia tepikan ke pojokan perasaannya sebentar. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, keraguan serta penyesalan yang biasanya tersirat dimatanya sekarang hilang entah kemana. Menyisakan hanya determinasi sebagai penggantinya.

Menarik pedangnya dari tanah lalu mengipatkannya kekanan, Saber menoleh kearah Masternya. Sejenak, ia tersenyum seolah sedang mengejek.

"Akan saya turuti apa yang menjadi kemauan anda. Tapi mohon maaf, saya tetap tidak akan memakai [Raung Petir]."

Berkata demikian, Saber memutar pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kedepan. Memegangnya dengan kedua tangan, kuda-kudanya ia persiapkan. Mengeluarkan beberapa percikan listrik serta suara-suara bergemuruh layaknya mesin diesel dari semua lekukannya, pedang itu bergemuruh.

Semakin lama, pedang itu semakin bergetar hebat seiring dengan bertambahnya aliran listrik yang bergerak mengelilingi seluruh permukaan pedang tersebut secara spiral. Menjadikannya seperti sebuah generator listrik dengan sumber daya yang cukup besar.

Seketika—setelah Saber menghela nafas panjang, satu kali suara guntur serta sebuah kilatan cahaya kuning nan terang keluar dari dalam pedangnya. Membuat pedang itu berhenti bergetar.

"[Raung Kilat]."

Berbarengan dengan terucapnya kata-kata tersebut, keberadaan Saber telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Berpindah dengan sangat cepat kebelakang Berserker setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyarangkan 10 kali tebasan berkecepatan dahsyat kesekujur tubuh besar raksasa yang sekarang sedang ia punggungi itu.

Tapi, setelah semua usaha yang telah Saber keluarkan, hal itu hanya membawa kesia-siaan. Berserker sama sekali tidak terluka, raksasa itu tetap tenang seolah-olah serangan demi serangan yang tadi diterimanya ia anggap tidak lebih sakit dari sengatan serangga-serangga kecil yang tidak berarti.

Tidak—Bahkan mungkin lebih parah lagi, serangan itu hanya dianggap sama seperti hembusan angin malam saja.

Memutar badannya, Saber jelas merasa cukup jengkel melihat serangan-serangannya sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun. Ekspresi serta bahasa tubuhnya jelas mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa identitasmu wahai raksasa berisi kegilaan, berisi kemarahan,"

Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum prananya terisi kembali. Saber menggunakan tenggat waktu tersebut untuk berdialog dengan Berserker.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku berani untuk mengatakan jika dulunya kau juga adalah salah satu diantara ratusan roh para pahlawan yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan serta kemahsyuran sama sepertiku. Dan karena itulah—meskipun lewat jalan yang baik aku atau dirimu tidak suka—aku, Servant dari kelas Saber, akan mengalahkanmu hari ini."

Pernyataan perang formal telah selesai dikumandangkan oleh Saber, prananya juga sudah cukup terisi kembali. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi tanggungan bagi ksatria ini untuk menyerang musuh yang tidak bisa bergerak didepannya itu.

Seiring dengan terucapnya kata-kata, [Raung Kilat], dari bibir tipisnya, Saber pun melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah Berserker berada. Kekiri, lalu kekanan, kemudian keatas dan kembali lagi kekiri.

Berapa kali Saber berpindah tempat sudah tidak bisa dihitung jari lagi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat seolah-olah setiap satu kali kedipan mata Saber sudah berpindah tempat sebanyak 5 kali. Dan hal ini berlaku pula bagi berapa banyak jumlah serangan yang sudah ia daratkan ketubuh raksasa itu.

Melihat pertarungan antar dua Servant yang bisa dibilang timpang sebelah ini, Koenraad van Eych tampak sudah menemukan jawaban dari keanehan yang ditunjukkan oleh Berserker sedari tadi.

Sifat tenangnya, itulah keanehannya.

Memang, diawal tadi raksasa ini sempat menerjang dan mencoba menyerang Koenraad beserta Servantnya. Tapi setelahnya, Berserker sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan beringas yang mencerminkan kemurkaan—tindakan yang sudah sepantasnya dilakukan oleh kelas Berserker, bahkan setelah diserang dengan tebasan berulang-ulang oleh Saber.

Jadi, Jika bukan karena kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi atau ia sedang meremehkan musuhnya, maka sekarang hanya tinggal satu alasan saja yang melandasi Berserker untuk tetap diam sedari tadi.

"Kau kehabisan prana, kawan besar?"

Koenraad menaikkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum.

Servant itu; Berserker, jelas baru saja dipanggil beberapa menit yang lalu oleh Master yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah laki-laki yang menghilang dalam ledakan yang disebabkan Saber, yang sedari tadi Koenraad anggap binasa; Rendy Irawan.

Ya, meskipun tidak sedang membawa katalistor, Rendy Irawan tetaplah salah satu dari tujuh master yang sudah dipilih sang Cawan. Pemanggilan Servant pun jelas bisa ia lakukan dimanapun dan kapanpun, dengan tanpa adanya jaminan kelas atau watak dari Servant yang dipanggilnya nanti.

Dan sebagai hasilnya, Berserker pun muncul tepat sesaat setelah keberadaan Rendy menghilang. Melihat hal tersebut, agak susah jadinya jika beranggapan jika Berserker dipanggil oleh Master selain Rendy Irawan.

Lalu, jika benar itu adalah Rendy, maka usaha yang dilakukan Saber untuk menjatuhkan Berserker sedari tadi sekarang hanya akan menjadi kesia-siaan belaka. Karena meskipun Rendy berhasil bertahan, [Raung Petir] yang dikeluarkan Saber jelas membuatnya nyaris mati sekarang.

"Saber, kita mundur!"

Dan daripada terus menyia-nyiakan prana untuk musuh yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, pilihan mundur sekarang jelas merupakan satu-satunya pilihan yang paling menguntungkan menurut Koenraad.

Tapi, berbeda dengan pendapat Masternya, Saber tampak tidak begitu setuju. Tetap dalam posisi kuda-kuda serta pandangan yang tidak teralihkan dari musuh di depannya, Saber pun bertanya,

"Atas dasar apa?"

Tidak serta merta menjawab, Koenraad menghampiri Servantnya. Tangan kiri ia letakkan dipelipisnya, tangan kanan ia angkat ke atas bahunya dan sembari melakukan kedua hal itu, Koenraad menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Membuat gestur selayaknya menghina.

"Sepertinya kau masih perlu banyak belajar ya, Saber?"

Berkata demikian, Koenraad berjalan melewati Saber dan menuju kearah Berserker dengan santainya. Kemudian, dengan tanpa dosa, ia menendang beberapa kali kearah tulang kering milik raksasa ini. Menghantam-hantamkan ujung tumpul sepatu _Pantofel_ warna cokelatnya kesana secara berulang-ulang.

Terkejut melihat kelakuan Masternya, Saber segera memasang posisi siaga satu. Diam saja, Berserker tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Makhluk ini kritis prana. Makanya sedari tadi dia hanya bisa diam saja dan tidak membalas setiap seranganmu."

Tendangan itu berubah menjadi injakan penuh semangat ke arah jari-jari kaki nan besar milik Berserker. Melakukan semua hal itu, Koenraad tampak cukup sumringah.

"Tapi, harus aku akui jika Servant ini cukup kuat juga. Mengingat ia masih bisa menahan setiap seranganmu dengan prana yang semakin kesini semakin menipis sambil terus menjaga keberadaannya agar tidak lenyap dari dunia ini. Benar-benar Servant yang luar biasa."

Bukan dengan maksud memuji atau mengagumi. Koenraad berujar sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya ke antara dada bidang Berserker.

"Apakah anda yakin seperti itu? Karena jujur saja, saya berani bersumpah jika orang ini masih memiliki cukup banyak prana."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, kira-kira karena hal apa sampai-sampai kawan besar ini tidak merespon semua ajakan bermainmu? Apa karena sihir pengekangku? Jujur saja ya, meskipun memang kuat, sihir pengekang milikku juga bisa hancur jika dihadapkan dengan amukan Servant dari kelas Berserker."

"Entahlah Master, mungkin dia bermaksud untuk menjebak kita."

Kata-kata itu dilontarkan Saber dengan nada serius. Tapi entah mengapa setelah mendengarnya, Koenraad malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Menjebak kita? Makhluk ini? Yang benar saja, Berserker itu sudah tidak punya kewarasan sama sekali dan itu sudah pakem. Apa kau lupa akan hal itu Saber?"

Berkata demikian. Pria pirang itu merubah elusannya menjadi tepukan berulang-ulang ke dada Berserker. Ia tampak tidak takut sama sekali saat melakukannya.

"Iya, saya tahu mengenai itu,"

Menurunkan pedangnya, kewaspadaan Saber ikut mengendur mengikuti Masternya. Tetapi tidak pada batas terlalu santai, buktinya ia kerap kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang kearah raksasa dibelakang Masternya tersebut.

Kemudian, sambil melihat lekat-lekat ke arah Masternya, Saber pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata makhluk ini bukanlah berasal dari kelas Berserker?"

Satu hipotesis ditarik oleh ksatria wanita itu.

Menutupi mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya, Koenraad membuat gestur serta mimik muka berpikir. Praduga yang dikatakan Servantnya barusan jelas memantik otaknya untuk berdeduksi.

Lalu, setelah beberapa lama melihat kearah bawah, ia pun memulai argumen dengan Servantnya kembali.

"Memang, setelah kau berkata demikian, kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, melihat dari semua aspek yang dapat kita lihat, rasa-rasanya cukup sulit untuk mengatakan jika Servant ini bukanlah berasal dari kelas Berserker. Maksudku, jika betul dia berasal dari 'Tiga kelas ksatria' yang sama sepertimu, mana senjata yang melambangkan kelasnya?"

Ya, itu memang benar.

Sejauh yang bisa dilihat sampai saat ini, raksasa tersebut hanyalah dipersenjatai dengan dua bola besi besar yang diikat dengan menggunakan rantai ke masing-masing bagian pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak tampak sama sekali adanya tombak yang dibawa kelas Lancer ataupun busur panah yang mencerminkan kelas Archer.

"Menyebut Servant ini Caster pun sama salah kaprahnya. Secara, semua Servant kelas Caster dikenal dengan serangan fisiknya yang dibawah rata-rata dan kau tadi lihat sendiri kan betapa dahsyatnya pukulan milik orang ini?"

Saber mengangguk. Menjawab pertanyaan Masternya dengan jawaban iya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Rider, Master?"

"Iya, itu juga termasuk salah dua kemungkinan. Tapi, mengingat dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan 'tumpangannya' sampai saat ini, kemungkinan itu pun menguap, menyisakan praduga _'bahwa Servant ini adalah Berserker'_ sebagai satu-satunya jawaban pasti."

Koenraad sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya di beberapa kalimat terakhir, berusaha menekankan apa yang menjadi inti dari perkataanya. Kembali, Saber menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bagaimana, apa kau masih punya hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Koenraad bertanya dan Servantnya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, saya tidak punya."

"Baguslah. Sekarang, kita musti keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Pertarunganmu dengan Rendy maupun dengan Berserker barusan jelas sudah menarik perhatian banyak pihak yang tidak berkepentingan dalam perang Cawan Suci ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan raksasa ini, tapi jelas akan merepotkan bagiku jika keberadaanmu sampai diketahui khalayak luas. Apalagi ditanah ini, ditanah dimana sejarah gelapmu dibuat."

Sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian serta kata-kata yang memiliki arti kias. Dua hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Koenraad mendapatkan tatapan ketidaksukaan dari Servantnya.

Menyarungkan pedangnya. Saber sedikit mendumel—namun tidak mengeluarkan suara—lalu berjalan mengikuti sang Master yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan sang raksasa; Berserker untuk mati dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa sekalipun tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka tinggalkan dibelakang sana.

"... _ **Mati**_..."

Bisikan itu nyaris tidak terdengar.

Dua bola mata merah milik Berserker menyala, mengeluarkan warna merah yang jauh lebih merah daripada warna sebelumnya. Sejurus kemudian, dalam satu kali langkah panjang, Berserker berhasil lepas dari mantera pengekang yang dipasang Koneraad dan kini sudah berada tepat dibelakang Saber. Berniat menghancurkan ksatria wanita tersebut dalam satu pukulan.

Tapi sial bagi Berserker, intuisi serta reflek milik target serangannya benar-benar berada diatas rata-rata.

Tepat sebelum kepalan tangan nan besar itu menghantamnya, Saber berbalik dan menahan laju sapuan Berserker dengan punggung pedangnya. Namun dikarenakan tenaga yang dilepas Berserker jauh lebih besar, tubuh jenjang Saber pun tetap ikut terpental.

"Master awas!"

Ia berteriak mewanti-wanti Masternya.

Koenraad pun mengerti apa maksud Servantnya dan dengan sangat cepat berhasil memasang mantera pelindung seadanya di sekitaran tempatnya berdiri. Meskipun tentu saja pelindung itu akan hancur dalam satu atau dua pukulan Berserker, setidaknya hal tersebut masih jauh lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki perlindungan sama sekali.

" **...AARrRRrGgGHH!...** "

Berserker meraung sekali sebelum menerjang kearah Saber, mencampakkan Koenraad bagai laki-laki itu tidak ada didepannya.

Tampak lega, Saber bersyukur Masternya tidak terkena apa-apa. Sedikit gentar, ia sekarang harus mau tak mau berhadapan dengan raksasa buas bertenaga luar biasa yang kini meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Liar.

Semua serangan yang ditujukan Berserker kepada Saber dapat dibilang sangat serampangan. Pukulan-pukalannya tidak memiliki target yang jelas dan setiap hempasan dari dua bola besi miliknya terkesan seperti ia hanya berniat mengipat-ngipatkannya saja.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Saber tetap kewalahan menghadapi makhluk buas didepannya ini. Prananya yang semakin kesini semakin menipis jelas menjadi salah satu faktor utamanya. Mau setangguh apapun dirinya atau mau sekuat apapun pedangnya, ia jelas akan kalah jika sampai ia kehabisan tenaga terlebih dahulu.

Dan sepertinya Koenraad baru menyadari betapa gentingnya situasinya saat ini ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Servantnya dihempaskan kuat-kuat oleh Berserker ke dinding pembatas. Membuat dinding itu hancur seketika, namun tidak dengan keberadaan Saber.

Setidaknya tidak sampai saat ini.

"Saber, segera pukul balik!"

Teriakan itu bukanlah teriakan keputusasaan, itu adalah perintah.

Terjatuh kebelakang, Koenraad tampak kehilangan hampir semua dayanya. Gerbang prana yang sedari awal pemanggilan Saber ia tutup sekarang ia buka kembali, membuat sang Servant dapat leluasa mengambil prana dari Masternya sesuai dengan kebutuhan yang ia perlukan.

Dan untuk kebutuhan kali ini, tampaknya Saber memperlukan hampir semua prana Masternya.

"[Raung—"

Suara itu berasal dari balik telapak tangan Berserker yang menekan dinding kuat-kuat, terdengar pelan namun tidak sekalipun menandakan adanya tanda-tanda menyerah. Beberapa percikan listrik berwarna kuning yang banyak jumlahnya juga ikut keluar dari balik telapak tangan Berserker.

Tampak tidak menyukainya. Berserker pun semakin membenamkan telapak tangannya kedinding, dengan harapan membatalkan persiapan dari serangan yang sebentar lagi akan dikeluarkkan Saber.

Dan sebagai akibatnya, dinding tersebut pun semakin hancur, cahaya kekuningan serta percikan-percikan listrik yang tadinya ada kini seketika hilang berbarengan dengan ikut terdorongnya tubuh Saber lebih kedalam dinding.

Tangannya terkulai lemas, membuat pedangnya tidak lagi terangkat keatas. Saber tampak sudah dititik nadir.

Membuat mimik muka menyeringai, ia melihat Koenraad dengan tatapan menghina. Berserker seolah menyombongkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, makhluk gila?"

Hingga...

"—PETIR]!"

Yang mengikuti setelahnya adalah halilintar yang muncul dari permukaan tanah. Membakar apa saja yang dilaluinya dalam perjalanan kembali ke langit dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar kasat mata diatas sana. Seketika saja, seluruh tempat dimana Berserker dan Saber tadinya berdiri pun sekarang hangus bagai tidak pernah ada.

Dan disana, tepat ditengah-tengah medan pertempuran, satu ksatria yang tersisa; Saber, berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap putih yang begitu banyaknya tersebut dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Pakaiannya compang-camping dan zirahnya retak dimana-mana.

Mengusap noda tanah yang terdapat pada wajah cantiknya, Saber melemparkan senyum kemenangan kepada Masternya. Sanggulnya yang lepas entah kapan membuat rambutnya menjadi terburai hingga ke bahu, tapi—bukannya membuat kesan berantakan—hal tersebut malah membuat parasnya semakin elok.

Melihatnya, senyum kemenangan pun ikut merekah diwajah Koenraad. Membuka mulutnya, ia hendak memuji Servantnya.

Sampai...

Sesosok figur besar dengan begitu dahsyatnya menyibak habis kepulan asap putih yang ada dibelakang Saber.

" **...AARrRRrGgGHH!...** "

Meraung entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Berserker melancarkan pukulannya ke arah punggung Saber yang terbuka. Berbalik dan menahan serangan sang lawan dengan pedangnya, Saber berhasil selamat dari serangan kejutan Berserker.

Kesal karena serangannya berhasil ditampik dengan cukup mudah. Berserker pun kembali meraung sambil mengipat-ngipatkan bola besinya secara abstrak ke segala tempat, yang mayoritasnya berhasil dihindari Saber.

Serangan pertama dan kedua, bola besi itu menghantam tanah dan pinggiran kanal. Serangan ketiga sampai kelima, hanya mengenai udara saja. Dan barulah setelah berulang kali dihindari dan ditangkis oleh Saber—pada serangan kedelapan belas, Berserker memutar badannya dan berhasil menghantamkan bola besi yang terikat di pergelangan tangan kanannya ke bagian kanan tubuh Saber.

Tidak menyangka adanya improvisasi tiba-tiba dari musuh yang sedari tadi hanya menyerang secara frontal tanpa memikirkan apapun, Saber pun harus menerima konsekuensi dengan terpental cukup jauh hingga ke seberang kanal.

Kesakitan jelas ia rasakan, tapi ksatria wanita itu menolak untuk merasakannya sekarang.

Segera bangkit bagai tidak terjadi apa-apa, Saber mengangkat pedangnya ke udara tinggi-tinggi. Serangan balik dengan daya hancur maksimal siap ia lancarkan.

Tapi, tampaknya Berserker juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Saber.

Membuka mulutnya, bunyi seperti kokangan senjata terdengar. Setelahnya, semua prana yang berasal entah darimana saja tersedot masuk ke dalam mulut Berserker yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam legam.

Membuat lingkaran, lalu menjadi bola kecil, dan terakhir menjadi bola besar. Prana itu dipadatkan dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dilepaskan saja.

Merasakan adanya bahaya yang amat kentara, Koenraad hendak menyampaikan pesan kepada Servantnya untuk kabur saja. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, kedua Servant ini sudah saling mengadu serangan pamungkasnya tepat setelah Saber berteriak,

"[RAUNG PETIR]!"

Sontak. Dua elemen berbeda warna itu pun saling bertubrukan di udara, menciptakan badai energi yang menghempaskan apa saja disekitar mereka. Tidak peduli itu air, lumpur, sampah atau bahkan tubuh seseorang, semuanya ikut diterbangkan.

Petir kuning disisi barat, dilemparkan dengan penuh kebanggan serta keinginan untuk menang. Menderu dengan kencangnya...

Bola hitam dengan gradien merah disisi timur, berisi kebencian serta amarah yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Meringik layaknya suara kekehan...

Tidak perlu menjadi seorang magus atau seorang Servant untuk menilai kearah mana hasil dari bentrokan ini. Karena sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Berserker yang akan menghancurkan Saber malam ini.

"Awas Saber!"

Terlambat. Setelah ledakan yang tercipta antara [Raung Petir] dengan [Instant Chaos], Berserker dengan sangat cepat menembakkan [Instant Chaos] yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ia tembakkan diawal tadi—yang mana sudah sangat jelas tidak akan dapat dihindari Saber.

Mati langkah. Saber pun hanya bisa melihat dan menganga ketika bola energi berwarna hitam itu melesat melewati asap bekas ledakan barusan dan menuju kearahnya dengan laju yang luar biasa cepat.

"Ap—"

Tidak terlanjut, bunyi ledakan yang menggelegar menggantikan suara Saber. Daerah seberang kanal sudah hancur total sekarang. Tertutup sepenuhnya oleh asap abu-abu nan pekat.

Melihat hasil dari 'mahakarya' yang ia buat, Berserker tampak seperti tersenyum. Memutar kepalanya 90 derajat ke kiri, sekarang perhatiannya berganti kepada salah seorang kontestan Perang Cawan Suci yang kini tengah sibuk merapal mantera penguat pelindungnya.

Mengangkat tangan yang sedari tadi sudah memegang dan memutar-mutar rantai bola besinya, Berserker berencana untuk menghancurkan pelindung—atau tepatnya, Master di depannya itu.

Hidup dan mati. Koenraad pun hanya bisa merapal mantera dengan lebih cepat sambil terus berdoa agar sebuah mukjizat terjadi kepadanya. Tapi kira-kira mukjizat macam apa yang bisa menolongnya jika kekuatan Servant dari kelas terkuat saja tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapan Berserker?

Dan sebagai jawabannya, adalah sebuah granat jenis _fragmentation grenade_ yang meledak di dekat pipi Berserker.

"Delta, sisir sisi kiri! Alpha, bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya."

Datang tanpa diduga. Pasukan militer Anti-Teror lengkap dengan kendaraan Alutsista andalan mereka telah tiba dan mengepung baik itu Koenraad atau Berserker dari segala penjuru.

Di darat ada Panzer, di langit ada helikopter dan sekarang sedang menyerbu ke arah Berserker, puluhan pasukan terlatih menodongkan moncong senapan mereka masing-masing ke setiap bagian vital milik Berserker.

"1, 2, 3, tembak!"

Mengikuti aba-aba. Semua prajurit menembak dalam ritme yang sama, menggunakan senapan yang sama dan menarget sasaran yang sama. Dan tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu, Berserker hanya merespon dengan sebuah lirikan mencibir yang seolah berkata,

" _Aku adalah raksasa yang tahan tebasan pedang petir berulang kali, jadi kira-kira apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari senjata yang hanya bisa melempar kerikil tersebut?"_

Kemudian setelah itu, Berserker kembali berjalan menghampiri Koenraad yang sedari tadi keberadaannya tidak dirasakan oleh para prajurit Anti-Teror dikarenakan adanya mantera 'pengusir otomatis' serta 'penghapus jejak' yang tanpa sengaja ikut terpasang diawal pembuatan pelindung.

Tampak terdesak, terbesit beberapa cara untuk kabur sebelum raksasa beringas itu berhasil mendekat kearahnya. Tapi setelah menyadari keberadaannya akan dapat diketahui oleh prajurit-prajurit itu jika ia melakukannya, niatan untuk kabur pun Koenraad urungkan.

Berurusan dengan pihak berwajib tentunya bukan menjadi pilihan utama para partisipan Perang Cawan Suci kali ini, dan begitupun juga Koenraad. Makanya seakarang ia hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menyaksikan para prajurit Anti-teror mengupayakan segala usaha untuk menghentikan Berserker.

Ledakan granat tidaklah mempan, berondongan peluru malah jelas tidak membantu, dan bukan sebagai tindakan putus asa, dua buah Panzer bergerak lambat menuju tepian jalan diatas Berserker, mencari posisi yang tepat dan bersiap untuk menembak jatuh Berserker dalam sekali tembak.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang mereka harapkan...

Karena setelah dua buah rudal yang masing-masing mendarat dan meledak di punggung serta wajah Berserker tidak memberi dampak apa-apa, seluruh anggota pasukan pun akhirnya sadar betapa kecil lagi lemahnya keberadaan mereka saat ini.

Desingan peluru tidak lagi terdengar, jaringan interkom hening total, semua keberanian orang-orang disana telah diinjak-injak hingga habis hanya dengan keberadaan satu individu saja; Berserker.

Satu langkah, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Itulah perbandingan jarak antara Berserker dan Koenraad sekarang.

Seketika gambaran antara kehidupan dan kematian terbekas sekilas di depan Koenraad. Tapi walaupun situasinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan—genting malahan, pria Belanda ini masih tetap bisa tersenyum kala menyaksikan Berserker yang tengah mempersiapkan pukulan penghancur kepada dirinya.

Apakah Koenraad memang seberani itu? Sebenarnya tidak, dia hanya putus asa.

Apakah dia sekarang tengah berdoa untuk sebuah keajaiban? Jelas, itu sudah pasti.

Apakah keajaiban itu akan datang? Entahlah. Tapi ya, terkadang batas antara keajaiban dan kenyataan memang hanyalah sebatas ujung rambut saja.

" _Mo—monster..."_

Tidak tahu siapa yang berkata demikian—yang jelas itu berasal dari pasukan Anti-Teror—Berserker menurunkan tangannya dan memutar kepalanya dengan angker kearah prajurit-prajurit yang berdiri diatas jalanan di sebelah kanannya. Melihat mereka semua secara seksama.

"...!"

Untuk sepersekian menit, matanya kembali memerah. Untuk selamanya, amarahnya meluap kemana-mana.

Berbalik, Berserker merobohkan dinding pembatas antara jalanan diatas dengan jalanan dipinggir kanal dengan sekali kipatan bola besinya. Seketika saja, ia seolah lupa akan keberadaan Koenraad di depan matanya tadi.

Lalu tanpa ada ampun sedikitpun. Berserker menginjak, memukul dan menghancurkan prajurit-prajurit yang terperosok dari atas sana dan jatuh tepat didekatnya hingga menjadi serpihan daging kecil-kecil.

" **AAARRRGHHHH!** "

Raungan itu kembali memecah malam. Tapi berbeda dengan raungan-raungan sebelumnya, yang satu ini kebenciannya jelas sangat kentara. Marah, benci, dendam, kegilaan. Semua emosi tersebut, terkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan dalam raungan barusan.

Tidak ada belas kasih. Tidak ada harapan.

Berserker dengan sangat superior meluluhlantakkan hampir setiap prajurit Anti-Teror yang ada disekitarnya.

Satu pukulannya meledakkan satu Panzer, sekali kipatan bola besinya berhasil menjangkau dan menghancurkan dua helikopter sekaligus dan jauh lebih dahsyat daripada dua hal tadi, [Instant Chaos] yang baru saja ditembakkan berbarengan dengan raungan Berserker telah membinasakan hampir apapun yang berjarak 35 meter didepannya.

Baik itu prajurit Anti-Teror, penduduk sipil, Alutsista ataupun perumahan warga. Berserker tidak pilih-pilih, semuanya ia hancurkan dalam satu kedipan mata saja.

Tiada pengecualian. Tiada ampun.

Melihat ada satu dua orang prajurit yang memiliki keberuntungan lumayan tinggi berusaha merayap dari area bekas ledakan dengan bagian tubuh—terutama kaki—yang tinggal sebagian, Berserker menghampirinya.

Mengangkat kakinya, ia lalu menginjak kepala salah satu prajurit itu dengan tanpa beban. Hampir seperti ia menginjak serangga—Tidak, hampir sama seperti berjalan dengan biasa. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak menghiraukan cipratan darah ataupun bagian tubuh manusia nan kenyal yang mengotori bagian bawah kakinya.

Dia tidak memperdulikannya. Benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya.

Hanya berdiri dalam diam. Intimidasi dan teror secara otomatis keluar dari keberadaannya. Membuat siapa saja yang kurang beruntung untuk melihatnya menjadi gemetar karena ketakutan, prajurit yang tersisa itu adalah contohnya.

Tengkurap hanya sejauh lima langkah dari tempat Berserker berdiri, prajurit itu jelas mengalami trauma yang disebabkan oleh satu kemalangan. Tapi jika ia sampai berpikir bahwa kemalangan yang menimpanya hanyalah sebatas menyaksikan pembantaian atau kehilangan beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja, maka suruh dia berpikir ulang.

Karena sekarang—Tepat dikedua matanya, sang pembantai tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan bengis.

Helaan nafasnya yang berat seolah-olah adalah mantera pengutuk penuh kedengkian dan dendam. Ditambah dengan rona mata yang persis sama seperti kobaran api yang tak mau padam dikanan-kiri, sekarang bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak bergidik saat melihat Berserker seperti saat ini?

"..Ak...aku mint—"

Tidak diijinkan berbicara.

Berserker menggencet punggung prajurit yang masih hidup itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berulang-ulang. Terus-menerus sampai tubuh tersebut tidak bisa diidentifikasikan lagi sebagai manusia.

Melakukannya, Berserker tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sepertinya adalah perpaduan antara rasa marah dan senang. Melihatnya dengan ngeri, Koenraad hampir menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur andai saja sebuah suara lembut wanita menyadarkannya.

"Master, kita harus kabur dari sini."

Wujudnya memang tidak tampak tapi jelas itu suara milik Saber, mungkin dia telah bertransformasi kembali menjadi bentuk roh sebelum serangan Berserker berhasil mengenainya tadi.

Terkesiap, Koenraad sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Servantnya belum hilang dari dunia , seharusnya dia tahu itu.

Secara sebagai seorang Master, ia harusnya mengerti segala kondisi dari Servantnya. Hanya saja, kekuatan dan teror yang disebarkan Berserker berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua hal itu.

"Saber? Darimana saja kau?"

Koenraad bertanya kepada Servantnya sembari membuat gestur menyilang udara dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya. Dan setelahnya sihir pelindung Koenraad pun hilang tak berbekas, membuatnya jadi lebih bebas untuk kabur dari ladang pembantaian Berserker.

"Saya akan simpan jawaban dari pertanyaan anda dulu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah anda harus kabur dari tempat ini"

"Ya, aku tahu. Berada didekat makhluk buas itu jelas hanya akan membawa kehancuran semata."

"Itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi Master, yang lebih membahayakan bukanlah itu."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa lagi kalau begitu?"

Berlari membelakangi Berserker yang sedang menggila tanpa sebab, Koenraad menjauh dari medan pertempuran sambil berbincang-bincang dengan figur tak kasat mata yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Master dari Berserker masihlah hidup. Dan dia tidak berada dalam kondisi yang terlalu kritis."

Mendengarnya, seketika Koenraad berhenti. Memutar kepalanya guna menghadap ke seberang kanal, ia lalu bertanya kepada Servantnya.

"Saber, tidak bisakah kau sebentar saja kembali menjadi bentuk fisikmu?"

Fakta bahwa Master dari Servant Berserker; Rendy Irawan, masih hidup jelas merupakan salah satu momok bagi Koenraad.

Secara, pria gila yang selamanya dibutakan dendam itu akan mengerahkan segala daya upaya hanya untuk memusnahkan keberadaan Koenraad dari dunia ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan berhasilnya ia memanggil Servant yang kekuatannya jelas diatas Servant milik Koenraad, maka bukan tidak mungkin jika [Command Spell] yang Rendy miliki semuanya akan habis hanya untuk satu perintah saja,

Membunuh pria Belanda, Koenraad van Eych.

Dan hal itu jelas akan sangat dihindari Koenraad. Penyergapan yang dilakukannya kepada Rendy diawal tadi semata-mata hanyalah untuk menghindarinya memanggil Servant yang jauh lebih kuat.

Sekarang, apa gunanya penyergapan itu jika ternyata Rendy Irawan masih bisa memanggil seorang Servant?

"Maaf Master, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Saya sudah tidak punya cukup prana untuk kembali ke wujud fisik sebelum 7 hari terlewati."

Jawab Saber.

Kemudian untuk beberapa detik ke depan, keheningan pun terjadi diantara kedua orang ini. Hingga,

"Apa kau menggunakan salah satu [Noble Phantams] milikmu, Saber?"

Bertanya dengan nada serta tatapan serius, Koenraad menanti jawaban dari Servantnya dengan penuh ketidaksukaan.

[Noble Phantams]

Adalah harta mulia atau pusaka sakti yang melambangkan serta menceritakan kejayaan yang berhasil diraih dari sosok pahlawan yang memilikinya.

Datang dalam berbagai bentuk. Ada yang berwujud senjata, kutukan, anugerah, makhluk hidup maupun dalam hal-hal lainnya. Semua harta mulia ini masing-masing tentunya memiliki kegunaan serta efek yang tidak bisa dipikirkan secara logika.

Menghancurkan dunia dalam satu kali tebasan, menciptakan dimensi baru beserta puluhan ribu penghuninya, memanggil makhluk-makhluk mitologi dalam sejarah. Semua itu adalah beberapa contoh kegunaan dari [Noble Phantams]

Tapi, meskipun memiliki dampak seperti kartu Joker yang dapat membalikkan semua strategi musuh dalam permainan Poker. [Noble Phantams] juga dapat berperan menjadi kartu Joker dalam permainan Old Lady.

Sebagaimana yang dijelaskan. [Noble Phantams] adalah harta mulia yang menceritakan semua kejayaan dari pahlawan yang memilikinya—atau dalam artian yang sama, menunjukkan identitas asli dari pahlawan tersebut.

Dan itu tentunya adalah salah satu hal yang musti dihindari dari setiap kontestan Perang Cawan Suci.

Karena, mau disangkal seperti apapun, setiap roh pahlawan pasti memiliki kelemahan yang akan berakibat fatal jika sampai diketahui pihak musuh. Dan jika identitas dari pahlawan tersebut sampai bocor, maka bukanlah perkara yang sulit untuk mencari tahu apa kelemahan dari pahlawan tersebut.

Menunjukkannya bisa membawakanmu kemenangan tapi menunjukkannya juga bisa membawakanmu kehancuran. Itulah [Noble Phantams].

Makanya sekarang, wajar bagi Koenraad untuk mencak-mencak ketika mengetahui Servantnya telah menggunakan salah satu dari [Noble Phantams] kepunyaannya dengan tanpa meminta ijin kepada Masternya terlebih dahulu.

"Mohon maafkan saya Master, situasinya cukup genting tadi—"

"Siapa peduli!? Kau tahu, jika kau sampai salah-salah menggunakan [Noble Phantams] milikmu—terutama yang satu itu, maka kerugian yang ditimbulkan bisa membuat kita kalah dalam perang kali ini!"

Suara Koenraad meninggi, amarahnya jelas ditumpahkan semua. Tapi mendengar semua itu, Servant miliknya tetap kukuh menganggap bahwa dirinya benar. Nada suaranya yang tidak berubah ialah salah satu buktinya

"Sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya Master. Tapi andai kata saya sampai tidak menggunakan— **Sword of ravering souls** —[Kumala Geni] saat menerima serangan pamungkas dari Berserker tadi, maka bisa dipastikan saya tidak akan ada untuk mendampingi anda sampai saat ini."

Tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan yang dilontarkan Servantnya barusan, Koenraad pun hanya bisa menahan jengkel dengan menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Kepalanya rasanya mau pecah sekarang, rencananya gagal dan servantnya telah menggunakan salah satu kartu trufnya dalam waktu yang terlalu dini.

Benar-benar kombinasi sempurna untuk menghancurkan salah satu dari beberapa hari yang dia anggap sempurna.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja semuanya. Sekarang cepat tunjukkan aku dimana keberadaan Rendy? Jika memang kau tidak bisa mencabut nyawanya untukku, maka biarkan aku saja yang—"

Koenraad terpental. Sebuah ledakan didekatnya mengambil perhatian pria Belanda ini dengan paksa.

Dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, tampak dengan sangat jelas bagaimana beringasnya Berserker menghancurkan beberapa Alutsista serta helikopter militer yang baru saja tiba dengan tenaganya yang seolah tidak mengenal apa artinya batas.

Otomatis. kerusakan yang ditimbulkan pun semakin kesini semakin meluas. Membuat siapa saja tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati area ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudahlah Master, menyerah saja. Kita sudah kalah hari ini..."

Berusaha menenangkan hati tuannya, Saber berkata demikian.

"...Sekarang akan sangat bijak jika anda mau mengambil pilihan mundur terlebih dahulu guna menyusun ulang rencana. Setidaknya itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada mati sia-sia disini. Tidakkah anda juga berpikir seperti itu?"

Tepat setelah berkata demikian. Baling-baling dari helikopter yang dihancurkan Berserker barusan jatuh dan menghujam ke atas tanah disebelah kanan dari tempat Koenraad terduduk. Terbakar, hawa panas yang dikeluarkan baling-baling itu tampaknya juga turut menghanguskan semangat juang Koenraad.

Menutup matanya dengan perasaan hina yang ia rasakan dengan amat sangat, Koenraad pun mengeluarkan perintah mundur.

"Kita pergi Saber."

Dan setelahnya, pria Pirang itu pun bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan medan peperangan. Meninggalkan Berserker yang sedang bergelut dengan kekuatan militer negara ini dan Rendy Irawan; Masternya.

Kemudian berbicara mengenai Rendy Irawan.

Sedari tadi pingsan dalam posisi bersandar di seberang kanal. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan jambang putih itu jelas terhempas kemari dari dasar kanal bersama dengan ombak yang dihasilkan dari tubrukan antara [Raung Petir] dan [Instant Chaos] yang pertama tadi.

Perlahan-lahan, ia sekarang tengah berusaha membuka matanya. Dan hal yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah suara ledakan serta pemandangan dari kobaran api yang seolah tidak akan bisa padam.

" _Apakah itu karya seni? Jika iya, kenapa banyak sekali warna merah disana?"_

Dalam hati, Rendy bertanya demikian.

" _Apakah ini neraka? Jika iya, dimana Koenraad?"_

Kembali, sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki poin ia lontarkan. Dan hal tersebut akan terus dilontarkan olehnya hingga,

" _Ah bukan, ini kenyataan..."_

Dengan tangannya sendiri, ia menyentuh luka diperutnya yang terbuka lebar.

" _...Ini darahku..."_

Dengan matanya, ia melihat cairan merah kental yang ada di telapak tangan kanannya.

" _...Itu tempat aku tenggelam tadi..."_

Dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergetar, ia menuding kearah kanal yang airnya hilang hampir separuh.

" _...Dan itu..."_

Mengangkat telunjuknya sedikit lebih tinggi, sekarang perhatiannya tertuju kepada raksasa yang sedang mengamuk hebat di seberang kanal. Dan saat ia menunjuknya, [Command Spell] di tangan kanannya terasa berdenyut.

"Servantku..."

Meringis, ia Meringis.

"...Hah...ah...hahah...hahahaha...hahahahahaha—Ukh!"

Entah karena kesakitan atau apa. Yang pasti setelah berkata demikian Rendy meringis, lalu tertawa kecil, lalu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan kemudian setelah beberapa saat, ia pun berhenti karena muntah darah.

Terbatuk beberapa kali, Rendy lalu tersungkur ke depan. Dan dengan tangan kirinya ia berusaha menahan cairan darah yang keluar dari mulut serta hidungnya agar tidak berceceran kemana-mana.

Seketika, rasa sakit yang amat sangat segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Rendy. Mau itu kuku, jari telunjuk, usus 12 jari, paru-paru, jantung ataupun otak belakangnya, semuanya mengeluarkan rasa nyeri yang tidak tertahankan.

Bergulingan kekanan dan kekiri, Rendy berusaha bertahan. Menjerit kesakitan terus-menerus, ia jelas tidak akan bertahan tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

Sirkuit sihirnya terasa terbakar, prananya telah disedot secara berlebihan dan mau dilihat sebagaimanapun juga, semua itu pastilah ulah dari Berserker.

"...Oi...sepertinya kita harus mengatur kuota penggunaan prana—Ukh!"

Rasa sakit kembali menyebar. Untuk menghilangkannya, Rendy membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah. Satu-dua, satu-dua, satu-dua. Dia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali.

"...Bisakah kau berhenti...?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Rendy bertanya dengan lemas. Luka baru terlihat membuka di dahinya, mengucurkan darah yang lumayan banyak ke mata, hidung hingga bibir bagian bawahnya.

"...Berserker bisakah kau berhenti?...kau sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak pranaku hari ini..."

Suaranya agak ditinggikan sekarang. Namun tetap saja, Berserker tidak menanggapi dan tetap mengamuk dengan bebasnya. Setelahnya, rasa sakit kembali menggerogoti tubuh Rendy. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya,kali ini dia tidak melawan dan tampak seperti membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ukiran-ukiran tribal berwarna merah mulai muncul satu persatu di seluruh anggota badannya, mengeluarkan percikan-percikan energi yang tampak seperti sengatan listrik. Lalu sembari mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanannya kedepan—ke arah Berserker, suara Rendy berkumandang.

"Aku bilang sekali padamu, BER-HEN-TI!"

Setelahnya, [Command Spell] milik Rendy menyala, mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang yang hanya bertahan 5 detik saja.

Jauh membelakangi Rendy, semestinya Berserker tidak melihat—atau bahkan mendengar?—perintah tersebut. Tapi dikarenakan itu adalah [Command Spell], maka tidak peduli jauh atau dekat, mau tidak mau, bisa tidak bisa, Berserker musti mendengarkan dan mematuhi perintah yang dikatakan Masternya lewat mantera perintah tersebut.

Dan kali ini adalah contohnya.

Mengangkat satu buah mobil dengan kedua tangannya, Berserker lalu membantingnya kembali ketika mendengar perintah Rendy. Memutar badannnya, kini jalur pandangan Berserker terarah kepada Masternya yang berada jauh diseberang sana.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

Berserker yang berlatarkan kobaran api dengan tatapan bengisnya dan Rendy Irawan yang bersandar ditembok dalam kondisi babak belur dengan tatapan sayu tidak bertenaga tapi tetap menyimpan sebuah dendam.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, tidak ada yang berekspresi.

Keduanya tampak segan satu sama lain. Dan andai saja Rendy tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu, mungkin keheningan ini akan bertahan selamanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, rekanan..."

Dan setelahnya, Rendy pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Menyaksikan Masternya tak sadarkan diri diseberang. Berserker pun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, meraung dengan hebat seiring tubuhnya memudar menjadi butiran debu warna-warni.

" **...AARrRRrGgGHH!..."**

Dan begitulah, insiden di Singaraja pun berakhir.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

Untuk yang sudah membaca chapter pertama, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih. Saya berharap anda-anda sekalian masih mau membaca lanjutan cerita ini (membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya).

Kemudian masalah Servant, jika ditanya apakah saya akan menggunakan Servant asal Indonesia, maka saya akan menjawab 'iya'. Tidak semuanya sih, mungkin hanya separuh. Seperti misal Servant Saber dan Berserker di chapter ini. (Apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa identitas asli mereka berdua? Jika ada, tolong isikan jawaban anda di kolom review ya.)

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Saran dan komentar anda-anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya. (Membungkuk)

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	3. Chapter 1

Perempuan itu mengetuk pintu reot dari salah satu ruangan di dalam pabrik gula yang terbengkalai ini dalam remang. Mencoba memastikan apakah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya di dalam sana.

Kemudian setelah yakin betul bahwa tidak ada orang selain mereka. Perempuan itu pun berbalik, memberikan kode kepada pria tua namun gagah yang berdiri cukup jauh dibelakangnya dan masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam ruangan yang tampak-tampaknya adalah bekas ruang penggilingan.

Menyalakan lalu mematikan saklar lampu yang menempel di dinding sebelah kanan setelah pintu masuk secara berulang-ulang. Ia lalu mengasumsikan jika lampu yang dipasang di dalam sini sudah tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, menyala dan memberikan penerangan kepada mereka berdua.

Menghela nafas, ia melepas cincin safir yang tersemat di jari tengahnya lalu melemparkannya cukup jauh ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

Berdenting sekali, cincin itu sempat mengenai sebuah logam sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dan secara ajaib mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna biru muda yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Bisakah kau agak meredupkan cahayanya sedikit? Kita akan menarik cukup banyak perhatian jika begini."

Masuk sambil menyeret dua buah koper, pria itu memberikan nasihatnya.

Umur jelas tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi oleh wajahnya. Kerutan-kerutan serta uban yang mulai merata dikepalanya jelas mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah melewati masa setengah abad lebih. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, kondisi fisik laki-laki ini masih sangatlah prima, tegap dan kekar bagai masih berusia kepala tiga.

Mengangguk sekali. Perempuan tadi, yang mana merupakan murid dari pria tersebut, berjalan menuju sumber cahaya. Mengambil dan mengatur cahaya yang dikeluarkan cincinnya dengan memutar batu permata yang menjadi matanya ke arah berlawanan jarum jam, cahaya yang menyinari seluruh ruangan pun mulai meredup secara instan.

Kemudian, seusai melemparkan cincinnya tadi dengan asal kebelakang, perempuan yang dibalut dalam warna hitam gaun terusannya itu tiba-tiba berjongkok dan bersuara tatkala ia mendengar beberapa bunyi gemeresak di dekat tungku perapian.

"Pus...Meong...?"

Katanya, sembari memaju-mundurkan tangannya dan tidak melepas pandangannya sekalipun dari arah tungku di sebelah kirinya itu. Melihat kelakuan muridnya, sang guru yang sudah terlebih dahulu membongkar isi kopernya pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya suatu hal padamu, Pamella. Bagaimana bisa kau yakin jika hewan yang ada disana itu adalah kucing dan bukan tikus atau lain sebagainya?"

"Entahlah guru, hanya sekedar insting belaka."

Sang murid menjawab enteng pertanyaan dari gurunya. Mendapat respon yang datar-datar saja, gurunya pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

Dua orang itu—sebagaimana bisa diduga—adalah sepasang magus.

Sang guru, Sir Thomas Callaghan, adalah seorang instruktur sekaligus praktisi sihir tingkat satu kebangaan dari Clock Tower yang ahli baik itu dalam bidang ilmu hitam dan anti-ilmu hitam.

Beliau mendapatkan gelar kehormatan 'Sir' setelah ikut andil menangani insiden bocornya sumber daya sihir yang terjadi jauh ditimur tengah sekitar 28 tahun yang lalu, yang mana biasa dikenal dunia dengan sebutan perang "Iran-Irak".

Seorang pria terhormat. Dikatakan pada riwayat hidupnya jika ia mempunyai keturunan bangsawan kerajaan Inggris dari ayah kandungnya. Tapi dikarenakan beberapa hal di masa lalunya yang tidak ingin ia bahas, makanya sekarang Sir Thomas membuang darah bangsawan yang mengalir dinadinya dan lebih memilih menyandang nama Callaghan, yang mana merupakan nama dari bapa baptisnya, sebagai nama belakangnya.

Sementara sang murid, perempuan cantik berambut keriting gantung merah dengan nama Pamella Vorhees, adalah kebalikannya. Seorang magus tingkat dua yang berasal dari antah berantah, yang mana selalu bertempur dibarisan terdepan dengan menyandang nama 'pemburu'.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. Hanya seorang yatim-piatu korban perang biasa, itulah predikat yang Pamella sandang semenjak ia bisa memijak tanah.

Namun, setelah pertemuannya dengan Sir Thomas yang tidak disengaja di sebuah gang sempit di jantung kota Baghdad, peruntungannya pun berubah 180 derajat. Mulai belajar sihir pada umur empat belas tahun, tujuh setengah tahun kemudian namanya pun mulai melejit di dunia sihir bawah sebagai seorang _Assasin_ yang sangat lihai dalam mengendalikan familiar-familiar buas nan mengerikan.

Dua orang yang kastanya benar-benar berbeda selayaknya air dan minyak, selayaknya langit dan bumi.

Bergetar, telepon genggam yang berada disaku celana panjang Sir Thomas berdering. Mengalunkan salah satu musik gubahan Chopin dengan begitu lembutnya.

Pamella tahu panggilan dari siapa itu, dan dia juga tahu betul jika sebentar lagi gurunya akan pamit undur diri sebentar. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian bersama persiapan ritual yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lakukan.

"Anu, Pamella, bisakah aku memintaimu tolong untuk menggambarkan lingkaran sihir? Aku harus menerima telepon dari Arabella terlebih dahulu."

Arabella Callaghan, itulah nama dari sang penelepon. Sesuai dengan nama belakangnya-Callaghan, ia adalah anak dari Sir Thomas Callaghan.

Tidak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan ayahnya semenjak lahir dikarenakan beberapa pantangan yang musti dilakukan Sir Thomas semenjak menjadi bagian inti dari Clock Tower, ayah dan anak ini pun hanya bisa saling berkomunikasi lewat jaringan telepon saja. Itupun juga dalam waktu yang dibatasi.

Makanya, tidak ada aneh apabila Sir Thomas lebih mengutamakan menjawab panggilan dari Arabella ketimbang melakukan persiapan pemanggilan Servant bersama dengan Pamella. Sang murid tentunya tahu dan bisa memahaminya.

"Hmm...oke."

Mengangguk, Pamella menyanggupi. Mengangkat teleponnya, Sir Thomas lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelahnya, setelah hanya tinggal dirinya seorang disana, Pamella malah dengan berhati-hati melangkah menghampiri tungku perapian dan serta-merta melupakan amanat yang dikatakan gurunya kepadanya sesaat tadi.

"Pus...Pus..."

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa balok besi berukuran sedang yang menutupi beberapa area disebelah tungku tersebut dengan susah payah, kedua mata Pamella kini dengan seksama mencari keberadaan dari makhluk yang sedari tadi ia anggap ada disana.

Dan ternyata makhluk tersebut memanglah ada.

Meringkuk dengan lemah disebelah mayat-mayat kucing yang sepertinya adalah saudara-saudaranya. Anakan berbulu kombinasi antara cokelat dan putih, yang usianya belum genap beberapa bulan, itu hanya bisa mengeong pelan tatkala tubuhnya diangkat oleh Pamella ke udara.

Kurus kering lagi kotor, penampilan dari anakan kucing tersebut jelas membuat rasa iba dari perempuan muda ini keluar.

"Tidak perlu gusar ataupun takut nak. Ibu disini akan merawatmu."

Seolah menanggapi dan mengerti, anakan kucing berwarna putih keabu-abuan itu kembali mengeong lemah didalam gendongan Pamella. Membuatnya mendapatkan elusan sayang dari perempuan cantik ini.

Duduk bersila tanpa memperdulikan gaunnya akan menjadi kotor sama sekali. Pamella lalu membuka dan mengubek-ubek isi kopernya, mencari sekotak susu UHT untuk disajikan. Tapi setelah berhasil menemukan kotak susu yang ia cari, sebuah masalah baru pun muncul.

Ia tidak punya wadah untuk menampung susu tersebut.

Menumpahkan susu itu ke tanah dan membiarkan kucing itu menjilatinya jelas tidak membantu. Memberikan anakan itu sebuah sedotan malah apalagi.

Jadi, karena dirasa sudah tidak ada jalan, Pamella pun menyedot susu itu terlebih dahulu dan kemudian mengangkat anakan kucing tersebut kearah mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia memposisikan anakan itu sedemikian rupa agar merasa nyaman dan mau minum dari sana.

Sekilas, ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup mengharukan. Seorang perempuan muda menyuapi seekor kucing tak bertuan yang sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan bau busuk langsung dari mulutnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, bila dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda, pemandangan ini juga bisa menggambarkan seorang penyihir yang sedang memakan seekor anakan kucing demi keberhasilan suatu ritual yang sedang ia jalani.

Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Sir Thomas sekembalinya ia kedalam ruangan setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Aku dulu sempat membaca sebuah literatur yang membahas tradisi kaum Gypsi kuno yang suka mengkonsumsi daging kucing untuk menjaga kekuatan sihir mereka. Tapi aku tidak percaya jika kau begitu mempercayainya, Pamella?"

Mendengar komentar dari gurunya yang muncul tiba-tiba, Pamella pun kaget dan memuntahkan susu yang ada dimulutnya ke atas gaun terusannya. Membuat perbandingan kontras antara warna hitam dan putih yang amat kentara disana.

"Ah! Bu-bukan itu tujuan saya guru. Saya hanya ingin menolong kucing ini saja, ya menolong, hanya menolong."

Gelabakan. Pamella menunjukan sosok makhluk kecil berbulu yang ada digenggamannya kepada gurunya, sebagai pembelaan—sekaligus bantahan—atas tindakan eksentrik yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tersenyum lembut, sang guru memakluminya. Berbicara dengan nada datar, orang tua itu jelas tidak terlalu senang.

"Aku bersyukur mempunyai seorang murid yang tingkat kemanusiaannya sangatlah tinggi. Tapi tetap, apa gunanya seorang murid yang tidak berbakti bagi seorang guru?"

Mengambil dari sarungnya lalu mengetukkan tongkat kayu kepunyaannya itu ke tanah sekali, Sir Thomas berkata demikian. Senyuman kebapakan yang tadi sempat terukir diwajahnya kini berganti menjadi sebuah tatapan dingin yang tidak memberi ampun sama sekali.

Melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sir Thomas, Pamella pun hanya bisa mendekap anakan kucing yang ia selamatkan tadi dalam diam. Dan ia jelas akan semakin terdiam tatkala gurunya bertanya,

"Mana lingkaran sihir yang aku minta, Pamella?"

"Sa...saya kelupaan..."

Tidak berani menatap wajah Sir Thomas, Pamella membuang muka sambil tangannya terus-menerus mengelus kepala dari anakan kucing yang ada di dekapannya itu. Kedua pipinya sedikit berwarna merah kala itu, malu sudah pasti.

Menghela nafas lumayan panjang, Sir Thomas tampak cukup jengah. Menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya ke dahi Pamella, sang guru memberikan sedikit hukuman fisik.

"Pamella, sudah aku bilang berapa kali? FO-KU-S!"

Marah, Sir Thomas secara berulang-ulang terus menyodokkan ujung tongkatnya ke kepala Pamella dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu keras. Membuat sang murid merasakan sedikit kesakitan hingga memundur-mundurkan tubuhnya.

Dan setelah dirasa puas menghukum, Sir Thomas menarik kembali tongkatnya dan menghentakkannya ke tanah sekali lagi. Menghela nafas, orang tua itu berujar,

"Pamella, aku harap kau tidak lupa apa tujuan utama kita datang kesini."

Mengangguk dua kali, Pamela menjawab seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang agak sedikit lecet.

"Tentu saja. Untuk mendapatkan Cawan Suci.."

Sir Thomas tidak bergeming, ia tidak bersuara, dan hanya menatap tajam ke arah Pamella selayaknya singa yang sedang mengintimidasi seekor anakan zebra.

"..Kan...?"

Pamella mulai ragu.

"Aku hargai sifat optimismu. Tapi sayangnya, tujuan kita dalam perang ini bukan untuk mendapatkan Cawan Suci, Pamella."

Berhenti untuk mengelus kepala muridnya dengan tenaga yang lumayan, Sir Thomas lalu kembali bercerita sambil terus melangkah maju ketengah-tengah ruangan. Tongkat ditangan kirinya ia hentakkan ke tanah setiap kali kakinya berjalan satu langkah.

"Tujuan kita dalam perang ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana, Pamella. Bukan mendapatkan Cawan Suci, bukan mendominasi, bukan hanya sekedar turut serta atau hanya sebagai pelengkap semata. Bukan, tujuan kita bukan itu."

Berbalik, Sir Thomas seolah sedang mengibaskan mantelnya ke samping. Sosoknya yang berdiri tepat dipersilangan antara cahaya rembulan dengan cahaya biru yang dikeluarkan cincin penerangan Pamella tampak seperti sebuah efek pada film layar lebar.

"Bertahan hidup. Yang kita butuhkan dan kita prioritaskan dalam perang ini adalah bertahan hidup. Tidak kurang, tidak juga lebih ataupun juga ditambah-tambahi."

Kemudian, seraya memegangi ujung tongkatnya kedepan dengan kedua tangan, Sir Thomas melanjutkan.

"Orang-orang kadang salah mempersepsikan jika pihak-pihak yang memenangkan suatu peperangan adalah pihak yang memiliki senjata tak terbatas, pihak yang memiliki bala bantuan terbanyak, singkatnya pihak terkuat yang menang."

Mengatakannya, Sir Thomas kini berjalan empat langkah kedepan dan kemudian berbalik kekiri dan terus berjalan hingga ia kembali ketempatnya berdiri tadi. Tongkat hitam legam yang ia seret setiap kali ia berjalan kini meninggalkan sebuah bekas berwarna putih yang kemudian menjadi garis lalu menjadi sebuah lingkaran bulat sempurna.

"Padahal, sejarah jelas mencatat jika pasukan Athena yang begitu unggul dalam pertempuran darat dan juga memenangkan segala pertempuran laut akhirnya harus menyerah di tangan para kaum Sparta yang berjumlah sedikit pada perang Peloponnesos kedua."

Berpindah keluar lingkaran, Sir Thomas kini tengah menggambar dua lapis persegi yang berbeda posisi, yang masing-masing dari mereka tegak lurus memotong tepi lingkaran. Sebuah bentuk yang tampak seperti persegidelapan jika dilihat dari atas.

Sembari terus menggambar dan bercerita, Sir Thomas tampak terbatuk beberapa kali. Melihatnya, Pamella yang sedari tadi duduk dan memangku kucing pun bangkit. Jelas sekali jika ia ingin menyuruh Sir Thomas untuk beristirahat saja. Namun sepertinya sang guru tidak berpikir demikian.

Mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya, Sir Thomas membuat gestur menolak dan kemudian lanjut bercerita setelah sebelumnya menyeka beberapa dahak yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kemudian dari negara ini sendiri. Pada tanggal 25 Oktober 1945, Inggris yang tergabung dalam AFNEI (Allied Force Netherlands East Indies) saja harus berjuang ekstra keras selama kurang lebih 3 minggu hanya demi menduduki satu kota saja, Surabaya. Sebuah kekalahan tentunya bagi salah satu negara yang ikut memenangkan Perang Dunia Kedua."

Sir Thomas berjalan ketengah-tengah persegi. Sekarang lingkaran pemanggilan itu hampir sempurna dan hanya butuh satu sentuhan akhir saja, sang inti.

"Lalu siapa orang yang tidak mengenal Goliath? Seorang Jenderal militer dengan testimoni paling tersohor diseluruh penjuru negeri yang akhirnya harus meregang nyawa setelah sebuah batu yang meluncur dari ketapel seorang pemuda biasa, David, menembus helm perang yang kala itu ia pakai. Membunuh sang jenderal seketika itu juga."

Sebuah lingkaran kini tengah ia gambar. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk melingkari keberadaannya.

"Sekarang coba katakan kepadaku. Dari tiga cerita diatas, apakah _stereotype_ yang dikatakan orang-orang masih berlaku? Apakah yang menang selalu berasal dari pihak-pihak dengan bala bantuan paling banyak? Pihak-pihak dengan persenjataan lengkap? Pihak-pihak terkuat?"

Pamella mengangkat bahu. Membuat gestur yang menggantikan fungsi mulutnya untuk berkata, ' _saya tidak tahu._ '

Memang, pada tingkatan tertentu, gurunya yang agak filosofis terkadang suka membuka bahasan yang lumayan sulit dicerna oleh otak kecil dari gadis yang tidak tahu hal-hal lain selain caranya bertahan hidup semenjak 10 tahun kebelakang.

"Apalah artinya kekuatan dan senjata yang begitu banyaknya jika kau tidak bisa bertahan sampai akhir?"

Kembali, Pamella mengangkat bahu. ' _saya tidak tahu._ '

"Apalah gunanya nama besar yang melekat pada dirimu sejak puluhan, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu jika pada akhirnya kau dikalahkan oleh orang yang keberadaannya sendiri hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya masing-masing?"

Sekali lagi masih, ' _saya tidak tahu._ '

"Makanya, tidak masalah jika kau seorang pecundang, pengecut, orang yang tidak sengaja ikut ataupun orang-orang dengan latar belakang yang lain. Asalkan kau masih bisa bertahan, kemungkinanmu untuk memenangkan perang masihlah terbuka lebar. Karena pada dasarnya, pihak yang memenangkan sebuah peperangan adalah pihak yang bertahan paling terakhir. Itulah yang akan menjadi prioritas utama kita dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini."

Dengan satu ketukkan tongkat ditanah, Sir Thomas mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Seketika itu juga, dari bawah tempat Sir Thomas berdiri, beberapa garis yang berwarna sama keluar dan memenuhi semua area kosong di dalam lingkaran pemanggilan itu dengan berbagai macam ukiran-ukiran.

Dan sekarang, lingkaran pemanggilan itu telah selesai dibuat. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa waktu saja sebelum roh-roh pahlawan jaman dulu akan dibangkitkan kembali di dunia ini dengan menyandang gelar; Servant.

"Apakah kau ada pertanyaan, Pamella?"

Sang guru bertanya, sang murid hanya menggeleng.

"Baguslah, sekarang mari kita mulai saja ritual pemanggilan Servant ini sebelum fajar menyingsing. Tolong ambilkan kotak kayu berisi katalistorku di—"

Sir Thomas berhenti berbicara. Ia terbatuk parah, parah sekali hingga membuat tubuh pria tua ini ambruk kedepan dan memuntahkan sesuatu yang menembus telapak berlapis sarung tangan putih yang digunakan Sir Thomas untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Darah, itu sudah pasti.

Meletakkan anakan kucing yang ada digenggamannya dengan hati-hati ditanah, Pamella segera berlari menghampiri gurunya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Guru!"

Katanya, sembari memegangi kedua bahu Sir Thomas. Rasa cemas sudah pasti tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Dan untuk menenangkan muridnya tersebut, Sir Thomas menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan yang tidak sedang ia gunakan menutupi mulut kekanan dan kekiri.

Kemudian, sambil berdiri secara perlahan, pria tua itu mengambil satu buah sapu tangan dari saku kemeja hitamnya dan mulai membersihkan noda darah yang ada pada dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

Sebuah kebohongan diucapkan Sir Thomas kepada Pamella. Melihat dari begitu banyaknya cairan berwarna merah yang menempel di sarung tangannya, mana mungkin orang tua ini bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja? Dan begitu pun pemikiran Pamella.

"Anda lebih baik beristirahat dulu guru."

"Dan meninggalkan ritual pemanggilan Servant ini? Tidak terimakasih."

Melangkah keluar dari lingkaran, Pamella membantu Sir Thomas berjalan dengan memanggulnya. Meskipun tampak cukup risih, Sir Thomas tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya dan terus membiarkan Pamella melaksanakan baktinya sebagai seorang murid.

Melihat Pamella, Sir Thomas tampak bersyukur. Tapi disatu sisi, pandangan matanya juga menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan.

"Aku harus memenangkan perang ini. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang terjadi."

"..."

Diam, Pamella terus berjalan tanpa berkata apapun setelah sebelumnya sempat melihat Sir Thomas dengan iba. Bukan kepada keadaannya, tapi lebih kepada harapannya. Gurunya itu—Sir Thomas, hanya mengharapkan sedikit umur panjang semata.

Semuanya dimulai sejak awal, saat pertama kali Sir Thomas menjabat sebagai warga kehormatan di dalam instansi bernama Clock Tower. Dan semenjak itu pula keberadaan pria ini dihilangkan dari dunia luar, disembunyikan dari jangkauan kerabat serta kawan-kawan lamanya, dibuat seolah-olah dia tidak pernah ada padahal ada.

Bagaikan hantu.

Pria tua ini—Sir Thomas, dapat dengan bebas melakukan berbagai hal tanpa perlu takut memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang akan menerimanya didepan. Karena memang pada dasarnya, ia tidak diketahui. Sebuah eksistensi yang tidak pernah ada.

Bagaikan hantu—Tidak, dia memang hantu.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada tiga pihak saja yang mengetahui keberadaan Sir Thomas dengan pasti.

Yang pertama tentunya adalah para petinggi serta orang-orang penting di Clock Tower, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ratu kerajaan Inggris beserta seluruh jajaran parlemen kerajaan dan barulah, diperingkat terakhir, ada nama Pamella Vorhess yang ditunjuk secara pribadi oleh Sir Thomas untuk menjadi mediatornya dengan dunia luar.

Semua ini dilakukan oleh Clock Tower semata-mata untuk melindungi Sir Thomas dari tangan-tangan jahat yang menginginkan rahasia besar yang pria itu simpan sendirian sebagai salah satu anggota 'Ordo kebenaran' / 'Agency of Truth'—penyihir-penyihir yang setidaknya menyimpan satu rahasia besar dunia dalam hidupnya.

Fakta mengenai perang Iran-Irak yang ternyata adalah kebocoran sumber daya sihir terbesar di dunia. Itulah yang diincar dari Sir Thomas.

Memang, bagi penyihir dan orang-orang awam, hal itu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mesti diributkan. Tapi bagi negara-negara yang ikut terlibat dalam insiden kali ini, terutama negara-negara berpengaruh besar di dunia, kerahasiaan ini mustilah harus dijaga. Secara, jika sampai rahasia ini jatuh ditangan musuh, maka dapat dipastikan saat itu pula pengaruh negara-negara tersebut akan hilang dari dunia ini.

Dan tentunya sebagai salah satu dari negara maju tersebut, Kerajaan Inggris Raya jelas tidak menginginkan terjadinya pergolakan di dunia yang sedang damai-damainya ini. Makanya, demi untuk menjaga semua itu, mereka pun mengorbankan keberadaan Sir Thomas.

Keluarga, kerabat, teman dan semua orang yang mengenal Sir Thomas adalah yang paling dilarang berhubungan dengan Sir Thomas. Jangankan bertemu, mengetahui fakta bahwa beliau masih hidup pun sudah merupakan tindakan ilegal yang bisa dihukum dengan kurungan penjara minimal seumur hidup.

Karena dari semua golongan yang ada. Tiga golongan tersebut adalah yang paling rawan terkena manipulasi pihak musuh.

 _Jadi, apakah ia sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu dengan orang lain?_

Bukan, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya Sir Thomas bebas untuk bertemu dengan orang lain. Tapi sudah, hanya sebatas bertemu saja tidak lebih. Dan orang tersebut juga haruslah orang-orang yang sudah ditentukan oleh petinggi Clock Tower.

Bertegur sapa dengan pejalan kaki lain yang tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan masih bisa dimaklmumi. Tapi jika ia sudah bertegur sapa dengan pejalan kaki yang sama dan terus menerus, maka Clock Tower akan mengirimkan eksekutornya untuk menghukum Sir Thomas dan menghabisi pejalan kaki tersebut. Dan sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang akan menjadi sang eksekutor, Pamella Vorhess sudah pasti.

 _Kalau begitu, sampai sekarang Sir Thomas tidak pernah berhubungan dengan keluarganya?_

Tidak juga.

Tepat setelah sidang akbar makhamah sihir yang membahas mengenai hak-hak anggota 'Ordo Kebenaran' / 'Agency of Truth' berhasil dimenangkan oleh pihak Ordo Kebenaran, kira-kira delapan tahun yang lalu. Sir Thomas pun mendapatkan kembali hak untuk berhubungan kembali serta satu kali pertemuan yang bersifat privat dengan seseorang yang dia ingini.

Dan sudah pasti, orang yang Sir Thomas pilih adalah seorang gadis bernama Arabella Callaghan. Putri semata wayang yang ia tinggalkan 28 tahun yang lalu.

 _Sebagai penebusan?_

Ya, bolehlah jika dikata demikian.

 _Apakah tidak susah?_

Tentu saja susah.

Bayangkan seorang anak perempuan yang sejak pertama kali lahir tidak pernah tahu menahu mengenai perihal ayahnya, bagaimana perawakannya, bagaimana rupanya, bagaimana sifatnya, ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Lalu, 18 tahun setelahnya, pada suatu malam seseorang yang suaranya begitu asing ditelinga menelepon dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah kandungnya.

Kira-kira, apa yang anak perempuan itu rasakan setelahnya?

 _Marah? Sedih? Senang?_

Pastinya.

Marah, sedih, senang, ketiga aspek itu bercampur jadi satu kesatuan kala Arabella mendapatkan telepon dari ayahnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengumpat, mengata-ngatai sang ayah sebagai seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia menangis, keberadaan Sir Thomas ditanyakan. Dan kadang kala, ia tertawa. Entahlah, mungkin ia bersyukur masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya kembali. Apalagi setelah sang ibu, istri Sir Thomas, meninggal dunia sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, setelah berulang kali Sir Thomas menelepon, suasana canggung itu pun mulai mencair hingga nyaris tidak terasa sama sekali sekarang. Tanpa adanya kekangan apapun, hubungan ayah-anak ini pun kembali normal seperti sediakala.

Bagi Sir Thomas, tentunya hal ini merupakan kebahagiaan. Makanya, tidak peduli mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia akan selalu memprioritaskan menjawab panggilan dari Arabella terlebih dahulu.

Mencoba menebus dosanya, pria tua itu menetapkan kedudukan Arabella sangat jauh diatas hal-hal lainnya.

 _Tapi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, apakah takdir tetap berperan menjadi peran Antagonis?_

Jawabannya, iya.

Kurang tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi mungkin sekitar pertengahan bulan November 4 tahun yang lalu, Sir Thomas telah divonis tidak akan berumur panjang oleh puluhan dokter kenamaan di Inggris. Tonjolan daging diparu-parunya—Dengan kata lain Tumor, menjadi pemicu utamanya.

Tapi setelah mendengar semua perkiraan dokter mengenai kapan waktu kematiannya tiba, yang semuanya relatif sama, Sir Thomas tetap menunjukkan sifat tenang. Ia tidak gentar sama sekali dan bahkan masih sempat untuk menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, ia tersenyum.

Pikirnya, 'apalah arti kematian bagi seseorang yang sudah berumur selain hanya sebuah kewajiban yang musti dilakukan dikemudian hari?'.

Pikirnya...

Hingga pada malam harinya, Arabella, putrinya menelepon dan mengabari bahwa dirinya akan segera menikah dengan kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu ia ceritakan kepada ayahnya, seorang bintara di kemiliteran Inggris, pada hari, tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang hanya berselisih beberapa hari saja dengan vonis kematian yang dijatuhkan para dokter kepada ayahnya.

Terkejut, ketenangan yang ditunjukkan Sir Thomas selama ini seketika hilang bagaikan gelembung sabun yang meledak setelah ditiupkan. Ketakutan setengah mati, untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu tampak begitu takut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya. Karena jika ia mati, maka untuk yang sekian kalinya, ia akan mengkhianati putrinya lagi.

'Untuk datang ke pernikahan putrinya dan mengajak si pengantin wanita untuk berdansa.'

Itulah janji—ah tidak—itulah sumpah yang Sir Thomas ucapkan untuk memenangkan hati putrinya kembali. Mendengarnya, sang putri, Arabella Callaghan langsung sumringah dan berkata dengan riang bahwa ia sangatlah tidak sabar menunggu hari tersebut datang.

Dan sekarang, rencana bahagia tersebut terancam gagal dikarenakan skema takdir yang begitu jahatnya. Yang membuat Sir Thomas wajib memutar otak dengan begitu keras guna memikirkan segala macam cara untuk tetap bisa hadir di acara pernikahan tersebut, segala cara untuk membuatnya tidak mati penasaran sudah ia pikirkan berulang-ulang. Tapi sayangnya,

 _Cara tersebut tidaklah pernah ada._

Memajukan hari pernikahan jelaslah tidak mungkin, dikarenakan waktu itu calon suami anaknya masih bertugas di Lebanon dan baru pulang tepat beberapa minggu sebelum hari pernikahan. Mencari calon suami baru dan memajukan hari pernikahan mereka juga tidak mungkin dilakukan, secara itu akan merampas kebahagiaan putrinya.

Melakukan berbagai operasi serta pengobatan alternatif juga merupakan kesia-siaan semata. Mengingat, tumor yang bersemayam di paru-paru Sir Thomas sudah menggantikan beberapa fungsi dari alat pernafasannya tersebut. Membuatnya menjadi 'sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui' jika ada sampai tumor itu dihilangkan paksa dari diri Sir Thomas. Beribu terimakasih untuk insiden di timur tengah 28 tahun yang lalu.

Dan setelahnya, setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk memperpanjang umurnya, Sir Thomas pun hanya bisa berharap kepada keajaiban semata. Tapi sekali lagi, satu pertanyaan kembali mencuat di hati kecilnya,

" _ **Apakah keajaiban itu akan datang menghampiriku?"**_

Dan ternyata, keajaiban itu memanglah datang.

Kala itu Inggris baru memasuki musim Semi, dan masih segar diingatan Sir Thomas bahwa ia pernah dengan tidak sengaja menabrak salah seorang pemuda hingga jatuh di sebuah lorong di dalam gedung utama Clock Tower. Membuat semua barang bawaan pemuda yang ditabraknya itu, yang mayoritas berupa dokumen, jatuh dan berceceran dilantai.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Sir Thomas pun membantu pemuda itu memunguti dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Awalnya, ia tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan dokumen-dokumen yang mayoritas berisi penelitian sihir amatir itu. Tapi ketika matanya tertuju kepada sebuah dokumen yang tampak berbeda sendiri, ketertarikannya pun berhasil direngut.

[Alat pengabul segala macam permohonan]

Itulah tajuk utama dari dokumen tersebut.

Sebuah tajuk yang mengacu pada ritual berdarah yang selalu dilakukan disebuah pulau di timur jauh sana setiap beberapa tahun sekali. Sebuah ritual dengan skala kehancuran serta hadiah paling besar. Sebuah ritual dengan nama Perang Cawan Suci.

Dan sebagai salah satu instansi sihir terbesar di dunia, mustahil bagi Clock Tower—begitu pula Sir Thomas—untuk tidak mengetahui perihal ritual itu sama sekali. Mereka mengetahui, bahkan dalam beberapa masa, mereka sering terlibat di dalamnya.

Tapi, dikarenakan jumlah partisipan ritual tersebut dibatasi, hanya satu dua orang saja yang bisa diutus oleh Clock Tower untuk mengikuti Perang Cawan Suci tersebut. Itupun harus melalui seleksi yang amat sangat ketat terlebih dahulu, penyihir kasta bawah dan berkemampuan rendah tidak akan diijinkan berangkat tanpa hak-hak khusus.

' _Lantas, bagaimana dengan pemuda tersebut? Apakah dia tampak seperti seorang magus tingkat atas sehingga informasi seperti ini bisa ada ditangannya?'_

Itu yang Sir Thomas pertanyakan.

Badan kurus, berpakaian dekil dan berambut gondrong acak-acakan. Mau dilihat dari segi manapun, agak susah untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah magus tingkat atas. Karena memang benar, pemuda tersebut bukanlah penyihir tingkat atas dan hanya seorang praktisi sihir tingkat lima kebawah.

Pamella Vorhess sudah memastikannya dua kali.

' _Tapi, sekali lagi, hal tersebut tentunya tidak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana bisa informasi mengenai Perang Cawan Suci tersebut bisa sampai ditangannya?'_

Itu juga yang Sir Thomas pertanyakan

Makanya, untuk mencari jawabannya, Sir Thomas pun memerintahkan muridnya—Pamella Vorhess, untuk menguntit sang pemuda dengan harapan bisa menggali lebih jauh lagi mengenai informasi-informasi Perang Cawan Suci yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, dua hari setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka, pemuda yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya itu telah dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari Clock Tower dikarenakan beberapa skandal serta kasus penyalahgunaan sihir yang menjerat namanya.

Mengetahuinya, usaha putus asa yang dilakukan Sir Thomas pun terancam kandas. Andai saja, sang murid—Pamella Vorhess, tidak menemukan seorang pria Belanda yang meneruskan penelitian dari pemuda tak bernama tadi.

Dan begitulah, setelah empat tahun masa persiapan, sepasang guru dan murid ini pun tiba di medan pertempuran dalam sebuah misi bunuh diri yang bertujuan untuk mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang ada atau tidaknya masihlah belum pasti.

Sebuah hadiah berupa alat pengabul mahakuasa yang sanggup mewujudkan segala macam permohonan, menciptakan semua harapan.

 **[Holy Grail]**

"Jawab pertanyaan gurumu ini Pamella, apakah orang tua ini memang sebegitu menyedihkannya hah?"

Dan setelah mengetahui latar belakang Sir Thomas dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini, maka dapat dipastikan jika Pamella—sang murid—akan dengan cepat menjawab,

"Tidak, anda tidaklah menyedihkan. Malah sebaliknya, anda adalah orang hebat."

Kata-kata itu, meluncur dengan sangat mudah dari mulut Pamella, membuat sang guru sedikit terkejut lantas tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Hanya kau yang selalu berkata seperti itu..."

Mengangguk satu kali, Pamella pun menyandarkan tubuh Sir Thomas ke dinding disebelah pintu masuk sebelum mengangkut kedua katalistor yang berguna untuk pemanggilan Servant masing-masing dari koper milikinya sendiri dan gurunya.

Sebuah bulu burung berwarna cokelat keemasan yang dimasukkan kedalam peti kayu kecil serta sebilah mata tombak berujung tumpul. Itulah bentuk dari kedua katalistor tersebut.

Sembari melihat sang murid memposisikan katalis-katalis itu ditengah-tengah lingkaran pemanggilan dengan sedemikian rupa, sang guru—Sir Thomas pun bertanya dengan sedikit heran,

"Katalismu...cukup sederhana ya?"

Tanya Sir Thomas kala memperhatikan katalistor Pamella yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Dengan tidak adanya ornamen-ornamen khusus, dengan tidak adanya aura-aura khas pusaka antik, dan yang lebih parah, dengan tidak adanya sama sekali goresan-goresan yang menandakakan bahwa mata tombak itu pernah sekali saja mencicipi medan perang. Maka tidak dapat disalahkan apabila ada seseorang yang salah mengartikan mata tombak tersebut sebagai sebuah barang baru.

Karena memang mata tombak tersebut adalah sebuah barang baru.

"Tentu saja, saya memang memesan yang paling murah kemarin."

"Hah? Jadi, mata tombak itu tidak memiliki nilai historis sama sekali?"

Pamella menjawab pertanyaan Sir Thomas dengan sebuah gelengan kepalanya.

"Lantas, bagaimana nanti kau bisa memanggil seorang Roh Pahlawan—[Heroic Spirit]—jika katalistor yang kau gunakan tidak terhubung dengan kisah hidup mereka sama sekali?"

"Tenang saja guru, saya sudah disuransikan."

Menggulung lengan bajunya, Pamella memamerkan tato berupa kelopak mawar yang tertera dengan manis di punggung tangan kanannya. Sebuah [Command Spell], itulah bentuk asli dari tato tersebut.

"Pada kodratnya, semua Master yang ikut ambil bagian dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini memiliki hak untuk memanggil satu orang pahlawan. Tidak peduli mau Master tersebut menggunakan sebuah katalistor atau tidak."

Pamella mengatakan kebenaran.

Dalam Perang Cawan Suci, pemanggilan Servant memang bisa dilakukan dengan atau tanpa menggunakan katalistor.

Sebagai akibatnya, jika sang Master tidak menggunakan katalistor, maka Roh Pahlawan yang terpanggil akan sangat acak karena dipanggil berdasarkan kemiripan watak mereka berdua semata.

Dan hal itu tentunya sangat dihindari oleh setiap Master.

Karena selain belum tentu mendapatkan seorang Servant kuat, faktor kemiripan juga menjadi kendala utama.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa mengatur seorang servant yang sifatnya sama keras kepalanya seperti dirimu?"_

Pertanyaan retoris tersebut menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kemudian, ini adalah satu hal yang saya titik beratkan, meskipun anda telah menggunakan katalistor untuk memanggil roh pahlawan tertentu. Nama kelas yang disandang oleh Servant tersebut masihlah acak."

"Dan karena itulah kau menggunakan sebuah mata tombak tak bertuan sebagai katalismu?"

Pamella mengangguk, menjawab iya.

"Jika katalis digunakan untuk memanggil Servant tertentu tanpa memperdulikan apa kelasnya. Maka katalis yang saya gunakan adalah untuk memanggil Servant dari kelas tertentu tanpa memperdulikan siapa identitas asli dari roh pahlawan tersebut."

Sebuah celah dari Perang Cawan Suci berhasil ditemukan oleh wanita ini.

Memang, pada dasarnya, jika kau mempersembahkan sebuah busur, maka yang akan menyambutnya adalah para pemanah. Jika kau mempersembahkan sebuah kendaraan, maka yang akan dengan senang hati menerimanya adalah para pengendara.

Memakai prinsip tersebut sebagai patokan dasar, Pamella pun menggunakan sebilah mata tombak dari jaman ini untuk memanggil seorang Servant dari kelas Lancer.

Hampir mirip dengan pemanggilan tanpa menggunakan katalistor. Hanya saja, masih ada sedikit kejelasan dalam metode pemanggilan yang satu ini.

"Kau cukup cerdik Pamella."

Puji Sir Thomas, Pamella hanya membalas dengan sedikit tersenyum. Tampak jelas ada sedikit keraguan di dalam diri wanita itu

"Ya, tapi dengan begitu, saya wajib belajar sejarah sekali lagi. Bah! Kenapa selama masa persiapan saya tidak berhasil menemukan sebilah tombak yang berhubungan dengan satu pahlawan tertentu?"

Menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan cukup bertenaga, Pamella terlihat cukup frustasi. Tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan sang murid, Sir Thomas sejenak melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Hahahaha... kau jelas tidak berubah ya, nona pemalas? Sekarang, marilah kita segera memulai ritual pemanggilannya sebelum—"

 _Suatu hal buruk terjadi?_

Sebenarnya, itulah hal yang ingin disampaikan Sir Thomas. Tapi sebelum kata-kata tersebut sempat keluar dari dalam mulutnya, _sesuatu_ itu tengah terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Menyala, lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna terang yang sangat menyilaukan. Prana-prana sihir yang teramat banyaknya tampak mengalir jelas menuju inti lingkaran, mewujud menjadi angin dan berpusar sedemikian hebatnya di sekitar lingkaran pemanggilan tersebut. Menciptakan badai kecil bertenaga lumayan dalam waktu singkat

Dan seolah saling bersautan, mantera perintah yang terdapat di masing-masing punggung tangan Pamella dan Sir Thomas pun berdenyut sesuai dengan tempo angin ribut yang ada di depan sana, yang semakin kesini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kebingungan, itu sudah pasti, kedua orang itu sudah tidak bisa membuka mulut dan hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai apa-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pemanggilan Servant, yang terjadi di depan sana jelas adalah ritual pemanggilan Servant. Tapi, siapakah gerangan yang melakukannya? Sir Thomas dan Pamella belum melakukannya, masing-masing mereka tahu itu.

Memang, mantera perintah yang tertera di punggung tangan Sir Thomas dan Pamella memang sedang berdenyut. Tapi sebaliknya, sirkuit sihir kedua orang ini tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Hampir seperti seseorang sedang melakukan pemanggilan untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian, tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Sir Thomas ataupun Pamella untuk berpikir lebih jauh, dua sosok pahlawan itu pun mewujud tepat ditengah-tengah lingkaran pemanggilan selepas hembusan angin terakhir.

Ada dua pria.

Yang satu adalah pria berwarna kulit cokelat dengan rambut putih panjang yang dikepang hingga punggung. Matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan permusuhan, malahan, ia dengan sangat ramah melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang busur kepada dua orang Master yang ada di depan matanya.

Pria ini, sebagaimana bisa dilihat, sangat hangat seperti matahari.

Sementara itu, yang satunya lagi, ialah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang memiliki sorot mata tajam nan mengintimidasi. Berdiri dengan cukup angkuh di sebelah Servant sebelumnya sembari membuang muka kekiri, menolak untuk sekali saja bertatap-tatapan dengan dua orang Master yang ada di depan sana.

Pria ini, sebagaimana bisa dilihat, sangat susah di dekati selayaknya bintang di fajar hari.

" _Ahh..._ "

Terlihat heran serta kagum, Pamella membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia dan Sir Thomas, sadar ataupun tidak, sejenak sedang mengagumi kedua sosok pahlawan yang sangat berbeda karakteristiknya itu.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Masternya, salah satu Servant—si pria berambut putih panjang, mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang nantinya akan membuat geger semua orang yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, sebelum mengawali segala sesuatu yang akan kita mulai setelah ini, ada baiknya jika kita semua saling memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari aku terlebih dahulu ya?"

Pria itu berkata dengan riang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hanoman. Servant dari kelas Archer. [Noble Phantams] yang aku miliki adalah—"

"Tunggu! Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

Mewakili baik itu Sir Thomas maupun Pamella, Servant disebelahnya bertanya dengan nada ketus. Mendengarnya, Archer—Hanoman, pun berbalik dan memandangi calon rekannya tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Lha, memangnya ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?"

Tanyanya polos.

"Bukankah wajar bagi seseorang untuk saling memperkenalkan diri pada saat perkenalan?"

Sekali lagi, Archer menyanyakan suatu hal bodoh.

"A—Apa? Tunggu, jangan katakan jika kau sama sekali tidak berpikir mengenai dampak-dampak yang akan timbul setelah identitas aslimu diketahui?"

Menggeleng, Archer hanya menggeleng setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Servant disebelahnya. Melihat dari tingkah lakunya sampai saat ini, maka tidak berlebihan jika mengatakan bahwa kepercayaan diri dari Servant yang satu ini jelas berada jauh di luar batas wajar.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya."

Dan selain tingkat kepercayaan dirinya, tingkat kebodohan dari Servant ini juga tampaknya berada diluar batas wajar pula.

Sesuai dengan perkenalannya tadi, Hanoman—juga disebut sebagai Anoman, adalah salah satu dewa yang yang dipuja dalam kepercayaan agama Hindu sekaligus salah satu tokoh protagonis dalam wiracarita Ramayana yang terkenal.

Seorang kera putih yang lahir dari seorang dewa dan wanita yang dulunya seorang bidadari. Ia dikenal luas sebagai salah satu pemimpin para prajurit kera [Wanara] yang dengan saktinya berhasil membakar dan meluluhlantakan sebagian kerajaan serta prajurit-prajurit milik Rahwana, musuh bebuyutan dari sahabatnya—Rama, sendirian.

Dikatakan juga dalam sejarah, bahwa Hanoman adalah seorang makhluk baik hati yang selalu bersikap ramah tamah kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Makanya, dalam cerita Ramayana, ia dikisahkan selalu berhasil menghindari beberapa masalah dengan bantuan orang-orang yang ia perlakukan dengan baik dulu.

" _Kau menanam apa yang sudah kau tuai."_

Semua sifat serta etika dari ksatria kera ini benar-benar patut dicontoh siapa saja.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukannya, tuan tampan."

Sebenarnya, tidak semuanya bisa—atau patut dicontoh, karena seperti yang bisa dilihat, kepercayaan diri dari orang ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hah, betapa bodohnya."

Dan sejalan dengan pemikiran diatas, Servant di sebelah Archer memberi komentar menghina.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mau memamerkan tumitku ke sembarang orang. Jadi selain asal kelasku, Lancer, aku sudah tidak akan memberitahukan informasi tambahan apa-apa lagi. Apa itu tidak apa-apa, nyonya?"

Berkata demikan, Servant Lancer menoleh dan menghadap kearah Pamella. Saling bertatapan, Pamella pun segera mengiyakan perkataan Servantnya dengan satu anggukan cepat.

"Hei! Mana boleh itu? Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri lho, masa iya kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?"

"Peduli setan, aku tidak pernah menyetujui ajakan perkenalan diri yang kau cetuskan sama sekali. Jadi bukan kesalahan kan, jika aku menolak untuk memperkenalkan diriku?"

"Ah...kau ada benarnya sih—Tapi! Tetap saja, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga kita ini partner, dan tugas pertama seorang partner adalah saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Iya kan?"

"Alasanmu sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"Ayolah...otak bebalku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lainnya lho..."

"Ya aku tahu itu, makanya aku menolak untuk bermitra denganmu."

Mulut Lancer benar-benar tajam, setiap perkataannya sungguh pedas dan terasa membakar telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya—terutama Archer tentunya. Kemudian andai kata Sir Thomas tidak menengahi kedua Servant ini. Maka mungkin perdebatan antara kedua pahlawan itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Sudah, sudah Archer. Biarkan Lancer disana tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya."

Mendengar Masternya berkata seperti itu, Archer pun seketika memasang tampang jengkel yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Sekarang, ada satu pertanyaan penting yang ingin aku ketahui apa jawabannya. Archer, sesuai penjelasanmu, kau adalah Hanoman. Apa betul begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri, Master? Tidak seperti pria dingin disebelah sana."

Diakhir kalimatnya, Archer menyindir Lancer secara terang-terangan. Tapi, daripada disebut sebuah konfrontasi, sindiran barusan hampir seperti ajakan berkelahi antar anak kecil. Dan sebagaimana orang dewasa menanggapi seorang anak kecil, Lancer pun hanya tertawa dengan gestur meremehkan.

"Tapi Archer, jika kau adalah Hanoman, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa keluar dari katalistor yang aku gunakan?"

"Lha, ya tidak tahu lah. Yang memanggil saya kan anda?"

Tampak tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Sir Thomas, Archer malah semakin memburamkan informasi.

"Tidak, maksudku, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa membalas panggilanku yang telah menggunakan salah satu bulu burung Jatayu sebagai katalisator?"

"Jatayu? Serius? Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya melihat bulu tersebut?"

Archer tidak percaya. Maka dari itu, Sir Thomas pun menuntun ksatria kera tersebut menuju ke tempat yang tadinya merupakan inti dari lingkaran pemanggilan. Menuju satu buah peti kayu kecil yang terlihat sederhana dan sebilah mata tombak baru yang tampak tidak terlalu istimewa.

Kemudian, setelah melihat Archer beserta sang Master lewat dihadapannya, Lancer pun mengontak Pamella melalui telepati.

" _Nyonya, langsung saja ke intinya, apakah benar mata tombak itu yang kau gunakan untuk memanggilku?"_

Tampak kaget pada awalnya, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya merasakan telepati secara langsung, Pamella pun menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

" _I—Iya"_

" _Cukup aneh. Karena seiingatku dulu, aku tidak pernah menggunakan tombak yang memiliki mata seperti itu."_

" _Iya itu memang wajar, karena sesungguhnya mata tombak itu berasal dari jaman ini."_

" _Hah? Jadi, tombak itu tidak memiliki kekuatan magis sama sekali? Tidak diberkati oleh dewa sama sekali?"_

" _Sayangnya tidak, Lancer."_

Telinga serta mata Lancer berkedut setelah mendengar perkataan Pamella barusan.

Bagi seorang pahlawan sepertinya, mendengar bahwa dirinya dipanggil dengan menggunakan katalistor yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kejayaannya sama sekali pasti akan melukai harga dirinya.

Tapi berbeda dengan pahlawan lainnya, setelah mendengar bahwa katalistor yang digunakan dalam pemanggilannya hanyalah benda biasa, Lancer malah terlihat menyeringai. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terlihat sumringah

" _Jadi, dijaman ini aku tetap disisihkan ya?"_

" _Huh?"_

Tak memberi jawaban kepada Masternya, Lancer memutar badannya kearah Archer dan Sir Thomas yang tampak sedang mengobservasi satu helai bulu berwarna coklat-emas dengan seksama. Membuat Pamella merasa sedikit diabaikan.

Kemudian berganti ke sisi Sir Thomas, tampak Archer sedang mengamati dengan betul-betul keseluruhan dari sehelai bulu yang ada digenggamannya. Diputar-putarnya bulu itu berulang kali, lalu kemudian diserut dan terakhir, digosok-gosokkan ke pipinya.

Dan setelah menyelesaikan langkah terakhir, Archer pun membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan.

"Mohon maaf bos, tapi sepertinya anda telah ditipu. Bulu ini bukan bulu milik Jatayu, tapi bulu ini adalah bulu milik kakaknya yang molek, Sempati."

Berkata seperti itu, Archer menyodorkan bulu tersebut kepada Masternya.

"Sempati?"

"Iya, salah satu tokoh dalam cerita Ramayana, seekor burung yang kehilangan semua sayapnya dan menjadi penunjuk jalanku menuju Alengka. Itulah Sempati."

Melipat tangannya didepan dada, Archer tampak cukup bangga saat mengenalkan identitas temannya tersebut kepada Masternya.

"Tapi Archer, tetap saja, bagaimana ceritanya yang datang memenuhi panggilan guruku adalah kau dan bukan Sempati?"

Pamella yang sedari tadi diam saja, sekarang menyuarakan keheranannya. Dan tampak tidak bisa menjawab, Archer hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil memasang wajah bodoh.

"Iya ya, kok bisa begitu?"

"Itu mungkin disebabkan teman orang ini hanya cocok untuk satu kelas saja. Jadi jika ada Servant lain yang mengisi kelas tersebut terlebih dahulu, maka temanmu itu tidak akan bisa dipanggil dalam perang kali ini bagaimanapun juga caranya."

Lancer mengambil alih, ia menjelaskan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Archer dengan singkat dan padat.

"Kemudian karena pemanggilan tersebut sudah terlanjur dilakukan, makanya Cawan Suci pun mencari sosok pahlawan lain yang memiliki beberapa kaitan dengan katalistor yang anda gunakan. Dan itulah mengapa yang datang memenuhi panggilan bukanlah pemilik bulu tersebut dan malah raja kera ini."

Menunjuk bulu milik sempati dan Archer secara berurutan, Lancer memberikan pendapatnya kepada Sir Thomas.

Mendengarnya, Archer pun tampak telah menemukan satu atau dua jawaban. Dan setelah menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya, ia pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Ah iya, baru ingat sekarang, Sempati itu hanya bisa memenuhi pemanggilan untuk kelas Rider semata. Dan karena slot yang tersisa dalam Perang Cawan Suci kali ini hanyalah Archer dan Lancer, makanya si cantik itu pun absen dan harus digantikan oleh ksatria terhebat sepanjang sejarah ini."

Dengan begitu pongahnya, Archer menepuk-nepuk dada sebelah kirinya. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sir Thomas dan Pamella yang dibuat kebingungan oleh kata-katanya barusan.

"Archer, apa maksudmu hanya tersisa kelas untuk Archer dan Lancer saja?"

"Lha, anda tidak tahu ya?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Tidak tahu kalau anda dan kakak cantik disana adalah Master yang paling terakhir melakukan ritual pemanggilan Servant."

Sontak, keheningan pun melanda ruangan ini untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Lancer mengambil alih pembicaraan sekali lagi.

"Sekarang, biarkan saya meluruskan beberapa persoalan. Memang, yang terikat sebagai Master dari kami berdua adalah anda-anda ini. Tapi, yang memanggil kami berdua bukanlah anda sekalian melainkan suatu entitas tak dikenal yang berada cukup jauh disebelah utara sana."

Menunjuk keluar jendela, Lancer menjelaskan.

"Dan mau percaya mau tidak, entitas tersebut juga turut memanggil empat Servant lainnya. Yang masing-masing pemanggilannya hanya berjarak 1-2 menitan dengan pemanggilan kami berdua."

Lancer berbalik sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, seolah sedang memberikan kesan angker.

"Apa semua yang kau katakan adalah kebenaran, Lancer?"

Tawa pun menyembur keluar dari mulut Lancer, memecah kesunyian malam dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini.

Kemudian, tepat setelah suara tawa Lancer berhenti, sebuah ledakan serta asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi terlihat dari arah utara. Menyita perhatian Sir Thomas dan Pamella unuk melihat keluaran jendela.

Dan tampak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tenang, karena Archer malah tampak senang melihat ledakan tersebut, Lancer pun bersuara dengan keras—keras tapi lembut, lembut tapi menyeramkan.

"Para Master, setelah ini pulau ini akan menjadi medan pertempuran berdarah, ketakutan akan segala sesuatu akan merayap diantara kalian, kematian pun juga akan silih berganti datang mengunjungi. Maka dari itu, persiapkanlah diri kalian!"

Mewujud dari ketiadaan, Lancer menggenggam tombaknya yang berukuran sangat besar lagi sangat panjang dengan tangan kanannya. Dan dengan tombak tersebut, ia berorasi dan menunjuk kearah wajah Sir Thomas lalu ke Pamella.

Dan sekarang, setelah ketujuh Servant telah terpanggil, tirai utama dari Perang Cawan Suci yang diabaikan pun telah resmi dibuka.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

Dan akhirnya Hanoman pun keluar pada chapter ini (Menyunggingkan senyum penuh rasa syukur).

Sekilas mengenai karakternya, dia adalah badutnya cerita ini (Entah itu terasa atau tidak, saya minta maaf). Senjata yang ia gunakan adalah [Gandhiva], busur buatan dewa api Agni yang juga adalah busur kesukaan Arjuna, yang _katanya_ ia pinjam dari sahabatnya Rama karena memang dalam ceritanya sendiri Hanoman hampir tidak pernah digambarkan menggunakan panah. Selebihnya mengenai bagaimana bisa ia, Hanoman, dipanggil menjadi kelas Archer sepertinya sudah tidak perlu saya jelaskan lagi karena sudah dijelaskan di cerita (Rencana awal, dia adalah Berserker. Mengingat legendanya yang pernah memotong puncak gunung everest dengan mudahnya).

Kemudian soal kompatriotnya, Lancer, identitasnya memang masih disembunyikan sekarang. Tapi dari beberapa dialognya, ia secara tersirat sudah memberitahukan siapa identitasnya (ada satu perkataannya yang menyinggung bagian tubuh serta beberapa mengenai katalistornya) dan dia bukan berasal dari Nusantara. Selebihnya, mulai dari chapter ini sampai beberapa chapter kedepan, cerita akan sedikit terfokus kepada Master-Master lainnya.

Lalu masalah identitas Saber dan Berserker, ada beberapa jawaban dari saudara-saudari sekalian yang benar (Yang mana membuat saya ketar-ketir apakah tidak masalah jika saya mengungkapkan identitas asli mereka dan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan jawaban anda?). Dan untuk saudara yang meminta hadirnya EMIYA sebagai Assasin disini, mohon maaf tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena saya sudah menetapkan seorang raja kerajaan Jawa yang sekiranya cocok menyandang kelas Assasin (Membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya). Sekali lagi saya minta maaf (Membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya).

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Saran dan komentar anda-anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya. (Melambaikan tangan)

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	4. Chapter 2

Biarkan kisah ini diawali dengan sebuah perkenalan.

Sebuah perkenalan singkat dengan seorang laki-laki yang telah menghilangkan masa depannya, pesakitan anak Hawa yang sudah tidak memiliki kehormatan dan seorang pemuda yang bermasalah dengan semua hal yang ada disekitarnya beserta juga dirinya.

Tiga belah pribadi yang berbeda posisi, derajat, serta masalah. Yang karena suratan takdir, berhasil dipersatukan dalam suatu kondisi yang tepat sama dan disama ratakan setiap perasaan serta harapannya.

Yang berada di sebelah Barat, ada seorang laki-laki yang telah menghilangkan semua masa depannya.

Seseorang berdarah asli Bali yang sudah sering kali membuat keteledoran di setiap perjalan hidupnya, yang jika dikumpulkan sampai kesini jelas cukup untuk mengkacaukan hidupnya yang sedari awal sudah berantakan kemana-mana.

Seorang 'laki-laki' yang dipaksa menjadi laki-laki ketika saatnya belum tiba.

Baginya, dunia ini hanyalah sebuah ajang pertaruhan koin besar-besaran yang memiliki aturan 'jikalau ada yang berhasil menebak secara benar lima kali beruntun, maka dialah pemenangnya. Tapi jika ada yang salah sekali saja, maka seketika itu juga dia akan menjadi pecundang'.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, aturan itu terlihat tidak adil sama sekali, terkesan begitu timpang ke satu arah saja, dibuat hanya untuk mengunggulkan satu pihak semata.

Tapi bagi beberapa orang, laki-laki ini contohnya, peraturan itu sudah menggambarkan jalannya takdir dengan sebegitu detilnya.

"Tidak adil sama sekali."

Jika harus berkata, maka itulah yang akan dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu.

Harus memikul apa yang namanya 'beban hidup' dalam umur yang sangatlah muda, 13 tahun. Sekarang, 'beban hidup' laki-laki itu pun bertambah berkali-kali lipat seiring dengan ikut bertambahnya usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala dua.

Awalnya, ia hanya dijanjikan menanggung beban itu selama kurang lebih dua tahun saja. Atau, setelah ayahnya—tidak yakin apa harus dipanggil seperti itu—berhasil mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk melunasi utang-utangnya, dan ibunya—tidak yakin juga apa harus dipanggil seperti itu—berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan untuk membawakan kembali kebahagiaan yang sudah direngut darinya beserta kelima adik-adiknya.

Dan selama ditinggal pergi orang tuanya itu—sekali lagi, tidak yakin apa pantas dipanggil begitu—laki-laki ini mau tak mau harus membiayai kehidupan saudara-saudarinya, mulai dari jatah makan tiga waktu, biaya sekolah serta tak lupa, hiburan sekali-sekali.

Kemudian demi memenuhi hal-hal tersebut, maka laki-laki ini pun terpaksa harus merelakan pendidikannya dan mulai bekerja membanting tulang. Karena mau diapapun juga, dia adalah anak pertama.

Maka mulailah ia berkerja sebagai kuli panggul dipasar pada pagi hari, pekerja konstruksi di siang hari, dan barulah setelah sore dan malam hari, ia pergi melaut hingga terbitnya matahari bersama tetangganya yang merupakan pelayan.

Semua itu semata-mata dilakukannya dengan tabah untuk kelima saudaranya. Karena sesuai apa yang ia yakini dalam hati, kedua orang tuanya—?—akan segera kembali kepadanya dan memerdekakannya dari penderitaan tak berujung ini.

Tapi, setelah dua tahun lebih menunggu, dua orang tersebut tidak kunjung kembali membawa kemerdekaan untuknya. Malahan, yang datang kepadanya hanyalah dua buah kabar buruk yang menyesakkan jantung.

Ayahnya diketahui kabur keluar negeri, tepatnya ke Burma, karena sudah meyakini bahwa istrinya lah yang akan mengurusi urusan keenam anaknya. Sedangkan istrinya, yang mana juga meyakini bahwa suaminya telah mengurusi keenam anaknya, telah menikah kembali dan pindah ke pulau Jawa.

Dua tindakan yang masing-masing berdasarkan pemikiran 'Tenang, ada dia', dua tindakan yang mengoyak-ngoyak harapan seorang 'laki-laki' naif yang sudah dengan sangat polosnya menggantungkan harapan kepada mereka berdua dan juga, dua tindakan yang layak untuk dikutuk selama ribuan tahun.

Setelahnya, dapat dikira, pemuda itu depresi.

Untuk sehari penuh ia mengurung diri didalam kamarnya, menolak semua orang yang ingin menemuinya dan tidak mengindahkan tiga piring makanan yang diletakkan didepan pintu kamarnya sedari pagi oleh adik-adiknya sama sekali.

Seharian ia menangis di balik selimutnya, iya laki-laki itu menangis, meratapi segala macam kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya, hanya dirinya, hingga membuat matanya sembab dan membengkak sedemikian besarnya.

Hari berikutnya, ia masih menangis dan meratap. Sama seperti hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya lagi.

Hingga pada hari ketujuh, tepat dua minggu sebelum jatuh tempo hutangnya, laki-laki itu keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Rona mata dan mimik mukanya sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki tulen sekarang, sudah kaku, tajam, lagi tidak mengenal yang namanya kepedihan.

Dirangkulnya kelima saudaranya itu satu persatu sambil berjanji bahwa dirinya tidak akan sekalipun membiarkan mereka merasakan apa yang namanya ketidakadilan hidup. Lalu, setelah semuanya selesai ia kecup, laki-laki itu pun berangkat ke bank untuk membuka pinjaman jangka panjang senilai tiga puluh juta guna menutupi hutang-hutangnya dan membiayai pendidikan adiknya.

Awalnya, laki-laki itu berkeyakinan jika dia bisa mengembalikan pinjaman yang cukup banyak itu dalam beberapa tahun. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja dan mengetahui sendiri kenaikan kebutuhan hidup yang seolah tidak mengenal kata berhenti, laki-laki itu akhirnya minta ampun.

Bukannya semakin sedikit, utang laki-laki itu semakin bertambah banyak dikarenakan sistem 'gali lobang, tutup lobang' yang ia terapkan. Dan tidak hanya itu, pekerjaannya yang serabutan pun semakin lama semakin tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Pusing, laki-laki itu jelas pusing setiap memikirkan beban hidupnya yang sungguh berat ini. Tapi, setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah, setiap kali ia mendengar suara tawa adik-adiknya, laki-laki itu seketika merasa ditegarkan dan siap menanggung beban berat itu untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Sebelum akhirnya sebuah tragedi merengut segala ketegarannya.

Adiknya yang pertama bunuh diri tanpa sebab yang jelas, adiknya yang kedua tertangkap polisi karena terlibat dengan transaksi narkoba kecil-kecilan, adiknya yang ketiga terkena gagal ginjal dan akhirnya meninggal menyusul adiknya yang paling kecil, yang nomor lima, yang tewas tertabrak pengendara mabuk saat pulang sekolah.

Itu pun belum termasuk cerita mengenai adik keempatnya yang kabur meninggalkan kakaknya, meninggalkan satu-satu anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, menuju tempat ibunya terdahulu.

Nah, lengkap sudah penderitaan laki-laki itu.

Apalagi, sebelum-sebelumnya ia sudah dipecat dari pekerjaannya, ditolak bekerja dimana-mana dan difitnah sedemikan rupa oleh nelayan tetangganya. Dan semua itu terjadi bebarengan dengan jatuh tempo hutangnya.

Sekarang, setelah mengetahui semua ceritanya, masih adakah orang yang berani mengatakan kepada laki-laki itu bahwa hidup itu selalu adil kepada setiap orang?

Jika ada, katakan kepadanya sekarang. Karena tampak-tampaknya sebentar lagi laki-laki itu akan membunuh dirinya dengan berjalan ke tengah laut hingga kedua lubang hidungnya tidak lagi bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas.

Sungguh cara membunuh diri yang paling menyakitkan.

Tapi kembali, apa artinya rasa sakit bagi orang yang sedari muda sudah berkawan akrab dengannya?

Lain tempat, lain lagi cerita.

Sekarang setelah membahas cerita mengenai laki-laki di barat—kalau boleh dipanggil, panggil saja ia Putut—sekarang marilah kita beralih agak jauh menuju selatan, memulai perkenalan dengan seorang pesakitan anak Hawa yang sudah tidak punya kehormatan lagi.

Linda Syarasvati

Itulah nama panjang dari anak Hawa yang satu ini.

Cantik parasnya, elok perilakunya dan sedap badannya, membuat banyak sekali kaum Adam jatuh hati kepadanya hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Sekali memandangnya, maka dalam satu, dua , tiga dan empat, yang namanya perempuan di dunia ini pun seolah hanya tersisa gadis ini semata.

Jika boleh diperkenalkan dan dijelaskan secara singkat, maka mungkin tadi sudah adalah yang paling pendek lagi paling gamblang.

Karena, yah, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Tak ayal, karena kecantikan serta perilakunya yang tersohor itu, nona cantik ini pun selalu mendapatkan ungkapan cinta dari laki-laki setiap harinya.

Kata-kata yang bernada puitis seperti,

" _Wahai bidadariku yang..."_

Atau yang sedikit bertele-tele, seperti,

" _Pada hari Selasa, saat kita berdua tidak sengaja bertemu di dalam bis, aku seketika jatuh hati..."_

Bahkan sampai yang bernada ancaman,

" _Jika cintaku tidak engkau balas, aku akan bunuh diri..."_

Semuanya berkumpul jadi satu, datang silih berganti menggantikan yang lain yang ada didalam loker sepatu milik Linda di sekolah ataupun di kotak pos berukuran sedang yang dipasang keluarganya di depan rumahnya.

Awalnya, gadis ini agak sedikit ketakutan ketika mendapatkan surat-surat seperti itu—apalagi jika ada yang mengancam akan bunuh diri—dan akan membalas setiap surat yang ia dapatkan dengan sebuah surat penolakan yang sudah ditulis dengan tutur kata halus lagi tidak menyakitkan hati.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, setelah akhirnya hal ini menjadi salah satu rutinitasnya, perasaan takut itu pun berubah menjadi risih, lalu dari risih menjadi acuh tak acuh, kemudian dari acuh tak acuh menjadi tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Dan syukur karena pemilihan tindakannya ini, kuantitas dari para pengirim surat pun menurun drastis. Bahkan hampir mendekati angka tidak ada.

Bagi Linda, sang primadona, hal ini tentunya sangat membahagiakan. Dan hal ini akan lebih membahagiakan lagi andai saja satu orang terkahir, satu-satunya pria yang masih kukuh menyatakan cintanya kepada Linda, menuruti kemauan Linda dan memilih mencari pujaan hati baru.

" _Aku, selalu mencintaimu..."_

Kata-kata itu selalu menjadi pembuka.

" **...** _ **...Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu Selalu mencintaimu...**_ _"_

Dan kutukan berantai yang ditulis dengan tinta berbeda tersebut selalu menjadi isi dari setiap surat yang dikirimkan oleh laki-laki misterius ini, dari laki-laki yang disebut Linda gila dan tidak berakal tersebut.

Tindakan kurang menyenangkan.

Didampingi dengan kedua orang tuanya, Linda pun melaporkan sang pengirim surat atas pasal teror dan tindakan yang kurang menyenangkan ke kantor kepolisian kota Gianyar. Karena mau seacuh dan setidak peduli apapun Linda, isi dari surat ini sungguh sangat menyeramkan.

Tulisan-tulisannya yang seakan ditulis menggunakan darah, bingkisan-bingkisan nyeleneh yang terkadang hadir mengantarkan surat ini seperti; buku-buku bekas Linda, kuku-kuku jari Linda, bahkan tampon bekas Linda, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya perlakuan yang diterima gadis cantik ini.

Tapi, meskipun seperti itu, tampak-tampaknya para aparat penegak hukum masih cukup kesulitan untuk menangkap maniak yang satu ini.

" _Kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun mengenai siapa orang misterius ini atau kenapa orang ini mengirimi saudari dengan surat-surat misterius bernada kutukan secara terus menerus."_

Itulah alasan yang disampaikan petugas kepolisian kepada Linda ketika ia dan kedua orang tuanya datang ke kantor polisi guna mempertanyakan apakah kasus yang mereka laporkan dulu sudah ditangani atau belum.

Dan ternyata kasus itu belum ditangani.

Diminta bersabar, Linda dan kedua orang tuanya pun pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Tapi pada pertengahan jalan, Linda tiba-tiba pamit pergi kepada orang tuanya karena tiba-tiba mendapat undangan via pesan elektronik untuk kopi darat bersama salah satu sahabatnya di sekolah.

Mengijinkan permintaan putri semata wayang mereka dengan senang hati, kedua orang tua Linda tidak memiliki pikiran buruk apapun. Berlari dengan bahagia menuju tempat dimana sahabatnya itu menunggu, Linda juga tidak memiliki pikiran buruk sama sekali.

Tapi yang pasti, besoknya, kedua orang tua ini jelas akan menyesali pilihan mereka untuk tidak berpikiran buruk sama sekali kemarin malam. Karena setelah malam tersebut, keluarga ini telah kehilangan yang namanya anak gadis semata wayang mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Putri mereka, Linda Syarasvati telah diperkosa di sebuah gang sempit oleh seseorang misterius yang selama ini meneror anak mereka.

Modus operandi yang dilakukan orang ini dapat dibilang cukup sederhana. Pertama, sang pelaku telah terlebih dahulu mencuri telepon genggam milik salah satu sahabat Linda. Kedua, menggunakan telepon genggam tersebut sang pelaku mengirimi Linda undangan untuk bertemu dengan mengatasnamakan sahabat Linda tersebut. Dan ketiga, setelah Linda menampakkannya dirinya, pria ini dengan cepat membius gadis itu.

Setelahnya, seperti dapat diperkirakan, pria ini pun dengan leluasa menyalurkan nafsu binatangnya kepada tubuh suci Linda Syarasvati sepuas-puasnya dan kemudian meninggalkan gadis malang ini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dipinggiran gang dengan hanya ditutupi satu buah kardus bekas saja.

Sudah? Apakah kasus ini selesai sampai disini?

Jika memang iya begitu adanya, maka pastilah Linda dan seluruh orang yang mengasihinya akan sangat bersyukur. Karena, sekedar tambahan petunjuk saja, Linda Syarasvati tidaklah diperkosa oleh satu orang saja malam itu.

Sekitar delapan orang, itulah perkiraan jumlah pelaku pemerkosaan yang diberitahukan salah satu petugas kepolisian kepada kedua orang tua korban—yang mana tentunya langsung ingin pingsan begitu mendengarnya.

Akan tetapi, jika melihat dari begitu banyaknya bercak sperma serta banyaknya ragam sidik jari yang menempel disana-sini tubuh korban, maka rasa-rasanya angka delapan yang didapatkan pihak berwajib belumlah mendekati jumlah pasti pelaku sebenarnya.

Tidak terlalu mengherankan, karena memang tempat kejadian perkaranya adalah gang sempit di pinggiran pasar tradisional yang sering dijadikan tempat berkumpul entah itu bagi sekumpulan gelandangan, preman pasar ataupun sampah-sampah masyarakat lainnya.

Sekarang, setelah mengetahui beberapa fakta tersebut, sudah jelas bukan kenapa bisa ada banyak sidik jari di tubuh Linda dan kenapa sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian belum bisa menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya?

Kemudian, marilah kita beralih sebentar ke kehidupan Linda Syarasvati—si gadis malang—setelah kemalangan tak terduga itu menimpa dirinya.

Beberapa patah kata saja untuk menggambarkannya, hidupnya hancur lebur.

Ia hamil diluar nikah—itu sudah pasti, mengandung anak yang belum jelas siapa bapaknya. Tidak hanya itu, kehidupan masa remajanya pun ikut terengut pula. Tubuh sintalnya yang pernah dicicipi banyak orang ternyata sempat direkam dan disebarluaskan lewat dunia maya, berpindah dari satu pria hidung belang ke pria hidung belang lainnya dengan sangat cepat.

Lebih lagi masalah siapa orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua permasalahan ini.

Dari lima belas orang—itu sudah lebih dari satu lusin—yang ditangkap pihak kepolisan dalam waktu 3 minggu terakhir, tentunya tidak semuanya akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Linda kan? Karena kalian tahu, hal itu jelas akan makin memperparah kondisi psikis gadis malang ini.

Apa?

Melakukan undian antara kelima belas orang tersebut dengan aturan yang namanya keluar pertama kali akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab juga jelas bukanlah sebuah solusi. Terlebih, kejadian yang tampak seperti guyonan tidak lucu itu juga sering terjadi di negara ini.

" _Yang sabar... yang sabar... yang sabar..."_

Kata-kata itu, telinga Linda dengar setiap hari laksana sebuah kutukan tak bertuan. Sumpah, dari dasar hatinya, ia benar-benar sudah muak mendengar kata-kata itu. Pikirnya, _'Apakah kehormatanku bisa kembali jika aku mau bersabar!? Tidak bukan!? Hal itu akan tetap hilang, masa depanku juga, harga diri, kehidupanku, semuanya hilang! Hilang! Direngut oleh bajingan-bajingan itu!'_

Terpuruk seterpuruk-puruknya, gadis yang teraniaya batiniyahnya ini telah kehilangan akal pikirannya. Belum sepenuhnya, tapi pasti akan menuju kesana.

Menolak pergi dunia luar—bahkan tidak untuk keluar kamar—Linda hanya menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menangis sesunggukan sendirian, berteriak-teriak sendirian, mengumpat sendirian dan mengutuk nasib buruk yang menimpa dirinya dalam senyap. Malahan, yang paling ekstrim, Linda sering kedapatan memukul-mukuli perutnya sendiri baik dengan menggunakan dua kepalan tangannya yang disatukan satu sama lain atau dengan beraneka ragam benda berujung tumpul yang dapat ditemui dengan mudah dikamarnya.

Histeris, kondisi mentalnya benar-benar memprihatinkan saat itu. Sampai-sampai kedua orang tuanya harus mendiamkan Linda di sebuah kamar yang sudah tersterilisasi dari berbagai hal yang disinyalir dapat Linda gunakan sebagai media penyiksaan dirinya sendiri.

Kejam? Bukankah semua ini bukan salahnya?

Memang, tapi sama seperti perkataan orang pertama tadi—yang mana juga diamini oleh orang kedua ini—hidup tidaklah pernah adil kepada siapapun. Tidak peduli mau kau berada dipihak yang salah atau benar, sekali dia berkata tidak ya tidak—iya ya iya. Begitulah cara main takdir di dunia ini.

Makanya, berdiri di pinggiran sebuah gedung terbengkalai, anak hawa di selatan yang berhasil kabur dari rumahnya ini pun berniat membebaskan diri dari takdir yang terkutuk ini.

Bunuh diri, jalan pikiran dua dari tiga orang yang terjebak dalam pusaran takdir yang senasib ini ternyata memiliki kesamaan. Sekarang, pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah tinggal, apakah takdir orang ketiga juga akan berakhir sama?

Dan sayangnya memang iya, ketiga orang ini tampaknya memiliki jalan cerita yang persis sama satu sama lain.

Berpindah dari selatan ke timur, marilah kita sekarang membahas kisah pengantar dari kehidupan seorang pemuda yang bermasalah dengan semua hal yang ada disekitarnya beserta juga dirinya ini.

Nama pemuda itu, David. Nama lengkapnya David Swarastika.

Dilihat sekilas, maka sudah tampak jelas jika pemuda ini adalah pemuda intelektual yang memiliki kekurangan dalam segala hal yang melibatkan kerja otot—postur tubuhnya yang kurus kerempeng serta matanya yang silinder semenjak lahir adalah penyebab utamanya. Terlebih, hobinya yang suka membaca buku-buku bersampul tebal ditempat duduknya sembari menunggu bel masuk sekolah berbunyi jelas semakin mengkukuhkan predikat kutu buku yang melekat padanya.

Akan tetapi, jika ada yang berpikir bahwa hanya karena beberapa alasan tersebut pemuda ini sampai dikecam sebagai pemuda yang bermasalah dengan semua hal, maka sekarang yakinilah dalam hati kalian dalam-dalam bahwa alur takdir tidaklah semudah itu ditebak.

Ditinggal mati orang tuanya semenjak lahir—ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih berumur enam bulan dan disusul ibunya satu tahun kemudian—David pun mau tak mau harus menjalani hidup dalam asuhan asuhan bibinya yang agak gangguan mental serta dua sepupunya yang selisih umurnya dengan David sangatlah jauh.

Yatim piatu semenjak umur yang begitu muda, tinggal dan disiksa setiap hari oleh wanita paruh baya tanpa pernah bisa mengaduhkannya kepada siapapun sampai umur tiga belas tahun. Dipukul, ditendang, ditenggelamkan kedalam bak mandi hingga nyaris pingsan, disayat tangannya dengan menggunakan pisau buah. Penyiksaan-penyiksaan itulah yang sering dialami David ketika ditinggal sendiran bersama bibinya.

Sebenarnya kehidupan pemuda ini sudah cukup bermasalah andai saja salah satu dari dua sepupunya tidak serta merta menghabiskan semua kekayaan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tua David tanpa tersisa sepeser pun juga.

Jatuh miskin tapi tidak sampai terlalu jatuh, David—yang diwakili oleh sepupunya yang satu lagi, walinya yang baru, akhirnya harus menjual rumah bertingkat tiga warisan kedua orang tuanya untuk membayar hutang-hutang yang disebabkan oleh sepupunya yang lain sampai lunas. Dan syukur, hutang itu pun lunas.

Tapi tetap, meskipun telah berpisah dengan bibinya yang sering menyiksanya melalui kontak fisik, David Swarastika yang kini tinggal sendiri juga sering mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari berbagai macam orang. Terutama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh dikata, David Swarastika ini memang adalah tipikal anak yang sering menjadi bahan bullyan utama dimanapun ia berada. Dan semuanya bermula ketika ia masih menginjak bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Waktu itu, ada seorang anak yang sengaja menyembunyikan tempat makan milik David hingga membuat David menangis. Namun, bukannya memarahi anak yang mencuri kotak makan David—yang mana adalah anak seorang pejabat daerah—guru-guru di Taman Kanak-Kanak itu malah memarahi David sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata sesat,

" _Anak laki-laki kok cengeng!?"_

Semacam itu.

Melihat hal ini, semua murid yang ada di Taman Kanak-Kanak itu pun—Sebenarnya tidak juga, ada seorang anak perempuan yang tidak ikut dalam masalah ini sama sekali—mulai menjadikan David sebagai target bullyan utama. Fakta bahwa David sudah tidak memiliki orang tua serta pembelaan dari para guru jelas menjadi faktor utamanya.

Disuruh membawakan tas, disembunyikan kotak makannya, dirusak beberapa mainnya. Hal-hal semacam itu sering sekali dilakukan oleh anak-anak yang katanya teman David kepada David sendiri. Kembali, tidak ada satu orang pun yang membela anak malang itu.

Menangis sendirian, David hanya bisa menangis sendirian disekitaran taman didekat rumahnya yang dulu sambil meratap dan berharap bahwa kehidupan Taman Kanak-Kanaknya serta penderitaannya dirumah akan segera berakhir.

Dan ternyata, kali ini takdir sedikit bersifat lunak, buktinya salah satu dari dua harapan anak malang ini telah dikabulkan sepenuhnya. Tapi, disatu pihak, takdir juga tetap berperan jahat dengan terus memperpanjang penderitaan David yang lain.

Entah karena apa, sampai sekarang, David selalu berada satu sekolah dengan anak laki-laki yang semenjak Taman Kanak-Kanak tidak pernah absen menjahili dirinya setiap hari. Bahkan, David pun tidak pernah berada di dalam kelas yang tidak sama dengan anak tersebut. Sunguh suatu kebetulan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sekali lagi, siksaan fisik yang dulu sering diterima David dari bibinya kini ia rasakan kembali. Kali ini juga ditambahi dengan siksaan batin yang tiada tara laranya.

Dia dijadikan samsak hidup setiap harinya, dimintai semua uang sakunya, disobeki semua buku tugasnya dan yang parah—tapi belum yang terparah—sepeda butut satu-satunya pernah dilemparkan oleh para pembullynya hingga hanyut ke sebuah sungai berkedalaman lumayan di dekat sekolah mereka.

Kelewat batas?

Ya, tentu saja tindakan-tindakan itu semuanya sudah kelewat batas. Akan tetapi, bagi pihak penindas, semua hal itu hanya tampak sebagai sebuah lelucon yang teramat sangat lucu. Tapi sebaliknya bagi pihak yang ditindas, hal-hal semacam ini walaupun kecil tetap saja menyiksa. Lebih lagi, bagi David Swarastika hal ini tentunya merupakan neraka tak berujung.

Tidak bisa berkeluh kesah kepada siapapun karena memang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, mengaduh ke orang lain—guru atau pihak berwajib—pun juga tidak bisa karena dirinya selalu diancam akan diapa-apakan oleh para penindasnya jika sampai berani-berani melaporkan semua tindakan mereka kepadanya.

Tetap diam sambil terus menjaga agar gejolak api balas dendam di hatinya tidak lenyap ataupun membara tidak terkendali, hanya itulah yang bisa David lakukan selama ini. Hingga, pada suatu malam dikala bara api tersebut menyala-nyala dengan begitu hebatnya, kekalutan datang menyergap kemampuan berpikir pemuda ini dan meyuruhnya membalas semua perlakuan orang-orang yang dulu pernah menindasnya.

Dan disini, membalas itu sama artinya dengan menghabisi nyawa seseorang.

Bermodalkan hanya sebuah pisau dapur usang, David Swarastika yang tidak terbiasa bangun malam pun memberanikan dirinya keluar rumah pada jam 12 dini hari untuk mencari tempat biasanya para penindasnya berkumpul—tepatnya disebuah gang di pinggiran kota sebelah.

Duduk-duduk bergerombol di sudut gang sambil merokok rokok murahan dan minum-minuman keras yang harganya tidaklah lebih mahal dari Rp. 20.000,00, enam belas orang yang biasanya menindas David langsung tertawa girang begitu melihat David seorang diri berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan masing-masing tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya.

Berdiri, salah seorang dari mereka pun untuk menghampiri David dengan maksud menyambutnya. Tentunya bukan dalam konteks yang sebenarnya.

Mengambil sebilah pisau yang terbungkus kertas koran dari saku jaketnya, David langsung menerjang dan menancapkan pisau tersebut tepat ke arah dada kiri pemuda yang menyambutnya tadi hingga terbenam nyaris separuhnya.

Sempat bergetar sebentar, tubuh pemuda naas yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada David itu pun roboh kekanan dengan kepala dan pandangan mata yang melihat kearah tujuh orang temannya di pojokan gang. Melihat hal ini, ketujuh orang itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan berniat berlari untuk mencari pertolongan.

Tetapi karena didekat mayat tersebut, berdiri si pelaku dengan pandangan kosong yang seolah-olah menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan, rasa takut yang tadi sempat hinggap dihati mereka kini digantikan dengan amarah dan rasa balas dendam yang menggebu-gebu. Singkat cerita, David Swarastika pun dikeroyok.

Senjatanya ditendang, perutnya dipukul—pipinya juga hingga membuat dua giginya lepas, dan setelah terhuyung-huyung karena kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh kerempeng pemuda ini tanpa ampun terus diinjak-injak hingga babak-belur oleh tujuh orang berbeda postur tubuh yang masing-masing dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu menindasnya di sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh semua orang yang sudah membuatku menderita!"

Kata-kata tersebut keluar dengan parau dari mulut David dikala seluruh tubuhnya sudah kepayahan menerima segala luka lebam yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya, membuat semua orang yang menendangi atau memukulinya menjadi bergidik ngeri.

Kala itu, siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar tidaklah ada yang tahu. Apakah yang salah adalah David atau orang-orang yang menyiksanya tidaklah ada yang tahu, seolah-olah pepatah, 'ada ada asap ada api' adalah paradoks kekal tiada akhir.

Menampik sebentar rasa ngeri yang muncul akibat teriakan David, salah satu penindas—yang mana adalah anak pejabat yang sudah menindas David semenjak Taman Kanak-Kanak—memberanikan dirinya mendekat kearah David dan mengangkat kaki kanannya tepat diatas kepala pemuda yang nyaris sekarat itu.

Satu injakan itu jelas akan menghabisi nyawa David seketika itu juga, berbarengan dengan majunya Putut menghampiri gelombang pasang yang tinggi di depan matanya serta melompatnya Linda dari puncak sebuah gedung tidak berpenghuni bertingkat delapan belas dikotanya.

Sekarang, babak perkenalannya pun berakhir sampai disini.

Tapi, apakah benar cerita mereka bertiga hanya akan berakhir sampai disini juga?

Tentu saja tidak, alur takdir tidaklah segampang itu ditebak. Karena perlu kalian ketahui juga, harapan akan muncul dikala seseorang telah mencapai titik terendah kehidupan mereka—tidak peduli sekecil atau sebesar apapun harapan tersebut.

Menyala dari tiga tempat yang berkejauhan satu sama lain. Tiga [Command Spell] baru pun terbentuk di tangan tiga orang Master tersisa, yang semuanya terjebak dalam situasi-situasi hidup mati yang berbeda-beda.

Terkesan aneh memang, Sang Cawan memilih seorang Master yang tidak memiliki darah penyihir sama sekali. Akan tetapi, jika berbicara mengenai sebuah keajaiban tak berujung, maka hal semacam ini tentunya tidak akan membuat kaget siapapun juga. Termasuk tiga orang Roh Pahlawan berbeda jaman yang kini sudah mewujud memenuhi panggilan Master-Master mereka.

"Apa yang ingin dikau lakukan di pantai malam-malam begini, wahai pemuda berupa tampan dan bermasa depan panjang?"

Rider yang duduk-duduk diatas salah satu perahu layar yang ditambatkan di bibir pantai bertaya kepada Masternya di barat dengan mimik muka yang seolah tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun.

"Tenang saja dik, tidak perlu gundah dan tidak perlu risau, saya benar-benar memahami penderitaan anda."

Caster yang baru saja mewujud langsung memeluk hangat Masternya di selatan sesaat setelah Masternya tersebut terjun bebas dari lantai dua belas sebuah gedung terbengkalai.

"Doamu aku kabulkan nak. Sekarang, tegakkanlah kepalamu dengan penuh perasaan bangga! Rajamu yang agung sudah tiba disini."

Setelah menusuk kepala salah seorang yang mengkeroyok Masternya di timur, Assasin yang berdiri membelakangi Masternya berbalik sebentar lalu berkata seperti tadi dengan nada seperti sedang menahan tawa.

Rider di barat, Caster di selatan dan Assasin di timur.

Saling bertukar pandangan dengan Master mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya, tiga pasang Servant dan Masternya ini langsung menunjukkan rona kecocokan yang tidak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pasangan Servant-Master yang sudah ditetapkan sang Cawan terlebih dahulu.

Nah sekarang, mari biarkan kisah ini berlanjut hingga ke bagian klimaksnya saja.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

 _"Dia bukanlah seorang pendekar pedang yang sebenarnya, hanya seorang penjagal yang diberikan jabatan oleh pihak penjajah sebagai ' Sang pembawa keadilan'._

 _Jika ditanya, 'sudah berapa banyak kepala yang dipenggal oleh pedangnya?', maka jawabannya tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya banyak, sang algojo pasti sudah berulang kali melepaskan kepala seorang manusia dari tempatnya semula dengan menggunakan pedang hitam sepanjang satu setengah meter miliknya._

 _Selalu masuk ke alun-alun penghakiman dengan mengenakan pakain serba hitam dan bertudung, setiap orang yang ada disana pasti melihat dengan ngeri kearahnya—sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukai oleh 'sang pembawa keadilan'._

 _Seorang gadis mestizen—seorang yang memiliki darah campuran Indonesia-Belanda—biasa tanpa nama berumur 17 tahun, itulah identitas asli dari sang algojo. Karena dia tidak memiliki nama sama sekali, makanya ia menerima semua panggilan 'penjagal', 'eksekutor, ataupun juga 'algojo' yang disematkan kepada dirinya._

 _Padahal jauh didalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia sangat membenci takdir ini."_

Iseng, saya membuat sebuah identitas dari Servant Saber _—_ yang pastinya bukan Saber yang ada dicerita ini, mereka berbeda.

Kemudian kembali kepada chapter ini, sebagaimana yang dapat terlihat, chapter ini juga masih termasuk chapter pengenalan. Untuk karakter-karakter yang tersisa, saya menempatkan tiga orang dengan masa lalu buruk sebagai Master dari Rider, Caster serta Assasin karena sesuai dengan apa yang saya percayai, 'mukjizat hanya akan datang saat kita benar-benar terpuruk'. (Entah itu terasa juga atau tidak). Oh ya, sampai lupa, ketiga orang ini tidak memiliki latar belakang sihir sama sekali.

Untuk identitas Servant mereka, sedikit memberi info, Archer—Hanoman—dan Rider adalah guru dari murid yang sama, Assasin adalah orang yang pernah menipu Berserker, dan Caster adalah wali murid dari seorang pria yang menjadi anak murid dari Archer.

Ya sudah, sekian saja dari saya, akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Saran dan komentar anda-anda sekalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Ditunggu reviewnya (Melambaikan kedua tangan.)

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	5. Chapter 3

Tepat dihadapannya, pria juling yang dibalut dalam warna hitam jubah compangnya itu membantai satu-persatu para 'penindas' yang tadi sudah mengkeroyok dan nyaris membunuh David dengan tangannya sendiri.

Matanya dicolok, tenggoroknya ditebas secara vertikal, kepalanya ditembus dan jantungnya ditikam. Dengan sangat profesional, atau hanya mengandalkan insting belaka, pria itu melakukan semua hal mengerikan tadi sendirian. Sendirian ia melawan kerumunan pemuda yang jumlahnya ada sekitar lima belas orang.

Dan coba tebak apa? Dia menang. Pria itu—Assasin, baru saja melakukan pembunuhan massal sendirian.

Akan tetapi meskipun dikatakan sebagai pembunuhan massal, dari tubuh korban yang bergeletakan disana dan disini, sama sekali tidak terlihat adanya darah yang mengalir keluar.

Malahan, jangankan darah, satu bekas luka pun tidak ada yang terlihat menganga di bagian-bagian tubuh yang seharusnya telah tertembus senjata aneh milik Assasin—sebuah belati asimetris dengan delapan buah lekukan. Semuanya terlihat seolah-olah seluruh korban tidak terkena apa-apa sama sekali.

Seperti sedang tiduran karena kekenyangan atau seperti orang yang pingsan karena anemia. Mungkin, itulah yang akan diduga oleh orang-orang tatkala melihat kondisi para korban sekarang.

Tapi tentunya berbeda dengan mereka semua. David Swarastika, yang mana sudah melihat kronologi kejadian ini secara runtut mulai dari awal hingga akhir, musti berkata lain.

"Me...mereka...mati...?"

Ucap David setengah bergetar, tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur dimana-mana karena insiden sebelumnya kini ia paksakan tuk berdiri. Seketika, rasa sakit dan nyeri yang masih bisa tertahankan mulai merambat ke seantero tubuh pemuda ini—terutama di daerah sekitar belikat, bahu serta siku yang semuanya berada di sebelah kiri.

Tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali, David diam mematung. Kali ini ia melakukan observasi singkat sebelum memutuskan antara ingin tetap berada di tempat atau berbalik dan lari saja dari sini.

Kedua hal itu memiliki keuntungan dan kerugian sendiri-sendiri.

Jika memilih untuk tinggal ditempat, David bisa langsung berterima kasih serta mengetahui siapa identitas sebenarnya dari sang penyelamat.

Cukup sederhana memang.

Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu, meskipun kedepannya ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sang penyelamat lagi, David masihlah bisa membalas budi lewat berbagai macam cara yang ada. Salah satunya mungkin dengan mengirimi parsel ke kediaman sang penyelamat setiap bulannya.

Dan hal itupun juga baru akan terjadi apabila jawaban dari salah satu pertanyaan mendasar, _'apakah memang pahlawan super berjubah itu memang ada di dunia ini?'_ adalah 'iya'. Jika jawabannya 'tidak', maka pilihan untuk tetap tinggal disini adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi David.

Karena jika orang itu bukanlah seorang penyelamat ataupun juga pahlawan, maka satu-satunya peran yang relevan dengan segala tindakannya barusan hanyalah seorang psikopat belaka. Lebih lagi, perlu digaris bawahi, ia adalah psikopat yang sangat terlatih serta mahir dalam pekerjaannya; membunuh orang dalam waktu singkat, apalagi kalau bukan itu?

Kemudian jika benar orang itu bukanlah seorang penyelamat dan hanyalah seorang _homicidal maniac_ , maka pilihan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat sudah berubah menjadi ajang pertaruhan hidup dan mati bagi David Swarastika sekarang.

Seorang pembunuh berantai dapat diibaratkan sebagai pecandu. Jika _obat_ nya habis, maka dia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengganti yang lama dan mendapatkan _obat_ yang baru.

Yang dalam konteks ini, berarti nyawa milik David Swarastika.

Berkaca pada hal tersebut, pilihan untuk lari juga menjadi sangat riskan sekarang. Karena mau tidak mau, ketika David menunjukkan punggungnya kepada seorang yang tingkat bahayanya sekaliber dengan seseorang didepan sana—yang mana kini tengah berbalik dan memandang daerah sekitar dalam senyap—maka sudah dapat dipastikan seketika itu juga, peristiwa ini akan menjadi penutup pahit dari kisah hidupnya yang memang sedari awal tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan.

Tiada pilihan, David hanya bisa menelan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan sendirian. Menunggu hasil akhir apa yang nantinya akan menghampiri, ia menyeret dirinya menuju pinggiran gang dengan pandangan mata lurus kedepan. Jujur, dalam hati, pemuda ini masih berharap bahwa pria didepan sana adalah seorang pahlawan. Setidaknya bagi dirinya seorang.

" _Bukan masalah apabila orang itu membantai puluhan manusia, asalkan dia melakukannya demi menyelamatkanku. Semua itu, tidak apa-apa."_

Pikirnya naif—tidak—harapnya naif.

Dan saat itulah mata mereka bertemu secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya pada malam hari ini.

"Oh...?"

Pria berjubah compang itu, sedikit membungkukkan badannya kedepan. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dia mengamati David secara seksama. Mata kirinya yang juling, tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, bergerak-gerak secara liar ke berbagai arah.

Bagai mengintimidasi, tatapan pria itu penuh berisikan teror. Perlahan demi perlahan dan setingkat demi setingkat, rasa takut akan yang namanya kematian kembali menyeruak didalam hati David. Merebak ke seluruh tubuh melewati pembuluh darah.

Sekarang, dapatkah David kembali berkata bahwa dia tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh semua orang yang membuatnya menderita? Tampak-tampaknya tidak. Karena saat ini, sambil memain-mainkan belatinya yang terhunus dengan lihai, sang pembantai berjalan menghampiri David dengan wajah serius.

Memejamkan matanya ketika ujung runcing senjata itu tepat menyentuh kulit lehernya, David berharap kembali pada yang namanya mukjizat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meneriakkan hasrat balas dendamnya sekali lagi, dengan harapan ada seorang kuat lainnya yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari situasi genting seperti ini. Seperti yang tadi dilakukan oleh orang yang saat ini tengah menodong lehernya.

Akan tetapi, rasa-rasanya hal itu adalah kemustahilan. Berharap dua kali pada sesuatu yang kemungkinan terjadinya saja kurang dari angka nol memang adalah kesalahan. David akhirnya menyadari.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh semua orang yang sudah membuatku menderita selama ini..."

Tapi dia juga persetan dengannya.

"Hoh...berani juga kau nak."

Menarik kembali belatinya dari leher David, Assasin berkata dengan nada senang. Menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi yang membahayakan nyawanya—setidaknya untuk saat ini—David memberanikan diri membuka kelopak matanya.

Dan disanalah, hanya berjarak dua langkah saja darinya, pemuda itu melihat sang pahlawan—atau sang pembunuh—dari perspektif yang lebih dekat.

Gahar, itulah kesan pertama yang David dapatkan.

Perpaduan pas antara jenggot dan kumis yang dicukur rapi serta kontur tulang wajahnya yang lonjong jelas menunjukkan aura ketegasannya sendiri. Dan diatas semuanya adalah mata kirinya, mata kirinya yang juling itu—yang mana dapat bergerak-gerak dengan bebas seolah-olah memiliki kehendak sendiri—benar-benar menambah sangar perawakannya.

Tersenyum, Assasin tersenyum kearah David entah dengan alasan apa. Lalu kemudian, tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, dia memeriksa tubuh orang yang disenyuminya tadi secara seksama mulai dari kepala.

"Sepertinya hanya luka lebam biasa, tidak ada yang terlalu parah. Ayo sini kemarikan tanganmu."

Meskipun terdengar seperti meminta, tapi faktanya Assasin langsung menarik tangan kiri David dengan kasar. Sontak saja, pemuda itu pun berteriak-teriak serta meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Kalau yang ini lumayan parah, kau kena dislokasi bahu."

Sembari berkata seperti tadi, Assasin memijat-mijat pergelangan tangan David. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengipat-ngipatkan lengan kurus itu keatas-kebawah, menariknya kedepan sambil menahan tubuh pemiliknya supaya tidak ikut tertarik, Asssasin menekuk lengan David kebelakang dengan tenaga serta kecepatan yang sebenarnya sanggup mematahkan tulang-tulangnya.

Kembali, sesuai dugaan, David pun berteriak kesakitan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat berlalu, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa kejadian tadi tidaklah memberikan rasa sakit tambahan kepadanya. Malahan, dapat dikata, semua nyeri yang David rasakan kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Dan mau dilihat dari segi manapun, hal ini pasti disebabkan oleh perbuatan Assasin barusan.

"Eh?"

Masih terheran-heran, David memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan kirinya berulang-ulang, depan-belakang, depan-belakang. Ia tetap tidak percaya, seolah-olah ini adalah sihir baginya. Tidak, bahkan tukang pijat terbaik dunia sekalipun pasti akan menyisakan sedikit rasa sakit pada orang yang dipijatnya—rasa sakitnya tidak serta merta menghilang langsung.

"Ada apa? Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Tapi orang ini benar-benar berbeda, hasil kerjanya benar-benar memuaskan. Jangankan hanya menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam sekejap, rasa-rasanya setelah dipijat olehnya, tenaga David telah terisi kembali sepenuhnya.

Sesuatu yang semestinya mustahil, mengingat ia baru saja dihajar habis-habisan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh! Ti—tidak, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, rasa sakitnya sudah tidak lagi terasa. Terima kasih banyak, tuan..."

"Ken, Ken Arok."

"...Tuan...Ken Arok?"

"Ya, raja pertama dari kerajaan Singhasari, Kediri. Ken Arok, itulah namaku. Atau jika kau tidak mengenal nama, maka mungkin gelarku lebih kau kenal, yaitu, Sri Rajasa san Amurwabhumi. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Se—senang berkenalan dengan anda juga."

Bau-bau ketidakpercayaan merebak dari diri David tatkala pemuda ini menerima ajakan berjabat tangan Assasin. Tapi demi menjaga sopan santun serta menjaga keberlangsungan hidupnya lebih lama lagi, dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Identitas itu; Ken Arok, adalah penyebab keraguannya.

Sesuai dengan apa yang tadi pria itu katakan. Ken Arok adalah pendiri kerajaan Singhasari dan memerintah disana sebagai raja pertama semenjak tahun 1222 - 1227 (Beberapa sumber yang lain mengatakan bahwa dia memerintah sampai akhir hayatnya pada tahun 1247).

Dia memberikan informasi riil.

Akan tetapi, meskipun memang benar Ken Arok adalah pendiri salah satu kerajaan besar di pulau Jawa—atau bahkan di Nusantara—yang membuat namanya terkenal dimana-mana malah bukan hal itu.

Masa lalunya yang buruk ditambah dengan pengkhianatannya yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, itulah yang membuat nama Ken Arok tetap membekas di hati setiap orang sebagai seorang bajingan tulen bahkan setelah beberapa abad terlewati.

Sungguh pencapaian yang kurang membanggakan.

Membebani orang yang sudah ikhlas mengasuhnya dari kecil dengan hutang judi yang sangatlah banyak, adalah dosa kedua terbesar yang pernah Ken Arok perbuat semasa hidupnya dulu.

Tapi itu belum yang terparah.

Karena yang terparah sudah pasti adalah tiga pembunuhan besarnya, yaitu, pembunuhan Mpu Gandring (Orang yang memberikannya senjata sakti), pembunuhan Kebo Hijo (Karib Ken Arok yang ia jebak demi keberhasilan rencananya), serta terakhir dan yang paling berdampak besar pada sejarah Ken Arok, pembunuhan Tunggul Ametung (Raja Kediri yang ia layani dulu).

Semua itu Ken Arok lakukan demi satu alasan; Ken Dedes. Perempuan tercantik di jamannya yang mana sering diramalkan akan menurunkan banyak raja-raja Jawa dari rahimnya. Sederhananya, Ken Arok mengkhianati banyak orang hanya demi satu dari tiga alasan klasik; wanita.

Sekarang, jelas bukan apa yang menjadi penyebab keraguan David muncul?

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Takut kepadaku?"

Tanya Assasin, dirinya pasti telah mengetahui keraguan yang David coba sembunyikan darinya.

"Sedikit..."

Jawab David, dirinya terlihat lebih rileks sekarang.

"Apakah anda tidak membunuhku juga? Seperti mereka-mereka disana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Assasin seperti melihat terbitnya matahari di selatan. Singkatnya, dia terkejut.

"Kau memintaku untuk melakukannya nak?"

"Te—tentu saja tidak. Tapi, andai benar aku meminta anda, apakah anda akan melakukannya?"

"Apakah testimoni sebaik ini kurang untuk menjadi bukti bagimu, nak?"

Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kiri, Assasin mempersilahkan David untuk menikmati 'pemandangan' yang baru saja dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Melihatnya, David hanya menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang mari wujudkan permintaanmu bersama. Apakah kau punya pandangan mengenai target kita berikutnya? Nama atau alamat tempat tinggalnya mungkin?"

Assasin kini berbalik. Bertanya seperti tadi, ia kini berjalan menuju ujung gang yang lain. Meninggalkan David yang tampak masih ragu-ragu antara ingin mengikuti orang itu atau tidak dibelakang.

Jujur dalam hati, David berpikir, pria itu gila. Apa-apa yang orang itu lakukan serta apa-apa yang ia katakan, semua sama tidak wajarnya. Lebih lagi, saat ini, dia mengajaknya untuk melakukan pembunuhan lainnya bersama. Dan hal itu jelas membuat diri pemuda ini bertanya-tanya,

"Siapakah anda sebenarnya?"

"Hah? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengenalkan diriku padamu? Namaku Ken Arok, lain kali ingat nama rajamu baik-baik nak."

Ujar 'dia' yang mengaku bernama Ken Arok.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ken Arok seharusnya sudah meninggal dunia berabad-abad yang lalu. Ia dibunuh oleh satu-satunya keturunan Tunggul Ametung yang tersisa, Anuspati, dengan menggunakan pusaka milik Ken Arok sendiri. Belati terkutuk yang akan mencabut 7 nyawa raja-raja Jawa—Keris Mpu Gandring."

"Cck! Bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku pada masa laluku yang buruk?"

Di tengah-tengah penjelasan David yang panjang lebar, Assasin masih menyempatkan diri tuk berkomentar. Memang, mau bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada satupun individu di dunia ini yang suka jika aib masa lalunya dibicarakan oleh orang lain.

Terlebih jika yang mengatakannya adalah seseorang yang usianya terpaut lebih muda darimu seperti David Swarastika.

"Berkaca pada semua informasi tadi, maka adalah kemustahilan bila anda adalah Ken Arok sang raja Kediri terdahulu. Akan tetapi, apabila anda masih bersikeras mengaku sebagai Ken Arok, maka jujur saya akan mengakuinya."

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang maniak aneh yang sangat mengagumi sosok Ken Arok sampai-sampai menjadikannya sebagai identitas diri yang baru, iya kan nak?"

Untuk beberapa saat David tidak berkata-kata, ia memalingkan mata. Tidak berani menatap Assasin seperti tadi.

"Keparat! Memangnya sampai sebegitunya apa kau meragukan identitasku!?"

Bentak Assasin, dia terlihat benar-benar marah.

Memang, bagi siapapun, yang namanya tidak dipercaya seseorang tentunya mengesalkan. Apalagi jika hal itu terjadi setelah kau sudah susah payah menjelaskan segala sesuatunya secara gamblang seperti yang tadi dilakukan Assasin.

"Dasar, kalau tahu seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik aku mengabaikan pemanggilanmu saja tadi dan membiarkanmu tewas dikeroyok oleh cecunguk-cecunguk ini."

Memuntapkan segala emosinya, Assasin menendang kuat-kuat salah satu korbannya yang tergeletak ditanah hingga terpental sampai ke dekat David berdiri. Ketika itu, David baru menyadari, ada beberapa perubahan tidak biasa pada mayat-mayat tersebut.

Kulit mereka, semakin lama semakin menghitam—seolah-olah baru saja dibakar dalam bara api yang sangat panas. Bibir serta wajah mereka mulai juga terlihat berwarna ungu—persis seperti orang yang baru saja tenggelam lama.

Lalu mata mereka, mata mereka semua terbuka lebar—kaku tidak mau menutup selayaknya ditahan oleh sesuatu dan secara konstan terus mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah; darah.

Lebih parah lagi, salah satu dari mayat-mayat itu—yang tergeletak didekat David—masihlah bernafas dan sempat mengedipkan kelopak matanya kearah David dengan cara yang begitu angker.

"Hwaaaah!"

Terbelalak melihatnya, David secara reflek mundur kebelakang dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Bagi seseorang yang aslinya berhati lemah sepertinya, pemandangan ini pastinya sangat menakutkan.

Tidak, bahkan bagi seseorang berhati kuat sekalipun, pemandangan ini mungkin masihlah mengerikan.

"Ke—kenapa mereka!? Bukankah mereka mati!?"

Termakan rasa paranoidnya yang berlebihan, yang mana sebenarnya adalah tindakan yang wajar-wajar saja, David bertanya dengan histeris. Tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan ia geser kebelakang agar menjauhi mayat tadi.

"A—aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana anda dengan handalnya membunuh orang-orang ini. Tikaman di kepala, tebasan di urat leher, semua itu harusnya sudah lebih dari cukup guna menghabisi nyawa mereka semua."

David menerangkan, air mukanya masih menunjukkan warna-warna ketakutan.

"Nak..."

"Tapi—tapi apa itu tadi? Dia berkedip, mayat itu berkedip! Anda juga melihatnya sendiri kan!?"

"Nak, oi..."

"Seolah-olah mereka tengah menatapku dengan kebencian mereka... seolah-olah mereka berkata 'Awas saja' kepadaku. Tidak, mereka sudah mati, tidak, tidak, tid—"

"NAK!"

Teriakan Assasin menggelegar di seantero gang, mengkagetkan tidak hanya satu tapi hampir semua makhluk yang ada disana. Mendengarnya, pikiran kacau David Swarastika seketika tercerahkan kembali.

Menengadahkan kepala dalam posisinya yang masih terduduk, David kini melihat sosok Assasin yang sedang berdiri memangku tangan di depannya dengan perasaan kagum yang baru; dia terpukau. Karisma unik yang dimiliki Assasin memang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri sekaligus sebuah pembeda.

"Hah... aku masih tidak percaya, dengan mental seperti itu kau berniat ingin menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Yang benar saja."

Komentar Assasin. Kemudian, sembari menunjukkan senjata aneh kepunyannya kepada David, ia lalu menjelaskan,

"Inilah keris milikku— **The Dagger who kills and cursed 7 kings [Mpu Gandring]**. Untuk masalah sejarahnya, aku tidak akan memberi banyak penjelasan. Kau pasti sudah tahu hampir semuanya."

David mengangguk, memberikan jawaban iya.

"Tapi masalah kekuatan mistis yang disimpan di dalam keris ini, kau pasti belum tahu satupun kan nak?"

David menggeleng, menjawab tidak.

Melihat itu Assasin pun menyeringai senang, menampilkan deretan gigi kuningnya yang tertata sedemikian rapi, ia lalu kembali menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada David sembari memain-mainkan keris kepunyaannya dengan lihai.

Dia menebas dan menusuk udara dengan nafsu ingin membunuh yang sangat amat kentara.

"Keris ini terkutuk, kau jelas tahu hal itu. Tapi yang tidak kau ketahui adalah, keris ini juga dapat menularkan kutukannya tersebut kepada orang lain semudah kau menularkan penyakit flumu kepadaku. Hanya perlu satu sayatan kecil di kulit dan—Wush! Kutukannya pun menyebar."

Untuk membuat sebuah kesan dramatis, Assasin secara tiba-tiba menggerakkan kerisnya secara vertikal keatas lalu kebawah. Kembali, David pun terkejut dibuatnya.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui nak, kutukan ini adalah kutukan pembunuh raja. Jadi kutukan ini hanya berlaku bagi orang yang layak menyandang status raja saja."

"Lalu bagi orang yang tidak layak menyandang status raja?"

David memotong dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya seperti yang dapat kau lihat dengan jelas, mereka hanya merasakan yang namanya kematian. Hanya merasakan, tetapi tidak mati."

Jawab Assasin, seringaiannya kini terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan.

— **The Dagger who kills and cursed 7 kings [Mpu Gandring]** —

Itulah nama dari [Noble Phantams] milik Ken Arok.

Berbentuk sebuah keris—senjata tradisional khas Jawa—berlekuk delapan, ada banyak sekali cerita berkonotasi negatif yang disimpan baik-baik oleh [Noble Phantams] ini. Seperti misal, sejarah pembuatannya.

Diciptakan oleh pandai besi terbaik pada jaman itu, yang mana namanya juga adalah nama dari keris ciptaannya, Mpu Gandring. Senjata ini jelas menyimpan kesaktian yang tiada tandingannya.

Akan tetapi, meskipun memiliki kekuatan tiada banding, keris ini masih memilkilah celah; keris ini dikutuk.

Kronologinya sebenarnya cukup sederhana.

Alkisah, ada seorang pelanggan baru yang memesan sebuah keris sakti kepada Mpu Gandring demi memuluskan upaya makarnya terhadap raja Tunggul Ametung—tidak perlu diragukan, pelanggan itu adalah Ken Arok—dan sang Mpu pun menyanggupinya.

Singkat cerita, dalam satu hari, keris itu pun berhasil dibuat.

Tapi sayang—bukannya berterimakasih atau apa—sesaat setelah serah terima keris, sang pelanggan malah langsung menusuk perut Mpu Gandring. Bukan karena dendam, dia hanya ingin.

Alur berlanjut dan Mpu Gandring pun akhirnya mati oleh mahakarya terakhirnya.

Tetapi, tepat sebelum sang pandai besi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, beliau masih sempat mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan yang mengatakan bahwa keris itu akan membawa kebinasaan bagi tujuh turunan pelanggan tidak tahu terimakasih tadi.

Benar saja, dalam sejarahnya keris terkutuk itu total telah membunuh tepat tujuh orang—itu juga termasuk si pelanggan tadi. Dan setelah matinya korban yang ketujuh, keris ini pun menghilang entah kemana.

Hingga akhirnya, muncul kembali bersama dengan terpanggilnya Ken Arok sebagai Servant berkelas Assasin dalam Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini. Tentunya, dengan kutukan yang telah di improvisasi menjadi lebih baik.

Hanya membunuh orang yang layak menjadi raja, begitulah bunyi kutukan itu sekarang. Kemudian bagi orang-orang yang tidak layak menjadi raja, kutukan ini hanya menyiksa. Menyiksa dengan rasa kematian.

Mati tenggelam, mati dibakar, mati diracun, mati ditikam, mati ditekan, mati disetrum lalu yang terakhir mati karena sebab-sebab yang tidak diketahui.

Total, ada tujuh macam kematian yang akan dirasakan oleh orang-orang tatkala mereka—sengaja atau pun tidak sengaja—menyentuh keris terkutuk ini. Dan itu semua langsung dirasakan tubuh secara bersamaan.

Sungguh metode penyiksaan yang sangat mengerikan.

"I—itu penjelasan logisnya? Hanya karena kutukan?"

David bertanya. Baginya yang selama ini hanya berkawan dengan yang namanya ilmu pengetahuan, segala sesuatu yang berbau sihir serta hal-hal mistis jelas langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh akal pikirannya.

"Nak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, sebenarnya kau ini penyihir macam apa? Bisa-bisanya kau tidak percaya dengan yang namanya seni kutukan. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dulu gurumu ajarkan kepadamu?"

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Assasin tidak habis pikir. Dan ia pasti lebih tidak habis pikir lagi setelah mendengar jawaban David sesaat lagi.

"Penyihir? Aku bukan penyihir."

"Lho, yang benar? Kalau begitu yang ada di punggung tanganmu itu apa?"

"Ya, serius. Di jaman ini yang namanya penyihir itu tidaklah ada, meskipun ada, mereka pasti hanya muncul di cerita komik atau film-film layar—apa-apaan ini!?"

David berhenti berbicara. Ia nampak cukup terkesiap tatkala dirinya membalik telapak tangan kanannya dan mendapati bahwa sudah ada sebuah tanda berbentuk sarung pedang kecil di punggung tangannya itu.

Berani bersumpah, beberapa saat yang lalu tanda itu tidaklah ada disana.

"Itu namanya [Command Spell]."

Menghampiri sang Master, Assasin menyentuh lambang tersebut dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia lalu menjelaskan.

"Dengan munculnya lambang ini di bagian tubuhmu, maka itu tandanya kau sudah diakui secara sah sebagai Masterku dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini."

Tapi percuma, sang Master terlalu awam untuk menerima informasi semacam itu.

"Perang Cawan Suci? A—apa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu menahu mengenai Perang Cawan Suci?"

David hanya mengangguk.

"Sama sekali?"

Kembali David mengangguk.

"Hebat, aku dipanggil oleh seorang amatiran dan dalam kelas yang tidak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali lagi;Assasin. Ah, betapa membahagiakannya situasi ini."

Assasin bertepuk tangan, terdengar cukup sarkastik. Sesaat kemudian, sembari berdecak pinggang, dia menghela napas panjang lalu kemudian melanjutkan.

"Tapi ya apa boleh dibuat, biar aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu mulai dari awal nak. Jadi, Perang Cawan Suci itu—"

"—Adalah sebuah ritual sihir skala besar yang melibatkan magus-magus pilihan serta roh-roh pahlawan dari berbagai macam jaman demi memperebutkan sebuah perangkat pengabul mahakuasa bernama Cawan Suci."

Duduk menopang dagunya di atas sebuah kapal nelayan yang tengah ditambatkan di bibir pantai, Rider menjelaskan. Semilir angin laut yang bertiup dari kiri, membuat rambut putih panjangnya bergoyang mengikuti lintasan angin.

Sementara itu di depannya, tengah digigit kerah bajunya oleh seekor ular naga berukuran raksasa, Putut mendengarkan dengan terpaksa. Berulang kali ia terlihat mengubat-ngabitkan tubuhnya, berharap dapat meloloskan dirinya dari ular berwarna ungu ini.

Pendek kisah,

Tepat sesaat setelah Putut memantapkan hatinya untuk menenggelamkan diri di lautan, Sang Cawan telah memilihnya sebagai seorang Master. Diikuti dengan munculnya Servant Rider dibelakangnya, usaha pembunuhan diri Putut pun akhirnya menemui jalan buntu karena, pastinya, sang Servant tidak ingin Masternya mati konyol begitu saja.

Awalnya Rider berusaha mencegah Putut lewat cara damai, ia mencoba menuturi pemuda yang hilang arah tersebut dengan wejangan-wejangan yang sebenarnya enak untuk di dengar. Namun setelah beberapa lama Putut masih berada di dalam air dan semakin lama semakin menuju ke tengah laut lepas, Rider pun akhirnya mengambil langkah antisipasi terakhir.

Ia mengutus 'peliharaannya' keluar.

Seekor ular besar berwarna ungu yang memiliki ukuran tubuh sepanjang lima belas meter pun muncul dari ketiadaan, tepat setelah Rider menggambar lingkaran sihir pemanggilan di udara, dan langsung menyambar tubuh Putut dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Membawanya kembali ke daratan dengan paksa.

"Nah, setelah mendengar penjelasan daku yang panjang lebar tadi, apakah dikau masih punya pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan?"

Kemudian karena ia juga menyadari bahwa Masternya bukanlah seorang magus murni dan hanya orang biasa yang tidak sengaja dipilih oleh Sang Cawan, Rider pun dengan murah hati mau menjelaskan segala sesuatu mengenai apa itu sebenarnya Perang Cawan Suci kepada Putut.

Seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

"Iya aku punya satu."

Jawab Putut, tubuhnya kini tidak lagi ia ubat-abitkan di udara dengan bebas.

"Kapan kau akan menurunkanku?"

"Setelah dikau berjanji tidak akan bunuh diri lagi."

Rider—yang mana memiliki tubuh seorang bocah laki-laki—menjawab ringan sembari berdiri dari atas kapal dan berjalan pelan menuju lautan. Atasannya yang hanya berupa sebuah jubah kaum-kaum Brahmana, berkibar seiring langkahnya yang melawan arah angin.

"Baiklah aku berjanji, aku tidak akan bunuh diri lagi."

"Oh, dan apakah daku mempercayainya."

Kata Rider, membuat Putut terlihat kesal.

"Asal dikau ketahui, lisan manusia cenderung mengatakan yang namanya kebohongan. Sementara bagian tubuh lainnya, malah kebalikannya, selalu mengatakan yang namanya kebenaran. Saran saja, lain kali tolong mulut dan mata dikau lebih dikondisikan lagi ya."

Kelakar Rider. Mendengarnya, Putut hanya dibuat semakin dongkol saja.

"Sebenarnya apa pedulimu? Kau dan aku tidak memiliki satu hubungan khusus apapun. Jadi jangan sok-sok'an kau menceramahiku!"

"Oh kita punya kok, tidakkah dikau mengetahui perihal sebuah pola yang tergambar di punggung tangan dikau? Gamblangnya, selama pola itu ada, maka daku dan dikau masihlah terikat perjanjian sebagai seorang Servant dan Masternya."

Menunjuk [Command Spell] berbentuk kombinasi tiga segitiga di tangan kanan Putut, Rider kembali menjelaskan. Terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya, Putut menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan umum kepada Rider,

"Apa ini?"

Yang mana dijawab Rider dengan jawaban umum juga.

"Itu namanya [Command Spell]."

"Gunanya?"

"Dikau bisa menggunakannya untuk memerintah daku. Tapi hanya tiga kali saja."

Sebagai penjelas, Rider mengangkat jari telunjuk, jari tengah serta jari manisnya secara bersamaan ke arah Putut.

"Jika sudah tiga kali, apa yang akan terjadi."

"Ya daku dan dikau sudah tidak terikat kontrak apapun lagi."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Pastinya."

Senyap, Putut nampak berpikir dan Rider hanya tersenyum-senyum tanpa alasan yang jelas di bawah.

"Cara menggunakannya bagaimana?"

Tanya Putut, tangan kanannya ia julurkan ke depan.

"Sederhana, dikau cukup mengatakan 'atas nama mantera perintah, daku memerintahkan...' apa begitu."

"Atas nama perintah, katakan A!"

Seketika [Command Spell] milik Putut menyala, mengeluarkan warna merah terang yang cukup mencolok mata. Yang mana akhirnya memudar perlahan-lahan berbarengan dengan terucapnya kata,

"A."

Dari mulut Rider.

"Atas nama mantera perintah, katakan B!"

"B."

"Atas nama mantera perintah, katakan C!"

"C."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Kata Putut ringan setelah menggunakan [Command Spell] miliknya yang terakhir.

"Eh lho?"

Sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja dibodohi oleh seorang pemuda biasa-biasa, Rider langsung terlihat linglung. Diputar-putarnya anting-anting miliknya yang terbuat dari salah satu kuku binatang buas dalam sepi.

"Ada apa? Mantera perintahku sudah habis lho. Itu tandanya aku sudah tidak menjadi tuanmu lagi kan? Kontrak kita terputus kan?"

Putut memberondong Rider dengan rentetan pertanyaan berinti sama.

"Me—memang sih aturannya berkata seperti itu... Tetapi, aturan juga tidak melarang seorang Servant untuk membuat kontrak baru dengan Master mereka terdahulu. Jadi dikau masihlah mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi Master daku sekali lagi."

Masih tetap memilin anting-antingnya, Rider terlihat berpikir keras. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kalimat improvisasi paling mantap untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan Putut kepadanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau menjadi Mastermu lagi."

Putut menolak, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

"Daku tidak menerima sanggahan, daku tidak peduli. Pokoknya dikau harus segera menjadi Master daku atau—"

"Atau apa?"

"Atau daku akan menyuruh Naga untuk memakan dikau bulat-bulat."

Hening.

"Lah malah bagus ya, aku jadi tidak usah susah-susah bunuh diri. Ayo cepat suruh ular ini memakanku."

"Ah...benar juga. Daku luput akan yang satu itu."

Syok, Rider menutupi mulut dengan tangan kirinya. Jujur dalam hati, dirinya sekarang sungguh merasa teramat-sangat bodoh.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat peduli terhadapku? Apakah aku pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu jadi berhutang nyawa kepadaku atau lain sebagainya? Tidak kan?"

Di lain pihak, meninggikan suaranya hampir di setiap kalimat, Putut masih terlihat tetap emosional. Sepasang mata itu, kini perlahan demi perlahan mulai kehilangan rona keputusasaan.

"Memang tidak sih, tapi salahkah daku mempunyai perasaan ingin menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan?"

Rider tersenyum cerah sekali.

Sungguh, Servant kecil yang satu ini benar-benar mempunyai aura kebajikan khas 'Roh Pahlawan' yang amat terasa. Melihat wajah cerianya atau mendengar suaranya yang hangat sekali, hati siapapun pasti seketika tercerahkan.

Tapi tampak-tampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Putut.

"Tidak semua orang ingin ditolong..."

Katanya sinis, warna-warna kelabu khas harapan yang kandas kembali memenuhi air mukanya yang menua sebelum waktunya. Baginya, rasa sok tahu dan kepedulian palsu adalah momok terbesar dalam kehidupannya yang pelik ini.

Sudah jenuh ia mendengarkan kata-kata penglipur lara semacam, _'semua pasti indah pada waktunya'_ , berulang-ulang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang tidak pernah merasakan betapa susah dan pahitnya menjalani takdir seperti takdirnya.

Maksudnya,

" _Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan sesuatu itu baik-baik saja jika pemiliknya saja sudah mengatakan bahwa hal itu rusak?"_

Maksudnya,

" _Kau hanya menilai, kau tidak menjalani. Apakah kau yakin 100% tidak akan melakukan apa-apa yang kulakukan apabila kau menjalani kehidupan sepertiku?"_

Maksudnya,

" _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..."_

"Kemudahan datang setelah kesukaran. Untuk mendapatkannya, maka bersabarlah."

Memangku kedua tangan tepat di depan dada, Rider bertutur dengan ringannya. Mukanya yang tampak begitu tenang seolah-olah menantang penderitaan Putut lagi dan lagi.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu perasaan orang lain di dunia ini, itu sudah kodrat manusia. Mereka hanya bisa menilai, membandingkannya dengan diri mereka lalu menelurkan sebuah tanggapan yang didasari oleh kedua hal tadi. Singkatnya, meskipun yang dinilai adalah orang lain, manusia cenderung mendewakan dirinya sendiri. Entah itu yang tengah berada di dasar yang paling dasar atau di puncak yang paling puncak, sama seperti diri dikau saat ini."

Hampir seperti seorang mahaguru—jubah brahmana yang ia kenakan berkibar hebat—ia menceramahi Putut. Kata-katanya, berat. Tapi entah mengapa, Rider seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun saat mengatakannya.

Seperti sudah kenyang merasakan asam-garam kehidupan, Rider melanjutkan. Wajahnya yang kenak-kanakan, semakin kesini semakin terlihat bersahaja.

"Beranggapan bahwa masalah dikau adalah masalah nomor satu di dunia, dikau mengkucilkan semua perasaan orang lain. Menepikannya, menganggapnya sampah lalu dengan bangga mengatakan, 'akulah yang paling menderita'. Hah, sungguh konyol, rasa-rasanya seperti daku tengah melihat—"

"Dirimu sendiri..."

Putut menyela, ia menimpali.

"Mohon maaf?"

Kurang jelas pada kesempatan mendengar yang pertama, Rider meminta pengulangan. Ditempelkannya telapak tangan kanannya di belakang daun telinganya sambil memajukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau berkata bahwa aku egois, menempatkan masalahku diatas masalah orang lain. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau juga seperti itu? Kau juga menyepelekan persoalanku, menepikannya seperti hal itu bukanlah masalah besar bagimu. Singkatnya, kau tidak berkaca! Mengatakan semua hal tadi tanpa melihat sifat-sifat kemanusiaanmu sekali lagi..."

Putus asa itu, jelas terlihat. Tapi di satu sisi yang lain, ada determinasi sekuat baja tersimpan ditiap kata yang terlontar barusan.

"Oh, daku sudah melakukannya kok. Dan coba terka, daku tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti itu didalam diri daku. Karena perlu dikau ketahui, identitas daku yang sebenarnya adalah—"

Membungkuk dengan maksud memberi hormat, Rider meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan jantung. Gestur ini sungguh sempurna ia peragakan.

"—Seorang dewa."

Imbuhnya, kini kepalanya ia naikkan menghadap Putut dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Identitas daku yang sebenarnya—mohon maaf tapi untuk saat ini daku tidak bisa menyebutkan nama asli daku—adalah salah seorang guru yang pernah dimiliki Bima, putra kedua Pandu."

Jelas Rider, dan itu bukanlah petunjuk.

Nama yang disebut tadi, Bima, sebagaimana dijelaskan dalam serat Mahabarata adalah salah satu pejuang terkuat dari pihak Pandawa. Dan sebagaimana ksatria-ksatria hebat lainnya, segala ilmu yang dipelajari Bima pastinya juga didapatkan dari guru-guru besar paling kompeten pada jamannya.

Dan itu berarti tidak hanya satu guru, melainkan puluhan bahkan juga ratusan guru-guru hebat.

Makanya, jika ada yang mengaku sebagai guru dari Bima, pertanyaan terbesar yang akan dilontarkan setelahnya pasti,

"Yang mana?"

Sama seperti yang baru saja diperagakan oleh putut.

Menyentuh anting-anting yang ia kenakan di daun telinga sebelah kanannya, Rider menunjukkannya kepada (mantan) Masternya itu. Anting itu adalah petunjuk yang lain mengenai identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Yang memiliki Kuku Pancanaka seperti ini."

Itulah petunjuk tambahan yang diberikan Rider.

Tapi tetap saja, hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Karena mau percaya atau tidak, total ada tiga orang guru Bima yang memiliki Kuku Pancanaka. Dan mereka semua bukanlah satu orang yang sama.

Batara Bayu, Dewa ruci serta Hanoman.

Itulah nama-nama para pemilik Kuku Pancanaka tersebut.

Jadi, meskipun Rider sudah memberikan informasi seperti tadi, pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Putut tetaplah sama,

"Yang mana?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya daku adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Dan kembali, jawaban Rider tidak membawa banyak perubahan berarti. Identitas aslinya masih belum tampak. Menyerah, Putut pun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan kembali fokus membebaskan dirinya.

"Ah sudahlah, persetan dengan jati dirimu! Toh, mengetahuinya juga tidak akan membawa banyak perubahan bagiku."

Katanya ketus sembari mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri dengan gerakan teramat liar. Melihat hal ini Rider pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu kemudian duduk mencangkung, beralaskan hamparan pasir pantai yang luas ia memangku dagunya dan melihat keatas dengan bosan.

Untuk beberapa lama, dia diam dalam posisi itu. Mencoba memikirkan awalan kata yang tepat guna berdialog dengan pemuda yang tampak sudah antipati dengan segalanya diatas sana, Rider bergumam.

Strateginya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Putut tampak-tampaknya tidak berhasil sama sekali.

" _Bisa gawat kalau sampai daku tidak segera mendapatkan Master hari ini."_

Itu salah satu gumamannya yang terdengar.

"Hei, pemuda berupa tampan dan bermasa depan panjang!"

Bangkit seketika, Rider berseru. Kedua tangannya ia buka dan ia tempelkan di samping kanan-kiri mulutnya, mencoba mengeraskan suaranya dengan cara tradisional. Kemudian setelah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Putut, Rider pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jawab daku, apakah dikau sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapan untuk hidup?"

Tiada jawab, Putut hanya menatap datar kearah eksitensi kecil yang baru saja bertanya padanya dibawah sana dalam diam. Seketika, pemuda ini berhenti meronta-ronta selayaknya orang gila dan mulai merenung.

Wajah itu, kembali kepada warna awalnya; abu-abu kelam.

Membuka mulutnya, kata-kata awal yang ingin diucapkan Putut adalah, 'iya'. Akan tetapi, apakah itu bukan kebohongan? Apakah memang sedari awal dirinya menginginkan yang namanya kematian? Tidak bukan?

Secuil memoria mengenai masa-masa bahagia bersama adik-adiknya kembali muncul di dalam benak Putut. Saat-saat sederhana seperti makan malam bersama yang menyenangkan atau pengalaman mereka naik bianglala untuk pertama kalinya, entah kenapa terasa begitu menentramkan hati. Mengingatnya, Putut pun langsung menolak segala macam kematian secara mentah-mentah

Dia tadi hanya kalut, terbutakan oleh masalah dunia sesaat. Selebihnya, Putut pasti juga menyayangi nyawanya lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari apapun. Dan itu semua yang coba Putut katakan kepada Rider andai saja Servant tersebut tidak serta merta menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Daku anggap pilihan bungkam dikau sebagai jawaban iya."

Rider berkata senang, ia salah paham. Mencoba membenarkannya, Putut sudah ingin berujar, 'tidak', sebelum ular raksasa yang sedari tadi menggigit bagian belakang kerah bajunya membuka mulut secara tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Putut jatuh berdebuk ke hamparan pasir pantai dibawahnya.

"Dan itu adalah awalan yang bagus untuk daku dan dikau."

"Hah?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, butiran pasir banyak yang menempel di wajahnya saat itu, Putut tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Rider. Sejenak ia tampak meragukan ingatannya, tapi bukankah anak kecil inilah yang mencegah tindakannya untuk bunuh diri tadi? Jika iya, kenapa sekarang kata-katanya malah terkesan seperti mendukung bahkan memuji Putut atas pilihannya yang salah?

Untuk menjawab semua itu, pernyataan Rider berikutnya ada.

"Seperti yang sudah daku bilang, Perang Cawan Suci adalah ritual sihir skala besar dengan komposisi utama tujuh orang Magus yang berperan sebagai Master dan tujuh orang roh pahlawan yang dipanggil untuk menjadi Servant,"

Rider mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. Melihat dari betapa riang nada bicaranya serta betapa jernih rona kedua bola matanya saat ini, maka dapat dikatakan secara gamblang bahwa Servant ini suka sekali bersikap menggurui; tentunya dalam artian positif.

"Dan apabila dikau berpikir jika ritual ini sama seperti ritual-ritual sihir kebanyakan, maka dikau salah besar."

"Jadi tidak ada acara mengejar bola emas bersayap dengan menggunakan sapu terbang?"

Tanya Putut, refrensinya tentang dunia sihir ya hanya lewat film-film layar lebar saja. Makanya tidak mengherankan apabila mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut pemuda ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dari kiri-kekanan untuk beberapa kali, Rider memberikan jawabannya kepada Putut.

"Dikau terlalu banyak membaca kisah-kisah fiksi sihir-fantasi, wahai anak muda berupa tampan dan bermasa depan panjang"

Kata Rider, ia tertawa mencela.

"Di dunia nyata, para penyihir tidak melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Semua hal yang mereka kerjakan pastinya tidak pernah lepas dari hal-hal bernuansa bengis dan kelam seperti misal pembunuhan, penyiksaan, atau bahkan genosida. Salah satu contoh nyatanya adalah; Perang Cawan Suci ini sendiri."

Menghunus sebilah pedang kecil berornamen banyak huruf-huruf Sanksekerta kuno yang ia simpan dibalik jubah kebesarannya dalam satu tarikan tangan, Rider mengimbuhkan dengan lugas.

"Iya, tidak akan berlebihan bila menyebut Perang Cawan Suci ini sebagai sebuah genosida. Karena memang itulah adanya."

Rider tampak berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri, dan itu tidaklah berlebihan.

Sebuah pertarungan berdarah sampai mati antara tujuh orang Magus yang memiliki karakteristik sihir berbeda-beda serta tujuh orang pahlawan yang dapat menghabisi nyawa seseorang hanya dengan mengumandangkan identitas asli mereka.

Tidak perlu banyak bukti konkrit, hanya dengan mendengarkan ceritanya saja semua orang pasti bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana besarnya dampak kerusakan yang nantinya akan ditimbulkan oleh ritual ini. Satu kata; besar.

Dan apabila sebuah bukti memanglah diperlukan, maka asap hitam bekas ledakan yang tampak membumbung tinggi diatas langit utara saat ini adalah jawabannya.

"Sudah dimulai ya?"

Komentar Rider pelan tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearah sumber ledakan, ia hanya mendengar bunyi dentumannya saja. Sementara itu di depan Rider Putut terkesiap, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, menandakan keterkejutannya yang bukan sandiwara.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apakah itu bom atom?"

Putut mencoba mengorek informasi lebih lanjut.

Asal ledakan itu, jika intuisi Putut memang benar, adalah dari kota Singaraja—sebuah kota pariwisata lain di pulau Bali yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat Putut berada saat ini. Dan apabila memang benar ledakan itu berasal dari sana, maka dapat dipastikan secara langsung; penyebab ledakan itu adalah sesuatu yang teramat dahsyat.

Tidak, bahkan meskipun suasana langit malam hari ini sedang terang-terangnya, tetap adalah suatu kemustahilan apabila asap pekat semacam itu hanya dihasilkan oleh sebuah ledakan mortir biasa. Terlebih, getaran kecil yang baru saja terasa dibawah kaki Putut jelas menggambarkan betapa destruktifnya ledakan di utara sana.

Berkaca pada semua fakta diatas, maka tidak heran apabila Putut beranggapan bahwa satu buah bom atomlah penyebab dari semua peristiwa tadi. Tapi tentunya, bagi siapapun yang mengetahui peristiwa sebenarnya, penyebab aslinya pasti jauh lebih membahayakan.

"Bukan bom atom, itu tadi hanyalah dampak dari pertarungan antar dua Servant berbeda kelas. Melihat dari besarnya kerusakan, asumsi daku, salah satu Servant yang berseteru pastilah berasal dari kelas pengrusak tatanan perang; Berserker."

Mengedikkan bahunya sedikit, Rider menggeleng dan menjawab pertanyaan Putut. Kali ini, anak kecil itu berbalik membelakangi Putut dan memandang jauh ke langit utara sambil mendekap kedua tangan di depan dada. Kembali, asap baru terlihat mengepul dari sana.

"Tidakkah dikau tertarik? Maksud daku, daripada bunuh diri tanpa hasil sama sekali, bukankah akan jauh lebih baik apabila dikau bunuh diri dengan sedikit harapan tersisa?"

Menoleh kebelakang, hanya kepalanya, Rider tersenyum kepada Putut. Maksud dari perkataannya barusan masihlah sama sedari awal, mengajak Putut untuk berpartisipasi dalam Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini.

Seketika, rasa takut dan teror merayap menggerogoti seluruh tubuh Putut sewaktu ia mendengarkan dengan seksama semua perkataan Rider. Bukan karena kekuatan kata-katanya tentunya. Melainkan karena bersamaan dengan keluarnya kata-kata itu dari bibir tipis Rider, sebuah tremor kecil kembali terasa dibawah pijakan kaki pemuda tersebut.

Kehilangan semua keberanian dalam dirinya, kini Putut benar-benar takut akan yang namanya kematian.

Sungguhan, ia tidak mau terjun langsung kedalam kekacauan seperti di utara sana bersama dengan seorang anak kecil sok tahu hanya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri atau hal apapun lainnya.

Tidak, hal tersebut tidak sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh otaknya yang meskipun sedikit bebal tapi tidak terlalu bebal hingga mau bergelut dengan sosok-sosok mengerikan yang mampu meluluhlantakkan sebuah kota hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja.

Begitulah pikir Putut, hingga—

"Dikau bisa mewujudkan segala keinginan terdalam yang dikau miliki dalam perang ini. Apapun itu, tanpa ada pengecualian, tanpa ada batasan."

Hasutan Rider yang sangat persuatif membuat hatinya bimbang, benar-benar bimbang.

Terdengar mustahil memang, 'mewujudkan segala keinginan', siapa orang yang akan percaya bualan semacam itu? Jika ada, pastinya orang itu adalah orang bodoh atau orang yang baru saja menjadi sinting karena melihat banyak kejadian ganjil dalam hidupnya hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja.

Yang manapun itu, Putut adalah salah satunya.

Tapi dinilai sebagai yang manapun juga bukan masalah besar bagi Putut. Asalkan dia bisa memperbaiki seluruh kehidupannya lagi, Putut akan senang hati dipanggil sinting atau gila. Bahkan, jika memang diperlukan, dia juga akan mengorbankan seluruh kehidupannya lagi dan lagi.

Seperti yang saat ini akan ia lakukan.

"Jadi,"

Rider sekarang berbalik. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Putut, Rider sangat menanti uluran balik pemuda itu.

"Apa jawaban dikau? Ingin berpartisipasi dalam perang ini atau tidak?"

Tanya Rider tengil, karena sudah jelas jawaban yang akan dikemukakan oleh Putut pastinya adalah—

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Iya, tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan Perang Cawan Suci ini sama sekali, Ken Arok."

David yang kini tengah melihat kearah utara dari kaca jendela sebuah asrama sekolah yang pecah setengahnya karena pertarungan kecil yang baru saja terjadi, berkata dengan tenang kepada Assasin yang duduk-duduk santai diatas sebuah kasur tingkat yang melekat pada dinding bagian kiri.

Tepat diatas lantai ruangan ini, bergelempangan delapan tubuh manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri, yang seolah-olah sudah meregang nyawa sedari beberapa menit yang lalu padahal tidak.

Sudah tidak perlu banyak penjelasan lagi, perbincangan yang terjadi antara David dan Assasin pastinya adalah lanjutan mengenai pembicaraan perihal Perang Cawan Suci yang tadi coba Assasin terangkan sebelum berpindah dari gang sempit tempat David dikeroyok menuju ke asrama sekolahan David ini.

"Kau yakin mau membuang satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk mewujudkan harapan terbesar dan terliar yang pernah kau pikirkan selama ini, nak?"

Assasin bertanya, nada bicaranya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan apa-apa yang ia katakan. Tenang dan seolah sedang berkelakar.

Membalik badannya guna menghadap Assasin diatas sana, David terlebih dahulu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum memulai kembali dialognya. Untuk awalnya, pemuda itu mengangguk mantap satu kali.

"Kau tahu, Ken Arok, harapan yang aku miliki benar-benar adalah harapan yang sangat sederhana. Makanya, tidak terpikiran sedikitpun dipikiranku meminta bantuan dari alat bernama Cawan Suci itu untuk mengabulkannya,"

Ujar David seraya berjalan lebih dekat menghampiri tumpukan tubuh manusia yang ada di tengah ruangan ini. Sembari berjalan, David mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbuka kearah Assasin—membuat gestur meminta sesuatu, dan itu adalah keris pusaka milik Assasin.

"Yang aku butuhkan hanya bantuanmu seorang, Ken Arok, Servantku,"

Menangkap keris yang dilempar pelan oleh Ken Arok tepat digagangnya, David menambahkan. Memegang senjata tersebut dengan kedua tangan, ia memposisikan ujung runcing belati tersebut tepat di daerah tengkuk seseorang yang berada ditumpukan paling atas sendiri sebelum mengangkat belati tersebut tinggi-tinggi hingga melewati kepalanya sendiri.

"Karena sebagaimana yang kau ketahui sedari awal, keinginanku hanyalah satu dan hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun juga. Keinginanku adalah—"

Sebelum menuju akhir dari kalimatnya, David dengan tanpa ampun menghujamkan ujung tajam keris [Mpu Gandring] terlebih dahulu hingga menembus saluran pernapasan milik orang yang ia jadikan target awal tadi.

Persis dengan yang terjadi di gang kumuh dimana David dikeroyok, dari tubuh korban sama sekali tidak terlihat ada cairan merah yang mengucur keluar.

Tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah.

Sekilas, serangan itu tampak tidak begitu mematikan. Tapi ketika melihat tubuh korban kejang-kejang dengan begitu hiperbolanya, ditambah dengan keluarnya banyak busa putih dari mulutnya serta semakin menghitamnya hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tak dapat disangkal lagi jika itu adalah serangan yang mematikan—kutukan yang mengerikan.

"—Membunuh semua orang yang sudah membuatku menderita selama ini."

Melanjutkan perkataannya, David mencabut keris tadi dalam satu tarikan mantap. Sontak, tubuh orang yang tadi ditembus oleh keris itupun semakin kejang-kejang hebat hingga terjatuh dari tumpukannya.

Menyemburkan darah hampir dari setiap lubang pada tubuhnya—itu tidak terkecuali juga pori-pori. Pria malang itu benar-benar menderita, matanya terbelalak sangat lebar hingga menyobek kelopak matanya sendiri dan ia menangis. Tapi bukan air mata yang keluar, melainkan darah dan terkadang gumpalan daging kecil yang tampak seperti arang.

"Akan tetapi, apabila Ken Arok memang benar-benar ingin mengambil bagian dalam perang ini, maka aku tidak bisa melarang dan pasti akan mendukung Ken Arok sebisa dan semampuku."

Kata David, mendengarnya Assasin dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menolak jawaban yang diberikan David.

"Kau sepertinya salah paham nak, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai ketertarikan apapun dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini. Jangankan ketertarikan, harapan untuk dikabulkan saja aku tidak punya."

Lawak Assasin seraya melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan mendarat tepat disamping kanan kepala orang yang kejang-kejang tadi.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku mau memenuhi panggilan Sang Cawan hanyalah, kemungkinan untuk menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik selama perang berlangsung. Dan coba terka, aku menemukannya dalam dirimu."

Menepuk kedua lengan David secara bersamaan, Assasin lalu meremasnya dengan gemas sembari menyeringai senang. Kegilaan, hanya itulah yang terpancar dari wajah laki-laki itu. Dan tampak-tampaknya hal itu juga mulai menular kepada David.

"Mendapatkan seorang Master yang ambisius terhadap Cawan Suci bukanlah sebuah masalah buatku, tapi jika disuruh memilih antara Master ambisius tersebut dengan seorang Master lainnya yang unik dan tidak tertarik dengan perang ini sama sekali, maka sudah pasti aku akan memilih dirimu anak muda."

Assasin melanjutkan, ditariknya kepala David kedalam pelukannya dan ia pun dengan segera mengacak-acak rambut jabrik pemuda tersebut laksana seorang paman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ponakan kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, aku akan membalas usaha balas dendammu anak muda. Sekarang marilah kita berlalu menuju target kita selanjutnya, Master."

Berjalan keluar, Assasin menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Ajaib, keris yang dipegang David dengan segera melayang menuju telapak tangan Assasin yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kemudian berdiri tepat diambang pintu, pria juling itu berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada David.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, dari arah tangga asrama yang penuh akan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, banyak terdengar langkah kaki yang berat khas pasukan polisi yang menyergap masuk.

Tersenyum sembari mengedikkan bahunya, David meraih tangan Assasin lalu kemudian berkata,

"Ayo."

Dengan mantapnya.

Mendengarnya, Asasin hanya tertawa dan kemudian membalik badannya kedepan hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah dikepung oleh satu peleton penuh berisikan polisi-polisi bersenjata lengkap.

Kala itu Assasin semakin menyeringai dibuatnya.

"Hei nak, kau tidak keberatan sama sekali kan apabila aku tidak sengaja membunuh orang-orang seperti mereka dalam perjalan kita nantinya?"

Assasin bertanya dan David menjawab,

"Tentu saja—"

"—Aku keberatan!"

Jerit Putut sekuat tenaga tatkala Rider dengan sangat memaksa membawa dirinya terbang menaiki 'peliharaannya' dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa—yang jika dinilai dengan skala 1-10, maka kecepatan ular raksasa ini mungkin ada di kisaran angka 8-9.

Mencoba meraih apa saja yang bisa ia raih sebagai pegangan—yang sayangnya tidak ada—Putut meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan Rider di kerah bajunya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kokoh sampai-sampai sulit membayangkan ada banjir bandang dahsyat yang mampu membuka kepalan tangan mungil tersebut.

Terkikik, Rider yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila diatas kepala 'peliharaannya' terkikik geli seolah bahagia menyaksikan tingkah laku Masternya; Putut, dibawah sana. Terlebih perlu diketahui, berbeda dengan Rider yang duduk dengan tenang selama perjalanan, posisi Putut saat ini adalah menggantung di udara.

"Bukankah semenjak dikau memperbarui kontrak sebagai Master daku, dikau sudah menetapkan hati untuk menantang dan menerima berbagai macam marabahaya yang ada didepan mata. Iya kan, pemuda berupa tampan dan bermasa depan panjang!?"

Tanya Rider setengah berteriak.

Angin yang berlawanan arah dengan perjalanan mereka jelas mementalkan balik segala jenis suara-suara, makanya, jalan satu-satunya untuk terap dapat berkomunikasi dalam situasi semacam ini hanyalah dengan berteriak atau meninggikan nada bicara masing-masing. Seperti yang sudah dicontohkan oleh Rider dan nantinya dipraktekkan oleh Putut.

"Tentu saja aku siap!"

Jawab Putut, dia benar-benar berteriak, sambil berusaha membuka cengkraman tangan Rider dikerah bajunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang semestinya jauh lebih besar dan jauh lebih berotot bila dibandingkan dengan milik Rider.

"Tapi kenapa juga kita harus langsung menuju ke tengah-tengah medan pertempuran semulainya aku berpartisipasi dalam perang ini, hah!?"

"Itu namanya strategi, pemuda berupa tampan dan bermasa depan panjang,"

Pertanyaan Putut barusan, sepenuhnya dibenarkan oleh Rider.

Melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Putut, yang mana membuat Putut terjerembab dibagian punggung 'peliharaan' Rider, Servant kecil ini lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Masternya tersebut dengan satu kali memutar tumit.

Seolah tidak mengenal kata habis, senyuman cemerlang diwajah Rider benar-benar kekal abadi.

"Jika ada dua pihak yang sedang berseteru, hadirnya sebuah pihak netral pastinya akan merubah jalannya alur pertempuran. Apapun yang terjadi!"

Rencana Rider ternyata cukup sederhana, hanyalah sebuah politik mencari kawan kebanyakan. Biarkan dua Servant berseteru dan kita tunggu hasilnya dengan tenang sembari menyesap teh atau kopi.

Apabila hasil pertarungannya berakhir imbang, Rider bisa dengan leluasa mengajukan penawaran menguntungkan kepada kedua belah pihak dan memilih akan memihak kepada kubu yang mana. Yang pastinya adalah kubu yang memberi umpan balik terbaik kepadanya.

Kemudian jika kemungkinan yang paling buruk keluar, salah satu pihak mendominasi atau pertarungan berjalan satu arah , maka mau tidak mau Rider harus memihak kepada pihak yang didominasi. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan pepatah lama,

" _Keterpurukan adalah sesuatu yang menyatukan."_

Bagi seseorang yang tengah tertindas, sebuah bantuan jelaslah berarti banyak. Tidak peduli mau besar mau kecil.

Dan apabila strategi ini berhasil dijalankan dan satu Servant berhasil dimusnahkan, maka Rider tidak perlu risau akan kemungkinan dikhianati.

Karena sebagaimana yang sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh waktu, Rider hanya akan muncul saat pertarungan mencapai puncak-puncaknya. Makanya, jika nantinya ia dikhianati dan ditusuk dari belakang, Rider masihlah punya cukup banyak tenaga untuk melawan balik.

Hitung-hitungannya, Rider adalah pembalap yang memulai balapan pada pertengahan kejuaraan. Makanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Rider jelas akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari strategi ini.

Namun tetap, ada satu lagi hal kecil yang mengganjal dihati Putut. Dan hal itu adalah,

"Tapi bagaimana bila ternyata kedua belah pihak itu menolak bantuanmu dan malah membentuk koalisi singkat untuk menghabisimu saat itu juga, hah!?"

Tanyanya.

"Oh, kalau itu, daku pastinya punya rencana cadangan."

Jawab Rider enteng, nada bicaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak memiliki beban sama sekali.

"Dan apakah rencana cadanganmu itu?"

"Kabur atau bertarung. Hanya itu."

Jawaban itu benar-benar penuh berisi keangkuhan. Tapi karena yang mengatakannya adalah Rider yang murah senyum, maka tampaknya akan cukup sulit menemukan orang yang jengkel dengan perkataan diatas.

Terlebih bagi Putut, pemuda itu benar-benar tercengang setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Rider yang penuh percaya diri barusan. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bila saat ini mereka sudah berada di pinggiran kota Singaraja yang luluh lantak karena keberadaan satu sosok besar nan mengerikan yang saat ini tengah meraung-raung di depan sana; Berserker.

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Master,"

Ujar Rider, membawa Putut kembali kepada kenyataan dan tentunya kepada pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka. Seketika, pemuda ini terkesiap, ia ingin menjerit sekali lagi, andai saja Rider, Servantnya, tidak menenangkannya dengan berkata,

"Dikau punya daku."

Sembari menyilangkan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya, gestur membuat sumpah.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, dari arah pusat kekacauan, sebuah serpihan helikopter yang terbakar api meluncur deras kearah Rider dan Putut. Tidak sempat menyentuh tanah sama sekali, serpihan itu meledak dengan hebat tepat diatas kepala Rider. Api bekas ledakannya menyambar kemana-mana, tapi tidak kepada Putut dan Rider atau pun ular besar milik Rider yang saat ini tengah meringkuk dibelakang Putut.

Itu adalah pertunjukkan singkat yang hebat, sebuah ajang bagi Rider untuk memamerkan kesaktian miliknya, seketika membuat Putut percaya padanya.

Mengkokohkan kepercayaan dirinya, Putut menarik nafas panjang dan menyimpannya sebentar di diafragma sebelum mengeluarkannya secara bersamaan sambil berucap dengan penuh keteguhan,

"Iya aku punya kau."

Rider tersenyum mendengarnya, setelahnya ia berbalik lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pusat kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Berserker. Menyusul dibelakangnya, Putut melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas.

Satu langkah itu, benar-benar akan membawa perubahan. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dua pemuda berlatar belakang hampir sama yang memilih jalan berbeda dan dengan pemandu yang berbeda pula; David Swarastika dan Putut, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki alur kehidupan yang tidak biasa.

Hanya satu yang mereka kejar,

" _Terwujudnya harapan mereka."_

Walaupun menggunakan jalur yang bersebrangan, tapi tujuan mereka persis sama. Seperti meniru satu sama lain.

" _Menghilangkan penderitaan dalam hidup ini."_

Dituntun dengan Assasin yang bijaksana dan Rider yang culas, dua Master muda ini memulai Perang Cawan Suci dengan jalanannya sendiri-sendiri.

Satu hal yang pasti, itu bukanlah jalan yang mudah tuk dilalui siapapun.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

 _"Penyair terkemuka Amerika yang terkenal akan kegilaannya, itulah dia._

 _Satu hal yang pasti ada dalam setiap ceritanya adalah darah, kematian, macabre, kengerian, serta hal-hal lain yang menggambarkan kegilaan penyair ini dengan sangat detil; julukannya 'bapak gotik dunia'._

 _Meninggal pada tahun 1849 dengan penuh misteri selayaknya bagian klimaks dalam kisah-kisah yang ia tulis, kematian penyair ini banyak dihujat oleh orang-orang yang dulu sempat dikritiknya (Dia juga dikenal sebagai kritikus paling tajam pada masanya)._

 _Dan kini, setelah ia memenuhi panggilan sebagai seorang Servant, kegilaan yang sedari awal ia pelihara sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kekuatan baginya._

 _Dan identitas asli dari penyair ini, tersimpan dalam satu barisan kata yang selalu digaungkan oleh sang gagak_

 _ **'Tidak lagi'**."_

Ya, saya secara sengaja memanjangkan chapter yang sudah panjang ini dengan tulisan iseng saya (Mohon maaf).

Sekilas tentang chapter ini, Assasin akhirnya menunjukkan identitasnya. Sudah itu saja (Mohon maaf karena datar).

Kemudian untuk saudara " **New reader"** , terimakasih atas kesediaan anda untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Lebih lagi, tebakan anda benar-benar sangat menarik sampai-sampai saya harus melihat ulang kerangka cerita sambil bertanya, 'eh kok bukan dia Servantnya?'. Maafkan kelabilan saya.

Lalu untuk saudara **"Sweeny the barber"** , terimakasih telah membaca. Dan, ya, hal itu memang akan terjadi. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

Dan terakhir, untuk thor **"dickyharyadi52"** , terimakasih telah membaca dan juga atas usulannya, saya akan menggunakannya sebisa dan semampu saya. (Jadi kalau misal kurang berkenan dengan saudara, ya saya mohon maaf.)

Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai sejauh ini. Dan jujur, saya sangat berharap bahwasanya anda-anda sekalian berkenan untuk meninggalkan kesan-pesan, kritik, ataupun juga saran terhadap cerita ini.

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	6. Chapter 4

Itu bukan kediaman yang benar-benar mewah untuk orang sepertinya, hanyalah sebuah ruko tiga lantai yang minimalis dengan dekorasi yang sama minimalisnya di pinggiran kota Seririt dekat Singaraja.

Membanting dirinya pada sofa santai di sebuah ruangan luas yang kurang memiliki pencahayaan, pria berambut pirang itu; Koenraad van Eych, mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Mimik muka yang menandakan kekesalan masihlah belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat pada wajahnya sendiri, Koenraad berteriak jengkel serta kadang mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas. Dengan caranya sendiri, ia menyalurkan rasa frustasinya.

Kegagalan hari ini, tak dapat dipungkiri, jelas sangat menyita perhatiannya.

Tidak terbunuhnya Rendy Irawan itu mengesalkan, tapi fakta bahwa ' _orang gila_ ' tersebut berhasil memanggil Servant sekuat Berserker serta terpakainya satu [Noble Phantams] milik Saber pada waktu yang terlalu dini jelas semakin memperparah suasana hati Koenraad yang sedang buruk-buruknya.

Menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali, Koenraad memanggil pelayannya untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi hitam pahit. Seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam sepunggung pun masuk kedalam ruangan, pakaiannya bagus dan sama sekali tidak terlihat ada bekas penyiksaan pada tubuhnya yang kecil. Tapi entah kenapa, wajah gadis itu terlihat sendu dan penuh perasaan teror saat berada di dekat Koenraad.

Berlalu meninggalkan ruangan setelah mendapatkan pesanan Koenraad, gadis cilik itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia memasuki ruangan ini tadi.

Jika dilihat sedikit lebih teliti, terdapat sebuah pola berbentuk pentagram berwarna terang ungu muda pada leher bagian kiri gadis cilik tersebut. Dan mau bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, tidak ada kesan baik sama sekali yang terpancar dari pola tersebut.

 **[Terughoudendheid Dood]**

Itulah nama dari pola yang tergambar dileher gadis cilik tadi.

Sebuah sihir dengan daya hancur medium khas negeri Belanda, yang pada jaman dahulu kala digunakan sebagai pengikat agar para kaum budak tidak berusaha kabur dari tuan mereka. Prinsipnya sama seperti bom. Apabila sang majikan merasa jengkel dengan ulah si budak, maka kapanpun sang majikan mau, pola bergambar pentakel itu bisa diledakkan. Makanya tak ayal pola-pola tersebut selalu diletakkan pada bagian-bagian vital seperti leher atau dada.

Mengetahui semua itu serta melihat bukti nyatanya beberapa kali dengan menggunakan kedua matanya sendiri, maka tak ayal gadis cilik tadi merasakan teror yang amat sangat saat berada di dekat Koenraad van Eych. Bagi dirinya, Koenraad tak lebihlah seorang serigala besar jahat di dongeng 'tiga anak babi' yang sering dibacakan para suster di panti asuhan tempat gadis cilik itu tinggal dulu.

Datang tanpa undangan, pria bengis itu; Koenraad, menerobos masuk melewati penjagaan yayasan 'Santo Jean d'Arc' di daerah Batubulan dengan didampingi seorang kakak perempuan cantik bertampang sendu dan berpedang; Saber, pada sebuah malam dibulan Oktober kemarin.

Terekam jelas di ingatan gadis tadi bagaimana dengan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kakak perempuan cantik tadi membunuh para penjaga yang selalu bersikap ramah kepadanya serta suster-suster yang sudah menemaninya bermain sedari kecil dengan sekali sabetan pedang dileher.

Cipratan darah itu, membuat wajah kakak perempuan tersebut tidak cantik lagi.

Menangis, masih teringat betul, gadis cilik itu menangis bersama dengan teman-temannya dipanti asuhan, yang mana sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, di dekat sakramen pengakuan dosa.

Pertolongan tuhan pasti datang, itulah yang mereka pikirkan dan harap-harapkan.

Tapi setelah pintu gereja yang telah dikunci dan dihalang-halangi dari dalam dengan menggunakan banyak tumpukan kursi berhasil diterobos oleh kakak perempuan berpedang tadi, serta terpotongnya banyak tangan anak laki-laki yang memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan melindungi kawan-kawan mereka yang lemah oleh pedang tajam yang berlekuk-lekuk milik Saber, anak-anak itu kehilangan kepercayaannya.

Mereka diculik oleh Koenraad dan kasus ini pun sempat menggemparkan jagad Bali untuk sesaat. Berdampingan dengan banyak kasus penculikan anak lainnya yang sudah terjadi semenjak lima tahun yang lalu.

Alasan Koenraad menculik banyak anak yatim piatu ada dua, yang pertama sebagai antek-antek setia dan yang kedua sebagai properti dalam banyak eksperimen-eksperimen sihir yang akan dilakukannya di keesokan hari.

Lebih lagi, memilih seorang anak kecil seperti mereka pastinya memiliki banyak profit bagus. Mereka bisa digunakan lebih lama dan apabila digunakan sebagai mata-mata atau agen ganda, mereka akan sangat sedikit dicurigai mengingat bahwa mereka semua masihlah anak-anak.

Iya, Koenraad van Eych memang seorang bedebah. Tapi jika kita melihat semua tindakan Koenraad dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, sejujurnya ide yang dimiliki pria pirang ini sungguh cemerlang.

Menyesap secangkir kopi pesanannya yang baru saja diantar oleh gadis cilik lainnya, yang berambut kepang dua dan bermata satu, Koenraad berjalan menuju diorama berbentuk pulau Bali di sudut ruangan ini. Ada beberapa cahaya berwarna merah berkerlip secara terpencar pada diorama tersebut.

"Anda masih kesal, Master?"

Suara lembut itu berasal dari sesuatu yang tidak berwujud. Menoleh kearah kanan, Koenraad menghentikan niatannya untuk menyesap kopinya sebentar dan menatap kearah meja kerjanya dengan pandangan menghina.

Yang ia tuju dengan matanya sekarang bukanlah setumpuk amplop yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya, melainkan sosok Saber yang saat ini tengah memasuki mode spiritualnya sebagai konsekuensi pemakaian— **Sword of ravering souls** —[Kumala Geni] miliknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pikirmu bagaimana? Pria sinting psikopat yang sudah menargetku sedari dulu tidak berhasil kau bunuh dalam satu kali kesempatan emas, satu hal itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup membuatku geram."

Jawab Koenraad ketus.

"Mohon maafkan ketidakcakapan saya, Master. Musuh yang saya hadapi ternyata benar-benar tangguh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlalu tangguh hah?"

Kemarahan Koenraad melonjak, ia menujuk satu buah buah berwarna hijau seukuran bola sepak yang juga tergeletak di meja kerjanya dengan beringas menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak berharap seorang Jenderal terbaik kerajaan Madjapahit yang aku panggil menggunakan katalistor buah maja dengan begitu mudahnya mencari-cari alasan atas kegagalannya hari ini! Kegagalanmu hanyalah karena kau lemah, kau paham itu Gadjah Mada!?"

Dan informasi sepenting ini pun keluar sendiri dari mulut Koenraad van Eych tanpa diperintah siapapun. Nama terang Saber akhirnya diketahui, seturut dengan diketahuinya katalistor yang digunakan untuk memanggilnya pula.

Buah Maja, adalah buah yang menjadi cikal bakal berdirinya suatu kerajaan besar di pulau Jawa.

"Iya, saya paham itu. Dengan hormat, saya Gadjah Mada meminta pengampunan anda, Master."

Ujar Saber, Gadjah Mada, lirih. Ia tampak sangat menyesal.

Nama itu, Gadjah Mada, hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Patih mahasakti dari kerajaan Madjapahit—sebuah kerajaan Hindu ditanah Jawa yang sangat adidaya, terbukti dengan kekuasaan mereka yang tersebar luas di beberapa Asia Tenggara.

Sumpahnya yang terkenal adalah, 'Sumpah Palapa', sebuah sumpah yang isinya adalah janji sang Patih untuk tidak melepaskan puasanya sebelum ia berhasil menyatukan seluruh 'Nusantara' diatas panji kerajaan Madjapahit dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan ia memang berhasil melakukannya.

Salah satu pahlawan paling terkenal di Nusantara, itulah Gadjah Mada. Makanya tidak ada satu orang atau satu hal pun yang menyangkal apabila ia dipanggil guna mengisi kelas Saber yang notabene adalah kelas paling kuat diantara ketujuh kelas lainnya.

Meninggal dengan tenang dalam kisaran umur enam puluh tahunan atau lebih setelah memberikan banyak jasa kepada kerajaannya, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi harapan yang dimiliki oleh Patih Gadjah Mada.

Kalaupun ada, itu pun pasti adalah 'kejayaan Madjapahit'. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh ayah angkatnya dulu yang juga sesama Patih namun berbeda jaman, Patih Ranggalawe.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar diri."

Berkata demikian, Koenraad kembali berjalan menuju diorama dipojokan ruangan dengan langkah kaki yang jelas-jela tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Dibelakangnya, Saber mengikuti itu.

Diorama itu, adalah alat pelacak khusus yang dirancang dan dibuat khusus oleh Koenraad selama beberapa tahun kebelakang.

Prinsip kerjanya sederhana, Koenraad terlebih dahulu menyebar banyak pengahalang sihir yang berfungsi sebagai perekam jejak prana diberbagai tempat diseluruh pulau Bali—jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi anak yatim yang ia culik tidak hanya satu—dan apabila ada bukti-bukti munculnya [Command Spell] atau pemanggilan Servant, penghalang sihir tadi akan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal berupa cahaya berkerlip merah kepada prakarya sihir raksasa yang terdapat pada lantai dasar persembunyian Koenraad lainnya di Denpasar, yang kemudian akan diteruskan keseluruh diorama-diorama pulau Bali yang tersebar diseluruh persembunyian Koenraad van Eych.

Berkaca pada hal ini, maka pertanyaan bagaimana bisa Koenraad dan Saber berhasil menemukan keberadaan Rendy dengan tepat telah terjawab.

Benar-benar pria yang penuh dengan perhitungan. Apapun yang akan terjadi selama perang ini berlangsung, Koenraad pastinya tidak akan mudah disingkirkan.

"Wow, benar-benar diluar dugaan."

Menarik senyum simpul, itu tidak dibuat-dibuat,Koenraad berkata senang saat melihat total ada tujuh cahaya berwarna merah berkerlip di permukaan diorama miliknya. Tidak paham kenapa Masternya terlihat senang, Saber pun dengan segera mengutarakan pertanyaannya,

"Ada apakah gerangan, Master? Apakah anda senang karena berhasil menemukan letak keberadaan keenam Master lainnya?"

Mengerjapkan mata setelah mendengar kalimat tanya Saber, Koenraad kembali kepada kenyataan. Memangku dagu dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada lengan kirinya yang menyilang di pinggul, Koenraad melemparkan tatapan penuh kelicikan kearah Saber.

Dan ini bukanlah hal yang disukai Saber sama sekali.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Masternya berperilaku seperti ini, malamnya ia disuruh membantai belasan orang di beberapa panti asuhan serta banyak lagi orang di jalanan demi memasok kuota prana pada pedang mistis kepunyaannya.

Mengingat-ingat hal tersebut berulang kali dipikirannya, Saber akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumus tidak paten yang mengatakan bahwa, 'apapun yang dipikirkan atau dilakukan Masternya saat tersenyum seperti ini, hasilnya pasti tidak baik'.

"Bukan apa-apa Saber, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit merasa senang karena mengetahui rencan-rencanaku yang lain tidak ikut gagal seperti penyerangan hari ini."

Koenraad menjawab dengan sebuah jawaban bernada sindiran.

"Orang-orang itu, si pemburu dan si hantu Iran, akhirnya benar-benar menggigit umpan yang aku tebar dalam-dalam."

"Apakah mereka yang dari Clock Tower itu, Master? Para penyihir kelas atas yang berpartisipasi pada setiap Perang Cawan Suci kali demi mempertahankan nama baik instansi mereka?"

Koenraad melirik sumber suara sejenak, terlihat benar-benar bingung. Pertanyaan semacam itu pastinya tidak pernah terpikirkan akan keluar dari mulut seorang Servant seperti Saber—yang mana selama ini selalu diisolir oleh Koenraad dari dunia luar.

"Kau tahu mengenai Clock Tower, Saber?"

"Ya."

Pasti dalam wujudnya yang tidak berwujud seperti sekarang, Saber sedang mengangguk satu kali.

"Sang Cawan yang memberitahuku."

"Hoh, tak layak kau tahu."

Sembari berkata demikian, Koenraad berlalu menjauhi diorama pulau Bali dipojokan ruangan dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sembari bercerita kepada Saber mengenai alasan kenapa ia merasa begitu senang saat melihat dua kerlip cahaya berwarna merah yang menyala berhimpitan—bahkan bisa dibilang saling menumpuk—pada gambar kota Denpasar di diorama tadi.

"Memang benar katamu tadi, dua orang yang aku sebutkan itu adalah orang-orang dari Clock Tower. Sir Thomas Callaghan dan Pamella Vorhes adalah nama mereka. Apa kau kenal nama-nama itu, Saber?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Master. Informasi yang diberikan Cawan Suci tidaklah sampai sedetail dan sejauh itu."

"Iya, aku paham, hanya sekedar memastikan. Mengingat yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah sebuah alat pengabul mahakuasa bernama Cawan Suci, segala macam kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi kan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan berharap sesuatu yang berlebih-lebihan, Master."

Tawa kecil menyembur keluar dari mulut Koenraad, percakapan dengan Saber ternyata sedikit menghibur hatinya. Duduk bersandar pada kursi kayu antik yang berada menghadap meja kerjanya, Koenraad mulai membuka satu persatu amplop surat sambil terus melanjutkan ceritanya kepada Saber.

"Jadi, masih maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Saber menjawab singkat, 'ya', dan Koenraad pun lanjut bercerita sesuai dengan perkataannya.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, ketika aku berhasil mendapatkan risalah mengenai Perang Cawan Suci yang dapat dilakukan di pulau ini—pulau Bali dari Rendy Irawan, gadis bernama Pamella Vorhess itu mulai menguntitku."

"Menguntit?"

"Iya, pekerjaan mata-mata. Kau tahu? Dia akan memantaumu dari jauh, menyadap semua jalur komunikasimu, serta menyelinap masuk kedalam kediamanmu dan mulai mengobrak-abrik beberapa tempat yang berisi benda-benda penting milikmu."

"Semua itu...gadis bernama Pamella itu lakukan kepada anda?"

Saber bertanya, ia ragu-ragu. Apakah benar Masternya yang selama ini ia kenal sangat cermat dalam berbagai hal ternyata gagal mengantisipasi tindakan _spionase_ seperti itu.

"Sayangnya, iya. Tapi tidak sampai separah kasus-kasus lainnya, yang ia lakukan hanya mengamatiku dari jauh—tanpa menyadap—serta menerobos ruang kerjaku di Inggris dulu dan menyalin beberapa dokumen mengenai 'Perang Cawan Suci' tanpa sepengetahuanku."

" _Tanpa sepengetahuanku_?"

Saber kini meragukan perkataan Masternya. Ternyata memang benar, pria pirang ini telah menghitung dan memperkirakan segalanya dengan teramat cermat. Gelak tawa yang kembali keluar dari kerongkongannya adalah buktinya.

"Kau tahu sendirilah Saber, orang yang paling berbahaya bagiku dalam perang ini adalah Rendy Irawan—baik sebelum ataupun sesudah pemanggilan Berserker, pria itu masihlah berbahaya."

Tidak ada pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan yang dikatakan Saber, pertanda ia sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lebih lagi aku sendirian dalam perang ini. Memang, pada kodratnya, Sang Cawan hanya akan muncul ketika hanya tersisa satu Master dan satu Servant saja. Tapi dalam perjalanannya, tidak ada satupun peraturan yang mengekang ketujuh Master lainnya untuk menjalin koalisi singkat. Asal kedua belah pihak setuju, kerja sama macam apapun diijinkan."

"Dan karena itu anda membiarkan dua orang itu mengikuti perang ini, agar nantinya anda bisa menawari mereka kerja sama sebagai sesama warga dari Clock Tower. Iyakan, Master?"

"Hei, kita bertarung ditanah milik Rendy. Bertaruhlah denganku, dari ketujuh Master yang ikut serta dalam perang ini, aku yakin pasti lebih dari setengahnya adalah penduduk lokal. Atau parahnya lagi, para penyihir tradisional. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu, maka akan lebih mudah bagi Rendy untuk membentuk koalisi dengan Master lainnya jika dibandingkan diriku yang hanya seorang perantau."

Mencap sebuah surat yang baru saja ditulisnya dengan menggunakan pena bulu angsa putih. Kembali, Koenraad memamerkan hasil pemikirannya yang kritis.

Jika dipikir betul-betul sekali lagi, rencana yang dipikirkan Koenraad memang ada benarnya. Rendy Irawan, meskipun tidak terlalu masuk dalam daftar hitam Clock Tower, masihlah dihitung sebagai entitas pengganggu.

Makanya, ketika nanti waktunya tiba dan orang-orang dari Clock Tower itu tahu bahwa Rendy terlibat langsung dalam sebuah ritual besar seperti Perang Cawan Suci, satu-satunya hal yang akan mereka lakukan pada Rendy adalah pembersihan sampai hangus.

Apalagi, perlu diingat, Sir Thomas dan Pamella berpartisipasi dalam perang ini secara illegal—lebih tepatnya lagi—perang ini sendiri illegal. Badan pengawas sihir internasional, Clock Tower, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai perihal ini. Dan hal itu jelas semakin menuntut Sir Thomas untuk terus menjaga kerahasiaan Perang Cawan Suci ini sendirian, mengingat tidak adanya badan yang berperan sebagai pengawas disini.

Kekacauan barang sekecilpun tidak akan dibiarkan ada, apalagi yang besar. Makanya setelah mengetahui bahwa sebagian kota Singaraja telah hancur berantakan, ia, Pamella, beserta kedua Servant mereka pun langsung meluncur menuju tempat kejadian perkara seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh alat pelacak milik Koenraad.

Jelas terlihat disana, dua bintik merah yang saling berhimpitan sedari tadi tampak sedang bergerak dari arah Denpasar menuju Singaraja dengan kecepatan yang stabil.

Panggil nama mereka sekali dan mereka akan segera datang menemuimu. Ajak mereka untuk membunuh Rendy Irawan dan pertanyaan yang akan mereka tanyakan selanjutnya pastilah, 'apa rencanamu?'.

Mencanangkan semua hal itu dengan matang, ia bahkan sempat mengaji ulangnya beberapa kali dalam pikirannya, surat formal yang tadi ditulis Koenraad kini sudah siap diantar kepada penerimanya.

Sebuah tulisan yang baru saja dibubuhkan Koenraad pada ujung kanan amplop berwarna kuning itu, terbaca, _'Untuk Clock Tower'_.

"Hei Saber, bisakah kau memberiku jawaban, kapan pastinya kau mendapatkan kembali tubuh nyatamu?"

Kali ini Koenraad terlihat mengenakan kembali jas berwarna cokelat muda yang tadi sempat ia selampirkan secara sembarangan pada sandaran sofanya. Sekali melihat, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pria ini ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Tujuh hari Master, terhitung dari sekarang."

"Cck! Tak apalah, selama dua hari kedepan—atau sampai aku kembali, tetaplah berada disini. Jangan kemana-mana! Perhatikan saja pergerakan para Master pada diorama itu, terutama, fokuskan pengawasanmu pada Rendy Irawan. Kau tahu dimana kan dia? Jika masih sekarat, pastinya ia kini tidak berada jauh-jauh dari kota Singaraja."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Masternya, pada daerah Singaraja masih terlihat ada bintik-bintik merah yang menandakan keberadaan seorang Servant. Itu Berserker sudah pasti. Terpikirkan kembali oleh Saber, apakah raksasa gila itu masih mengamuk sampai sekarang? Jika iya, sampai berapa jumlahnya?

Dulu, tanah Bali ini adalah tanah miliknya, milik kerajaannya; Madjapahit. Untuk mendapatkannya, butuhlah waktu lebih dari satu hari satu malam saja. Ada puluhan bahkan ratusan lika-liku serta rintangan yang harus dilalui Gadjah Mada sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengakuisisi tanah elok ini dari tangan kerajaan sebelumnya—Kerajaan Aga.

Maka dari itu, jelas sangat menjengkelkan rasanya bagi Saber untuk melihat bagaimana dengan begitu mudahnya Berserker meluluhlantakkan sebagian daerah kerajaannya dulu. Bahkan meskipun hanya sebagian, rasa-rasanya hal itu tetap mengesalkan sampai-sampai membangkitkan hasrat bertarung Saber kembali.

Benar-benar bukan suatu hal yang sering terjadi pada seorang jenderal berkepala dingin seperti dirinya.

"Oh ya Master, sebelum anda pergi, saya ingin bertanya satu hal saja kepada anda."

"Apa itu?"

Mengenakan topi fedora berwarna hitam favoritnya, Koenraad yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu seketika berhenti lalu berbalik setelah mendengar Saber bertanya padanya.

"Tidak adakah cara bagi saya untuk membedakan masing-masing Servant dalam alat pelacak ini?"

Berpikir sejenak, Koenraad menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalau secara pasti tidak ada,"

Katanya.

"Tapi kalau hanya mengira-ngira, kita bisa melakukannya. Bintik merah itu diambil berdasarkan penghitungan banyaknya prana yang dikeluarkan oleh para Servant dalam kurun beberapa detik. Dan apabila kita menggunakan ketujuh kelas yang ada sebagai tolak ukur, maka kita dapat mengetahui letak beberapa Servant secara pasti. Caster pastilah bintik merah terbesar, cari dia dengan membandingkan ukuran bintik-bintik yang lain. Hati-hati, setiap bintik ukurannya hampir sama, cermati masing-masing dari mereka!"

"Ah, saya paham Master. Terimakasih atas penjelasan anda."

Melambaikan punggung tangan kirinya, Koenraad berniat meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi seturut kemudian ia berbalik lagi guna memberikan Saber sedikit informasi tambahan.

"Oh ya, sampai lupa, apabila kau melihat ada satu bintik yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Janganlah panik dan merasa risau apalagi berpikiran bahwa alat buatanku rusak, itu tandanya Servant Assasin sedang menggunakan salah satu [skill] yang diberikan kepadanya— **[Presence Concealment]**. Nanti ingat-ingat dimana letak bintik itu menghilang, atau kalau bisa, catat!"

Sesungguhnya, saat ini Koenraad sedang menutup pintu dari luar dan bersiap melancong entah kemana. Andai saja Saber tidak menahannya kembali dengan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang semestinya mustahil untuk dilakukan dalam sekejap oleh seorang Servant sekalipun.

"Sepertinya, saya sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi dua Servant tadi Master. Caster dan Assasin berhasil ditemukan."

"Hah!? Yang benar kau ini?"

Mendorong kembali pintu itu kedalam, Koenraad berjalan menuju diorama miliknya dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Berdiri tepat di depannya, ia mematung, mulutnya mengangga, tercengang itu sudah pasti.

"Dimana tadi dia menghilang?"

Tanya Koenraad tidak sabar.

"Di dekat Negara, Master. Kalau tidak salah."

"Bagus. Terus ingat-ingat itu, Saber!"

Pada diorama tersebut, bintik-bintik berwarna merah yang seharusnya berjumlah tujuh kini sekarang hanya tersisa enam buah. Tanda bahwa Assasin telah menggunakan kemampuan menyembunyikan diri kebanggaannya— **[Presence Concealment]**.

Dan tidak hanya itu, pada bagian diorama yang menggambarkan kota Gianyar, berkerlip cahaya merah berukuran besar yang bahkan melingkupi tidak hanya kota Gianyar saja, melainkan juga sampai lima kota disekitarnya.

Jumlah penggunaan prana seperti ini sangat tidak wajar, seorang Servant dengan asupan prana seperti ini sangatlah tidak wajar—tidak peduli itu mau Caster ataupun Servant dari kelas lainnya.

"Bagaimana bisa mataku luput akan hal seperti ini?"

Koenraad bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu beralasan. Dua bintik merah yang menandakan orang-orang Clock Tower memulai perjalanan dari arah Denpasar menuju Singaraja, dan jika Koenraad dapat mengetahui keberadaan kedua bintik itu dengan jelas maka sangat lucu rasanya bila ia sampai tidak sadar dengan bintik—lebih tepatnya—lingkaran yang ada dibagian kanan diorama.

Hal ini semakin menjadi lucu karena memang begitulah adanya yang terjadi.

"Jadi, apakah benar tebakan saya, lingkaran merah itu Caster?"

Saber bertanya, entah kenapa ia terdengar kurang begitu sabar seperti biasanya. Jujur, mungkin dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa gentar mengetahui ada musuh dengan basis persediaan sihir sebesar itu.

Mau diapa-apapun juga, persediaan prana Saber yang ia kumpulkan sendiri dengan membantai banyak orang-orang tidak berdosa tidaklah ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan persediaan prana yang dimiliki oleh entah Servant apa itu.

"Belum pasti, Saber. Belum pasti."

Koenraad menjawab, sepertinya dalam batinnya ia juga merasakan kegelisahan sama seperti yang dirasakan Servantnya.

"Tapi jika kita melihat dari besarnya prana yang dikeluarkan, maka aku berani berkata bahwa ini adalah Caster."

Saber mengamini.

"Terlebih, ada yang aneh dari Servant ini."

"Aneh? Apanya?"

Memasukkan jari telunjukknya kedalam akuarium yang melindungi diorama pulau Bali itu, Koenraad membuat pola melingkar pada lambang kota Gianyar. Ia berniat melingkari lingkaran raksasa itu dengan jarinya,tapi ada daya lingkaran itu sendiri terlalu besar.

"Servant lain, jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama, selalu bergerak dinamis. Salah satu faktor untuk bertahan hidup, mobilitas. Tapi Servant ini, seperti yang dapat kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri—"

"Statis."

Jawab Saber, Masternya hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kearah yang ia anggap sebagai wajah Saber.

"Lihat Servant-servant yang lain, semuanya bergerak, bahkan bintik ini—yang tadi aku yakini masih berada di daerah Amlapura—sekarang sudah berada di Singaraja. Rendy sendiri pun tampak bergerak keluar Singaraja dan menuju kota Sangsit."

Koenraad menggebu-gebu menjelaskan. Semua kata-katanya menyimpan hasrat dan semangat, tapi entah kenapa air mukanya tidak demikian. Kembali, ia menunjuk kearah Gianyar

"Jika boleh mengutarakan pendapat saya, rasa-rasanya Servant ini sedang menunggu sesuatu disana. Entah apa itu."

"Tertarik untuk memeriksanya, Saber?"

Koenraad menyeringai saat mendengar asumsi yang dilontarkan Saber barusan. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang entah buruk atau baik, Koenraad selalu dapat merencanakan banyak rencana bagus—artian lain; licik—dalam keadaan yang tidak terduga.

"Pada saat kondisi saya seperti ini, apakah anda yakin? Terlebih, bukankah saya masih harus memperhatikan diorama ini baik-baik."

"Buat apa? Kita sudah mengetahui keberadaan semua Servant, dan tiga dari mereka berhasil kita gali identitasnya. Masih sisa tiga lagi, tapi biarlah. Semakin banyak yang coba kau raih, maka akan semakin sedikit yang kau dapatkan. Setujukah kau dengan kata mutiara Cina itu, Saber?"

Saber bungkam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Hawa dingin seketika berhembus dibelakang punggung Koenraad.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

Dan dengan itu, Koenraad dan Saber pun pergi untuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Sir Thomas dan setelahnya pergi bersama ke kota Gianyar guna memeriksa apakah benar ada Servant dengan pasokan prana sebanyak itu disana.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Rendy—atau lebih baik lagi—berdoalah. Aku akan datang menantangmu lagi dengan kekuatan penuh."

Koenraad berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan angker. Pikiran pria itu kini hanya tertuju kepada beratus-ratus skenario perang yang hampir semuanya melibatkan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan jambang putih; Rendy Irawan, di dalamnya.

Skenario-skenario itu berbeda, tapi ada satu kesamaan yang mencolok diantara semuanya. Koenraad van Eych berdiri sebagai pemenang diakhir.

Dan bebarengan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruangan kerja Koenraad, seutas senyuman licik tampak menyeringai dari balik gelapnya lorong hitam panjang yang seolah tidak berujung itu. Angin-angin kemenangan, tampaknya akan berhembus disekitar Saber dan Masternya.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

 _"Putri dari Garuda, kakak dari Jatayu, itulah gadis ini._

 _Kisah kepahlawanannya yang paling terkenal adalah kerelaannya kehilangan seluruh sayap untuk melindungi Jatayu dari amukan dewa Surya yang menghanguskan segalanya—Tanpa sayap, burung ini pun kehilangan derajatnya._

 _Terasingkan di sebuah pantai tanpa nama di dekat Ngalengka—tanah dimana Rahwana berkuasa—yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis ini hanyalah meratapi tindakan heroiknya yang bodoh_

 _Ia menyesal telah menolong Jatayu."_

Setelah membuat Berserker dari penulis favorit saya—Qouth the raven, nevermore! (Saya suka bagian ini)—kali ini saya iseng menulis Servant berkelas Rider yang berasal dari Wiracarita Ramayana. Kenapa harus Rider? Alasannya, karena saya baru saja mendapat Ozymandias dari gacha terkutuk (Puja dewa Ra!).

Kembali ke chapter ini, yap, Koenraad van Eych adalah bajingan (Entah itu terasa atau tidak). Tapi sebagaimana _quotes mainstream_ yang mengatakan bahwa, 'tidak ada seorang pun penjahat yang terlahir jahat', Koenraad van Eych juga punya alasannya sendiri. (Yang mungkin baru akan dimunculkan dalam beberapa chapter ke depan).

Kemudian berbicara mengenai refrensi. Dasar tokoh Koenraad ini sebenarnya adalah Tohsaka Tokiomi, atau kalau bukan, Darnic Prestone Yggdmilennia, sementara Rendy Irawan adalah Matou Kariya (Ya, saya adalah pejuang simpatisan garis keras Matou Kariya). Dan karena hal itulah, rivalitas diantara Master dari Saber dan Master dari Berserker itu pun akan menjadi sorotan utama selama cerita ini berlangsung (Terlebih Saber dan Berserker adalah dua orang pahlawan yang sama-sama memiliki rivalitas yang buruk sama seperti Master mereka masing-masing).

Lalu, seperti biasa, terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini (Membungkuk dengan hormat).

Teruntuk saudara " **New reader** ", terimakasih atas perhatiannya anda yang sangat besar dalam cerita ini (Membungkuk), review anda seperti biasa sungguh menarik. Adegan-adegan selingan yang seperti punya Putut, saya terima sarannya (Terimakasih), memang akan saya adakan nanti (Tergantung situasi). Lalu untuk karakter yang seperti Shirou, sang pembela keadilan, tampaknya tidak ada. Karena ya, semua karakter bukanlah orang-orang yang memilki latar belakang yang baik dengan yang namanya 'keadilan' (Tapi kalau hanya sekedar mendekati, Rider milik Putut adalah jawaban saya). Terakhir, tidak! Assasin belum dapat death flags! (Histeris sambil menulis ulang bagian Assasin).

Kemudian, untuk saudara " **Sweeny the barber** ", terimakasih telah membaca. Dan untuk pertukaran prana antara tiga orang Master non-penyihir, saya beritahu secara langsung saja saudara, saya masih lurus. Untuk mendapatkan prana, mereka bertiga menggunakan cara-cara yang berbeda (Assasin mengambil paksa dari orang lain, Rider juga namun lebih damai—ia hanya membuat orang yang diambil prananya jadi merasa kelelahan sedikit, dan untuk Caster, dia puasa).

Lalu, terimakasih juga untuk saudara " **bejo selalu** " dan thor " **dickyharyadi52** " atas kerelaannya untuk membaca cerita ini (Membungkuk).

Terakhir untuk saudara Magatsulza, terimakasih telah membaca. Saya cukup senang mendengar anda mau belajar mengenai legenda-legenda Indonesia (Sumpah saya terharu). Dan ngomong-ngomong, mengenai kesinisan ini apa ya? (Bersiul dan memalingkan muka).

Ya sepertinya hanya itulah dari saya, maaf kalau kepanjangan. Oh ya! Sampai lupa, bersama dengan updatenya chapter ini, saya juga mengupdate satu chapter selanjutnya (saya akan cukup repot minggu-minggu ini) yang bercerita mengenai perseteruan awal antara Rendy Irawan dan Berserker VS Pamella Vorhess, Lancer dan Archer.

Arc **[Clock Tower showdown]** dimulai!.

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang mau membaca cerita ini sampai sekarang. Review anda-anda sekalian yang menjadi penyemangat seolah menjadi candu untuk membantu saya tetap menulis cerita ini (Tersenyum)

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	7. Chapter 5

Laki-laki itu begitu superior.

Pejuang terkuat dari blok Yunani saat perang Troya yang tidak terkalahkan oleh siapapun dan oleh apapun. Untuk bisa sebanding dengannya, diperlukan bantuan dewa setingkat Zeus—sang penguasa Olympus—atau dewa-dewi tingkat tinggi lainnya.

Terkenal akan perisainya yang tak dapat ditembus, pejuang ini selalu memimpin pasukannya di barisan terdepan sendiri dengan bersenjatakan sebilah pedang pemberian jenderal musuh atau tombak besar nan panjang yang disepuh khusus untuk dirinya seorang—orang lain tidak bisa mengangkatnya.

Lebih hebatnya lagi, pahlawan ini berperang tanpa dibantu berkat dewa atau dewi manapun juga. Sendirian, ia beradu dengan anak-anak dewa lainnya di medan perang Troya yang keras lagi mematikan.

Pria baik-baik yang disisihkan, itulah julukannya.

Jika disuruh memilih antara menyukainya atau membencinya, mendukung atau menolaknya, maka para dewa tidak memilih kedua-duanya.

Ini bukan seperti pahlawan ini pernah berbuat suatu dosa atau terikat dengan karma keluarganya. Tidak! Pahlawan ini sesungguhnya baik luar-dalam, keluarganya apa lagi. Hanya sepertinya, nasib pahlawan ini saja yang kurang beruntung.

Dua kali bertempur dengan jenderal pihak Troya—Hector, pahlawan ini sebenarnya nyaris membawa kemenangan dini untuk pasukan Agamemnon andai saja dewa Zeus dan dewa Apollo tidak ikut campur dan memaksakan hasil imbang pada kedua pertempuran tadi.

Kembali, perlu digarisbawahi, pahlawan ini tidak mendapat bantuan dari dewa manapun juga. Menantang Zeus dan Apollo secara tidak langsung dengan kekuatan sendiri, daya tempur pahlawan ini sungguh diluar batas nalar manusia.

Terlebih, juga tertulis di dalam sejarah, Poseidon pun pernah hampir kalah saat bergelut dengan sang pahlawan dahulu kala.

Hanya mengandalkan kemampuan fisik biasa serta insting bertarung alamiah, pahlawan ini menyibak musuh-musuhnya. Tidak mempunyai berkat dewa apa pun juga semenjak lahir, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, sang pahlawan menyimpan satu harapan kekanak-kanakan; bahwa dirinya juga ingin mendapatkan berkat dewa—satu saja tidak masalah—sama seperti yang dimiliki rekan-rekannya atau musuh-musuhnya.

Setiap hari dia berbuat kebajikan. Nyaris setiap detik dia berdoa, mengumandangkan pujian-pujian untuk keselamatan Olympus. Tapi tetap, sampai akhir hayatnya berkat dewa yang diidam-idamkan pahlawan ini tidak kunjung datang, dewa menyisihkannya.

Puncaknya, pahlawan ini pun membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kecewa dengan perlakuan dewa—ia kalah oleh Odisseus dalam perebutan baju zirah Achilles karena kehendak dewa Ares.

Pecundang? Anak mama? Bocak perajuk?

Terserah kalian mau menyebut pahlawan ini dengan sebutan yang mana pun juga.

Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, sebutan-sebutan itu tidaklah ada yang cocok untuk disematkan pada namanya. Karena sudah bukan rahasia lagi, tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita kehendaki itu rasanya sungguh sangat mengecewakan. Terlebih bagi sang pahlawan yang sampai akhir hayatnya tidak mendapatkan apa-apa yang diinginkannya, suatu hal yang bernama kekecewaan pasti telah mengerak di seluruh lubuk hatinya.

Itu bukanlah aib, nama pahlawan ini tetaplah harum seperti sediakala, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dan nama terang dari pejuang terkuat dari perang Troya itu adalah—

"Aias Telamon, iya kan?"

Duduk di sebelah Lancer yang tengah memandang bintang-bintang dari atas hotel tempat mereka menginap dengan tenang, Pamella Vorhes mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang serta merta berhasil membuat perawakan tenang Servantnya itu runtuh seketika—ia terkejut setengah mati.

Terkesiap, Servant dingin itu pun memandangi wajah Masternya dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Pertanyaannya tetap satu, 'bagaimana bisa wanita ini mengetahui nama aslinya hanya dalam waktu dua hari satu malam setelah pemanggilannya bersama Archer?', hal itu sungguh membuat pria jangkung ini bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Tidak, bahkan hal itu terlalu abstrak hingga tidak layak jika hanya disebut sebuah kebetulan belaka.

"Jadi, aku salah ya?"

Memiringkan kepalanya hingga menghadap Lancer, Pamella bertanya sekali lagi. Mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kedepan bibirnya, Lancer membuat gestur yang menyuruh Masternya untuk tidak berbicara lebih banyak.

 _"Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama itu di depan umum lagi, nonya."_

Lancer mewanti-wanti Masternya dengan nada serius lewat telepati.

 _"Aku belum ingin si raja kera ataupun pak tua itu tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya sebelum aku mengetahui [Noble Phantams] milik si raja kera dan cara untuk menghadapinya."_

 _"Jika memang dirimu benar-benar ingin tahu mengenai [Noble Phantams] Archer, kusarankan saja sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung kepadanya. Aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati memberitahumu semuanya."_

Dan perkataan Pamella tampak ada benarnya, mengingat pribadi Archer yang seperti itu. Jangankan hanya sekedar nama [Noble Phantams], cara untuk menghadapinya saja mungkin akan ditunjukkan oleh Archer secara cuma-cuma.

Hal itu sudah dibuktikan Pamella sendiri kemarin, saat ia bertanya mengenai legenda Hanoman, Archer dengan sangat sumringah menyambut dan menjelaskan segala seluk-beluk kehidupannya yang hampir sebagian besar tidak tertulis dalam literatur sejarah manapun kepada Master dari Lancer tersebut.

 _"Tapi apa menariknya? Mendominasi seseorang yang sudah menyerah dan mendominasi seseorang lewat peperangan berdarah itu berbeda lho, nonya."_

Pamella hanya memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar perkataan Lancer barusan, lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti satu kali. Dari air muka yang terlihat, tampak jelas bila Pamella tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai percakapannya kembali dengan Lancer.

Dan saat Lancer kembali membuang mukanya keatas, kembali memandang langit, Pamella pun lanjut membuat pertanyaan.

 _"Jadi apakah nama yang aku sebutkan tadi itu benar namamu?"_

Tanya Pamella singkat, Servantnya pun ikut membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan singkat pula.

 _"Darimana anda mendapat informasi tersebut?"_

 _"Mimpi."_

 _"Mimpi?"_

Lancer mengulangi perkataan Masternya, tampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia dengar barusan. Diragukan seperti itu oleh Servantnya sendiri, Pamella pun tampak sedikit kesal.

 _"Iya, mimpi. Kemarin malam tepatnya, dalam mimpi, aku melihat banyak sekali perjuanganmu di medan tempur selayaknya tengah melihat banyak film dokumenter mengenai Perang Troya secara rinci."_

Jelasnya, dan maksud kata 'rinci' diperkataannya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar rinci. Yang bahkan semua ahli sejarawan Yunani tidak mengetahui fakta-fakta sebenarnya sama sekali.

 _"Pertama aku melihatmu tiba pertama kali di Troya dengan menumpangi kapal milik Odisseus, kemudian aku melihat bagaimana dahsyatnya pertarunganmu dengan Hector yang hampir memakan waktu satu hari penuh, usaha kerasmu demi mengambil jenasah milik Achilles juga aku saksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri."_

Lancer bungkam seribu bahasa, Masternya benar-benar tahu segala sesuatu mengenai masa lalunya. Jelas sekali bahwa ikatan antara Servant dan Master yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua adalah penyebab utamanya.

Jangankan hanya sekedar melakukan telepati atau mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing pihak, jika Master dan Servant sudah sama-sama saling percaya, jiwa dan raga mereka dapat dibilang sudah menyatu menjadi satu kesatuan utuh—dua pribadi itu melebur jadi satu.

Sekali lagi, perlu diingat, hal-hal yang disebutkan tadi barulah akan terjadi apabila kepercayaan antara Servant dan Master sudah mencapai batas maksimal.

Sementara dikasus Lancer dan Masternya, Lancer sama sekali belum menaruh kepercayaan penuh kepada Pamella. Makanya tidak begitu mengherankan bila sampai hari ini ia kurang mengetahui mengenai latar belakang Masternya tersebut, karena memang Lancer sendirilah yang meminta seperti itu.

Dan apabila Masternya ternyata sudah mengetahui latar belakang Lancer dengan begitu detailnya, bahkan sampai nama aslinya pun Pamella tahu, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan tersisa yang bisa menjadi alasan paling logis,

 ** _"Perempuan ini sudah menaruh kepercayaan yang begitu besar kepadaku barang sehari saja."_**

Ujar Lancer dalam hati, terpisah dengan jalur telepatinya dengan Pamella yang masih terus bercerita disebelahnya, yang apabila dilanjutkan sedikit lagi pasti akan sampai kepada bagian akhir cerita—sebuah akhiran yang bahkan pemilik ceritanya sendiri mengutuknya.

Karena itu, sebelum sang Master kembali mengingatkannya kembali akan kesalahan yang ia buat dahulu kala, Lancer pun buru-buru menyetop mulut Masternya agar tidak berbicara lebih panjang lagi.

"Sudah cukup nonya, kau sudah cukup membuatku percaya padamu."

Dia berkata tidak dengan telepati tapi dengan suaranya yang sebenarnya, sebuah suara serak yang terkesan agak kasar.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu Lancer. Aku hanya, aku hanya—maafkan aku..."

Tersentak olehnya, Pamella pun buru-buru berhenti bercerita dan mulai meminta maaf kepada Servant disampingnya itu. Pamella sadar, dia sudah agak keterlaluan tadi.

Diingatkan akan sebuah tragedi dimasa lalunya, orang macam apa yang mau? Pamella seharusnya tahu hal itu.

Terlebih dalam konteks ini, yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Lancer; seorang pahlawan besar yang pernah membunuh dirinya sendiri karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa-apa yang ia inginkan. Mengangkat masa lalunya sebagai bahan pembicaraan—apalagi masalah akhir hidupnya—tentunya adalah sebuah hal tabu, Pamella seharusnya memikirkan hal ini sedari awal.

Tapi apa daya? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Lancer juga jelas tahu itu, makanya ia bisa memaafkan perbuatan Masternya barusan dengan begitu mudah.

"Tak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah karena tidak mempercayai kata-kata nonya sedari awal nonya berbicara."

Lancer menyunggingkan seutas senyum kepada Masternya, yang mana dibalas Masternya juga dengan seutas senyuman pula. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan senyuman milik Lancer, senyuman yang tersemat dibibir Pamella yang merah merekah terkesan jauh dari kesan tulus—itu dibuat-buat.

Perempuan itu segan, sudah pasti.

"Jadi bagaimana, setelah mengetahui sejarahku dengan begitu detailnya, apakah anda juga berpikiran bahwa aku adalah seorang pecundang besar sama seperti orang-orang diluaran lainnya?"

Lancer, Servant Pamella, tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan sulit. Gelabakan, Pamella pun buru-buru menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang baru saja terlintas sepintas dipikirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau adalah orang hebat Lancer, Achilles tahu itu, Hector tahu itu, orang-orang di Perang Troya semuanya tahu akan hal itu,"

Jawab Pamella tegas dan itu bukanlah pilihan jawaban yang tepat digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Karena terbukti, setelah mendengar jawaban Masternya, wajah Aias perlahan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi sendu yang mungkin akan bertahan sampai buyaran percakapan andai saja Pamella tidak mengatakan sebuah pendapat yang ternyata selama ini amat sangat Lancer ingin dengarkan keluar dari mulut orang lain, yaitu,

"Terlebih, tindakan bunuh dirimu itu bukanlah suatu hal yang salah. Setidaknya bagiku, bagi seorang perempuan bernama Pamella Vorhess ini."

"!?"

Lancer mendelik kearah Pamella.

"Apakah anda serius mengatakan hal itu?"

"Hu'uh, tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang amat-sangat kita inginkan sedari dulu pastilah menyakitkan bukan?"

Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dalam tempo dan irama yang serasi, Pamella menjawab. Pemikirannya itu, bagaimana mengatakannya, sungguh adalah sebuah pemikiran yang hampir sebagian orang awam tidak bisa menerimanya.

Maksudnya, orang macam apa yang akan mengijinkan orang lain untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri selain orang-orang yang pernah berpikir bahwa kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelematkan diri sendiri dari alur kehidupan yang tidak sebegitu adilnya ini?

Tidak peduli mau disangkal model bagaimanapun juga, jelas sekali terlihat bila perempuan muda itu, Pamella, dulunya pasti termasuk orang-orang dalam kategori pesakitan yang sama seperti Lancer.

Seketika, sepasang mata angkuh milik Lancer mulai sedikit mengeluarkan air. Pertanda bahwa saat ini dia sedang bahagia karena, setelah sekian lama, berhasil menemukan seseorang yang tampak-tampaknya dapat memahami dirinya dengan begitu baik.

"Ya, itu menjengkelkan sekali. Sangat, sangat, sangat, menjengkelkan."

Pamella tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Lancer, salah satu giginya yang gingsul tampak menyembul sendirian dalam barisan gigi-gigi putih lainnya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya kala itu, sungguh manis sekali.

Tak terasa, Lancer pun ikut tertawa.

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, jika benar kau ini Aias Telamon, mana tameng kebangganmu?"_

Sesuai janji, apabila Pamella ingin berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan identitas asli Lancer, Pamella bertanya melalui telepati. Lancer sendiri hanya menyimak dan kemudian menjawab.

 _" **The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heaven—[Rho Aias]** maksud anda?"_

 _"Iya, aku lupa apalah namanya, tapi aku yakin itulah adalah sesuatu yang kau sebutkan tadi. Jadi dimanakah gerangan benda itu berada sekarang, Lancer? Aku ingin melihatnya. Serius, sampai hari ini, aku masih tidak mempunyai kesempatan tuk melihatnya."_

 _"Itu semua karena aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik sampai sekarang, nonya. Perisai itu, **[Rho Aias]** barulah akan aku keluarkan apabila aku atau nonya, atau bahkan kita berdua, sedang berada dalam situasi yang sangat genting."_

Area dibawah mata kiri Lancer berkedut beberapa kali, ia tampak cukup dibuat heran dengan pernyataan milik Masternya barusan. Maksudnya, Masternya itu sudah tahu semua seluk-beluk mengenai sejarah Aias Telamon kan?

Jadi bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa melupakan salah satu senjata terpenting yang pernah dipegang Aias Telamon seperti itu?

 **—The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heaven—[Rho Aias]**

Itulah nama dari perisai terkokoh dalam sejarah manusia selama berabad-abad kebelakang yang dimiliki oleh Aias Telamon—Raja Salamis, sang benteng Mikenai.

Dibuat dari anyaman tujuh lapis kulit sapi yang diburu Aias dengan tangannya sendiri dibagian dalam perisai, serta satu lagi lapisan dibagian luar yang terbuat dari perunggu pemberian ayah Aias, Telamon.

Pada sejarah Perang Troya sendiri, diceritakan bahwa tidak ada satupun senjata milik musuh—atau senjata dari pihak Aias sendiri, Achilles yang mabuk pernah mencobanya sekali—yang bisa merusak atau setidaknya menggores permukaan perisai ini.

Benar-benar sebuah perisai yang terlampau hebat kemampuannya.

Yang bahkan karena saking hebatnya, sampai-sampai muncul sebuah anekdot yang mengatakan bahwa ketika ada orang yang berlindung dibalik perisai milik Aias, maka baik itu Zeus, Poseidon, Hades atau bahkan dewa-dewa dibawah mereka bertiga, tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh orang tersebut.

Hal ini pernah dibuktikan oleh Poseidon yang pernah nyaris tenggelam karena ombak besar buatannya yang terkenal sangat destruktif ternyata mampu dikembalikan oleh Aias dengan begitu mudahnya menggunakan perisai miliknya— **[Rho Aias]**.

Serius, perisai ini benar-benar terlampau dahsyat kehebatannya.

"Hei, kau tahu. Ketika mendengar ceritamu mengenai perisai, aku sebenarnya berpikir bahwa daripada berada dikelas Lancer, kau sebenarnya jauh lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai Shielder. Iya kan?"

"Ya, kalau kategori itu ada, aku tidak keberatan masuk di dalamnya nonya."

"Baiklah, perhari ini, mohon bantuannya ya Shielder."

"Memangnya siapa anda ini, Cawan Suci?"

Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu tertawa bersamaan setelahnya, dalam sekejap saja hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua tampak semakin erat—dan itu alami. Persamaan yang terdapat pada diri mereka masing-masing pastilah penyebab utamanya.

Pria baik-baik yang dicampakkan dewa, Lancer, serta seorang gadis tak berdosa yang dibuang dunia, Pamella. Kira-kira apalagi yang bisa diharapkan tumbuh dari kedua orang ini selain sebuah keharmonisan kerjasama yang tiada banding?

Begitulah pikir Archer yang saat ini tampak tengah mengintip pembicaraan Pamella dan Lancer dari balik pintu besi menuju tangga dengan sangat riang-gembira. Ekspresi serta gestur yang ia tunjukkan sekarang persis sama seperti yang suka dibuat oleh anak-anak sekolahan saat melihat sahabat mereka sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan lain.

Ya, Arhcer tetaplah Archer.

Mau bagaimanpun juga Sir Thomas memintanya untuk tetap fokus dalam segala pekerjaanya, Servant yang suka bermain-main ini pasti tetap akan melupakannya begitu saja.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Archer seharusnya mengabari Pamella dan komptariotnya; Lancer untuk bersiap-bersiap mengerjakan tugas pertama mereka. Tapi,bisa kalian lihat sendiri, Archer sudah melupakan semua tugas yang diberikan Sir Thomas kepadanya dan malah menyaksikan segala pembicaraan Pamella dengan Lancer laksana seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran,.

Perlu sekali teguran dari Sir Thomas untuk membuat Servant ini kembali ingat akan tugas awalnya.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Archer pun harus kembali melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk memberikan amanat Sir Thomas kepada Pamella dan Lancer.

Memutar gagang berwarna hijau yang sudah agak berkarat itu dengan tangan kirinya, Archer lalu mendorong pintu yang sudah agak kendor tersebut kedepan. Menampakkan dirinya kepada Lancer dan Pamella yang sekarang sudah membalikkan badan kearahnya, Archer menyapa kedua orang itu dengan sebuah guyonan remeh sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian berdua,"

Dan seperti yang dapat diduga siapapun, Lancer langsung mengarahkan pandangan permusuhan yang amat sangat terasa kearah pendekar kera putih tersebut—yang mana tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya, terus berjalan ketepian dimana Lancer dan Pamella duduk sekarang sembari terus tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahukan perihal ini kepada pasangan pecinta seperti kalian, tapi, Masterku terus memaksa untuk mengabarkan bahwa tempat dimana 'target' kita berada sekarang sudah ditemukan. Mohon maaf sekali ya."

Pada akhir kalimatnya, Archer menepuk baik itu pundak Pamella dan Lancer secara bersamaan. Kala itu, Servant ini menghela nafas seolah sedang menyesali sesuatu yang amat sangat.

Lancer melirik kearah Pamella setelah itu, dan begitupun juga sebaliknya.

 _"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar orang ini nanti, nonya."_

Pinta Lancer melalui telepati, Pamella pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelahnya, pasangan Master dan Servant itu pun tersenyum bebarengan. Di depan mereka, Archer terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa sendiri.

"Jadi, dimanakah posisi target kita sekarang?"

"Di bekas pabrik sepatu berjarak tiga kilometer dari sini, non. Tahu lapangan golf dengan luas berhektar-hektar yang sempat kita lewati saat masuk kedalam kota beberapa jam yang lalu? Di sebelahnya pas pabrik itu berada."

Jawab Archer yang mengekor Pamella turun ke lantai bawah. Mengikuti tepat dibelakangnya, ada Lancer yang berjalan sambil memangku kedua tangan di depan dada. Otot-otot lengannya yang begitu kekar dan berisi, tampak sedikit menegang memamerkan kekokohannya saat dia berpose seperti itu.

Waktu itu, tanpa henti, Lancer menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya secara tidak beraturan dengan maksud mengolok-ngolok Archer. Pamella hanya terkikik geli.

"Lalu soal kemungkinan adanya saksi mata bagaimana? Apakah guru sudah mengurusnya juga?"

Dalam usaha menahan tawanya sendiri, Pamella bertanya.

"Yap, beliau sudah mengurusnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja beliau, tapi aku rasa beliau sudah berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada dalam radius lima kilometer dari tempat kejadian terlelap. Jaminan 100% mereka tidak akan terbangun."

"Jadi, sesuai dengan apa yang aku tangkap, pak tua itu membunuh semua orang begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kawanku Lancer, bukan seperti itu. Pak tua ini hanya menggunakan salah satu sihirnya yang bernama **[Sirup]** kepada mereka saja. Dan kalau kau tidak tahu, **[Sirup]** ini adalah sebuah sihir yang akan membuat tidur orang yang terkena. Bukan begitu, non?"

Archer bertanya, setelah dengan begitu pongahnya memamerkan pengetahuannya yang sedikit tadi kepada Lancer, kepada Pamella yang tampak sedikit bingung setelah mendengar penjelasan Archer.

"Sebenarnya, yang benar adalah **[Sirep]** ,"

Tawa renyah berisikan sindiran yang berasal dari Lancer, terdengar memenuhi lorong menuju kamar mereka. Archer dengan malu-malu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya selayaknya anak-anak yang ketahuan ibu mereka telah berbohong.

"Tapi selain itu, penjelasanmu benar semua Archer. Sihir ini memang berfungsi untuk menidurkan orang. Tergantung seberapa banyak parameter yang ditentukan, sihir ini bahkan dapat membuat seseorang tertidur selama setengah tahun berturut-turut."

"Ya, itu hitungannya juga sebuah pembunuhan sih. Bayangkan, mereka tidak mengkonsumsi makanan apapun selama setengah tahun lebih lho."

"Iya ya, kau ada benarnya juga, Lancer."

Untuk kali pertama setelah pemanggilan mereka, kedua Servant ini berhasil menyatukan pikiran—sebenarnya tidak juga sih, hanya Archer saja yang berusaha menyatukan pikirannya. Sementara Lancer, tidak demikian.

Membuka lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar, Pamella meminta kepada Archer untuk menunggu dibawah saja.

"Masih ada beberapa persiapan yang musti aku urus terlebih dahulu, kau panaskan mobil saja."

Pinta Pamella, Hanoman hanya menggeleng.

"Terimakasih non, aku jalan kaki saja. Jaraknya cukup dekat kok."

Archer kemudian menunjuk Lancer dengan menggunakan jempol tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa anda tidak meminta pria besar ini saja untuk memanasi mobil?"

"Aku benci segala macam teknologi dijaman ini."

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kenapa aku memintamu kan Archer?"

Pamella menggoda sembari menyandarkan diri ke kusen pintu. Dua lawan satu, Archer benar-benar sama sekali tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk menang melawan Pamella dan Servantnya sekarang.

Apalagi memang, jika dibandingkan dengan Lancer yang terkesan kolot, Archer adalah tipikal seorang pria yang sangat _easy-going_. Ketika pertama kali ditunjukkan dengan berbagai macam perkembangan jaman yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, Archer menunjukkan rasa antusiasme yang tinggi.

Tidak sampai memakan waktu setengah hari, Archer sudah mahir melakukan berbagai macam hal dengan dibantu berbagai macam teknologi yang ada di dunia ini—menggunakan telepon, menyupir kendaraan, serta membeli barang dengan menggunakan kartu kredit adalah beberapa contohnya.

Lalu sebagai hadiahnya—sebenarnya Archer sendirilah yang meminta—Masternya, Sir Thomas Callaghan pun menghadiahinya dengan sebuah perangkat telepon model terbaru berwarna putih yang sekarang tengah tersimpan dengan sangat rapi di dalam saku pakaian bagian dalam dari pakaian putih berlengan panjang yang merupakan pakaiannya semenjak awal pemanggilan dirinya.

Setelah mengetahui semua hal diatas, alasan memilih Archer daripada Lancer untuk menyalakan mobil sekarang sudah sangat kentara kan?

"Hah, baiklah, aku ambil kontak dulu."

Habis berkata seperti itu, Archer pun masuk kedalam kamarnya—kamar bernomor 201 yang tepat berada disebelah kanan kamar milik Pamella. Dan dengan begitu, Pamella pun bisa masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa khawatir akan gangguan Archer.

Hanya berdua bersama Masternya yang tengah sibuk mengemas beberapa bungkusan permata berwarna-warni yang merupakan hasil karya Pamella yang mematikan, Lancer yang menyandarkan punggungnya yang besar kearah pintu terlihat sedikit bosan.

Sepintas, terlihat bayangan Sir Thomas lewat di dalam pikiran Lancer.

Sebenarnya, semenjak kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Sir Thomas, Lancer langsung tidak menyukai pria tua dengan tampang bersahaja itu. Alasan ketidaksukaannya sangat sederhana, wajah Sir Thomas keterlaluan bersahajanya.

Dan seperti apa yang sudah ia alami berulang kali dalam perjalanan hidupnya yang panjang, semua orang yang memiliki wajah seperti milik Sir Thomas pastilah akan berkhianat diakhir cerita. Lancer berani menjamin. Ya, setidaknya meskipun tidak sampai berkhianat, orang-orang seperti itu pasti akan membuat akhir cerita jadi sedikit berkelok-kelok.

Sepintas, wajah Agamemnon yang menjengkelkan muncul dalam benak Lancer. Seketika saja darah pria ini mendidih, ia kini benar-benar ingin menghajar senyuman bersahaja yang selalu melekat baik itu diwajah Sir Thomas ataupun Agamemnon hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apakah pak tua itu ikut bersama kita, nonya?"

"Guru? Tidak, beliau hanya membantu dari jauh saja."

"Membantu dari jauh itu maksudnya, 'bersembunyi ditempat aman' begitu? Hah! mudah sekali ditebak."

Pamella berbalik menghadap Servantnya yang sedang merajuk itu, dia tampak kebingungan. Sebenarnya sedari awal pemanggilannya, Lancer memang sudah bersikap kurang kooperatif dengan Sir Thomas. Bahkan, meskipun bisa dibilang pria ini sangat membenci Archer, sikapnya kepada Hanoman masih dibilang lebih mending daripada sikapnya kepada Sir Thomas.

Jangankan menanggapi, menganggap Sir Thomas saja dia segan.

Pamella kembali teringat dengan saat-saat dimana Lancer menjelaskan keadaan Perang Cawan Suci ini dibekas pabrik gula tempat pemanggilannya, saat itu Servant ini memang berbicara kepada dirinya dan gurunya. Tapi pandangan mata serta kata-kata yang pejuang ini keluarkan entah kenapa terasa hanya tertuju kepada Pamella seorang.

Waktu itu, Pamella memang merasakannya. Tapi dia hanya menganggapnya bukan sebagai apa-apa, dan barulah—setelah beberapa hari terlewati—ia akhirnya sadar bahwa Servantnya ini memendam suatu perasaan tertentu kepada gurunya, kepada Sir Thomas Callaghan.

Dan tentunya, itu pasti bukan sebuah perasaan yang bagus.

"Apa kau membenci guruku, Lancer."

Tanya Pamella Vorhess, langsung ke inti. Lancer hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak juga,"

Mulut Lancer berucap, matanya menerawang tidak kepada Pamella.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya saja."

Lanjutnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Masternya yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan ingin berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ya aku tahu itu, tapi apa alasannya? Apakah guru pernah berbuat suatu hal yang salah kepadamu? Apakah dia pernah menyakiti hatimu?"

Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itulah yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Pamella sebagai pemicu utama kebencian Lancer kepada gurunya. Hidup di dalam medan perang yang tidak berkesudahan selama hampir satu dekade lebih jelas menumbuhkan rasa empati milik perempuan ini hingga batas tertinggi.

Akan tetapi karena ia hanya hidup sendirian, maka rasa sosial milik perempuan ini pun tidak ikut berkembang. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu bahwa pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk pembenci yang dapat tidak menyukai sesuatu hal dengan atau tanpa alasan.

"Tidak juga, aku tidak punya alasan remeh seperti itu."

Dan Lancer disini adalah contohnya.

"Lalu karena apa kau membenci guru, Lancer?"

"Tidak ada alasannya, nonya."

"Ti—tidak ada?"

"Ya, tidak ada, aku sekedar membenci saja, Nonya. Hanya perlu sekali pandang, aku sudah dapat mengatakan bahwa, 'orang ini bedebah', dan hatiku pun mengiyakannya, otakku juga, apalagi seluruh tubuhku."

Pamella tercengang mendengar jawaban Lancer, rahang bawahnya seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri dan menolak untuk mengatup seperti sediakala.

Sungguh, apa-apa'an itu? Apakah itu guyonan? Lancer sedang melawak? Jika iya, Pamella tidak akan dapat tertawa dibuatnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa dan dia tidak akan pernah mau mencobanya.

Akan tetapi, saat dirinya melihat wajah Lancer lekat-lekat dan hanya menemukan tatapan serius terpancar dari sepasang mata Lancer yang sama seperti mata ikan mati, Pamella akhirnya menyadari suatu hal penting.

Servantnya itu, sungguh sangat antipati.

"Kau serius mengatakannya Lancer?"

Lancer menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat membenci seseorang lainnya tanpa alasan yang jelas sepertimu?"

"Sekarang aku tanya saja kepada nonya. Jika ada ular kobra yang lewat di depan anda, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menghindarinya atau kalau bisa membunuhnya, ular kobra kan berac—"

Bibir Pamella berhenti berucap, ia menyadari sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Teori yang coba diterapkan Lancer kepada Masternya ternyata mendapatkan hasil positif.

"Kan aku tidak mengatakan apapun selain bahwa ular kobra itu lewat di depan anda, nonya? Mau seberapa beracunnya ular itu, jika dia tidak menggigit ya tidak ada yang teracuni. Jadi, sekarang, kenapa anda masih mau membunuhnya?"

"Tindakan pencegahan?"

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Pamella akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang sekiranya tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lancer yang seolah tanpa celah tadi.

"Kita kan harus mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi, kau setuju kan Lancer?"

"Iya, makanya aku menerapkannya kepada guru nonya."

Usaha mencari dukungan yang ditujukan Pamella, langsung ditolah mentah-mentah oleh Lancer.

"Pak tua itu, pasti akan mengkhianati nonya suatu saat lagi."

"..."

Masternya masih diam seribu bahasa, tidak ada komentar sama sekali. Jangankan berkomentar, saat ini saja Pamella seolah sedang tidak bernafas.

"Percayalah, mau seberapa manis dia meyakinkanmu, ketika peserta Perang Cawan Suci ini hanya tersisa dua orang saja dan itu adalah anda dan guru anda, maka yakinilah apa yang akan aku katakan setelah ini akan benar-benar terjadi, 'dia akan menusuk anda tepat diantara tulang belikat'."

"Tidak, kau salah Lancer!"

"Salah? Lalu apa yang nantinya terjadi? Apakah anda juga akan mengkhianatiku juga dengan memerintahkanku bunuh diri supaya guru anda itu bisa mendapatkan apa-apa yang dia harapkan?"

"Te—tentu saja tidak!..."

Pamella dengan cepat menggeleng, ia ingin agar Servantnya tersebut dapat mempercayai Sir Thomas. Akan tetapi, pada saat yang bersamaan, perasaan percaya pada Sir Thomas juga perlahan mulai terkelupas dalam hati Pamella Vorhess.

Benar kata Lancer, gurunya sangat berambisi mendapatkan Cawan Suci. Dan dengan bermodalkan hal ini saja Sir Thomas dapat dengan mudah mengorbankan siapapun juga selain putri semata wayangnya. Dan Pamella masih termasuk dalam hitungan tersebut.

Memikirkan hal ini dengan sangat keras dalam pikirannya, tidak terasa sudah dua menit Pamella berdiri mematung dilorong menuju loby hotel. Ia termenung, benar-benar termenung.

Menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang salah disini. Lancer, yang mana sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, pun berbalik. Diletakkannya telapak tangan kanannya yang besar lagi lebar ke kepala Pamella, ia mengelus kepala Masternya tersebut dengan lembut beberapa kali sebelum memaksa Pamella dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa agar mau melihat wajahnya.

Saat itu Lancer meminta maaf,

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi, yakinilah dalam hati, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti anda. Tidak guru nonya, raja kera, atau Servant serta Master lainnya."

Pamella menaikkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum simpul, setelah mendengar kata-kata Lancer yang menenangkan hati barusan sembari menggeser tangan Lancer dengan pelan dari kepalanya.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku kehilangan fokus seperti ini. Ayo mari, Archer sudah menanti sedari tadi."

Berkata seperti ini, Pamella memimpin Lancer berjalan keluar pintu hotel bebarengan dengan terdengarnya bunyi klakson tiga kali yang dikeluarkan sebuah mobil jeep lama yang terpakir tepat di depan hotel dan dalam kondisi menyala.

Tampak jelas dari kaca, ekspresi Archer yang bosan menunggu—yang mana segera setelah Pamella dan Lancer naik kedalam mobil, langsung berganti menjadi ekspresi semangat khas dirinya sediakala.

"Baiklah, pemberhentian selanjutnya, Berserker!"

Ujar Archer seraya memasukkan porsneling ke gigi satu dan memacu gas seketika itu juga, membuat para penumpangnya tersentak kedepan beberapa centi.

Target mereka kali ini adalah Rendy Irawan, Master dari Servant Berserker yang bertanggung jawab atas tragedi 'hancurnya Singaraja' beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang mana, setelah dirawat beberapa hari di UGD rumah sakit terdekat dikota, akhirnya siuman tepat hari ini dan langsung kabur setelah itu juga.

Sungguh-sungguh orang yang merepotkan, pekerjaan yang menyusahkan.

Membuat kekacauan seperti itu, apalagi sampai menyisakan banyak sekali saksi mata yang tersebar sampai kesemua pulau, kesalahan yang dilakukan Rendy Irawan jelas akan sangat membahayakan keberlangsungan Perang Cawan Suci yang diabaikan ini.

Sekali kabar ini terdengar sampai ke telinga orang-orang di Clock Tower, maka dapat dipastikan keikutsertaan Sir Thomas dalam perang ini—tidak!—Perang Cawan Suci ini sendiri akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Clock Tower pasti tidak akan membiarkan dunia luas tahu mengenai dunia sihir sama sekali, apapun yang terjadi, apapun alasannya. Sebagai salah satu orang penting dalam badan organisasi penyihir tingkat internasional, Sir Thomas Callaghan jelas sangat mengetahui hal tersebut lebih dari siapapun.

Dan karena itulah, perintah untuk melenyapkan Rendy Irawan pun turun kepada Pamella Vorhess; muridnya.

Ada tiga alasan yang mendasari pengambilan keputusan ini.

Pertama, adalah kerahasiaan. Sebagaimana diketahui bersama, Berserker tidaklah terkendali, Raksasa itu akan menghancurkan apa saja tanpa memikirkan apa-apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Masternya apalagi. Kombinasi maut antara dua makhluk gila ini jelas akan menarik banyak perhatian orang-orang awam nantinya, dan itu jelas sangat buruk.

Kedua, adalah karena itu Rendy Irawan. Untuk menjadi seorang Master dalam Perang Cawan Suci, ada beberapa faktor yang musti dipenuhi terlebih dahulu, dan salah satunya adalah garis keturunan penyihir. Kemudian jika kita membicarakan masalah Rendy Irawan, pria ini jelas tidak memilikinya sama sekali. Terlebih, berbeda dengan Pamella Vorhess yang meskipun tidak punya garis keturunan penyihir sama sekali, Rendy Irawan adalah penyihir buangan dari Clock Tower. Mengetahuinya, harga diri seorang elit yang bersemayam dihati Sir Thomas pun berkecamuk.

Lalu ketiga, terakhir, adalah karena sebuah surat yang dikirim oleh seseorang tidak dikenal yang isinya menjelaskan segala informasi mengenai Berserker dan Masternya—dapat diketahui bersama, pengirimnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Koenraad van Eych.

Bermodalkan informasi yang cukup, hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, serta sebuah alasan logis, perintah untuk menghabisi nyawa Rendy Irawan pun dibebankan kepada Pamella Vorhess berserta Servantnya; Lancer.

"Jadi, disini ya tempatnya?"

Berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk reot sebuah pabrik terbengkalai, Lancer bertanya kepada sang Master yang juga berdiri disebelah kanannya. Angin tengah malam yang berhembus pelan, menggoyang lembut rambut merah Pamella.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Jawab Pamella.

Singkat cerita, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menitan lebih, Archer, Lancer serta Pamella sudah sampai ketempat dimana Rendy Irawan menyembunyikan dirinya—sebuah pabrik sepatu kulit terbengkalai yang berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah lapangan golf di pinggiran kota.

Tidak memarkirkan mobil yang dia kendarai tepat di depan pabrik, alasannya agar tidak memancing perhatian Rendy, Archer lantas memarkirkan jeepnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan oleh pengelola lapangan golf dan meminta Lancer beserta Pamella untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat kejadian sementara dirinya berpencar menuju hutan kecil dibagian belakang pabrik untuk mencari posisi terbaik untuk memanah.

Ya, meskipun kelihatan seperti itu, dia tetaplah berasal dari kelas Archer bukan?

Dan karena itulah, berdiri berdua selama kurang lebih sepuluh menitan, Lancer dan Pamella menunggu Archer memberikan aba-aba sebelum menyergap masuk kedalam pabrik guna melumpuhkan seseorang bernama Rendy Irawan.

"Ah, itu dia tandanya."

Lancer menunjuk keatas, kearah sebuah garis merah panjang yang berasal dari belakang pabrik—itu tadi panah Archer, sudah pasti. Terburai setelah sampai pada batas tertingginya, garis merah itu pun meledak lalu berubah menjadi gambar hati sempurna berwarna merah tua.

Seperti sedia kala, Archer masih sempat berkelakar meskipun dalam situasi seperti ini. Menanggapinya, awalnya Lancer hanya tertawa palsu sampai akhirnya ia berkata dengan nada ketus,

"Sungguhan, aku akan meremukkan tempurung kepala pria itu setelah semua ini berakhir."

Pamella tertawa geli.

"Sudah, sudah biarkan saja Archer."

Katanya, berusaha mendinginkan Lancer.

"Lagipula benar katanya, kita memiliki banyak kecocokan untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kau setuju kan?"

"Da—darimana pemikiran semacam itu muncul nonya!?"

Menyangkal dengan keterkejutan yang tidak biasanya ia tunjukkan, wajah Lancer tampak sedikit memerah saat ia menoleh kearah Pamella.

"Dari pikiranku."

Pamella mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya yang lentik kearah dahi.

"Maksudku, lihat kita berdua. Kau tampan, tinggi dan juga kekar. Sementara aku cantik, anggun dan memiliki badan yang muat dipelukan siapa saja. Berani bertaruh, saat kita berdua berjalan dikerumunan orang, kita pasti akan menjadi sorotan utama baik bagi kaum hawa maupun juga kaum adam. Kau setuju akan hal itu kan, sayang?"

Pamella mendekat kearah Lancer lalu berjinjit, mencoba menyentuh pipi kanan dari laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi 188 cm itu dengan jahil. Lancer yang tampak malu serta jengkel pun menepis tangan Masternya dengan cepat tanpa membiarkannya menyentuh ujung kulitnya sama sekali.

"Lihat, akibat terlalu banyak berkumpul dengan Archer, kegilaannya sampai menular kepadamu nonya."

Cibir Lancer seraya mendorong dengan perlahan pintu reyot di depannya, dengan tujuan agar tidak menimbulkan suara serta menjaga agar pintu tersebut tetap utuh seperti sediakala. Baru saja berniat melangkahkan satu kakinya kedalam sana, Masternya, Pamella menghentikannya seraya berbicara ditengah-tengah cekikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku cek dulu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Pamella membanting hingga pecah dua batu permata berwarna hitam pekat keatas tanah disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, tidak sampai memakan waktu sepuluh detik, kumpulan asap berwarna gelap pun muncul dari area dimana batu permata tadi pecah.

Lancer tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ia tahu dan yakin bahwa dari dalam kepulan asap disana ada beberapa makhluk buas yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Buru mereka, anak-anak."

Dan benar saja, tepat setelah Pamella berkata seperti tadi, dari dalam kepulan asap dikanan-kiri Pamella, keluar segerombolan—entahlah—anjing hitam bermata satu dengan tubuh tidak lagi sempurna yang langsung menyerbu masuk kedalam pabrik dan langsung berpencar seolah sudah mengenal medan dengan baik.

Terhitung, ada sepuluh ekor makhluk seperti itu. Mata Lancer yang tajam tidak dapat dibodohi dengan kecepatan yang ditunjukkan oleh makhluk-makhluk tadi.

"Familiah eh?"

Lancer membuka pembicaraan dengan Masternya semasuknya mereka berdua kedalam pabrik. Suasana remang yang ditimbulkan dari pencahayaan berupa cahaya rembulan nyaris menyamarkan anggukan kepala Pamella.

"Yup, disiplin ilmuku memang adalah alkimia serta sedikit pengetahuan mengenai beberapa ilmu hitam dan juga _necromancy_. Menggabungkan ketiga aspek diatas, maka sudah tepat apabila aku memilih jalan sebagai pengendali familiar kan?"

"Ya, memang sudah tepat. Tapi tetap, ada satu pertanyaan untuk anda, kenapa bentuk familiar-familiar tadi sangat menyeramkan? Apa anda menggunakan jasad binatang yang tidak lagi sempurna sebagai bahan?"

"Tentu saja aku menggunakannya. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, Lancer, menciptakan familiar itu tidak seperti menghidupkan kembali sebuah mayat. Gampangnya, jika kita menghidupkan mayat, itu artinya kita menggunakan cetak biru yang sudah ada. Sementara jika menciptakan familiar, kita sama sekali tidak terikat dengan cetakan apapun. Kita bisa berkreasi dengan bebas disana. Bahkan, jika kau pernah melihatnya, Homonculus-Homonculus berfisik sempurna yang ada di institusi Atlas juga beberapa terbuat dari gabungan mayat-mayat manusia."

Pamella menjelaskan panjang lebar, setiap pembahasan yang berhubungan dengan basis kemampuannya pasti akan selalu ia timpali dengan semangat dengan harapan agar orang-orang dapat lebih paham mengenai latar belakangnya.

Tapi tetap saja, setelah mendengar penjelasan Pamella sampai akhir, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikiran Lancer.

"Lantas, kenapa tubuh anjing-anjing itu tampak menyeramkan?"

Tubuh compang serta tulang belulang yang mencuat dari beberapa bagian tubuh familiar Pamella jelas adalah dasar dari pertanyaan Lancer barusan.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Hobi mungkin."

"Hobi?"

"Yup, perlu kau ketahui Lancer, aku adalah pencinta Hardcore."

Menurunkan hanya jari tengah serta jari manisnya, Pamella menunjukkan kepada Lancer pose yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para musisi-musisi _rock_ papan atas.

"Hardcore?"

"Ya, Hardcore. Salah satu genre musik keras yang terkenal akan ketukan-ketukannya yang sangat cepat serta lengkingan suara penyanyinya yang amat tinggi. Itulah Hardcore. Oh tapi, aku juga suka musik Metal dan Rock juga sih."

Lancer tampak keheranan setelah mengetahui hal-hal yang disukai oleh Masternya, air muka yang ia tunjukkan sungguh penuh dengan tanda tanya tidak terjawab sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Jadi, anda bisa terhibur dengan hiburan semacam itu nonya?"

"Ya."

Pamella mengedikkan bahu, Lancer hanya memegangi kepalanya lalu menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya."

Kata Lancer seraya memegangi area diantara kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening ketika memikirkan bahwa segala macam seni serta kesusastraan yang diciptakan leluhurnya dulu telah luntur semuanya dan digantikan oleh suatu hal seperti musik Hardcore ini.

"Memangnya, dulu hiburan yang Lancer sukai apa?"

"Puisi kepahlawanan yang dibacakan setiap malam selepas perang panjang. Itulah satu-satunya hiburan yang dapat aku nikmati, nonya. Terlebih jika yang saat itu dibacakan adalah kisah-kisah kepahlawanan Achilles, maka sudah jelas aku akan menjadi orang yang paling terakhir pulang."

Kali ini giliran Lancer yang berbicara panjang lebar, Pamella Vorhess hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau pasti sangat mengagumi Achilles ya, Lancer?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah sahabatku semenjak kecil, kakak satu perguruan, komandan di medan perang, serta tak lupa, kawan minum yang sangat asyik untuk diajak bicara. Berkaca pada semua hal yang aku ketahui tadi, maka bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mengagumi pribadi seperti Achilles ini?"

Lancer tertawa diakhir. Sebuah tawa yang tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya, air muka pria ini tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Pandangan matanya menjadi nanar, dan Pamella tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa aku mengagumi Achilles sampai seperti ini?"

Kata Lancer nyaris seperti berbisik.

Bukan seorang pahlawan yang diberkati dewa seperti Achilles serta rekan-rekannya yang lain, harapan Aias Telamon sedari dulu—bahkan sampai sekarang—tidaklah pernah berubah. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah berkat dari dewa, entah dari siapa saja atau berapa banyak jumlahnya tidak masalah.

Menjalani kehidupan pahlawan tanpa berkat itu sangat tidak mengenakkan hati, pertarungan dengan Hector serta timpangnya perlakuan yang diberikan siapa saja kepada Achilles dan kepada dirinya adalah bukti paling otentik.

Maka dari itu, apabila ada orang lain—atau bahkan dirinya sendiri—membicarakan mengenai Perang Troya dan mulai mengagung-agungkan nama Achilles atau nama pahlawan lainnya yang mendapatkan berkat dewa, hati Aias Telamon sedikit merasa sedih.

Perasaan Lancer saat ini sama persis seperti perasaan anak miskin yang hanya bisa melihat anak-anak kaya bermain dengan mainan baru mereka, Pamella paham akan hal itu. Dia selalu mengalami hal semacam ini setiap hari.

Maka dari itu, demi menghibur perasaan Servantnya, Pamella menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Lancer dan menyenggol tubuh kokoh itu sedikit keras hingga terdorong sedikit ke kiri.

Saat itu, Pamella berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Kau itu pahlawan besar, Lancer. Selalu ingat-ingat perkataanku ini, meskipun setelah ini tidak ada lagi orang di dunia yang mau mengakui kepahlawananmu, aku, Pamella Vorhess akan selalu meyakini dalam hati bahwa seorang pejuang bernama Aias Telamon adalah pahlawan terhebat sepanjang masa."

Pamella tertawa girang diakhir perkataannya, itu adalah tawa yang abadi. Tertular olehnya, kedua ujung bibir Lancer pun naik sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mewanti-wanti, jangan sebutkan nama itu ditempat umum."

Lancer menekan ujung hidung Pamella kedalam, perempuan cantik berambut merah itu pun mengadu kesakitan karenanya dan mulai meninju-ninju daerah belikat Lancer dengan tenaga yang lumayan kuat.

"Tapi tetap, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada nonya. Kata-kata anda sungguh sangat berarti bagi anak kecil ini."

Tutur Lancer dengan tulus, membuat Pamella kembali memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi. Jika diteliliti, pipi perempuan ini tampak memerah sedikit.

"Ya sama-sama, lain kali ceritakan aku mengenai semua kisah kepahlawananmu ya Lancer."

Pinta Pamella.

"Bukankah anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Memang sih, tapi sebuah cerita akan jauh lebih berkesan apabila kita mendengarkan cerita tersebut langsung dari narasumbernya. Iya kan?"

"Anda ada benarnya. Kira-kira, jika boleh bertanya, cerita macam apa yang ingin anda perdengarkan terlebih dahulu? Hanya untuk mengetahui apakah aku masih mengingatnya atau tidak."

"Wah, aku yang memilih ini? Kalau begitu, sudah jelas, cerita yang ingin aku ketahui adalah soal kisah cinta—"

 **KUUUUUNGGG!**

Tiba-tiba suara lolongan anjing yang amat memilukan terdengar tiga lantai diatas mereka, saat ini Pamella dan Lancer tengah berada di lantai dua dari pabrik terbengkalai ini dan mulai berlari menuju sumber suara dengan terburu-buru.

Suara itu, mau bagaimanapun juga dilihatnya, pastilah berasal dari salah satu dari sepuluh familiar yang diutus Pamella untuk mencari keberadaan Rendy. Dan apabila lolongan semacam itu terdengar, maka tandanya salah satu familiar ada yang mati.

Tanda bahwa seseorang yang tidak ingin keberadaannya diganggu ada di dalam sini.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima. Sial! Mereka bergerak sungguh sangat cepat, anak-anakku yang malang."

Sesal Pamella begitu mengetahui familiar terakhirnya habis dibantai entah itu oleh Rendy Irawan atau Servant miliknya; Berserker.

Setiap inci sirkuit sihir yang tertanam dalam semua familiar Pamella langsung terhubung dengan tubuh Pamella Vorhess sendiri. Makanya, jangankan hanya melihat melalui mata para familiar, merasakan temperatur angin yang berubah, mengendus bau, Pamella bisa melakukan semuanya.

Maka dari itu, mengetahui bahwa familiarnya dihabisi oleh seseorang jelas menjadi momen menyedihkan sendiri bagi Pamella. Kapanpun itu, baik saat ini, hari kemarin, atau pun beberapa hari di masa depan nanti.

" **AARrRRrGgGHH!** "

Teriakan penuh kegilaan itu muncul bebarengan dengan bunyi berdebuk yang dahsyat dari tengah-tengah lantai ketiga ini. Itu Berserker, mau bagaimanapun kau melihatnya.

Hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri di tikungan sebelah sana dan berlari selama kurang lebih tiga menit, maka Pamella dan Lancer akan segera tiba ke sumber suara dan memulai pertarungan disana. Begitulah pikir Pamella.

Hingga, dengan sangat sigap, Lancer menahan bahu kiri milik Pamella tepat sebelum perempuan itu berniat berbelok di tikungan tadi. Tertarik olehnya, tubuh ringan Pamella pun tidak bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan otaknya.

Sebuah tindakan tepat yang dilakukan Lancer.

Karena jika tidak begitu, maka bisa dipastikan Pamella Vorhess akan hancur terinjak-injak oleh Berserker yang dengan sangat cepat berlari dari ujung jalan yang dituju Pamella menuju keluaran.

" **...AARrRRrGgGHH!...** "

Menghempaskan dinding-dinding yang sudah tidak lagi kokoh didepannya dengan sekali pukulan bola besi, Berserker lalu melompat keluar dengan memanggul sesuatu—lebih tepatnya—seseorang yang terbalut banyak sekali kain hitam dibahunya.

Derap langkah raksasa itu seolah menggetarkan bumi, meninggalkan banyak sekali tapak langkah yang lebih mirip seperti lubang pengeboran dihamparan rumput hijau yang sebegitu luasnya itu; Berserker berlari dengan sangat cepat diatas lapangan golf.

Tujuannya adalah pusat kota.

Tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, Archer yang tersembunyi pun memanah target berukuran besar ini dengan anak panah-anak panahnya yang mayoritas terbuat dari api berwarna merah dengan sangat jitu. Dari dua puluh tembakan anak panahnya, kedua puluh-dua puluhnya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Akan tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak melukai atau menghambat Berserker, makhluk buas tersebut masih bisa melaju dengan liar. Maka dari itu, pada tembakan-tembakan berikutnya, Archer pun menujukan tembakannya kearah tanah dimana kaki Berserker akan memijak nantinya.

Harapannya, agar Servant tidak berakal tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan saat melangkah dan terjatuh berulang kali seperti saat ini.

Sekarang, yang bisa Archer lakukan adalah terus memanah sambil menunggu Lancer beserta Masternya; Pamella, tiba dan mulai mengurus bocah bandel berukuran raksasa ini untuk selamanya.

Sungguh-sungguh sebuah pemikiran idealis yang sangat naif, karena tentu saja Berserker yang penuh sarat akan kejutan ini tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan begitu saja. Jeritannya yang membunuh keheningan malam adalah buktinya.

" **AAARRRGHHHH!** "

Bangkit berdiri lalu mulai mengipatkan kedua bola besi yang terikat dipergelangan tangannya kedepan dengan tujuan menangkis anak panah-anak panah Archer agar tidak mengenai pijakan kakinya, Berserker terus bergerak maju. Arahnya sekarang berubah, ia tidak lagi berlari menunju pusat kota melainkan kearah hutan kecil dimana Archer berada.

Menelan ludahnya sendiri, Archer tertegun saat mengetahui bahwa semua anak panahnya—meskipun sudah terarah dengan tepat—tidak berhasil mengenai sasarannya seperti tadi. Berserker berhasil menghindari semua serangan Archer dengan menangkis menggunakan bola besinya atau meliuk-liukkan tubuh besarnya yang seketika itu terlihat sangat elastis.

Sepasang mata merah Berserker yang sarat akan kebencian, menatap tajam Archer yang berjarak satu setengah kilometer darinya lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

Ujar Archer seraya menarik busur panahnya lebih jauh kebelakang, ia mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya matang-matang. Sementara di depan sana, Berserker kembali meraung buas.

" **...AARrRRrGgGHH!..."**

"Kita harus segera membantu Archer!"

Pamella membanting lebih banyak batu permata, secara berurutan muncul lima puluh ekor lebih anjing-anjing berbentuk seperti tadi—namun berukuran jauh lebih besar—serta sebuah kuda hitam tanpa kepala yang memiliki buntut terbuat dari api berwarna hitam pucat.

Mengikuti perintah Pamella, kawanan anjing tadi pun dengan segera berlari menyerbu Berserker sementara si kuda tanpa kepala dengan sangat jinak membiarkan Pamella; majikannya, naik keatas tubuhnya. Kuda itu berjingkrak tatkala, dengan menggunakan tumit sepatunya, Pamella menyentuh pinggul bagian belakang kuda tersebut.

"Ayo Lancer! Kau tunggu apa lagi?"

Lancer melambaikan tangan sembari sembari menyandarkan tombak besarnya di bahunya.

"Tidak, terimakasih, aku disini saja nonya."

"Hah!? Yang benar saja! Apa maksudmu!?"

Terlihat sedikit emosi, Pamella bertanya dengan suara tinggi. Lancer hanya menyanggapinya dengan tenang seraya berbalik dan menunjuk dengan enteng kearah lorong gelap yang sudah hancur sebagian karena tadi dilewati oleh Berserker.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus disini."

Pamella paham akan apa yang dimaksud Servantya itu. Makanya, ia pun dengan segera memacu kudanya agar berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tempat dimana Berserker tengah bergelut dengan familiar-familiar milik Pamella.

"Ingat-ingat tujuan utama kita, Lancer! Bertahan hidup!"

Lancer tidak membalas nasehat yang diberikan oleh Masternya tersebut dan hanya mengiringi kepergian Pamella dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya secara teratur sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbalik dan menghadap lorong gelap tadi dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

Kini, tombak besarnya ia persiapkan.

"Nah, sekarang maukah kau menunjukkan dirimu, wahai tuan pemilik hewan buas?"

Cukup lama, tidak ada balasan. Ujung lorong itu masih gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang akan keluar dari dalam sana. Sampai tiba-tiba, terdengar derap kaki manusia dari arah lorong tersebut. Melihat dari beratnya langkah kaki tersebut, bisa dipastikan jika sang pemilik adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Perlahan-lahan, siluet itu semakin mendekat dan semakin terlihat jelas.

Berjalan dari tempat yang hanya dipenuhi kegelapan menuju ke tempat yang sedikit lebih terang karena langsung diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang merembes masuk melalui celah raksasa dibelakang Lancer, pria bertampang sendu itu membuka tudung jaket yang tadi membuat sebagian wajahnya jadi tidak terlihat dengan sekali tarikan kebelakang.

Tampaklah sekarang, wajah seorang pria berumuran dua puluh enam tahun dengan jenggot jarang-jarang, sepasang mata yang menyerupai mata ikan mati, serta yang paling mencolok, sepasang jambang berwarna putih yang seolah memiliki dunia yang berbeda dengan keseluruhan rambut hitam panjangnya.

Menatap Lancer bukan dengan tatapan kebencian atau tatapan permusuhan, Rendy Irawan terlihat bosan. Lancer pun juga begitu, antusiasme yang tadi ia rasakan pun kini mulai memudar.

"Hah...aku kukira kau akan terlihat sedikit lebih sangar atau bagaimana—mengingat bahwa kau ikut terlibat dalam kekacauan di Singaraja kemarin. Tapi ternyata saat melihat dirimu secara langsung, mohon maaf bila aku terdengar kasar, tapi terus terang aku sedikit kecewa. Kau tampak lemah."

Rendy bungkam, tidak berbicara atau menanggapi perkataan Lancer barusan. Sementara itu, Lancer yang tadi sempat menyiagakan tombaknya kini kembali memanggulnya di belakang leher.

"Aku kira, setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya dapat merasakan pertarungan penuh gairah lagi."

Keluh Lancer, Rendy masih bungkam.

"Tapi ya, namanya pekerjaan ya tetap pekerjaan. Mohon maaf ya bang, tapi aku harus membunuh disini sekarang juga."

Tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya, Lancer dengan sangat cepat berpindah posisi kebelakang Rendy dan mengangkat tombak besarnya itu tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangan. Ia berniat menebas kepala Rendy dalam satu kali pukulan dengan menggunakan sisi mata tombaknya yang pipih lagi lebar.

Tanpa sekalipun merasakan ketakutan atau perasaan lainnya sama sekali, Rendy Irawan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri—meskipun ia mengetahui bahwa tepat dibelakangnya, Lancer berniat menghabisi dirinya—dan hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya guna menahan laju dari tombak Lancer.

Sihirnya, **[Perewangan]** , kini ia aktifkan. Ukiran-ukiran tribal berwarna merah pun seketika memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya—terutama kedua tangannya, tempat dimana ia memfokuskan prananya.

Dan barulah setelah itu, suara dentuman yang amat keras tercipta dari benturan antara tulang manusia dengan logam besi yang teramat padat. Sekelibat saja, Rendy terpental hingga menembus tembok disebelah kirinya—namun ia tidak terbunuh ataupun berdarah.

"Eh?"

Kedua pria itu keheranan.

Rendy dengan **[Perewangan]** miliknya mengamati secara seksama kedua tangannya yang masing-masing telah terbungkus ukiran-ukiran tribal yang hampir terlihat sama dengan dua **[Command Spell]** tersisa miliknya.

Sementara itu, Lancer di depan sana, juga terlihat tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memutar-mutar dan memeriksa secara teliti apakah ada yang salah dengan ujung tombak besarnya itu. Dan ternyata tidak ada yang salah, mata tombaknya masih dalam kondisi prima.

Kedua pria itu tampak kebingungan seolah-olah ini adalah baru pertama kalinya mereka mengalami kejadian semacam ini.

"Kau dapat menahan seranganku?"

Tanya Lancer kepada Rendy Irawan.

"Kau dapat mementalkanku?"

Rendy pun bertanya balik, seolah menjawab—atau menantang?—pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Lancer barusan.

Menyeringai senang, Lancer pun kembali mempersiapkan tombaknya untuk serangan berikutnya. Diputar-putarkannya senjata berukuran besar miliknya itu beberapa kali di udara sebelum akhirnya ia mengacungkan ujung lancip tombak tersebut kearah wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Rendy Irawan.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, abang. Pertarungan ini pasti akan seru sekali.".

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Lancer kembali menerjang maju kearah Rendy dengan sangat beringas. Rendy pun akhirnya sadar, pertarungan ini akan jauh lebih membahayakan daripada pertarungannya dengan Saber di Singaraja beberapa hari yang lalu.

Memantek pikiran itu dalam-dalam dibenaknya, Rendy Irawan pun menaikkan batas penggunaan **[Perewangan]** miliknya hingga melewati takaran 80%.


	8. Chapter ?

"Apa yang bisa dilihat dengan mata yang tertutup?"

Kepekatan dari kegelapan yang seolah-olah abadi, menelan segalanya. Tanpa disisakan setitik cahaya kecil sedikitpun, pemandangan ini sedikit memuakkan.

Merangkak kemudian berjongkok, berjongkok lalu membungkuk sampai akhirnya berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya. Sesosok siluet manusia—belum diketahui apakah dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan—perlahan mulai terlihat samar-samar.

"Apa yang bisa kau raih dengan tangan yang tanpa telapak?"

Tidak terlalu kurus namun juga tidak terlalu gemuk, tidak pendek tapi juga tidak pantas disebut tinggi. Standar, standar dan standar. Semua ciri yang dimiliki siluet tersebut berada tepat dibatas rata-rata

Seolah tidak ingin menyiarkan keberadaannya, dia ada.

Bagaikan kelopak mawar yang mengambang diatas kubangan penuh darah, begitulah siluet itu terlihat.

"Siapa yang bisa memijak tanah dengan kaki yang tanpa telapak?"

Pelan merambat dari lintang barat, sebuah asap pekat lainnya datang menghampiri. Tercipta dari zat tersebut, sesosok pria dewasa muncul tepat di tengah-tengah kepulan. Kala itu yang tidak terlihat karena tertutupi asap hitam hanyalah wajahnya saja.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang lunglai kedepan hingga simetris dengan tubuh entitas pertama tadi, pria ini lalu menekankan telapak tangannya tersebut ke area sekitar dada dari entitas tersebut—yang mana, dengan semakin bertambahnya waktu—semakin menggumpal membentuk tonjolan daging yang terlihat seperti payudara.

Itu bukan ilusi mata, sesaat setelahnya, kegelapan pekat yang berkumpul dibelakang entitas tidak dikenal tadi secara perlahan-perlahan mulai bergerak kedepan—tersedot kedalam tubuh milik pria tadi bagaikan pergerakan awan yang dapat dilihat saat langit sedang cerah-cerahnya.

Seketika, dunia hitam pekat ini mulai terguncang secara konstan.

Hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, sang entitas tidak dikenal kemudian menanyakan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi dengan nada datar kepada pria di depannya. Dia tidak menginginkan sebuah jawaban, dia hanya bertanya, dan pria di depan masih terus tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sampai, salah satu pertanyaan dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menjawab.

"Apa yang bisa lagi kau pikirkan dengan pikiran yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam itu?"

"Balas dendam."

Jawab si pria singkat seraya menghilang bersama dengan seluruh kegelapan di dunia ini—mereka memudar seolah tidak pernah ada disana sama sekali. Sekejap saja, dunia itu pun menjadi kosong dan berwarna hitam putih. Hanya entitas tidak dikenal tadi saja yang masih berada disana.

Melihat tangan kanannya yang perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat seperti tangan perempuan pada umumnya, dia berkulit pucat sepucat mayat, entitas itu tampak sedikit menemukan pencerahan dari percakapannya barusan.

"Balas dendam ya?"

Dia berkata sembari mengankat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi keudara, membuat gestur seperti meraih sesuatu.

Ketika itu, dari bawah sampai keatas, asap-asap hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi permukaan tubuh entitas tidak dikenal itu kini mulai berganti menjadi kaki-kaki jenjang serta lekukan-lekukan tubuh proporsional dari seorang gadis muda yang masih belum terlihat bagaimana wajahnya—beberapa asap hitam yang tersisa masih menutupi wajah dari gadis itu.

Untuk beberapa lama, pembawaan entitas tidak dikenal itu—gadis ini, sangatlah tenang. Selaras dengan nada bicaranya yang datar-datar saja, tiap-tiap tutur kata yang gadis ini ucapkan juga sama sekali tidak menyelipkan satu atau dua maksud tertentu; singkatnya dia netral.

Tapi berbeda dengan sekarang, setelah pria tidak dikenal tadi muncul lalu menghilang tak beberapa lama setelahnya, karakteristik gadis ini—entitas tidak dikenal itu, menjadi berubah. Iya memang dia masih bertingkah laku dengan tenang atau berbicara dengan nada datar, saat ini contohnya.

Akan tetapi didalam kata-kata tenangnya sekarang, tersimpan satu perasaan baru, sebuah perasaan yang baru saja ditambahkan setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan pria tadi. Dan nama perasaan itu adalah;

"Itu tujuanku sekarang"

Kebencian.

"

 _Dasar dari perak dan baja._

"

Gadis tersebut mengawali sebuah sajak tidak dikenal. Dunia putih itu kembali terguncang bagai tengah diinjak-injak oleh beberapa raksasa sekaligus.

"

 _Sebuah pondasi dari batu dan sang pangeran kontrak._

 _Sebuah dinding penghalang angin. Gerbang mata angin tertutup._

 _Dari puncak tahta, majulah dan ikuti jalan bercabang menuju kerajaan._

"

Semua sudut dunia itu bergetar hebat—raksasa-raksasa tadi seolah bertambah sangat banyak. Tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, sang gadis terus melanjutkan pembacaan sajaknya yang baru memasuki pertengahan bagian.

Pada tangan kanannya yang ia angkat keatas, menjalar sebuah tanda berwarna merah legam yang mulai menutupi kulit pucatnya. Itu cukup menjijikkan.

Gadis itu melanjutkan,

"

 _Dengan panggilan hormat; permohonanku akan membentuk tubuhmu, dan pedangku menentukan takdir._

"

Sebuah retakan, entah bagaimana ceritanya, muncul pada area berwarna putih dibelakang gadis tersebut dan terus bertambah banyak sejalur dengan terus dikumandangkannya sajak tadi.

"

 _Patuhi panggilan dari Cawan Suci_

 _Jika engkau sejalan dengan tujuan dan kehendak, jawablah panggilanku!_

"

Retakan-retakan itu perlahan mulai berjatuhan ketanah, menampakkan sebuah area lain dibelakangnya yang berwarna hitam seperti bayang-bayang. Ada beberapa orang di dalam sana, entah siapa.

"

 _Dengan ini aku bersumpah._

 _Menjadi kebajikan yang tersimpan di dunia._

 _Akan kutakhlukkan kejahatan di dunia ini._

"

Gadis itu masih terus melanjutkan dengan nada yang sedikit berubah; itu kemarahan.

"

 _Wahai jiwa-jiwa yang kehilangan arah._

 _Biarkan awan kekacauan memenuhi matamu._

 _Engkau yang terjebak dalam sangkar kegilaan._

 _Dan aku yang memegang rantai rapuhmu._

"

Sebuah celah yang berada ditengah-tengah retakan lainnya, kini berubah menjadi sebuah lubang pertama. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara parau khas kumpulan burung gagak dari dalam sana.

Menurunkan tangan kanannya yang kini sudah tidak lagi dapat disebut sebagai tangan kanan manusia normal—bentuknya memang masih seperti tangan kanan, tetapi puluhan lambang berwarna merah yang membungkusnya kini membuat tangn kanan tersebut seperti terkena penyakit kulita yang ganas—gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Kekacauan yang melanda dunia itu, kini mencapai klimaksnya. Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu saja sebelum hempasan badai prana berkapasitas besar yang muncul dari area disekitar gadis tersebut mengamuk dan meluluhlantakkan semuanya.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya, 'kapan saatnya?', maka saat ini adalah jawabannya.

Seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang sangat halus, cahaya terang berwarna terang mulai bersinar dan melingkupi seluruh permukaan dari dunia ini. Merubah warnanya dari yang awalnya putih menjadi merah darah dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

"

 _Dari surga ketujuh_

 _Engkau yang berpakaian tritunggal agung, keluarlah dari lingkaran pembatas ini._

 _Pelindung keseimbangan kudus!_

"

Setelahnya, seiring dengan suara pecahan benda yang terdengar amat keras, cahaya merah yang tadi melingkupi pun menghilang bebarengan dengan menjadi stabilnya kembali getaran-getaran berskala besar yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih terasa begitu hebatnya.

Dan begitulah, ketujuh entitas baru yang tidak diketahui siapa dan apa tujuan mereka pun berdiri beberapa langkah dari gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan membacakan sajaknya itu. Melihat dari masing-masing air muka yang mereka tunjukkan, ekspresi ketujuh orang itu sangat beragam.

Pria jangkung berambut putih yang identik dengan warna merah karena pakaian yang ia kenakan serta seorang wanita muda berpakaian _sari_ khas India yang menunjukkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya menatap dengan angkuh kesekitaran.

Wajah mereka berdua menyiratkan ketidaksukaan entah kepada apa atau siapa.

Disamping mereka berdua, berdiri seorang perempuan pendek berambut hitam sangat panjang yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam besar yang tampak longgar, gadis ini terlihat sangat sumringah bersama dengan seorang pria berpenampilan selayaknya bangsawan pada abad 18 yang dikanan-kiri bahunya bertengger banyak sekali burung-burung gagak berwarna hitam legam.

Mereka berdua, berbeda dengan tetangganya tadi, terlihat sangat antusias entah terhadap apa atau siapa.

Kemudian terakhir, seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh gempal nan kekar, seorang gadis cilik pembawa dua pedang besar berwarna hitam, serta sebuah kerangka hidup yang berpakaian jas hitam formal, tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dengan keempat orang diawal tadi.

Pria kekar itu sangat tenang, gadis kecil itu sedikit kebingungan, sementara sang kerangka hidup tampak—entahlah—begitu hidup.

Hawa ketujuh orang ini sangat berbeda, sangat menyesakkan hingga terkesan bisa meremukkan dada siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka. Bukan sebuah perkara yang membingungkan mengingat bahwa mereka semua adalah orang-orang terpilih yang telah mendapatkan tempat khusus diantara umat-umat manusia manapun.

Orang-orang hebat yang memiliki legendanya sendiri, bergelimang oleh kejayaannya sendiri. Orang-orang yang tidak tersentuh oleh cacatnya dunia atau orang-orang yang tidak pernah merasakan kebaikan barang secuilpun juga, itulah mereka; para [Heroic Spirit].

"Jadi, aku kembali dipanggil ya?"

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak kembali pada wujud seperti ini, sudah seratus tahun lebih rasanya."

"Hei, seriusan, ini aku? Manis sekali."

" _Kaok! Tidak tahu, tidak lagi!"_

"Kira-kira bagaimana kabar si gajah kecil sekarang?"

"Eh...eh...eh..."

"Cukup ramai ya anda-anda ini?"

Ketujuh orang roh pahlawan itu terlihat ramai sendiri, hanya si kerangka hidup saja yang tidak. Dan dia berusaha mengendalikan suasanya.

"Apakah anda sekalian tidak merasa malu kepada Master kita disana?"

"Benar juga, maafkan aku."

"Master? Apa itu? Makanan?"

"Eh! A-aku ti-tid-tidak tahu..."

" _Kaok! Tidak tahu, tidak lagi!"_

"Sepertinya penyebaran informasinya masih rancu. Sistem perang ini tampak sedikit kacau."

"Atau, bisa juga hal itu disebabkan karena ada beberapa orang yang terlalu bebal untuk memahaminya saja. Iya kan?"

"Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Hei kalian sepasang burung pecinta! Jangan umbar kemesraan kalian dulu sebelum kita bertujuh membuka kontrak dengan cara yang formal bersama-sama."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah! Aku...ma-masih tidak tahu..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan nak, kau sebenarnya masih belum pantas berada di tempat seperti ini."

" _Kaok! Tidak tahu, tidak lagi!"_

"Apakah pawang gagak itu tidak bisa berbicara? Ataukah itu hanya salah satu bentuk dari 'kegilaannya' saja?"

"Aku rasa itulah kegilaannya, semua orang yang berada dalam kelas seperti _dia_ pastilah akan berakhir dengan kehilangan beberapa sifat kemanusiaan atau daya berpikirnya."

"Tapi, perlu anda ketahui juga, tak jarang pula ada beberapa orang seperti _nya_ yang masih memiliki kesadaran selayaknya makhluk berbudi pengerti meskipun mereka sudah mengganti kewarasan mereka dengan kemarahan tidak terukur."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh penjelasanmu, tulang hidup."

"Jadi, kira-kira pemuda gagak ini berada dikelompok yang mana?"

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak langsung tanya ke orangnya saja, orang tua? Kau kan cukup dekat dengannya."

"Hei, hei, apakah kau masih waras?"

" _Kaok! Tidak tahu, tidak lagi!"_

"A-aku rasa...itu jawaban untuk tidak..."

"Tampaknya."

Semua orang mengiyakan, mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Seketika suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, apakah kau masih ingin membukanya Caster?"

Tanya Archer, pria jangkung berambut putih yang mengenakan jubah merah panjang serta lempengan besi ringan di dadanya.

"Oh, tentu saja tuan Archer, itu sudah bentuk dari formalitas. Bukan begitu, bapak Lancer?"

Caster, si kerangka hidup berjas hitam, mempersilahkan salah satu rekannya yang tampak paling tua sendiri; Lancer, untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ya, itu benar."

Menarik-narik bagian panjang dari jubah hitam yang pria disampingnya itu kenakan, Assasin lantas bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Berserker, formalitas itu apa?"

" _Kaok! Tidak tahu, tidak lagi!"_

"Se-sepertinya...per-percuma saja kamu bertanya kepadanya...As-Assasin.."

Saber, menasihati. Suaranya teramat pelan, Assasin jadi tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Hanya Rider saja yang tahu dan mendengarkan.

"Biarkan, Saber, hemat saja energimu itu untuk hal-hal bermanfaat lainnya."

"Ba-baik...! Ri-rider..."

Rider memberikan nasehat, Saber dengan segera mengiyakannya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, apa langsung kita mulai saja?"

"Silahkan Caster, silahkan."

"Kau dengar kata-kata pak tua itu kan."

" _Kaok! Tidak tahu, tidak lagi!"_

"Se-sebenarnya kita ma-mau melakukan apa...?"

"Iya, itu juga yang mau aku tanyakan kepada Berserker."

"Apakah kau memang sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan jawaban dari pria itu? Tapi sudahlah, sini dekatkan telinga kalian."

Assasin dan Saber menuruti perkataan Rider dan mulai mendekatkan telinga mereka kepadanya. Rider mulai membisikan beberapa patah kata kepada dua gadis muda tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sesuai prosedur,"

Caster meletakkan kaki kanannya sedikit lebih kedepan daripada kaki kirinya, ia terlihat hendak mengawali sesuatu. Selayaknya grup paduan suara, ketujuh orang itu kini tidak lagi berbicara sendiri-sendiri melainkan berbicara dalam satu tempo yang sama dan dengan kata-kata yang sama pula.

Saat itu, mereka berkata.

" **Ijinkan kami bertanya kepada anda dengan penuh hormat, apakah anda adalah Master kami?"**

Gadis di depan mereka menoleh, lebih tepatnya, berbalik dengan pergerakan yang memikat namun terkesan sangat angker. Asap hitam yang sedari awal tadi menutupi wajahnya, telah memudar semuanya bebarengan dengan terucapnya kata ,'ya', dari bibir tipisnya yang bak terbuat dari pecahan salju; bibirnya pucat sekali, namun itulah daya tariknya.

Memiliki dagu serta pipi tirus alami, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung—agak sedikit lebar malah tapi tetap menarik, wajah gadis ini seolah dipahat dengan sangat cantik entah oleh siapa. Mata hitam legamnya yang seolah dapat menelan apa saja bulat-bulat serta ditambah dengan halus rambut putihnya yang dikepang satu jelas semakin mengkukuhkan keindahan miliknya.

Bagai cahaya indah berwarna biru di dasar lautan terdalam, itulah gadis itu; sekali pandang, pria manapun pasti akan terpikat oleh keanggunannya. Akan tetapi, perlu diketahui juga, yang menanti dibalik cahaya biru tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang berwujud menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak punya nama. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku sesuai dengan tempat asalku, Bali."

Ujar gadis tersebut kepada tujuh orang yang ada dihadapannya, ketujuh-tujuhnya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Setelahnya, gadis itu pun berbalik setelah sebelumnya sempat bertanya,

"Apakah ada pertanyaan yang perlu aku jawab?"

Caster sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tetapi entah karena alasan apa ia mengurungkannya dan lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Menyilangkan kedua tangan tanpa kulitnya di depan perut, ia memandang punggung Masternya yang secara perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh dengan air muka yang cukup sulit digambarkan—dia tidak memiliki wajah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Meraih kekosongan yang ada di depannya, tangan kanannya terjulur maju. Menyibak kekosongan tersebut dengan kecepatan yang cukup untuk memecahkan batu batu, tangan kanannya terkipat kebelakang.

Setelahnya, dunia putih itu sirna.

Mereka berdelapan sekarang tengah berdiri dibawah hamparan langit hitam ditengah sebuah kota yang penuh hingar-bingar; cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh kota ini seolah dapat melawan malam tergelap sekalipun.

Membaur dalam kegelapan dengan sempurna, jubah-jubah hitam yang secara langsung mereka gunakan sekeluarnya dari dunia putih tadi sungguh sangat membantu. Menari-nari dengan cukup liar karena ditiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi pembawa rasa kantuk, jumbai jubah mereka sungguh menambah aura mematikan yang sedari awal tadi sudah kedelapan orang ini keluarkan.

"Sekarang, mari kita rebut Cawan Suci itu sebagai pihak independen."

Sejurus kemudian, setelah cekikikan Assasin serta suara gagak milik Berserker sudah tidak lagi terlihat, mereka berdelapan pun menghilang dari puncak gedung tersebut.

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil**

" _ **Penguasa tertinggi kahyangan, pemimpin ribuan dewa dan dewi dalam kepercayaan Taoisme. Julukannya adalah kaisar giok.**_

 _Seseorang dari cerita rakyat Irlandia yang pernah menipu iblis waktu—Mephistopheles—demi kesenangan pribadi._

 _ **Seorang wanita dengan ego setinggi langit, pemilik keinginan untuk mendominasi baik apapun atau siapapun—baginya, dirinya adalah kaisar yang menguasai segala-galanya. Benar-benar tipikal seseorang yang layak menyandang sebutan 'penguasa'.**_

 _Pada hakekatnya, dia tak lebih sekedar seorang petani biasa dengan kadar kemalasan diatas rata-rata—mimpinya adalah memasuki surga namun ia malas untuk beribadah, sebuah ketidakmungkinan tentu saja._

 _ **Terlahir dalam garis keturunan bangsawan semenjak ia masih menjadi manusia. Sebenarnya wanita ini memiliki karakteristik yang penyayang lagi lemah lembut. Sampai,**_

 _Akan tetapi semua itu berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan manis tatkala ia berhasil menemukan suatu cara mudah untuk mengabulkan mimpi mustahilnya tersebut, ia mencoba membuat kontrak dengan iblis._

 _ **Ia secara sengaja, meskipun itu melalui rapat akbar para dewa, membunuh saudarinya sendiri dan membuat keponakan perempuan satu-satunya—Erlang Shen-menjadi yatim piatu. Ketika itu, kaisar ini mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.**_

 _Awalnya dalam penipuan pertama, ia meminta perpanjangan umur sepuluh tahun. Lalu pada penipuan kedua, ia meminta perpanjangan umur sepuluh tahun lagi plus hak istimewa untuk ditolak neraka—harapannya agar dia dapat masuk surga. Dan barulah pada penipuan ketiga, terakhir, ia meminta perpanjangan umur kembali serta kemampuan sihir untuk membangkitan orang mati—ia berniat menggunakannya untuk berbuat baik._

' _ **Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti keinginan kalian dan berbuat kesalahan seperti ini!? Akulah yang jadi kaisar, akulah penguasanya, AKULAH KAISAR KALIAN!' Pikir sang kaisar, rasa murka mulai meracuni dirinya—membuatnya menjadi lalim.**_

 _Tapi sayangnya, ada yang salah dalam perhitungan laki-laki itu._

 _ **Dan tepat etelah itu, perempuan baik-baik yang selama ini memerintah istana langit dengan ramah tamah pun berubah menjadi seorang wanita kasar bertangan dingin yang tidak akan segan-segan mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang berani membangkang perintahnya.**_

 _Setelah membangkitkan semua orang mati didesanya dan mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan keluarga mereka dulu, laki-laki pemalas ini akhirnya malah dituduh sebagai penyihir dan akhirnya dihukum mati dengan cara disalib lalu dibakar—benar-benar khas jaman pertengahan._

 _ **Menjadi seorang diktator hampir selama ratusan abad lebih, sesungguhnya kaisar ini tidak memiliki harapan apapun—ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena membunuh saudarinya dulu.**_

 _Akan tetapi, karena ia telah membuat kontrak dengan iblis terlebih dahulu, nyawa laki-laki ini pun tidak dapat dibunuh. Menyadari hal ini, seluruh warga kampung pun mulai melakukan banyak sekali usaha pembunuhan lainnya terhadap laki-laki ini—kepalanya dipenggal, jeroannya dikeluarkan, badannya ditumbuk hingga hancur—selama kurun waktu sepuluh tahun lebih. Sampai akhirnya, iblis datang mengambil nyawa laki-laki tersebut._

 _ **Kemarahan dan kegilaan telah mengambil alih segala pikiran lurusnya.**_

 _Tidak dapat dibawa ke neraka karena janji dari sang iblis, laki-laki ini juga tidak dapat dibawa ke surga karena kurangnya kebajikan dalam dirinya. Ia kehilangan tempat untuk beristirahat, selamanya_

 _ **Tetapi jika memang dipaksa untuk membuat harapan, maka ia mungkin akan menggunakannya untuk melenyapkan Sun Wukong—ia benar-benar membenci raja kera dari gunung buah dan bunga itu.**_

 _Terjebak dalam relung dunia dengan hanya membawa sebuah lentera dari lobak cina—yang mana dikemudian hari berubah menjadi labu—laki-laki ini pun terus mengembara mengiring roh-roh yang tidak mendapatkan ketenangan agar ikut bersamanya._

 _ **Atas nama ? kaisar ini pun memenuhi pemanggilan dalam kelas Caster.**_

 _Atas nama ? pria itu pun diberikan wujud fisik kembali guna menyandang predikat sebagai Servant dari kelas Caster "_

Baiklah, sebelum ada yang kebingungan, biarkan saya menjelaskan bahwa identitas-identitas Servant yang sedari 3 bab kebelakang selalu saya tulis dengan alasan iseng dibagian catatan kecil bukanlah Servant yang sama dengan yang sedari awal ada dicerita (Mereka berbeda).

Tujuh Servant independen yang dipanggil oleh seorang perempuan misterius dengan tujuan untuk mengguncang peperangan, itulah peran asli mereka.

Oke, disini jelas sekali terlihat jika saya mengambil banyak sekali referensi dari Fate/Apocrypha (Minus trap ciamik yang bisa bikin kolestrol naik tentu saja).

Hanya saja, berbeda dengan sistem perang Apocrypha yang (seharusnya) 7 lawan 7, sistem Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini nantinya akan menjadi 1 vs 1 vs 2 vs 2 vs 1 vs 7 vs 1 (Ribet banget ya?).

Ya, saya harap saudara-saudara sekalian mau terus membaca cerita ini sampai bagian perang besar-besaran (membungkuk).

Teruntuk saudara **Magatsulza** , serius saya tidak tahu apa maksud sinis yang anda maksud (Bersiul), Kemudian jawaban mengenai kenapa bisa Lancer berasal dari luar Nusantara? Adalah karena, dari nusantara sendiri saya tidak menemukan seorang pahlawan yang mempunyai kecakapan untuk menahan serangan penghancur setingkat dewa Siwa (Aias adalah seorang individu anti-dewa) yang dimiliki Caster (Spoiler) dan hal itu tentunya akan mengacaukan jalannya perang.

Lalu untuk saudara **New reader** , Lancer memang memanggil Pamella dengan sebutan 'Nyonya', ya, sekedar menunjukkan perbedaan peran diantara mereka saja (Nonya terdengar lebih memiliki jabatan penting kan?).

Kemudian saudara **SenoMaut** , bukan mas, Berserker yang sedari awal ada itu bukan Edgar Allan Poe.

Terakhir untuk thor **dickyharyadi52** yang sudah ganti nama, wah, itu kan karya orang. Gak enak kalau saya langsung comot aja ide ceritanya (Maaf ya). Tapi EMIYA tetap saya pakai jadi Servant dari pihak Independen kok (Awalnya saya ingin memakai Parasurama saja, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sudah terlalu banyak Servant India disini—Archer, Rider, Caster, Independent Rider, d.l.l). Semoga thor tidak terlalu kecewa (Membungkuk).

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang. Cerita ini bukanlah apa-apa tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Saya menunggu kritik dan saran anda dalam bentuk review dengan sabar (membungkuk).

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.

(Ngomong-ngomong, adakah yang bisa menebak kenapa saya menulis dua identitas Servant pada catatan kecil di chapter ini?)


	9. Chapter 6

Itu bukan langit-langit yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali dia bangun tidur. Bau obat ini juga sama, kasur ini juga.

Mengamati benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya sebentar, seperti infus, meja buffet kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan kasurnya, serta sebuah televisi berwarna berlayar cembung yang menempel dan menyala di seberang dinding, maka tidak terlalu sulit bagi Rendy Irawan untuk menduga-duga sedang berada dimana dirinya saat ini.

Rumah sakit, atau mungkin puskesmas. Sudah hanya itu saja jawaban yang tersedia, apalagi?

Pertarungan dengan Servant Saber milik Koenraad di Singaraja pasti adalah penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa dibawah ke tempat seperti ini—Kalimat lainnya, Rendy Irawan berhasil dikalahkan.

Mengingat kejadian yang mungkin baru lewat beberapa hari itu dalam hati, Rendy mendecih kesal—teramat kesal. Sebentar-sebentar ia ingin sekali mengelupasi semua kulit yang menempel di tulang-tulang Koenraad satu demi satu. Dan saat itulah, ingatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan datang menumpuk.

Berserker.

Raksasa itu, bagaimana bentuh tubuh besarnya, bagaimana keberingasannya membumihanguskan sebagian Singaraja, tentunya juga tidak akan pernah Rendy Irawan lupakan; dia tidak akan pernah tidak mengingatnya.

Servant kuat yang mampu sebanding atau bahkan mengungguli Servant dari kelas Saber—kelas terkuat dari ketujuh kelas yang ada—seorang diri, itulah yang selama ini Rendy idam-idamkan dan akhirnya ia dapatkan dalam wujud pejuang gila seperti Berserker.

Membayangkan bagaimana kiranya rupa ketakutan Koenraad van Eych kala melihat Servantnya; Saber, dilumat mentah-mentah oleh Berserker, Rendy Irawan membuat seringaian seram yang bahkan bisa membuat setiap iblis kabur kala melihatnya.

Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pria berambut hitam klimis yang saat ini tengah duduk membelakangi Rendy Irawan.

Mata pria itu memang melihat terus kearah laporan olahraga yang saat itu sedang disiarkan lewat televisi, ia tidak melihat Rendy sama sekali, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya pria itu tetap sadar bahwasanya sekarang Rendy Irawan tengah terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Rapunzel?"

Pria itu bertanya, ia merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap Rendy. Dan untuk informasi saja, Rapunzel tidak pernah diceritakan mendapatkan kutukan tidur.

Kesan pertama pria itu, konyol. Kepalanya yang bulat dengan hiasan kepala berupa rambut yang hampir rontok semua serta sebuah mulut yang terlihat miring saat berbicara jelas sekali menghilangkan wibawa milik pria itu; begitulah pikir Rendy Irawan.

Akan tetapi, setelah pria tersebut mengenalkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya serta apa jabatannya, Rendy akhirnya paham bahwa tidak semua buku dapat dinilai hanya dengan melihat sampulnya saja.

"Namaku I Ketut Aji Pramdoko, salah satu anggota Polres Buleleng yang menangani kasus terorisme yang berlangsung di wilayah Singaraja kemarin malam. Dan aku disini ada untuk menmberikan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, saudara Rendy Irawan, kenapa kau ada di Singaraja malam itu?"

I Ketut memperkenalkan dan langsung menentukan inti pembicaraan. Seketika saja beratus-ratus skenario pelarian diri muncul, menari-nari dalam pikiran Rendy Irawan dengan tindakan pembunuhan sebagai jawaban yang berada paling atas sendiri.

Untungnya saja, Rendy masih bisa menahan diri. Ia sekarang hanya memfokuskan **[Perewangan]** miliknya pada kedua kepalan tangannya yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut hijau dengan garis-garis putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil menunggu apabila pria di depannya ini salah-salah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin Rendy dengar.

Apapun itu, asal jangan menyinggung perihal Perang Cawan Suci ataupun juga ia tidak menuduh Rendy sebagai tersangka utama dalam insiden Singaraja, maka Rendy Irawan berani berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengamuk dan membunuh pria dengan tampang menjengkelkan ini seperti yang sedari awal tadi ia inginkan.

Perlu diingat sekali lagi, Rendy hanya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri—satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan marah bila ia bersifat ingkar. Keselamatan diri I Ketut masihlah jauh dari kata aman.

"Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman baru saya pak."

Jawab Rendy, terlihat setenang mungkin. I Ketut mendengar lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Dan dimanakah kediaman barumu itu?"

Cara main polisi, mereka akan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya mereka sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya demi mengetahui apakah kau sedang berbohong atau tidak. Rendy paham betul perihal ini.

"Jalan Diponegoro no 27, ruko bercat oranye disebelah kanan restoran rajungan. Sebenarnya, aku rasa bapak sudah tahu soal hal itu sendiri iya kan?."

Rendy menyindir.

"Hoh, benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu soal hal itu?"

"Aku adalah mantan narapidana pak, jadi aku sedikit tahu mengenai modus operandi petugas kepolisian. Bukankah itu tertulis jelas di lembaran kertas yang berisi segala data diri serta riwayat hidupku?"

Senyuman licik penuh kemenangan tengah Rendy keluarkan, petugas polisi didepannya itu pun hanya bisa memandang langit-langit putih diatasnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sayangnya, lembaran itu tidak aku bawa."

Kata I Ketut, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar diakhir—menganga.

"Itu karena anda sudah menghapalnya diluar kepala kan?"

"Iya itu benar, ahahahaha..."

Tawa itu, yang entah ditujukan untuk apa, semakin mengkukuhkan anggapan Rendy bahwa petugas yang sedang mengintrogasinya saat ini agak sedikit kurang waras. Perawakannya yang dekil sebenarnya memang awal sudah mengatakan hal itu, tapi Rendy hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah gaya berbusana biasa. Sampai saat ini.

Berhenti tertawa secara tiba-tiba, I Ketut sekarang ganti menatap mata Rendy Irawan lekat-lekat. Dua bola matanya yang bulat dan kosong, seolah mampu melihat sampai ke jiwa Rendy.

"Dan sekarang marilah kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan, apakah kau yakin tidak terlibat dengan jaringan teroris manapun juga?"

Niatan membunuh orang ini seketika saja hilang saat pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut I Ketut, sekarang Rendy sangat yakin bahwa pria aneh di depannya ini hanyalah seorang pesakitan yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Pertanyaannya tadi adalah buktinya.

"Jika misal jawabannya, 'iya', apakah bapak yakin bahwa aku akan tetap mengakuinya begitu saja kepada bapak?"

"Ya, siapa tahu? Siapa tahu kau ini orang yang jujur, iya kan?"

"Hah! Konyol sekali."

Cela Rendy Irawan, sungguh tulus.

"Silahkan periksa kembali daftar riwayat hidupku. Apakah ada berkas-berkas yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku terlibat dengan sebuah jaringan terorisme? Aku yakin tidak ada."

"Lah, hal seperti itu pastinya tidak ada ya. Karena, kalau ada, kau pastinya sudah ditahan sedari dulu. Betul tidak?"

Polisi bertampang tidak meyakinkan sama sekali itu, I Ketut, berhasil membungkam Rendy Irawan tepat ditempatnya. Sekali lagi, hasrat membunuh Rendy kembali terpantik.

"Sepupumu, satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganmu di Bali, diketahui pindah ke pulau Jawa kemarin malam. Satu hari setelah kau—satu-satunya korban selamat di Singaraja—berhasil dievakuasi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Tidakkah hal itu mencurigakan?"

Kesalahan, Rendy benar-benar lupa mengenai sepupunya. Sekarang keputusannya untuk mengusir Nirmala dari medan pertempuran benar-benar menjadi sebuah senjata makan tuan.

"Lebih lagi, dugaan bahwa kau adalah seorang teroris tidak hanya muncul hanya karena keberadaanmu di tempat kejadian perkara. Tidak, tidak hanya itu."

I Ketut melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya kedepan secara bersamaan.

"Fakta bahwa kau pernah mengenyam bangku pendidikan di Inggris juga menjadi salah satu landasan kenapa kami menjatuhimu dengan predikat teroris. Karena sebagaimana kau ketahui, di negara-negara eropa, paham-paham perusak banyak sekali tersebar melalui kalangan mahasiswa perguruan tinggi disana."

"Sekarang aku paham,"

Rendy terlihat seperti mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

Padahal sekarang, dengan menggunakan **[Perewangan]** miliknya, ia tengah menelisik dengan seksama keadaan diluar kamar. Sedikit ramai diluar, Rendy harus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat resik. Memecahkan kepala orang itu dengan satu pukulan bukanlah pilihan bijak, tetapi menghancurkan jantung I Ketut dengan satu totokan jari mungkin patut dicoba.

"Mengingat kejadian bom satu tahun yang lalu serta banyaknya anak-anak muda dari negara ini yang menjadi teroris di Iran dan Irak—"

"Di Iran tidak ada teroris sama sekali."

I Ketut menyela, sekilas saja karakteristiknya berubah. Membuat radar membunuh Rendy berubah menjadi radar kewaspadaan, ada yang aneh dari pria ini.

"Maksud bapak?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya omong kosong seorang pria tua saja. Ahahahaha..."

I Ketut berdiri, beranjak dari kursinya, ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah pincang. Melihat punggung bungkuk pria itu hampir keluar dari kamar yang ia huni, Rendy mematikan **[Perewangan]** miliknya. Dia sedikit merasa aman.

"Tak beberapa lama lagi, beberapa anak buahku akan datang menjemputmu. Jadi tolong bersikaplah yang baik ya, Rendy Irawan. Aku pergi dulu~dah~."

Berpamitan kepada Rendy, I Ketut melambaikan tangan kanannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Rendy saat ini. Tak lupa ia kembali menutup pintu setibanya dia diluar kamar.

Akan tetapi, meskipun terdengar sedikit mustahil, yang keluar dari dalam kamar Rendy dan saat ini tengah berjalan dengan gagah menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit bukanlah sosok petugas kepolisian eksentrik bernama I Ketut Aji Pramdoko, melainkan seorang pria lain berpakaian _gentleman_ bernama Sir Thomas Callaghan.

" _Target sudah dikonfirmasi. Sekarang, Archer, perintahkan Pamella beserta juga Lancer untuk masuk ke rencana selanjutnya."_

Menghubungi Servantnya melalui jalur telepati, Sir Thomas mengkomando dari balik telepon umum berwarna kombinasi biru muda-biru tua yang berada di depan rumah sakit. Sir Thomas mungkin berniat menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari Rendy Irawan, setidaknya untuk lebih lama lagi.

Sayangnya, sial bagi Sir Thomas, Rendy Irawan sudah terlanjur mengetahui identitas serta seluk-beluk rencananya dengan jelas. Faktor kamar Rendy yang berada pada lantai tiga rumah sakit—yang mana membuat dirinya sangat leluasa memantau pergerakan Sir Thomas melalui jendela yang langsung menjorok ke jalanan—tentu sangatlah membantu.

Terlebih, Rendy juga punya **[Perewangan]**. Sihir multifungsi yang tidak hanya dapat digunakan sebagai penguat diri tapi bisa juga dipakai sebagai alat pengekang, alat pelacak serta kutukan, yang entah bagaimana ceritanya semakin menguat saja sesadarnya ia dari pertarungan dengan Saber dua hari yang lalu.

Entahlah apa penyebabnya, yang pasti Rendy hanya mengingat sebuah mimpi aneh mengenai dunia putih-hitam dan percakapan tidak bermutunya dengan seseorang bertubuh hitam kelam. Sungguh mimpi yang tidak jelas, sama tidak jelasnya dengan keganjilan pada **[Perewangan]** milik Rendy Irawan.

Perlu diingat kembali, **[Perewangan]** adalah sebuah sihir parasit yang mengambil prana dari suatu hal untuk kemudian dijadikan prana milik penggunanya sendiri—dalam kasus Rendy Irawan, yang dijadikan inang adalah inti pulau Bali.

Makanya, berbeda dengan penarikan prana dari sebuah makhluk hidup yang bisa habis sekali sedot, penarikan prana dari sesuatu yang tidak bernyawa—apalagi sebuah pulau, haruslah secara bertahap dan perlahan-lahan. Rendy sendiri setiap harinya harus mengadaptasikan setiap bagian sirkuit sihir miliknya agar dapat terbiasa dengan banyaknya kuantitas prana yang ada di pulau ini.

Menguatkan **[Perewangan]** sudah jelas bukan pekerjaan sekali jalan. Dan karena itulah, penguatan tiba-tiba ini terkesan ganjil. Dampak yang ditimbulkan memang bisa dikata bagus bagi kepentingan Rendy Irawan sendiri, tapi tetap saja hal ini terasa sangat ganjil.

Persis seperti diberi hadiah oleh seseorang tidak dikenal, itulah perasaan Rendy Irawan saat ini.

" **...Grrrrr..."**

Geraman pelan itu terdengar dari sisi tempat tidur Rendy yang masih memiliki banyak ruang kosong, Berserker berdiri disana sedari tadi. Hawa keberadaannya tidak terasa sama sekali sampai sekarang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca kearah Berserker, Rendy Irawan terlihat sedikit terkejut tatkala ia melihat bentuk nyata Servantnya dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya. Postur tubuh Berserker sangat besar dan tinggi, sampai-sampai ujung tanduknya hampir menyentuh langit-langit kamar.

Raksasa, hanya itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Berserker.

Badan besar serta postur tubuh tinggi yang tadi sudah digambarkan diawal, dipadu dengan wajah buas yang tampak seperti gabungan kerbau dan banteng—ia punya tanduk kerbau dan surai singa berwarna emas dileher—benar-benar mendefisikankan kata-kata 'raksasa' dengan sangat baik. Dua bola besi yang terikat pada masing-masing pergelangan tangannya juga berperan besar dalam penggambaran ini.

Sungguh sebuah entitas yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Lucunya, sedari awal, keberadaan makhluk besar ini sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Sir Thomas Callagahan yang menyamar sebagai I Ketut tadi. Penyebabnya adalah skill **[Presence Concealment]** tingkat **D-** yang Berserker miliki.

"Cukup mengherankan melihat seorang Servant dari kelas Berserker sepertimu ternyata memiliki skill yang biasanya dimiliki oleh Servant Assasin—akh! Sialan!"

Rendy mengaduh, setengah mengumpat, kala dirinya tidak sengaja tersandung ubin lantai yang sedikit terjungkat keatas dan membuat jahitan luka di pinggulnya terbuka kembali. Darah segar terlihat merembes dari balik pakaian pasien yang Rendy kenakan.

"Jahitan yang sungguh lemah, Nirmala saja bisa melakukan yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini."

Melepaskan pakaian berserta juga perban putih panjang yang menggulung hampir seluruh bagian perutnya, Rendy Irawan berbicara sendiri. **[Perewangan]** kini ia fokuskan kepada lukanya yang terbuka itu.

Perlahan, garis-garis tribal berwarna merah menyala pun muncul dan saling bertautan menyebrangi luka Rendy—mereka berkerja selayaknya sebuah ikatan tali—yang horizontal mulai dari bagian bawah pusar sampai ke daerah sekitar rusuk sebelah kanan.

Tidak sampai lima menit, kurang malah, luka yang bisa terbilang besar itu pun menghilang tanpa bekas sama sekali.

" **...Grrrrr...?"**

Entah sedang terpukau atau kebingungan—mungkin juga kedua-duanya, Berserker memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menggeram pelan. Matanya yang bulat besar tidak berkedip sama sekali sedari tadi, dan itu menyeramkan.

Berpaling dari Servantnya setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk lengan besar Berserker, Rendy Irawan berjalan menuju tempat dimana koper coklatnya berada. Membuka koper itu, pria dengan jambang putih tersebut lalu mengeluarkan satu setel baju ganti dan mulai berganti pakaian.

Kemeja berkerah putih serta celana jeans hitam, itu adalah pilihan pakaian Rendy. Sekarang tinggal mengenakan jaket hitam kesukaannya—yang entah bagaiamana ceritanya masih tetap terlihat bagus meskipun telah melewati berbagai macam hal yang serta merta membuat jaket itu robek dimana-mana—dan ia pun siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

Hingga, tanpa ada aba-aba sama sekali, Berserker menunjukkan gelagat aneh saat memalingkan kepalanya kearah jendela.

" **Grrrrr!"**

Geram raksasa itu pelan, namun tetap mengerikan.

Segera merespon isyarat bahaya yang ditunjukkan oleh Servantnya tersebut, Rendy menyalakan kembali **[Perewangan]** miliknya. Seketika, garis-garis tribal yang biasanya muncul disekujur tubuh Rendy kini menjalar kelantai dimana Rendy berpijak, lalu keluaran kamar, dan sekejap saja, keseluruh rumah sakit.

Hampir tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari lewatnya garis-garis merah tadi, pergerakannya sangat cepat dan tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat dengan kemampuan mata manusia biasa. Bahkan Rendy sendiri pun ragu bila ada seorang magus yang bisa mengetahuinya.

Tak sampai satu menit terlewati, Rendy Irawan sekarang sudah dapat mengidentifikasi semua orang yang ada dirumah sakit ini dengan sangat sempurna—Ia bisa menyebutkan dimana seseorang berada dan dimana nantinya ia akan bergerak bahkan tanpa perlu memikirkannya sama sekali.

Ini adalah salah satu bentuk dari **[Perewangan]** milik Rendy, **[Penerawangan]**. Akan tetapi karena Rendy bukanlah orang yang terlalu memperdulikan nilai estetika dari sebuah nama, maka ia hanya menyebut sihir ini sebagai **[Perewangan]** belaka.

" _Jadi dimana kamar orang itu?"_

Seorang pria berbadan kekar yang saat ini tengah dipantau oleh Rendy Irawan, bertanya kepada seorang wanita berbusana serba hitam disebelahnya. Setelan pekerja kantoran yang pria itu kenakan, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan otot-otot besarnya dengan baik.

"Pria itu Servantnya ya?"

Masih tetap memejamkan matanya, Rendy bergumam. **[Penerawangan]** yang ia miliki tidak hanya terbatas sampai mengetahui posisi seseorang saja. Temperatur tubuh, perasaan hati, serta juga takaran prana seseorang juga masuk dalam radar **[Penerawangan]**.

Dan perlu diingat, ada perbedaan yang sangat amat kentara antara jumlah prana seorang magus dengan seorang Servant. Begitupun juga dengan perbedaan antara seorang magus dengan manusia biasa.

Wanita berbusana serta berkacamata serba hitam disebelah pria kekar itu, pastilah Masternya. Itu tidak diragukan. Kenyataan bahwa wanita itu sekarang tengah menelepon seorang pria berambut putih dengan dandanan masa kini; Archer, diatas gedung sebelah rumah sakit—Rendy juga mengikuti semua sinyal yang dipancarkan keluar rumah sakit—juga adalah bukti lainnya.

"Sekitar tiga menit lagi mereka akan sampai kesini, itupun kalau mereka tidak menambah kecepatan mereka. Dan dapat dipastikan, setelahnya, bentrokan pasti akan terjadi."

Membuka separuh matanya, Rendy berbicara kepada Berserker. Pada saat yang bersamaan, dari luar kamar terdengar tangisan kencang dari bayi yang baru lahir.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau ingin bertarung, aku pun juga begitu. Tapi sekarang ada baiknya bila kita menunda pertarungan sampai aku mengumpulkan cukup banyak pranaku kembali—menjaga bentuk fisikmu itu memakan prana yang sangat besar kau tahu!"

Suara tangis bayi diluar sana kini tergantikan oleh sorai-sorai tawa kebahagiaan dari keluarga yang sedang berbunga-bunga hatinya karena mendapatkan anggota keluarga yang baru. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Lancer dan Pamella mulai menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua.

"Dan karena itulah,"

Rendy meletakkan telapak tangannya kedada bidang Berserker, ia dengan sengaja mencoba mencari tahu mengenai parameter milik Berserker dan hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk— **Strength B** , **Endurance A+** , **Agility B** , **Magic D, Luck E**.Mengetahui hal ini, Rendy Irawan pun tersenyum. Dan sungguhan, senyuman pria ini sungguh sangat menyeramkan.

"Buat rata dengan tanah, Berserker."

 **[Perewangan]** milik Rendy menyala kembali, sejalur dengan ikut menyalanya mata bulat Berserker dengan warna merah darah; lambang kemarahan tiada akhir.

* * *

"Biar aku perjelas."

Lancer yang kini sudah melepas jas hitam serta dasi panjang yang tadi ia pakai dan menselampirkannya dengan rapi diatas lengan kanannya, berbicara kepada Masternya.

"Gurumu itu hanya bertugas memantau saja dalam strategi ini?"

Pamella menggeleng, memberikan jawaban tidak.

"Bukan begitu Lancer. Yang bagian memantau itu hanya Archer, pekerjaan guru adalah memverifikasi."

"Apa bedanya? Yang mendapat pekerjaan terberat tetap saja kita? Maksudku, kita yang mengeksekusi lho ini."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dalam hal pengeksekusian, Lancer. Jadi aku cukup yakin dengan kemampuanku."

Pamella menekuk tangan kanannya keatas, berusaha menunjukkan otot lengannya untuk membuat Lancer terkesan dan percaya dengan kemampuannya. Tapi sayangnya, pria angkuh tersebut sama sekali tidak terkesan—percaya pun apalagi.

"Delusi?"

"Enak saja! Aku pekerja sebagai pemburu lho dulunya, dan asal kau tahu saja aku cukup hebat. Salah satu 'pemburu' hebat, Sisigou Kairi, saja pernah memujiku sekali."

"Maaf aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ah, kau menjengkelkan Lancer."

Berlari kecil guna mengejar Lancer yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat didepannya, Pamella berusaha menarik bagian belakang dari pakaian Lancer. Ia berusaha membuat pria angkuh itu berhenti.

Dan tepat saat itulah, dari atas mereka, ledakan besar terjadi. Membuat lantai tiga keatas dari rumah sakit tersebut hancur berantakan bebarengan dengan terdengarnya raungan gila yang juga terdengar pada saat Singaraja hancur kemarin.

" **...GrRRaAaaaAARGggHHH!"**

Asap hitam mengepul tidak karu-karuan dari segala penjuru bangunan yang beberapa saat lalu adalah rumah sakit, sama sekali tidak terlihat ada orang yang berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan diri disana—mereka semua sudah tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukannya. **[Instant Chaos]** Berserker tidak membiarkan satu orangpun hidup saat itu.

"...No...na...nona...nona...anda baik-baik saja?!"

Suara Archer yang panik, terdengar jelas lewat telepon genggam Pamella yang terjatuh dari saku bajunya saat insiden ini terjadi. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia sekarang dalam posisi tengkurap, Pamella memantau keadaan sekitar sebelum meraih telepon genggam miliknya.

"Ada yang terluka, nonya?"

Berdiri dengan kokoh dibelakang Pamella, Lancer menahan banyak sekali pecahan bangunan yang jatuh kearah Masternya dengan menggunakan punggungnya yang lebar. Dia tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meninggalkan nonya untuk mengecek keadaan diatas?"

Pamella mengangguk. Mendapatkan jawaban iya, Lancer pun langsung menghempaskan pecahan-pecahan bangunan dipunggungnya secara sembarangan dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju lantai ketiga, lantai dimana seharusnya Berserker berada sekarang, tanpa memperdulikan segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya.

Tempat itu kacau, siapapun tahu itu.

Mayat-mayat dari berbagai golongan, terburai tidak karu-karuan disana dan disini. Mulai dari yang tua, muda, remaja sampai juga bayi yang baru lahir, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu gumpalan daging merah tua yang sedari tadi Lancer pijak dengan sepatu hitamnya.

"Benar-benar mencengangkan."

Berkomentar seperti tadi, Lancer akhirnya tiba dilantai tiga. Asap-asap hitam semakin mengepul dengan pekat didaerah ini.

Menyisir dengan seksama bahkan sampai dua kali diseluruh lantai, Lancer tidak menemukan satu bentuk kehidupan pun disini. Dengan berat hati, Lancer pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Berserker serta juga Masternya; Rendy Irawan, telah meninggalkan rumah sakit ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ledakan **[Instant Chaos]** tadi jelas adalah pengalih perhatian semata.

"Biadab betul."

Pamella yang baru sampai, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan kala melihat seorang bayi yang sekujur tubuhnya menghitam karena terbakar, tergeletak tidak bernyawa begitu saja di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Melihat dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang hancur sebagian, jelas sekali bahwa bayi malang itu telah terpental cukup jauh.

Memanggul tombaknya dibelakang leher, Lancer menghela nafas menyesal sebelum mengajak Masternya pergi dari tempat yang sudah mirip sebuah neraka kecil tersebut.

Suara iring-iringan mobil polisi saling bertautan dengan suara sirene mobil pemadam kebakaran di depannya, dua instansi ini saling adu cepat guna sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih dahulu.

Berlompat-lompatan dari satu atap gedung pencakar langit ke atap gedung pencakar langit lainnya, Rendy Irawan berhenti menghentikan langkahnya tuk melihat kebelakang. Dengan jarak seperti ini, bahkan agak sedikit mustahil bila ada seorang Servant yang bisa mengerjarnya. Tidak, seorang Rider pun pasti akan kesusahan.

Tersenyum untuk merayakan pelariannya, Rendy pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Membalik sebuah teori psikologi bahwa seorang penjahat tidak akan pernah melakukan kejahatannya ditempat yang sama untuk kali berikutnya, Tujuan Rendy adalah Singaraja. Laki-laki itu benar-benar berpikir bahwa dirinya akan aman disana.

Hingga tibalah hari ini.

* * *

"Ada apa bang? Kecapaian?"

Dalam sela-sela serangannya yang bertubi-tubi, Lancer menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya kepada Rendy Irawan yang kesusahan untuk terus-terusan menghindari atau kadang menahan laju mata tombak raksasa milik Lancer.

Sungguh tanpa cela, semua serangan Lancer benar-benar tertata rapi. Hampir tidak ada satu pun gerakan tak berarti yang ia peragakan. Rendy benar-benar kewalahan sekarang, faktor pengejut yang dulu mempan untuk melawan Saber kini sudah kehilangan tajinya. Lancer benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertarungan ini.

Tebasan demi tebasan datang silih berganti menyapu sisi-sisi tubuh bagian luar Rendy Irawan, namun ia tidak roboh. Kuda-kudanya yang diperkuat dengan **[Perewangan]** jelas sangat membantu.

Rendy tidak bisa hanya begini saja. Ia tidak boleh terus diam, ia harus terus menyerang balik.

Namun bagaimana caranya? Musuh punya keuntungan besar dalam hal jangkauan serangan—tombak besar sialan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat curang. Lebih lagi, Lancer adalah seorang veteran yang benar-benar bisa memaksimalkan keuntungannya dalam petarungan satu lawan satu.

Setiap kali Rendy mengambil langkah mundur, Lancer ikut melangkah maju—ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Rendy menjaga jarak. Pergerakan kakinya juga sama, setiap pengambilan langkah Lancer seperti telah dihitung secara sistematis. Rendy Irawan benar-benar dibuat mati kutu.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat Lancer dengan sekuat tenaga mengipatkan tombaknya hingga mengenai tangan kanan Rendy Irawan dan serta merta membuat tubuh pria itu terpental hingga menghancurkan dinding.

Rendy tidak apa-apa, tangan kanannya memang berdarah namun ia tidak apa-apa. Sedikit tertatih, Rendy pun berusaha berdiri kembali.

Inilah dia jarak yang sedari tadi ia butuhkan.

"Hoh!"

Ikut mengejar Rendy yang berlari menyamping dari balik dinding—dia tidak ikut masuk kedalam lubang yang tadi ia buat. Wajah Lancer sungguh terlihat antusias, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat mengejar dan mencegat Rendy Irawan tepat pada waktunya. Pertarungan ini, jelas membuat darah panasnya mendidih tidak karu-karuan.

Entah kapan tepatnya ia terakhir kali merasakan adrenalinnya memuncak seperti ini, pertarungannya dengan Hector mungkin, tapi yang pasti Lancer benar-benar menikmati waktu-waktu berharganya bergelut dengan Rendy Irawan sekarang.

Memang, sampai sekarang Rendy masih terlihat tidak berdaya dan hanya menerima segala macam serangan Lancer begitu saja. Akan tetapi, sebagai seorang manusia biasa yang tidak diberkati dewa sama sekali, adalah sebuah keajaiban bisa tetap hidup setelah menahan enam kali serangan atau lebih dari pejuang sekelas Aias Telamon.

Rendy Irawan adalah orang kuat, Lancer mengakuinya. Makanya ia sangat menikmati saat-saat berkejar-kejaran dengan Rendy sekarang.

Dan tepat saat Lancer tersenyum membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia mendapatkan lawan yang sepadan dengannya—maksudnya, tidak mendapat bantuan dewa manapun—dari balik dinding, Rendy Irawan melancarkan serangan kejutan.

Meninju dinding hingga ambrol, kepalan tangan kanan Rendy Irawan yang sudah diperkuat **[Perewangan]** lima kali lipat kini meluncur deras mengincar kepala Lancer. Tapi sayangnya, pukulan itu berhasil ditangkis dengan sangat baik oleh Lancer dengan menggunakan gagang tombaknya.

Lancer tersenyum mengejek, Rendy hanya diam sembari menempatkan kaki kirinya tepat ditengah-tengah kaki kanan dan kaki kiri Lancer. Seketika Lancer tersentak, inilah jarak yang dibutuhkan Rendy Irawan untuk membalikkan keadaan.

" _Mampus kau."_

Pukulan itu datang bertubi-tubi dari segala macam arah. Tanpa memberi ampun sama sekali, kepalan tangan Rendy menghujani entah itu dagu, dada, perut, rusuk, leher, kepala, ataupun juga kaki Lancer dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan yang tidak kepalang tanggung; badai angin kecil pun sempat tercipta karenanya.

Anehnya, Lancer masih bisa bertahan dari serangan-serangan mematikan itu.

Jangkauan mata tombaknya telah dikunci sempurna oleh Rendy Irawan, makanya sekarang ia hanya bisa menggunakan bagian gagang tombaknya saja untuk bertahan dari serangan beringas yang dilancarkan Rendy Irawan kepadanya. Tapi tak apa-apa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang.

Sembari terus menghindar, Lancer berusaha mencari celah yang tepat untuk merangsek keluar dari radius serangan Rendy dan langsung menyerang balik setelahnya. Ia sudah bersiap tuk melompat kebelakang sesaat tadi dan Rendy nampak membiarkannya begitu saja. Namun ternyata, hal itu adalah jebakan.

Ketika tubuh Lancer melenting di udara, Rendy dengan sigap menyentak maju kedepan dengan kecepatan penuh lalu mendaratkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke wajah Lancer dengan penuh semangat.

Sayangnya, pukulan yang Rendy lesatkan barusan hanya sedikit menyerempet pelipis kiri Lancer—pada saat yang tepat, Servant itu mengangkat gagang tombaknya dan membuat momentum yang diciptakan pukulan Rendy Irawan, yang meskipun tidak berhasil ditangkis dengan sempurna, menjadi tidak maksimal hasilnya.

Dua pria itu mendecih kesal, masing-masing strategi mereka dimentahkan oleh lawannya. Kembali, pertarungan ini pun berlanjut dengan intens dan dalam skenario yang sama seperti tadi; Rendy Irawan masih memegang kendali.

Terus memepet tubuh Lancer, Rendy tidak henti-hentinya melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi nan mematikan kesekujur tubuh lawannya itu—yang mana sekarang mulai tampak kewalahan menangkis serangan demi serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Satu-dua, pukulan Rendy mengenai diri Lancer dan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya pada serangan-serangan berikutnya. Rendy sama sekali tidak memberi jeda ataupun memberi ampun.

Kini Servant bertombak itu sewajarnya sudah ketar-ketir sekarang. Mengingat, tidak hanya dibagian atas saja, gerakan kaki Rendy Irawan yang semakin kesini semakin terlihat berpola juga turut membelenggu pergerakan Lancer secara tidak langsung.

Tapi sayangnya, Lancer tidak berpikir demikan. Ia tetap menyeringai meskipun wajahnya berulang kali ditonjok oleh Rendy Irawan.

"Sangat bagus bang."

Puji Lancer, ia mencoba melangkah mundur. Rendy tentu tidak membiarkannya sama sekali. Dan itulah kesalahan yang meruntuhkan dominasi Rendy Irawan pada pertarungan ini.

Melemparkan tombaknya begitu saja ke depan, ke arah Rendy Irawan, Lancer melangkah mundur satu kali. Gelagapan karena tidak menduga sama sekali bahwa ada obyek besar mengarah padanya, Rendy dengan sigap menangkap tombak tersebut—dan itu sungguh sangatlah berat.

Memaanfatkan kegoyahan musuh, Lancer mengepalkan tinju tangan kanan dan langsung menghantamkannya kearah dada Rendy Irawan secara tidak langsung—pukulannya hanya mengenai gagang tombak yang saat ini dipegang Rendy, namun dahsyatnya momentum yang diciptakan mungkin tidaklah terlalu berbeda dengan sebuah terjangan truk gandeng bermuatan penuh.

Terpental dan terguling-guling sangat jauh kebelakang, Rendy sedikit terlihat syok. Tapi ia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk meratapinya. Karena, sesaat setelah Rendy berusaha berdiri, Lancer dengan gerakan secepat kilat sudah berada diatas dirinya dan hendak membenamkan mata tombaknya dalam-dalam ke tempurung otak Rendy dalam satu kali tebasan berarti.

Dentuman kembali terdengar, dan itu bukanlah berasal dari suara tubuh yang benyek. Rendy Irawan berhasil menghindar tepat pada waktunya, mata tombak Lancer hanya menghancurkan tanah saja.

Jarak mereka sekarang adalah dua meter, sebuah jarak yang cukup jauh untuk bisa tombak Lancer jangkau. Tapi itu tidaklah permanen. Hanya perlu tiga kali melangkah maju dan satu hujaman keras saja, maka dapat dipastikan Rendy Irawan akan kembali mendapatkan kesulitannya.

Sekarang inilah contohnya.

Badai tususkan tombak Lancer, membuat kaki-kaki Rendy tidak henti-hentinya menari. Sekali berhenti, maka dapat dipastikan pria itu akan langsung disantap oleh ujung tombak yang berbentuk pipih tersebut.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan tebasan dalam jarak pendek yang mempunyai tenggang waktu lumayan cepat, sebuah tikaman jarak jauh pastilah memerlukan lebih banyak waktu untuk persiapan serangan berikutnya—selayaknya pegas, kau perlu menarik untuk dapat kembali menusuk.

Memanfaatkan pengetahuan ini, Rendy menghindari tusukan terakhir tombak Lancer dengan merunduk—namun tidak sampai terjatuh—dan bersiap menghentak menubruk tubuh kekar Lancer dalam satu langkah berkecepatan bak kilat.

 **[Perewangan]** kini difokuskan semuanya ke kedua kaki serta bahu Rendy Irawan. Naik hingga batas 175%, warna merah darah itu menyala dengan sangat terang bahkan hingga menembus pakaian yang Rendy kenakan.

"HAAAAHH!"

Sembari berteriak penuh semangat, Rendy Irawan langsung menyeruduk Lancer dari depan. Mengangkat dan mendorong Servant berbadan besar itu dengan sangat mudah, Rendy lantas menghantam-hantamkan punggung Lancer ke semua dinding yang ia temui hingga ambrol semuanya.

Terhitung, Rendy sudah berlari mengitari seluruh lantai ini sebanyak tiga kali sembari terus menjebol entah itu beberapa pilar beton atapun banyak sekali dinding dengan menggunakan punggung Lancer yang lebar. Servant itu hanya diam saja, kepalanya tertunduk seolah tidak sadar.

Hingga akhirnya, saat Rendy mulai terlihat cukup kelelahan, tubuh Lancer dihempaskan sekuat-kuatnya kearah sebuah pilar dengan beberapa pasak besi mencuat dari dalamnya oleh sang penyerang. Seketika, pilar itu pun retak dimana-mana—namun tidak hancur.

Berpikir bahwa ia telah memenangkan pertarungan ini, Rendy mengehela nafas. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apabila pada saat yang bersamaan, Lancer tengah mengangkat lengan kirinya keatas. Rendy baru menyadarinya tatkala sikut kiri Lancer tepat mengenai punggungnya hingga membuatnya jatuh berdebuk ketanah.

Tubuh Lancer melorot kebawah, pasak-pasak besi yang seharusnya menghujami seluru tubuhnya sekarang tampak telah bengkok dimana-mana. Servant ini benar-benar memiliki tubuh besi yang kuat. Sementara itu, berguling ke kanan, Rendy mempersiapkan diri.

"Harus aku akui, abang sangatlah kuat."

Puji Lancer. Tidak peduli mau sebagaimanapun Rendy berusaha membunuhnya tadi, Servant ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah atau jengkel. Harga diri orang-orang kuat yang ia miliki melarangnya.

"Ya, tapi itu juga karena aku hanya menggunakan tidak lebih dari separuh kekuatan yang aku miliki sih."

Lancer menyindir dengan jahil,

"Separuh? Hah, masuk seperempat kekuatan saja aku belum."

Rendy membalas sindiran Lancer dengan sangat baik, Servant dari Yunani itu pun tertawa kegirangan.

"Ahahaha...aku benar-benar bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan orang seperti abang setidaknya satu kali lagi dalam hidupku ini. Benar-benar sebuah nikmat yang tidak bisa aku sangkal lagi."

Kata-kata itu begitu tulus keluar dari mulut Lancer, bahkan Rendy Irawan yang berhati keras pun sampai mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya. Setelahnya, situasi santai ini kembali berganti menjadi sangat intens. Rendy dan Lancer saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak ada yang bergerak.

190%, 210%, 240%, **[Perewangan]** terus naik secara konstan. Warna merah darah yang dipancarkan dari sekujur tubuhnya, menggila membuat seluruh ruangan ini menjadi remang-remang.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari kita nikmati berkat ini bersama-sama."

Ujar Lancer seraya maju kedepan, tombak ditangan kanannya ia ayunkan keatas—dia berniat menyerang Rendy dari arah atas—tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah Rendy Irawan rencanakan dengan membawanya kesini.

"Eh!"

Mata tombak Lancer tersangkut dilangit-langit.

Ruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang memiliki batas ketinggian hanya sampai 2,5 meter saja, ukuran tombak Lancer yang tiga meter pas jelas tidak akan muat apabila ditegakkan secara vertikal ditempat ini. Rendy tahu itu, Lancer tidak.

Saat-saat ini sungguh krusial.

Karena meskipun langit-langit itu tidak akan bisa selamanya menahan tombak Lancer, hanya dengan sekali sentakan kecil langit-langit itu pasti akan ambrol dan tombak Lancer bisa terbebas, nantinya pasti akan tercipta sebuah tenggat waktu yang sangat krusial bagi keberlangsungan pertarungan ini.

Saat-saat dimana Rendy melangkah kedepan sembari mengarahkan tinjunya yang menyala-nyala dalam gelap seperti ini adalah contohnya.

"Maaf,"

Mulut Rendy berbicara, kurang sedikit lagi tombak Lancer akan terlepas dan mengenai bagian belakang tubuh pria berjambang putih itu. Akan tetapi bila saat itu tiba, kepalan tangan kanan Rendy dipastikan telah terlebih dahulu mengenai wajah rupawan Lancer.

"Tapi aku bukanlah seorang yang suka berbagi."

Dan tubuh Lancer pun terpental sangat jauh kebelakang bahkan sampai ke seberang ruangan, tombaknya terlepas dari tangannya dan sang pemilik berguling tidak karu-karuan ditanah. Melihat hal ini, bukannya terlihat senang, Rendy Irawan malah menerjang maju kedepan. Ia sadar bahwa tadi Lancer terpental karena faktor ketidaksiapan belaka.

 **[Perewangan]** yang disetel sampai batas 350% miliknya ternyata belum cukup untuk menumbangkan sang Benteng Mikenai itu.

Melompat demi menyarangkan pukulan tangan kirinya kepada Lancer, Rendy menaikkan parameter **[Perewangan]** menjadi 360%. Tidak terlalu kesusahan, meskipun dia sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang siap, Lancer menangkap serangan Rendy dengan tangan kosong.

Tidak tinggal diam, dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, Rendy menumbuk tengkorak bagian atas milik Lancer. Hempasan angin yang amat dahsyat pun tercipta karenanya.

"Bahkan medan perang Troya pun tidak pernah memberikanku rasa kecanduan seperti ini."

Lancer tampak masih dapat tersenyum senang meskipun seluruh tubuhnya kini diberondong oleh Rendy Irawan dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi nan mematikan. **[Perewangan]** yang mengalir diseluruh sirkuit sihir Rendy Irawan selalu naik sebanyak 10%-10% pada setiap pukulannya.

Kewalahan menghadapi serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Rendy kepadanya, Lancer pun memutar otak—ia harus segera mendapatkan kembali tombaknya yang terlepas bagaimanapun juga caranya. Karena meskipun ilmu bela diri tangan kosong yang sudah diajarkan oleh gurunya, Chiron, telah mahir ia kuasai, fakta di lapangan tetap berkata lain.

Setiap keuntungan, baik sekecil atau sebesar apapun, harus dimaksimalkan dengan bijaksana. Karenanya, setelah berpuluh-puluh kali terkena serangan Rendy Irawan, Lancer kini melenting kesamping. Ia bergerak, berusaha menyambar pegangan tombaknya.

Sekarang, apakah Rendy akan diam saja? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

Berbalik dan memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, Rendy Irawan langsung menghantam punggung Lancer yang terbuka lebar dengan tinju **[Perewangan]** yang telah mencapai batasan 580%. Tertekan oleh besarnya tenaga yang Rendy hembaskan, tubuh Lancer pun jatuh kebawah hingga membuat ambrol lantai yang mereka pijak sekarang.

Tak akan ada satu orang manusia pun yang masih dapat bertahan hidup setelah mendapat serangan seperti tadi, bukit pun pasti bergetar tatkala dihantam olehnya, dan itu sudah paten. Fakta bahwa ternyata Lancer masih bisa berdiri setelah terkena pukulan langsung seperti tadi jelas semakin mengukuhkan bahwa Servant ini adalah seorang Servant.

"Itu baru separuh kekuatanku."

Ujar Rendy Irawan sembari bergerak maju, menerjang kearah tubuh Lancer yang mulai limbung.

Pukulan-pukulan itu, diarahkan Rendy secara serampangan ke setiap bagian tubuh Lancer—dan hampir semuanya mengenai sasaran. Lancer yang tampak sangat-sangat kepayahan pastilah tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan tersisa hingga bisa menangkis serangan demi serangan, yang meskipun memilki rupa seperti tinju manusia biasa namun berkecepatan laksana peluru, itu.

Rendy menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat-saat yang ia nantikan, maka dari itu ia pun memaksimalkan kesempatan ini dengan menaikkan parameter prananya hingga batas gila-gilaan. Sekarang **[Perewangan]** miliknya tidak naik hanya 10% saja disetiap pukulannya, melainkan naik menjadi 20% bahkan sampai 25%.

"Dan inilah kekuatan maksimalku!"

Tubuh Rendy Irawan menyala sangat merah malam hari ini, aliran prana yang distok oleh **[Perewangan]** mengalir dengan sangat deras hingga keluar dari segala pori-pori yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat perawakannya menjadi sangat bengis saat ini.

Mengarahkan tidak sedikitnya enam puluh delapan pukulan bertenaga meriam yang tak mampu lagi Lancer bendung, Rendy mempersiapkan serangan pamungkasnya; sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang diisi oleh **[Perewangan]** sampai batas tertingginya.

Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh pecahnya semua pembuluh darah kapilernya karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan lajur distribusi prana yang disalurkan **[Perewangan]** adalah bukti nyata bahwa serangan ini akan berdampak sangat destruktif. Tidak hanya pembuluh darahnya saja, **[Perewangan]** pastilah juga telah membuat semua bagian tubuh Rendy Irawan bekerja empat kali lipat lebih keras daripada biasanya.

Rasa sakit itu berjalan beriringan dengan adrenalin tingkat tinggi yang membutakan. Merasakan hanya adrenalinnya semata, Rendy tersilaukan oleh cahaya fana kemenangan. Meninju dada Lancer dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan kanan Rendy pun meledak setelahnya—kempes bagai tidak berisi apa-apa lagi.

Sementara itu Lancer, merasakan efek yang amat dahsyat, terpental sangat jauh hingga sampai ke sisi lain gedung hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Seketika, ruangan-ruangan yang tadi dilewati oleh tubuh Lancer pun segera rata dengan tanah; pukulan Rendy Irawan yang mencapai batas 1000% sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Bersandar hanya kepada tembok pembatas area pabrik terbengkalai ini dengan dunia luar, Lancer lunglai kebawah—ia tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat kekacauan yang ia buat sembari menyusun ulang bagian-bagian dalam tangannya dengan menggunakan **[Perewangan]** , Rendy keheranan kala mengetahui fakta bahwa tubuh Lancer tidak terpental hingga keluar pabrik.

Perasaan dulu dia pernah meruntuhkan sebuah tambang pasir di dekat kota Buleleng dengan satu kali pukulan seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini, rasa-rasanya, kekuatannya sungguh berkurang drastis. Pabrik tua usang ini saja tidak ambruk karenanya.

"Tak apalah, yang penting dia tumbang."

Pikir Rendy Irawan seraya berbalik tanpa sekalipun mengetahui bahwa dibalik kepulan asap bekas pertarungan yang menutupi seluruh lantai, tampaklah jelas dua buah garis panjang berukuran lumayan dalam—lima belas centi mungkin—yang menjulur dari tempat Rendy berdiri tadi sampai ke tempat dimana Lancer tengah bersandar sekarang.

Sebenarnya, penggunaan kata bersandar disini sangatlah salah. Karena sebagaimana dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, ada sedikit celah diantar punggung Lancer dengan tembok dibelakangnya. Singkatnya, Servant ini berhasil menahan serangan mematikan tadi dengan menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya.

Garis panjang dilantai itu, ternyata dibuat oleh kuda-kuda kokoh Lancer yang terdorong kebelakang.

"Nah, mari kita mulai saja ronde keduanya."

"...!"

Rendy terkejut, ia berbalik. Tapi terlambat, telapak tangan Lancer sudah mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat. Kemudian dengan tanpa kesulitan berarti, Servant kekar itu membanting tubuh Rendy Irawan kelantai dengan sangat keras. Lantai itu sampai menjadi retak karenanya.

Lancer pun kembali berujar seraya terus menekan kepala Rendy kuat-kuat ke atas beton yang dingin tersebut,

"Kini biarkan aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku, abang!"

Dan lantai keempat itu pun ikut ambrol kebawah setelahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, diluaran pabrik, Berserker tampak kesusahan karena dikepung dan diserang dari berbagai arah oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan peliharaan Pamella. Disekitar raksasa ini berada, terkapar banyak sekali mayat-mayat _familiar_ yang berbentuk menyerupai anjing pemburu.

Ini bukan berarti _familiar-familiar_ itu lebih kuat dari Berserker—tidak, Berserker jauh lebih kuat. Hanya saja, dalam urusan kecepatan dan kelincahan, _familiar_ Pamella lebih dapat diandalkan.

Dinaiki oleh setidaknya delapan belas anjing pemburu, Berserker bertumpu pada lututnya. Entah kenapa, serta bagaimana bisa, gigi-gigi taring yang tidak memiliki jampi-jampi sama sekali itu dapat menembus kulit Berserker yang bahkan tidak dapat ditembus [Raung Petir] milik Saber.

Melenguh dengan kesal, Berserker berusaha menyapu _familiar-familiar_ yang ada di depannya dan berniat ikut melompat ke atas tubuhnya juga. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, monster buas ini kepayahan.

Dua buah anak panah api, meluncur mengenai wajah Berserker. Meledak, serangan itu membunuh sekurang-kurangnya dua anjing pemburu yang saat itu tengah menggigiti leher Berserker dengan rakus; namun Berserker tidak terbunuh, baik oleh gigitan anjing ataupun juga panah api tadi.

"Itu tadi sudah matanya nona, aku sudah kehabisan target sasaran. Apalagi yang harus aku tembak?"

Berbicara dengan Pamella melalui panggilan telepon genggamnya—seorang Servant hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan telepati hanya dengan Masternya sendiri—Archer melihat busur merahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Sorot matanya seolah-olah sedang meragukan kehebatan senjata pusaka buatan dewa api, Agni, itu.

"Apakah **[Gandhiva]** ini yang salah? Memang sih, ini hanya _prototipe_ belaka. Tapi aku berani yakin bahwa busur yang dipinjamkan Rama Wijaya ini memiliki kemampuan setara atau bahkan lebih dari yang Arjuna miliki. Kau juga setuju kan, nona?"

"Mohon maaf Archer, tapi aku tidak pernah membaca kisah Mahabarata sama sekali."

Pamella yang memacu kuda tanpa kepalanya dalam lintasan mengitari Berserker, menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Fokusnya kini hanyalah terbagi menjadi dua hal saja; perjuangan 'anak-anaknya' serta pergerakan Berserker yang tidak tertebak.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau Mahabarata, aku tidak terlalu dibahas disana. Tapi kalau Ramayana, nona pastilah membacanya kan?"

"Archer, aku tidak pernah membaca mitologi India sama sekali. Terlebih, jika kau bisa menggunakan waktumu untuk menyanyakan suatu hal tidak penting kepadaku, kenapa kau tidak membantuku mencari titik lemah Berserker sekali lagi?"

Damprat Pamella kesal, Archer tampak hanya mengedikkan kedua bahu dari kejauhan. Setelahnya, Servant berambut putih itu terus membela diri

"Sudah, aku sudah melakukannya,"

Archer berbicara dengan nada seperti mau menangis sembari menembaki wajah Berserker tiga kali, raksasa beringas yang mulai limbung di depan sana itu pun meraung-raung sekali lagi.

"Tapi anda lihat sendiri, dia tidak punya kelemahan. Aku sudah menembaki hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan, coba tebak, tidak ada satupun seranganku yang memberikan dampak berarti."

Itu bukanlah kebohongan, total ada lebih dari seratus lima belas tembakan Archer yang tepat mengenai, entah itu, kepala, tangan, dada, kaki, punggung, bahkan juga—mohon maaf—kemaluan Berserker. Tapi, sekali lagi, dari semua tembakan-tembakan anak panah Archer tidak ada satupun yang meninggalkan bekas luka pada tubuh besar Berserker.

Mengejutkannya, gigitan-gigitan _familiar_ pamella yang seharusnya tidak lebih kuat dari serangan panah api Archer ternyata malah dapat melukai Berserker dengan sangat mudah; taring yang nyaris tumpul sebagian itu menembus dan mengoyak kulit keras Berserker selayaknya raksasa itu terbuat dari mentega.

Mengetahui hal ini, adakah **[Heroic Spirit]** yang tidak sakit hatinya? Jikalaupun ada, mereka pastinya bukan Hanoman ataupun juga Berserker disana—ya, mereka pasti bukanlah Berserker disana.

"Jika boleh memberikan saran,"

Archer bersila di atas sebuah pohon sembari memanggu dagu dengan bosan, dia terlihat sangat jengah sekarang.

"ada baiknya jika nona mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi anjing-anjing zombie milik nona untuk—"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah kehabisan stok."

Pamella memotong ucapan Archer seraya membanting batu permata berwarna hitam yang diambil dari celah dadanya ke tanah, asap hitam beserta selusin anjing pemburu lainnya sekali lagi keluar bebarengan dengan lolongan beberapa _familiar_ lama Pamella yang mati ditekan Berserker.

Darah hitam terciprat mengotori rumput hijau lapangan itu. Menggerakkan kepalanya kedepan, niatan Berserker untuk pergi dari tempat ini kembali gagal karena ia sekarang kembali dinaiki dan digigiti oleh beberapa anjing pemburu yang sedari tadi belum mendapatkan gilirannya tuk menggoda Berserker.

Kesal akan hal ini, itu sudah pasti, Berserker pun menggila. Berlari secara tidak karuan ke kanan atau ke kiri, raksasa ini juga kedapatan menjatuhkan dirinya secara sengaja ke tanah dan kemudian berguling-guling tidak karuan. Tak jarang pula Servant ini mengeluarkan [Instant Chaos] berdaya hancur kecil ke sembarang tempat.

Seketika saja, jumlah populasi _familiar_ Pamella Vorhess berkurang sangat drastis. Kemudian ketika mengetahui hal tersebut, pejuang gila itu pun mengalihkan rasa haus darahnya kepada objek yang lain.

Dan jika melihat dari segala sudut pandang yang ada, maka objek yang dimaksud—tidak lain dan tidak bukan—adalah Pamella Vorhess.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku berpikir sejenak."

Saat Archer berkata demikian, Berserker bangkit dalam satu kali hentakan dan kemudian menyerbu maju ke arah Pamella dalam satu kali hentakan berikutnya. Dengan beringas, Servant ini mengipatkan bola besinya kesegala arah.

Memacu kuda tumpangannya lebih cepat lagi, Pamella berusaha menghindari kejaran monster tidak berakal dibelakangnya itu dengan perasaan was-was yang teramat sangat. Satu sabetan bola besinya hampir menyerempet bagian belakang Pamella, tak diragukan lagi—pada sabetan kedua—bola besi itu akan mengenai dan meremukkan tubuh jenjang Pamella begitu saja.

Dan hal tersebut pastinya benar-benar akan terjadi andai saja, pada saat Berserker hendak mengipatkan bola besi yang terikat ditangan kirinya, Pamella Vorhess tidak buru-buru menarik tali kekang kudanya lalu kemudian berputar balik dengan manuver dan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

Bola besi yang kehilangan target serangan itu pun menghantam dan menghancurkan tanah dengan kesia-siaan. Berlari melewati bagian bawah ketiak Berserker, Pamella memacu kudanya tepat menuju arah Archer.

Saat itu dia terlihat marah.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir Archer! Tolong gunakan [Noble Phantams] milikmu sekarang!"

Dikejar oleh seseuatu yang memiliki kadar bahaya setingkat dengan Berserker, Pamella sebenarnya masih dapat dikatakan bersikap tenang—meminta Servant milik orang lain demi keselamatannya sendiri adalah suatu hal lumrah.

Tak ada seorang pun yang rela dirinya ditumbuk oleh satu kali pukulan bola besi seberat setengah ton lebih begitu saja, Pamella Vorhess pastilah berpikir begitu. Memacu kudanya semakin menjauh dari Berserker, perempuan itu seolah mengatakan 'iya tentu saja!'.

"[Noble Phantams] ya?"

Di sisi lain, tampak cukup berpikir, Archer menggaruk-garuk dagunya saat melihat bagaimana susah payahnya Pamella menghindari semua amukan Berserker yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Master dari Lancer tersebut menghindari sabetan bola besi. Menarik tali kekang kudanya secara mendadak, Pamella juga melakukan cukup banyak manuver tajam guna tetap menjaga jarak dari Berserker; ia melakukannya setiap kali dirinya dan Berserker hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah saja.

Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Berbelok dengan sangat tiba-tiba ke kiri, lalu memutar ke belakang sang raksasa, Pamella berhasil terlepas dari target serangan [Instant Chaos] Berserker yang tadi seharusnya langsung tertuju kearahnya.

Tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Pamella sama sekali, Berserker juga ikut memutar tubuhnya ke kiri sebelum akhirnya—ketika pandangan matanya kembali tertuju ke Pamella—dua ekor anjing pemburu yang masih hidup melompat dan mencakar seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Berserker gagal menembak, Pamella mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah hutan dimana Archer saat ini berada.

"Tak buruk juga, kerja bagus malahan nona."

Puji sang ksatria kera seraya berdiri dan mempersiapkan panahnya. Hanya menarik senar panahnya kebelakang, satu buah anak panah api berwarna merah yang berkobar dahsyat pun mewujud—menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dilepaskan; Archer mempersiapkan [Noble Phantams] kepunyaannya.

Nama dari Noble Phantams milik Hanoman seharusnya adalah **—Destructive mace that ravel Rakhshasa [Gadastra]—** tapi itu apabila ia memenuhi panggilan untuk Servant dari kelas Berserker; kelas awalnya.

Tapi sekarang, karena dalam perang ini Hanoman dipanggil untuk memenuhi kekosongan dalam kelas Archer, [Noble Phantams] miliknya pun memiliki banyak perubahan berarti. [Noble Phantams] yang seharusnya hanya berjumlah satu buah saja itu pun sekarang bertambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya.

Dalam kelas Archer, Hanoman memiliki empat macam [Broken Phantams] berbeda-beda yang hampir semuanya adalah senjata berbentuk anak panah. Dimulai dari **—Bonfire of bravery [Agneyastra]—** , **—Heavenly wings, Shatter the earth [Garudastra]—** , serta tak lupa **—Destructive mace that ravel Rakhshasa [Gadastra]—** yang telah dikamuflasekan sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah anting-anting kecil di telinga kanan Archer.

Menambahkan **—Mystic claw of the foreigner guru [Pancanaka]—** juga dalam daftar tersebut, maka bukanlah suatu kesalahan apabila Hanoman disebut-sebut sebagai Servant terkomplit dalam perang ini; karena memang begitulah adanya.

"Dan sebagai akhirannya, biarkan sang ksatria kera ini mengurusnya untuk anda."

Berkata seperti itu setelah sebelumnya berdebat dengan masternya, Sir Thomas Callaghan, melalui telepati, Archer berdiri dan menyiapkan busur panahnya untuk satu serangan pamungkas. Bara api yang menjalar dan menari tidak karu-karuan itu jelas adalah bukti nyatanya.

Mengumpulkan prananya, Archer pun mulai merapal mantera.

"

 **Busur panah yang menyimpan bara api abadi, tunjukkanlah tajimu untuk sekali ini saja.**

 **Hanguskanlah segala keburukan untuk sekali ini saja.**

 **Tapi, untuk selama-lamanya, tolong terangilah rona-rona kebajikan yang masih ada di dunia ini.**

 **Oh, wahai tuan dari semua api yang terlihat.**

 **Berkatilah aku dan aku pun akan mendoakan kemegahanmu.**

 **Panah kedua dari tiga anak panah—**

"

Archer menarik nafas sebelum melepaskan senar panahnya, gestur itu sungguh sempurna ia peragakan.

Badai api berukuran sedang yang tadi tercipta dari busur panah Archer, kini memusat dan memanjang menjadi sebuah spiral dengan ujung lancip yang berputar dengan kecepatan yang tetap. Tinggal menunggu satu hal saja untuk dilepaskan.

"Tembak sekarang, Archer!"

Kata-kata itulah yang Archer tunggu sedari tadi.

Memacu kudanya hingga masuk ke dalam pinggiran hutan, Pamella mencari tempat yang aman—bukan dari Berserker, tapi dari serangan Archer setelah ini. Sementara itu, sang raksasa gila yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan satu ekor anjing yang memanjat dan mencakar wajahnya kini berhasil mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali.

Hanya untuk melihat bahwa dari jauh, Archer sudah lama menarget dirinya. Mengeluh, Berserker pun meraung.

" **...GrRRaAArrRrGhHhh...!** "

Tersenyum melihat hal ini, Hanoman pun melepaskan jari-jarinya yang mengapit senar panahnya sembari mengumandangkan nama dari salah satu [Noble Phantams] miliknya dengan penuh kebanggan,

Dan nama itu adalah—

"

 **Bonfire of bravery [Agneyastra]—!**

"

Secepat suara, panah api berdaya hancur tinggi itu melesat meninggalkan busur yang melepaskannya dan mengarah langsung menarget dada Berserker; mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat, api yang seolah padat itu pun menyebar memenuhi seluruh lapangan sebelum kemudian kembali memusat disekitar Berserker dan membentuk pilar api pencakar langit raksasa.

Suara nyala api yang dahsyat seolah membungkam raungan kegilaan Berserker dengan sempurna, membungkus seluruh tubuh raksasa tersebut dengan bara api berwarna jingga hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

Jujur, saya paling suka bagian ini (Sangat menyegarkan rasanya setiap kali menulis bagian Rendy Irawan, entah apapun itu). Dan saya rasa hanya itulah sepatah dua kata yang bisa saya berikan pada kesempatan kali ini.

Untuk saudara **MagatsuIza** (Saya baru sadar selama ini saya salah ketik, mohon maaf), saya harap anda masih mau melanjutkan kebingungan anda sedikit lagi (Oke saya egois). Kedepannya saya akan lebih berusaha untuk membuat kekacauan ini lebih ramah lagi.

Kemudian saudara **New Reader** , benar kata anda, Gacha adalah satu dari tujuh benda paling terkutuk di dunia (Satu kali ngeroll dengan harapan mendapatkan Arthur, eh yang muncul malah Lancelot. Ngeroll lagi, yang muncul juga tetep Lancelot, kali ini malah mode Berserk. Emangnya ada apa sih om!? Overptotektif banget sama anaknya?). Dan juga terimakasih atas saran anda (Puja dewa Ra!)

Lalu saudara **Sweeny the barber** , saya sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih atas keperdulian anda dalam cerita ini. Saya sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih dan akan mengamalkan nasehat anda dan saudara **New reader** sebaik mungkin. Dan juga saya rasa hampir semua pembaca Fate/Zero adalah simpatisan garis keras Matou Kariya deh.

Terakhir untuk **Alter Emiya Shiorou** , terimakasih telah membaca. Dan saya mengucapkan banyak sekali permintaan maaf apabila peran EMIYA dalam cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda.

Akhir kata,terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Kritik dan saran anda selalu saya tunggu dengan senyuman lebar.

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	10. Chapter 7

"Servant abang sepertinya sudah dikalahkan ya?"

Sementara itu, kembali kedalam pabrik, tampak Rendy Irawan dengan tubuh babak belur tengah terkapar di sebuah dinding yang membelakangi lapangan golf dilantai tiga. Wajahnya yang tertutupi tudung jaket, tidak ia angkat sama sekali—ia seolah merasa malu dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Di depan Rendy, juga dalam keadaan babak belur yang sedikit lebih parah—kepalanya mengucurkan darah yang tidak sedikit—Lancer berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada sembari berdecak pinggang. Sorot matanya yang meskipun terlihat lelah tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menikmati pergelutannya dengan Rendy Irawan.

Dan hasilnya, hampir sebagian gedung ini hancur menjadi puing-puing yang tidak terkenali. Setiap ruangan yang ada disini, semua dindingnya hampir pasti jebol terkena pukulan atau tendangan entah dari Lancer atau Rendy Irawan.

Banyaknya retakan-retakan ditanah yang seharusnya hanya bisa diciptakan oleh sesuatu yang beratnya melebihi ukuran satu ton, debu-debu bekas pertarungan yang mengepul bagai kabut karena saking banyaknya, jelas sekali menggambarkan betapa hebatnya pertarungan di dalam pabrik ini.

Lebih lagi, perlu diingat, Lancer sama sekali tidak menggunakkan [Noble Phantasm] dan hanya murni menggunakan kekuatan fisik semata. Tema pertarungannya pun juga sama, ini bukanlah pertarungan Servant lawan Servant, melainkan hanya pertarungan antar magus kelas tiga kebawah dengan pejuang terkuat dari perang Troya.

Sanggup menciptakan hasil seperti ini saat melawan seorang Servant, daya tempur Rendy Irawan jelas berada jauh di atas rata-rata manusia normal biasa—bahkan ia bisa dikatakan berhasil menyamai parameter seorang [Heroic Spirit], Aias Telamon mengakuinya.

 **[Perewangan]** jelas adalah sebuah sihir yang gila, tidak layak jika banyak orang yang membencinya. Terang sudah alasan kenapa diri Rendy Irawan begitu dibenci dulunya; ia mendapatkan berkat yang tidak semua orang miliki.

Sebuah sihir yang memiliki fungsi tuk menulis ulang sirkuit sihir—dalam artian lain—menjadikannya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat tanpa memperdulikan garis keturunan penyihir, jelas adalah sebuah cipratan yang memalukan bagi para penyihir-penyihir tradisional di Clock Tower.

Dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar, para magus yang memfokuskan diri pada pengembangan sirkuit sihir jelas mengalaminya—teringat jelas di ingatan Rendy bagaimana pada suatu hari saat pertengahan musim semi ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda kurus lagi pendek sepantarannya yang juga memiliki masalah serupa.

Suatu metode untuk memperkuat sirkuit sihir seorang magus tanpa memperdulikan garis keturunannya—singkatnya sesuatu yang seperti Rendy—itulah yang pemuda pendek tersebut pelajari.

Berdasarkan hal tersebut, Rendy secara sepihak menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya dan pemuda itu memiliki banyak kesamaan; mereka dipermalukan karena garis keturunan penyihir mereka yang masih terbilang muda—Rendy malah dapat dikata tidak punya sama sekali—serta dikucilkan semua pihak karena ingin merubahnya.

Meneruskan cerita,

Dalam satu-dua hari, hubungan pertemanan kedua orang ini semakin dekat—mereka berdua sudah berencana meneruskan percobaan si pemuda pendek dengan Rendy sebagai bahan uji cobanya, andai saja pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan Rendy tidak diusir dengan hina dari Clock Tower dan pemuda pendek tadi tidak mengikuti sebuah ritual sihir di kepulauan timur secara ilegal dengan mencuri artefak kuno milik gurunya.

Andai saja kedua hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi, nama mereka berdua pasti telah tercantum dengan harum di dalam daftar penyihir-penyihir penting yang memiliki kontribusi besar dalam perkembangan sihir dunia.

" _Waver Velvet & Rendy Irawan."_

Terlihat tidak terlalu buruk bukan?

"Anggap saja aku lancang, tapi kalau boleh tahu, kira-kira apa harapan abang pada Cawan Suci?"

Berjongkok tepat di hadapan Rendy Irawan, Lancer bertanya dengan nada datar—pria ini benar-benar beranggapan bahwa Rendy sudah tidak berdaya lagi, dan itu memang benar adanya.

Menengadahkan kepalanya, Rendy menatap mata biru Lancer secara langsung dan kemudian tersenyum getir sembari membuang muka ke kanan. Usahanya mendorong tanah untuk naik ke atas jelas sekali menandakan betapa lemahnya diri Rendy sekarang.

 **[Perewangan]** telah mati sementara.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan..."

Niat baik Lancer untuk membantu Rendy berdiri ditolak mentah-mentah dengan satu tampikan lemah, Rendy memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri walaupun dengan kaki gemetaran dan tangan yang menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan—tak ada satu orang pun yang sudi mendapat bantuan dari orang yang membuatnya menderita, Rendy setuju akan hal itu.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, apakah itu?"

Kembali berdiri, Lancer bertanya. Rendy pun menjawab singkat dengan ledakan yang diciptakan Archer sebagai latar belakangnya, perpaduan antara latar belakang yang gahar dan jawaban Rendy yang bengis jelas bisa membuat siapapun orang yang mendengarnya bergidik.

"Mengambil kembali apa-apa yang sudah diambil dariku dengan paksa."

Jawab Rendy.

"Oh."

Komentar Lancer singkat, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul. Rendy benar-benar mirip dengannya, teramat sangat mirip malahan. Sebuah entitas yang akan menghalalkan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan apa-apa yang mereka inginkan, itulah mereka berdua.

Memutar tombaknya ke depan, ia menodong dada Rendy Irawan, Lancer berniat menghabisi nyawa _kembarannya_ tersebut dalam satu tikaman cepat—ia sebisa mungkin membuat Rendy Irawan sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit saat dibunuh.

Hanya berjarak beberapa detik saja setelah meredupnya bara api Archer, Lancer menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Rendy,

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama abang? Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama dari seorang pria yang sanggup membuatku kacau dimana-mana ini?"

Rendy melirik seram dari ujung matanya, asap kelabu bekas sesuatu yang dibakar menyebar dari tengah lapangan sampai kemana-mana—segala yang ada di lapangan golf itu tidak terlihat, semuanya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh gumpalan zat gas bertekstur tebal.

Menyanyakan sesuatu seperti nama kepada musuhnya serta dalam situasi seperti ini? Hah, Rendy benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang kelakuan para [Heroic Spirit]—tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap memberikan sebuah jawaban kepada Lancer.

"Rendy Irawan."

Katanya. Terlihat jelas dari jendela dibelakang Rendy, sosok Pamella Vorhess yang menaiki kudanya berjalan pelan menyusuri lapangan guna mencari kepastian tentang keadaan Berseker saat ini.

"Rendy huh? Nama yang terdengar cukup jantan."

Lancer memuji, tombaknya ia tegakkan di sebelah kanannya. Di sisi lain, Pamella tampak senang karena berpikiran bahwa momok terbesar mereka telah musnah sepenuhnya—Archer pun demikian.

"Kalau begitu, setelah bang Rendy memberitahukan nama asli abang, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk mengenalkan diri—anggap saja ini adalah kenang-kenangan terakhir dariku. Namaku adalah—eh?"

Rendy tidak membiarkan Lancer meneruskan perkataannya, tangan kirinya ia gerakkan ke depan muka Lancer.

"Tak usah repot-repot memberiku kenang-kenangan,"

Ujar Rendy. Pada sisi seberang, dari arah belakang Pamella, ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan perlahan mulai menyibak asap-asap yang mengelilinginya dengan pasti—sesuatu itu berukuran cukup besar.

"Kita memang tidak akan bertemu lagi, itu memang fakta. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, yang akan menghilang bukanlah diriku. Keberadaanmu akan kembali menjadi sebuah sejarah malam ini, Lancer."

Dengan satu kali hantaman kepalan tangan kanan ke arah dinding dibelakangnya, dinding itu ambrol, tubuh Rendy Irawan terjungkal kebelakang dan terjun bebas tiga lantai kebawah.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, tepat berada dibelakang Pamella, Berserker menampakkan dirinya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan banyak sekali prana berwarna kombinasi antara hitam dan merah disana. Melihat dari condongnya tubuh Berserker, dapat dipastikan jika target dari serangan ini adalah pabrik terbengkalai dimana Lancer berada sekarang.

"Lancer awas!"

Wanti-wanti Pamella. Tapi terlambat, Servantnya itu sudah mati langkah.

Lancer hanya bisa terkesiap setelah menyaksikan cukup banyak hal rumit terjadi didepan matanya, ia terdiam tatkala [Instant Chaos] hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja dari bola matanya.

" **GGRRAAAAGGGHHH!"**

Bebarengan dengan teriakan tersebut, pabrik sepatu terbengkalai itu pun meledak dan hancur sepenuhnya—semuanya terlalap api tanpa ada satu hal pun yang terlihat tersisa disana.

Sementara itu, setelah mendarat dengan cukup kasar, Rendy Irawan bangkit dan segera berlari menuju tempat Pamella layaknya seseorang yang kesetanan dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk diakal pula.

 **[Perewangan]** kini kembali dinyalakan, dan itu bukan pertanda baik bagi Pamella. Archer mengetahuinya dari derap langkah Rendy yang menyala terang—itu sangat-sangat menyeramkan.

Bergerak dengan cepat melompati banyak sekali dahan pohon sambil terus memanah dengan tujuan melumpuhkan Rendy Irawan, Archer berusaha sampai di dekat Pamella dalam waktu yang sesingkat mungkin.

"NONA! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!"

Teriak Hanoman putus asa. Puluhan anak panahnya yang menyasar Rendy Irawan, berhasil dihindari sang target dengan sempurna dengan liukan-liukan serta manuver ciamik berdaya laju 200km/jam.

Melompat, Rendy mengarahkan cengkraman tangannya kedepan—ia berusaha mencekik leher Pamella. Dan ia berhasil, tubuh molek Pamella kini berada dalam pelukan Rendy Irawan.

"Sekarang apakah kau masih berniat menembaki diriku Archer?"

Kata Rendy ketika dirinya berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Archer sudah berada dibelakangnya dan sekarang tengah mengacungkan busur panahnya kedepan—entah kearah siapa. Rendy Irawan telah menyembunyikan kepalanya dibelakang kepala Pamella dan hal ini membuat sang pemanah kehilangan target sasaran satu-satunya.

Mendecihkan lidah dengan kesal, Archer melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan—Mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menembak Rendy. Tapi tentunya, Rendy Irawan tidak akan membiarkannya kan? Memutar tubuh dengan tujuan terus menghadap kearah Archer, Rendy menekan pergelangan tangan kirinya kearah leher Pamella sedikit lebih kuat.

Wanita muda itu terlihat kesakitan, Archer pun berhenti dan kemudian membuka sebuah negoisasi.

"Ayolah kak, bisakah kita berdamai saja?"

Dan itu bukanlah negosiasi yang baik.

"Kau bisa berkata begitu meskipun setelah secara terang-terangan menyerangku bersama dengan Lancer dan Masternya?"

Jangankan Rendy, Pamella saja sampai mendelik saat mendengar perkataan Archer yang luar biasa.

"Tolong jangan selalu ungkat-ungkit masa lalu kak. Sebagai manusia kita ini harus selalu melihat ke dep—Iya, iya aku berhenti bicara!"

Archer menyadari apa kesalahannya ketika melihat Rendy Irawan semakin keras memiting leher Pamella, usaha—yang mungkin tidak dapat dikataka sebagai sebuah usaha—untuk mengalihkan perhatian Rendy ternyata tidak berhasil.

Menghentikan langkah kakinya, Archer kembali ke tempatnya semula. Busur panah tetap ia arahkan ke depan, matanya dengan sangat jeli menarget bagian-bagian vital Rendy Irawan yang tidak tersembunyi dibalik tubuh Pamella—yang mana sayangnya tidak ada sama sekali. Rendy benar-benar licik

Menggunakan tubuh orang lain sebagai tameng, sekarang bagaimana caranya seorang ksatria teladan seperti Hanoman menembak?

Jawabannya hanya satu, [Broken Phantasm] kedua— **Heavenly wings, Shatter the earth [Garudastra]**.

Anak panah yang merupakan manifestasi dari bulu Sempati yang didapatkannya dari Sir Thomas—andai kata Sir Thomas tidak menggunakan bulu ini sebagai katalistor, maka Archer tidak akan mendapatkan [Broken Phantasm] kedua ini—memilki kemampuan untuk memecah menjadi banyak sekali anak panah dan dapat dikendalikan sesuka hati. Fungsi [Garudastra] sebenarnya mirip seperti sebuah misil.

Pecah belahkan panah itu menjadi ratusan anak panah lalu tembakkan secara menyebar ke sekitar Pamella Vorhess, lalu barulah setelah berada cukup jauh di belakang tubuh Rendy Irawan, tukikkan semua anak panah tersebut sampai menghantam dan meledak di punggung Rendy Irawan.

Itulah strategi Hanoman.

Tapi kembali, apa boleh ia sampai menggunakan dua [Broken Phantams] miliknya sekaligus? Masternya tentu tidak akan mengijinkannya sama sekali, dan itu memang benar. Sir Thomas—melalui telepati sudah berulang kali memarahinya sekarang. Namun Archer tetap membangkang.

 **[Independent Action]** Tingkat **A** serta **[Mad Enhancement]** tingkat **E** pastilah adalah sebuah kombinasi sempurna untuk membuat seorang Servant menjadi pemberontak alamiah, Archer disini adalah contoh nyatanya.

Melepasan pegangan jarinya dari senar panah, Archer mengipatkan tangan kanannya ke bawah dengan gestur teramat tegas—busur panahnya masih tetap kokoh ia pegang dengan tangan kiri. Kala itu, ia mulai merapal,

"

 **Bulu yang molek,**

 **Terbakarlah,**

 **Membaralah,**

 **Terangilah jalan menuju kehancuran dari musuhku dengan bara api keindahanmu—**

"

Sebuah bulu berwarna cokelat entah darimana muncul disela-sela jari telunjuk serta jari tengah Archer. Memposisikan bulu tersebut sebagaimana sebuah anak panah yang sebentar lagi akan ditembakkan, kobaran api spiral pun muncul dan menyelimuti bulu tersebut. Kobaran Api itu sungguh cantik.

"

 **Oh, wahai bapak semua ras burung,**

 **Berkatilah aku dan aku pun akan mendoakan keselamatanmu—**

"

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang sekarang, Archer yang biasanya selalu terlihat bermain-main kini mendadak menunjukkan wajah serius—itu bukan guyonan, Archer akan menghabisi Rendy dalam satu serangan ini. Dan begitupun juga Rendy Irawan.

Mendekap Pamella dengan erat, Rendy memfokuskan **[Perewangan]** diantara bagian punggung dan kaki. Rencananya, ketika Archer sudah melepas senar panahnya, Rendy akan mendorong tubuh Pamella maju ke depan hingga menabrak Archer lalu dengan segala sisa tenaga yang ada Rendy akan meninju tubuh mungil perempuan tersebut sampai tembus mengeai Archer.

Sekilas, hal itu terlihat tidak masuk diakal. Akan tetapi ketika kita membicarakan mengenai **[Perewangan]** , strategi ini layak untuk dicoba. Meyakini bahwa strategi merekalah yang akan berhasil, kedua pria itu pun mulai melakukan apa yang mereka percayai.

"

 **Panah ketiga dari tiga anak panah—**

"

Suara Archer berkumandang dengan gagah, Rendy tersenyum bengis dibalik rambut merah Pamella yang terhembus angin. Perewangan telah kembali menaikkan adrenalinnya. Tak dapat disangkal, dua pria ini pasti akan beradu sebentar lagi—tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat mencegah.

Sampai—

"Matikan apimu, Archer!"

Dari arah pabrik sepatu yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah, berjalan keluar seorang pria kekar dengan badan berlumuran debu dan darah sambil memanggul tombak besar diatas punggungnya.

Pria itu, Lancer.

Wajah gagahnya kini mengalami banyak luka sobek kecil dimana-mana, darah merembes keluar dari dahinya dan mengucur turun hingga mengenai matanya. Namun meskipun begitu, dia masih dapat melemparkan senyuman bersahaja kearah Rendy yang saat ini tengah mengintip dari balik kepala Pamella.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat-sangat santai, Lancer seolah-olah tengah menghancurkan intensitas ketegangan yang beberapa saat yang lalu sedang panas-panasnya terjadi di tengah-tengah lapangan golf itu.

Dan hal itu tampaknya benar-benar terjadi.

Sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Lancer, Archer dengan sangat bodohnya berbalik tanpa memperhatikan musuhnya—Rendy Irawan, lagi.

"Lancer kau masih hi—"

"Jangan meleng!"

"Oh ya maaf."

Mendapat bentakan dari Lancer, Archer pun kembali fokus kepada Rendy Irawan—jujur, dalam hati, Rendy Irawan tertawa kecil. Oh—tunggu—dia memang tertawa kecil sekarang.

"Ada apa bang? Senang bertemu denganku lagi?"

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Lancer menyempatkan diri tuk bertanya. Rendy pun semakin dibuat tertawa dengannya.

"Hahaha...apa kau tidak lelah menjadi samsak hidupku, Lancer?"

Kali ini ganti Rendy yang berkelakar dan Lancer yang tertawa. Melihat hal ini, Archer pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya sambil mengira-ngira sebenarnya hal apa saja yang terjadi saat mereka berdua bertarung di dalam sana?

" _Anggap saja mereka BL."_

Pikir Archer dalam hati.

"Jadi, bang, tampak-tampaknya abang sekarang sedang menyekap nonyaku,"

Berdiri tepat disebelah kanan Archer, Lancer menurunkan tombaknya dan memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Sesekali, ia tampak melemaskan otot-otot bahunya yang pastinya terbebani oleh sesuatu yang bentuknya sebesar tombak Lancer.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong abang mengembalikannya?"

Archer tidak percaya dengan apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh Lancer baru saja—karena sebagaimana diketahui, itu seharusnya adalah bagiannya. Dan tepat sebelum Archer memalingkan muka dan bertanya, 'apa-apaan?', jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Rendy Irawan malah lebih mengejutkan lagi.

"Pasti, dengan senang hati,"

Lancer tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya—sebuah senyuman yang mana juga ditunjukkan Rendy saat berkata seperti tadi. Sementara itu, masih tetap tidak percaya, Archer menganga.

"Asalkan kau mau menuruti beberapa permintaanku."

Kata Rendy, entah kenapa Archer tampak sedikit lega.

"Dan apakah permintaan abang?"

"Gencatan senjata."

Lancer terhenyak, Pamella juga, Archer pun juga sama.

"Apakah abang yakin meminta hal seperti itu? Untuk seorang petarung sekaliber abang, permintaan semacam itu cukuplah memalukan lho."

Mencoba melakukan konfrotasi kepada Rendy Irawan, Lancer berbicara demikian dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

Sebagai seorang pejuang garis depan yang memiliki kecakapan dalam hal menyusun strategi perang—Dalam sejarahnya, Aias Telamon memang terkenal bebal dibandingkan para pahlawan lainnya. Tapi itu bukan karena ia bodoh, rekan-rekannya saja sajalah yang memang memiliki kepandaian diatas rata-rata—Lancer tentu memahami sesuatu hal,

 _Mau sekuat apa dirimu dan seunggul apa dirimu saat itu, ketika kau sudah meminta gencatan senjata, maka saat itu juga kekalahanmu sudah ditetapkan. Tidak ada orang yang ingin mendapatkan hasil imbang apabila mereka bisa mendapatkan kemenangan bukan?_

Begitu pikir Lancer.

Makanya, sekarang, meskipun secara terang mata Rendy Irawan memiliki kemampuan yang bisa mengimbangi—atau bahkan menandingi Lancer ataupun juga Archer—Lancer sama sekali tidak takut; musuhnya itu sudah mengaku kalah sesaat tadi.

Makanya, sekarang, yang bisa dilakukan Lancer hanyalah menunggu sambil terus memancing Rendy Irawan agar mengeluarkan sisi lemahnya. Seperti yang saat ini sedang dicontohkan oleh Archer.

"Ya, buat apa juga kita mau melakukan gencatan senjata dengan orang sepertimu?"

Archer bertanya, nada tingginya sungguh dibuat-buat. Seketika ia lupa akan sikap ramah tamahnya yang sesaat lalu masih ia tunjukkan kepada Rendy Irawan.

"Kubuku sedang berada di posisi yang sangat menguntungkan, kami berdua sementara kau sendiri. Boom! Kau sudah kalah jumlah kak. Bukan begitu Lancer?"

Archer masih terus bersikap pongah, parahnya lagi ia mengajak Lancer tuk ikut serta. Dan sebagaimana sikap Lancer biasanya, pria kekar itu acuh tak acuh.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar! Apakah mungkin karena hal inilah kau mengajak gencatan senjata? Kau takut menghadapi kami berdua iya kan? Kau takut karena rekan besarmu itu hilang setelah entah bagaimana ceritanya masih sanggup bertahan dari **[Agneyastra]** milikku kan? Iya pasti itu penyebabnya."

Kuping Rendy terasa panas, bukan karena marah, ia merasa risih mendengar konfrotasi Archer yang sangat-sangat kekanak-kanakkan itu—Pamella dan Lancer pun berpikir demikian.

Sumpah, jika disuruh menilai, maka mungkin olok-olok Archer yang terkesan tolol ini berada pada tingkatan kedua dari beberapa hal yang sanggup membuat Rendy Irawan merasa teramat jengkel—hal yang berada di peringkat pertama pasti adalah wajah Koenraad van Eych.

Dalam hati, Lancer menyesal karena sudah dengan bodohnya memberikan ajakan tersirat untuk memulai konfrontasi terhadap Rendy Irawan—Servant ini sungguh menyesal. Dan ia akan semakin dibuat menyesal lagi kala Archer masih terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa menjawab? Malu ya? Hwahahaha... kau bukanlah apa-apa sekarang! Ayo sana mengadu pada Servant besarmu itu! Tapi aku yakin itu percuma saja, karena makhluk besar itu sekarang sudah—"

" **GGRRAAAAGGGHHH!"**

Muncul dan langsung menyibak asap putih yang sedari tadi menutupi hampir sebagian lapangan golf, Berserker berteriak kesal—ia seolah juga merasa jengkel mendengarkan perkataan Archer yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Segera membungkuk dan memposisikan tangan kirinya di depan Masternya, raksasa ini seolah menunjukkan sifat protektif terhadap Masternya.

Entah kenapa, makhluk buas ini terlihat seperti kelelalahan—padahal tidak ada banyak luka berarti di tubuhnya selain luka bekas gigitan _familiar_ Pamella yang sekarang sudah mengering dan tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kau masih mengatakan bahwa aku takut dikeroyok, Archer?"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

Setelah mendengar sindiran Rendy, secepat kilat Archer pun kehilangan sifat congkaknya.

"Kakak tahu kan kalau tadi aku hanya bercanda? Tidak ada yang serius kok tadi, tidak ada yang serius. Sumpah, tidak ada yang serius."

Melihat kemunculan Berserker yang epik—hal yang sekaligus juga membuktikan bahwa serangan [Noble Phantasm] miliknya tidak berhasil sama sekali—Archer terlihat was-was. Ia takut apabila dirinyalah sekarang orang yang akan menjadi target amukan Berserker berserta Masternya.

Apalagi, sorot mata yang ditunjukkan oleh Rendy Irawan sekarang benar-benar bukan sorot mata yang dapat menjamin sebuah keselamatan.

Melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kedepan, Lancer mengacungkan ujung tombaknya kearah Rendy sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang bang? Mulai ronde ketiga?"

Tanya pria itu senang, Rendy menggeleng.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk menundanya Lancer. Maksudku akan lebih menarik jika kita saling bertarung dalam keadaan fisik sempurna kan?"

"Hei bang, mohon maaf ya, tapi dalam perang tidak ada yang namanya menunggu lawan atau bahkan diri sendiri sembuh. Dalam perang, kau harus terus menggempur sampai hanya tersisa satu-satunya orang yang bertahan, begitulah cara perang menentukan pemenangnya."

Archer menganggukkan leher, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan kompatriotnya; Lancer. Sementara itu, Rendy Irawan sekarang tengah menghadapi dilema.

Jujur darah panasnya menginginkan pertarungan kembali dengan Lancer, tapi ketika melihat kondisi Servantnya; Berserker, otak Rendy yang masih waras memutuskan untuk menolaknya.

Rendy benar-benar harus menarik diri dari pertempuran. Sementara dilain pihak, pertempuran itu sendiri benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Apakah tidak ada opsi lain yang tersedia, Lancer?"

"Bertarung sampai mati, ya hanya itu bang."

"Begitu ya?"

"Apalagi kira-kira?"

"Kalau begitu baiklah, kita akan bertarung,"

Rendy berkata demikian, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Lancer pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sampai—

"Tapi setelah perempuan ini mati tentu saja."

"Ukh!"

Memiting leher Pamella semakin kencang, kepalanya sampai dibuat mendongak keatas dan kakinya harus menjinjit susah payah demi untuk memijak tanah, Rendy Irawan tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

 **[Perewangan]** ditangan kiri Rendy menyala terang, seolah menandakan betapa bahayanya situasi sekarang ini. Melihatnya, Archer tersentak dan seketika masuk kedalam mode serius—ia tadi sempat berencana untuk melepaskan **[Garudastra]** , tapi mengingat bahwa sekarang dibelakang punggung Rendy ada Berserker yang berperang sebagai perisai hidup, Archer pun tidak jadi melakukannya dan hanya membidik kedepan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Lancer tahu mengenai betapa gawatnya situasi ini, sesaat tadi ialah orang yang selalu menerima serangan **[Perewangan]** , terlebih ia juga tahu bahwa orang yang saat ini sedang mengancamnya itu adalah seorang pria yang tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apa saja demi keuntungan pribadi.

Tidak bermaksud tuk menghakimi, Lancer mungkin juga akan melakukan tindak-tanduk yang sama. Tapi ketika berbicara mengenai Rendy Irawan, Master dari Servant kelas Berserker yang benar-benar pantas masuk dalam klarifikasi kelas Berserker itu sendiri, pria itu berada dalam konteks yang lain—konteks yang jauh lebih berbahaya dan tidak stabil.

Bermodalkan pemahaman seperti itu, Lancer pun harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan negoisasi—disatu pihak, ia juga harus menjaga agar keuntungan yang didapatkan pihaknya tidak hilang begitu saja.

Dan dengan itu, Lancer pun mencoba berkomunikasi kembali dengan Rendy Irawan. Tombak besarnya sudah tidak lagi ia acungkan kedepan.

"Tunggu bang! Tenangkan pikiran abang dulu. Mari kita cari _win-win solution_ nya bers—"

" **GgggRrRRaAaaAggHHH!"**

Berserker meraung kala melihat Lancer melangkah ke depan, ia menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada _win-win solution_ Lancer. Kau terima persyaratanku atau perempuan ini mati?"

Itu adalah kebengisan Rendy Irawan, berkata seperti tadi sambil terus memiting leher seorang perempuan lemah, pria ini menyeringai senang. Beriringan dengan semakin kuatnya Archer menarik senar panahnya, Lancer terus memutar otak.

Situasi ini teramat sangat genting, salah langkah sedikit, Lancer bisa kehilangan partisipasinya dalam Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini—ia tentu tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin, Lancer sekarang harus tetap mengikuti arus keinginan Rendy.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menuruti permintaan abang."

Katanya.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah dari sini."

"Aku hanya melakukannya apabila nonyaku dikembalikan."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara tawar menawar ya, Lancer?"

"Ukh! *Cough*"

Kembali menekan tenggorokan Pamella setelah tadi sempat mengendurkan pitingannya, Rendy Irawan tidak memberi ampun—saat ini ialah orang yang memegang kendali.

"Mari kita ganti peraturannya. Satu, jika kau mengatakan hal yang tidak aku ingin dengar, nonyamu ini mati. Dua, jika kau mengatakan hal yang ingin aku dengar tapi pada kenyataannya kau tidak melakukannya, nonyamu ini juga mati. Lalu tiga, jika kau tidak memberikanku jawaban pasti pada hitungan kelima, kau tahulah apa yang akan terjadi."

Dan dengan begitu, Rendy pun memulai hitungannya dengan angker.

"~Satu~"

Lancer benar-benar dibuat berpikir keras, semua opsi pilihan yang dibuat Rendy Irawan benar-benar bukan sebuah opsi—itu hanya sebuah pemaksaan kehendak belaka, dan parahnya Lancer dibuat harus menyetujui salah satunya.

Ini persoalan yang sulit, jauh lebih sulit daripada pertanyaan-pertanyaan logika mengenai 'teladan kebajikan' yang diberikan oleh gurunya—Chiron—dulu.

Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengeliminasi seorang musuh berbahaya dengan bayaran tidak pasti berupa kesempatan untuk terus berpartisipasi dalam Perang Cawan Suci—tidak ada yang menjamin kubu Lancer akan bertahan sampai akhir perang kan?—atau tetap nekat menghabisi Rendy Irawan dengan taruhan Masternya akan terbunuh?

Dua pilihan itu seketika memenuhi lerung-lerung pikiran Lancer, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berpikir sebagaimana dia biasanya berpikir—pikirannya buntu dalam artian lain. Di satu sisi, Rendy masih terus berhitung dengan riang.

"~Dua~"

"Tak ada waktu lagi Lancer! Kita harus buru-buru menyelamatkan si nona!"

Ah, itu benar, ada Archer disini. Servant dari guru Pamella Vorhess, Sir Thomas Callaghan. Tidak terbebani oleh apapun, Servant ini pastilah tetap fokus pada tujuannya semula—menghabisi nyawa Rendy Irawan.

Dan karena itu, meskipun ia terlihat cukup peduli terhadap kondisi Pamella, bisa saja di dalam kepalanya, Archer sudah berencana untuk memanah Pamella Vorhess berserta Rendy Irawan dibelakangnya sampai mati.

Fakta bahwa sedari tadi ksatria kera putih itu terus menyiagakan busur panahnya membuat Lancer pun semakin yakin dengan pikiran kacaunya, Masternya akan dibunuh.

"Oh ini semakin menarik saja Lancer,~Tiga~"

Apakah sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan [Noble Phantasm] pamungkas kepunyaannya? Lancer tidak tahu jawabannya.

Sebuah [Reality Marble] berupa tanah lapang mahaluas pemberian dari dewi Athena—dewi perang dalam mitologi Yunani kuno—dimana Lancer bisa melepaskan kekuatan aslinya. Itulah [Noble Phantasm] pamungkas milik Lancer. Sebuah berkat satu-satunya yang diberikan dewa sesaat setelah kematiannya—yang jika dilihat dari sisi yang lain malah nampak seperti sebuah kutukan.

Dan nama dari [Noble Phantams] itu adalah,

— **The place where the anger boils [Paramelitheí Theoús Sfaíra]—**

"~Empat~ Lalu angka yang kau nanti-nantikan Lancer—"

Rendy masih terus berhitung, Lancer tampak mulai yakin atas keputusannya menggunakan [Noble Phantasm]. Berbisik dan merapal, prana berwarna merah merembes keluar dari tubuhnya dengan dahsyat.

"~Lim—"

"

 **Berpalinglah dari Olympus, berjalanlah menuju batas-batas kemarahan dimana sang penguasa segala jiwa tidak dapat menemuimu—**

"

Interval waktu itu terasa cukup lama bahkan terkesan abadi—waktu tidak berjalan saat dua suara berat milik dua orang pria dewasa itu saling bertabrakan dan menumpuk satu sama lain. Lancer fokus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya sementara Rendy Irawan tengah sebisa mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh Pamella.

Satu orang akan mati malam hari ini, itu sudah kepastian, tidak ada yang bisa menganggu gugat. Andai saja...Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah tidak menyala dengan sangat terang dari arah punggung tangan Pamella Vorhess—Itu [Command Spell] miliknya.

Terkesiap, Lancer menghentikan rapalannya—satu perintah yang diberikan Pamella kepadanya benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Dan begitu pun dengan Rendy Irawan, tidak pernah menduga akan munculnya situasi seperti ini, pria bengis itu pun mengendurkan pitingannya dileher Pamella Vorhess.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Pamella pun menarik lengan kiri Rendy yang sedari tadi mencengkramnya dan kemudian berkata dengan jengkel,

"Lancer turuti perintahku, mundur!"

Kata Pamella, Lancer tampak tidak setuju dengan nonanya itu.

"Tapi nonya—"

"Kau lupa tujuan kita Lancer, bertahan hidup! Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak mendapatkan kemenangan hari ini. Asalkan kita masih hidup, kesempatan untuk menang masih terbuka lebar untuk kita."

"Ckk!"

Lancer mendecihkan lidah, disisi lain, Pamella menunjukkan wajah serius. Mereka berdua membuat situasi ini terlihat seolah-olah mereka telah menuruti keinginan Rendy Irawan, padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu.

" _Jangan ragu menyerang siapapun!"_

Begitulah tadi perintah Pamella saat menghabiskan satu [Command Spell] miliknya, ia mengtakannya kepada Lancer melalui telepati. Sama-sama menyetujuinya, sepasang Master dan Servant ini pun sepakat untuk membuat sandiwara untuk menipu Rendy Irawan.

Tapi apakah benar Rendy Irawan akan tertipu begitu saja?

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau perintahkan kepada Servantmu?"

Rendy menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, menatap langsung ke wajah Pamella Vorhess. Suaranya terdengar sangat berbahaya, Pamella sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Kau tidak memerintahkan hal lain kan?"

Rendy menebak, dan tebakannya benar. Sebagai orang yang sering kali diperdaya pada masa lalu, pria ini sekarang pasti sudah tidak mempercayai apapun lagi selain dirinya seorang. Dan dengan begini, situasi pun menjadi semakin berbahaya.

Salah-salah mengambil keputusan, Rendy akan dengan segera menghabisi nyawa PamellaVorhess. Begitu pikir Lancer.

"Tidak, aku tidak memerintahkan hal lain."

Kilah Pamella, terlihat sangat yakin. Waktu itu Lancer nyaris tidak bernafas sama sekali, ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan dan menanti pilihan tindakan apa yang akan Rendy Irawan pilih setelah mendengar jawaban dari nonyanya itu—apapun itu, Lancer tidak punya praduga yang baik.

Sampai—

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu."

"Eh?'

Rendy Irawan melepaskan Pamella Vorhess begitu saja, tangan kirinya kini tidak lagi memiting leher Pamella dan terkulai lemas dibagian kiri tubuhnya. Sekarang Rendy terlihat kalem, teramat kalem.

Sedikit ragu, Pamella tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri—perempuan ini tidak segera berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Lancer dan Archer berada dan malah terus memandangi Rendy Irawan dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan.

Risih, Rendy pun bertanya.

"Ada apa? Ingin dipiting lagi?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya satu kali, Pamella lalu berjalan menghampiri Lancer. Dalam situasi yang mempunggungi Rendy seperti ini, perempuan ini memberikan kode kepada Lancer untuk segera menyerang Rendy Irawan. Tapi Lancer sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya.

Memanggul tombak diatas bahu sebelah kanannya, Lancer tersenyum kearah Rendy. Entah mengapa, hati dinginnya terasa tergerakkan sekali saat ini. Benar kata gurunya dulu,

" _Satu kebaikan akan menelurkan kebaikan lainnya"_

Meyakini hal tersebut benar-benar, dengan tidak memperdulikan segala tabiat buruk yang tadi Rendy pertunjukkan, Lancer pun mengakui semua siasatnya sesaat tadi kepada Rendy Irawan tanpa sebuah penyesalan berarti.

"Maaf bang,"

Katanya, Pamella menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tapi kami berbohong, tidak ada perintah mundur sama sekali."

Pamella tersentak, apakah Lancer yang selama ini loyal sekarang malah berbalik mengkhianatinya? Terlebih, akan jadi apa Rendy Irawan setelah mendengar pernyataan berbau konfrontasi ini?

Apakah ia akan menggila? Ia akan berontak? Menghancurkan segalanya? Ya itu bisa saja terjadi.

Tapi ternyata, jawaban yang ditunjukkan Rendy Irawan malah—

"Iya aku tahu, tidak apa-apa."

Ia berkata dengan nada datar, Lancer hanya tertawa. Sementara Pamella dan Archer hanya terbingung-bingung sendiri.

"Terlebih, aku juga sudah bosan dengan permainanku tadi. Kalau memang terpaksa harus bertarung sampai mati, ya mari bertarung sampai mati saja."

Imbuh Rendy.

"Ahahahaha...abang benar-benar orang yang sangat menarik. Terlepas dari perilaku ekstrem abang, aku sangat yakin jika kita bisa menjadi kawan minum yang baik."

Lancer memuji Rendy, Archer tampak sedikit keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apakah kita tidak bisa menjadi kawan?"

"Bukan tidak bisa, aku hanya tidak ingin."

Archer seketika memasang wajah cemberut setelah mendengar jawaban ketus Lancer barusan. Melihatnya, Rendy Irawan pun tersenyum tipis.

" _Dasar BL."_

Bisik Hanoman sepelan mungkin.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja pertemuan kita malam hari ini, Rendy Irawan."

Berbalik, Lancer berniat pergi tanpa sekalipun memperdulikan Masternya yang memasang wajah kebingungan—mau dikata apa nanti oleh Sir Thomas ketika Pamella kembali tanpa membawa hasil berarti?

"Tentu saja, hati-hati dijalan raja Salamis."

"Eh!"

Apakah tadi Lancer pernah memberitahukan identitas aslinya kepada Rendy Irawan? Rasa-rasanya tidak. Kalau begitu, pria ini pastilah mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas serta intuisi yang terbilang sangat tinggi.

Sedikit tertawa kecil, Lancer mengangkat tangannya yang tidak membawa tombak lalu melambai ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia berpamitan sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya menghilang kembali kedalam bentuk spiritual.

Disisakan hanya Archer sebagai teman, Pamella Vorhess terlihat sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini—dia sedikit merasa jengkel akan tindakan Lancer tapi, di satu sisi yang lain, ia yakin bahwa tindakan Servantnya itu sudah benar. Memikirkan hal ini terus menerus, Pamella semakin dibuat jengkel.

Mengambil lalu membanting satu buah permata berwarna ungu tua dari saku bajunya, Pamella menyempatkan diri tuk berbalik menghadap Rendy Irawan untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua kata sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kumpulan asap pekat di depannya.

"Tolong jangan membuat keributan berlebih lagi, bedebah!"

Ujar Pamella kasar.

"Tiada janji, pelacur."

Jawab Rendy Irawan lebih kasar lagi.

Dan setelah itu, dengan perasaan kesal yang menumpuk, Pamella pun melangkah ke dalam kumpulan asap pekat berwarna hitam tersebut lalu keluar dari sisi lainnya dengan menunggangi seekor kuda tanpa kepala.

Memacu kudanya secepat dan sekencang mungkin dengan tujuan entah kemana, keberadaan Pamella pun semakin lama semakin terlihat mengecil—indikator bahwa perempuan itu kini sudah berkuda cukup jauh.

Sekarang yang tersisa di tanah lapang itu hanyalah Rendy, Berserker, dan juga Archer. Archer pun sebentar lagi juga akan pamit undur diri, tapi sebelum itu ia masih sempat berkomentar,

"Hei kak, kau tahu, sebenarnya kakak tidak terlalu jahat juga."

Rendy hanya menggeleng, ia menolak penilaian Archer tersebut. Dan setelahnya, pria riang berambut putih tadi pun melompat lalu menghilang dalam rimbunnya pepohonan di hutan kecil di sebelah kanan mereka.

Kini Rendy hanya sendirian ditemani dengan Berserker yang entah kenapa terlihat diam saja sedari tadi serta hembusan angin malam yang mengantukkan.

 **Deg!**

"Ukh!"

Rendy terjatuh, ia muntah darah. Seluruh tubuhnya pasti mengalami stress yang berat dikarenakan oleh pemakaian **[Perewangan]** yang berlebihan—batas paling maksimalnya tadi seharusnya hanya sampai ia meninju Lancer dengan kekuatan 1000%. Tapi dikarenakan beberapa faktor, ia tetap memaksakan penggunaan **[Perewangan]** sampai sesaat tadi.

Mari katakan itu gengsi. Dan juga mari katakan kepada Rendy Irawan bahwa terkadang gengsi itu membunuh.

 **Deg! Deg!**

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi jantung serta tangan kiri yang berusaha sebisa mungkin menghentikan derasnya aliran darah yang mengalir keluar melalui mulut serta hidungnya, Rendy menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh tanah—keadaannya saat ini sungguh menyedihkan.

Jika dianalogikan, perasaan yang dialami Rendy Irawan saat ini hampir mirip dengan rasa sakit yang dialami seseorang saat kakinya tidak sengaja terantuk pinggiran pintu. Awalnya memang menyakitkan, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu akan memudar. Kira-kira begitulah yang tengah Rendy alami saat ini.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Akan tetapi jika membandingkan mengenai rasa sakit yang ia alami berserta juga besarnya beban tuk merasakan dan menahan rasa sakit tersebut, kondisi Rendy Irawan pastilah tidak terlihat segampang itu.

Sirkuit sihir yang membengkak dan mengejang tidak karu-karuan, denyut nadi yang naik turun seenaknnya sendiri, pening teramat pening yang menyerang hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya, semua itu benar-benar membuat Rendy Irawan merasa tersiksa.

Sampai akhirnya, masa pendinginan itu pun tiba. Siksaan itu perlahan mereda lalu menghilang. Tapi itu tidak selamanya, terjangan rasa sakit itu akan kembali lagi apabila Rendy Irawan tidak segera mengisi ulang prananya.

Dan untuk itu, ia harus segera pergi menuju tempat persembunyian keduanya—pabrik bekas lainnya.

"Hoi kawan besar, antar aku."

Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, Rendy menghampiri Berserker dan menyentuh lengan kekar raksasa tersebut dengan perlahan—tidak ada respon, Beserker hanya bernafas dengan berat. Rendy terlihat khawatir. Apakah Servantnya ini juga kehabisan prana sama sepertinya?

"Berserker?"

Berserker tetap bungkam, matanya hanya melihat kosong kedepan—tidak kebawah dimana Masternya berada.

" _Apakah karena lukanya?"_

Pertanyaan ini muncul dalam benak Rendy Irawan kala matanya secara tak sengaja melihat bekas gigitan anjing pada bahu sebelah kanan Berserker—itu adalah hal aneh mengingat parameter Berserker adalah **A+** dalam hal ketahanan tubuh.

Tak mau banyak berspekulasi, Rendy Irawan pun berniat memeriksa kondisi Servantnya itu dengan lebih teliti sebelum tiba-tiba—

" **GgRrrAaaaaaaaaahh...!"**

Servantnya itu bergetar hebat dan meraung seperti akan menggila. Asap putih berhawa panas yang mirip seperti gas air mata pun keluar dari sekujur tubuh Berserker dan seketika menutupi tubuh besarnya dengan sempurna.

Terkejut akan hal ini, itu sudah pasti, Rendy Irawan pun melompat mundur. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Apakah Servantnya itu menghilang?

Tidak, Servantnya itu tidak menghilang, Rendy masih merasakan prananya. Tapi tetap saja, sisa-sisa prananya dapat dibilang sangat kecil apabila dibandingkan dengan jumlah prana yang biasanya Berserker habiskan hanya untuk mewujudkan dirinya semata.

Terlebih, jika didengar lebih jelas lagi, teriakan tadi bukanlah sebuah teriakan pertanda perang yang biasanya Berserker gaungkan dengan megahnya. Lebih ke lenguhan, ya, suara yang tadi Berserker keluarkan benar-benar mirip sebuah lenguhan—lenguhan seorang perempuan lebih jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?"

Kebingungan, tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya sekarang, Rendy Irawan berjalan menembus kepulan asap putih dan berjalan menuju lokasi dimana seharusnya Berserker berada sekarang. Ia ingin mencari tahu.

Panasnya temperatur di dalam sana tidak menghambat Rendy, pikirannya sekarang hanya terfokus untuk mencari sosok besar Berserker yang mana sekarang lenyap secara ajaib—seriusan, raksasa bertinggi dua meter setengah itu menghilang entah kemana.

Rendy pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan penuh kebingungan, hal itu tampak jelas dari air mukanya.

"Aneh, aku masih bisa merasakan prananya? Dia seharusnya tidak jauh dari tempat in—"

Tidak meneruskan ucapannya, Rendy Irawan berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah kepulan asap tersebut—matanya terfokus pada suatu objek berukuran manusia yang tergeletak diatas tanah begitu saja.

Dan itu bukanlah objek berukuran manusia—itu memang manusia.

Angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang, mengusir seluruh asap putih yang ada. Berada tepat ditengah-tengahnya, ada Rendy Irawan dan juga seorang perempuan muda telanjang berambut hitam sangat panjang yang tidak sadarkan diri—deru nafasnya yang teratur seolah mengisyaratkan ia sedang tertidur padahal tidak demikian, kondisinya sangat lemah sekarang.

Melihat seluruh tubuh perempuan itu dengan seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kepala Rendy tiba-tiba berdenyut parah sekali—itu bukan dari [Perewangan], pusing ini lebih disebabkan oleh kekacauan tiada henti yang sedari tadi datang silih berganti.

Mari kita berpikir jernih, Berserker mengeluarkan asap putih dan setelah itu menghilang, lalu dari dalam asap putih itu, tergeletak seorang perempuan. Mau dilihat dari bagaimanapun juga, hanya ada satu jawaban yang dapat menjelaskan kondisi ini dengan teramat rinci.

"Perempuan ini...Berserker?"

Bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin malam dari arah barat, Rendy Irawan berhasil menemukan fakta mengejutkan dari Servant superiornya tersebut—yang mana sekarang sudah tidak lagi berwujud raksasa buas melainkan menjadi seorang perempuan lemah tidak berdaya yang terkapar begitu saja diatas hamparan rumput hijau yang luas.

"Yang benar saja?"

Tapi dia juga menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku sudah berpikir bahwa aku sudah memanggil Barong atau kalau tidak, seminim-minimya, Leak lah. Ah! Aku benar-benar kebingungan sekarang!"

Mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya kuat-kuat, Rendy berkomentar. Jarang sekali melihat Rendy Irawan mengeluh hebat seperti saat ini, pertanda bahwa situasi yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Mereda sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya, Rendy Irawan kembali mendapatkan kontrol emosinya—perawakan tenangnya beserta juga tampang datarnya ia pasang bersamaan.

"Tapi tak apalah, mari kita pikirkan hal itu nanti."

Membungkukkan badan kedepan, Rendy berniat menggendong tubuh telanjang perempuan tersebut dengan gaya pengantin untuk kemudian dibawah ke tempat persembunyian—bisa berbahaya apabila mereka terus berada di tempat ini, saksi mata bisa melaporkan mereka. Rendy mengamininya.

Menghentak tubuh wanita itu sekali guna mencari posisi yang pas untuk membawanya, tangan Rendy Irawan secara tak sengaja menyentuh salah satu buah dada milik perempuan dalam gendongannya itu.

"Ah, cup C."

Kata Rendy Irawan tanpa dosa.

Dan dengan begitu, Rendy Irawan pun menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan medan pertempuran.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil (Sedikit panjang)**

 _"Altera, gunakan [Photon Ray] dan hancurkan singularity terakhir, kantor utama 'Delight Work'! Mari kita bebaskan para SSR yang mereka tawan selama ini untuk kemudian kita bagikan kepada para pemain yang kehabisan uang dan gagal mendapatkan waifu/husbando mereka!"_

Bwahahaha! Good ending banget. (Terimakasih untuk **Kitesa** yang berhasil membuat otak saya berdelusi yang tidak-tidak).

Dan akhirnya pada chapter ini perseteruan dengan Lancer dan Archer pun memasuki tahap anti-klimaks dengan tidak ada korban jiwa sama sekali (Sebagian hati saya berkata, 'bunuh Hanoman sekarang!' tapi sebagian lainnya menolaknya), plus sebuah fakta baru mengenai Berserker (Iya, dia genderbend).

Nah, berbicara mengenai Berserker—Sekaligus menjawab salah satu pertanyaan saudara **MagatsuIza** —saya pernah salah menulis biodatanya yang mengatakan bahwa Berserker pernah ditipu oleh Assasin. Kronologisnya seperti ini,

Ada seorang teman yang mengatakan bahwa si **** ini dalam sejarahnya pernah ditipu oleh Ken Arok, saya pun berpikir _'Wuh keren juga, nih orang punya dua natural enemy berarti'_ , karena sebelumnya saya sudah membaca masalah perseteruan Patih Gadjah Mada dan Patih **** dan saya pun berimajinasi bahwa akan sangat epik apabila si **** kembali bertemu dengan musuh-musuhnya pada perang ini.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, setelah saya mencari tahu faktanya sendiri, Ken Arok tidak pernah berhubungan dengan **** sama sekali. Dan ketika saya meminta pertanggung jawaban teman saya, teman saya malah dengan enteng menjawab, 'Oh, Kebo Ijo sama **** beda ya?', lha si anjing! Bisa-bisanya ngasih berita simpang-siur! (Sebenarnya saya juga salah karena langsung mempercayainya begitu saja).

Saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

Sudah rasanya itu saja penjelasan saya deh saudara **MagatsuIza** selain jawaban 'iya' dan anjuran, 'mohon bersabar' tentu saja.

Kemudian ganti berbicara mengenai Rendy Irawan, iya dia itu _overpower_. Bukan hanya saudara **Sweeny the barber** dan saudara **New reader** saja yang berpikir demikian, orang-orang yang menjadi _tester_ setiap chapter saja berkomentar kalau, _'penyakitan ini ugal-ugalan'_. (Ketempelan Angra Mainyu? Siapa yang tahu.)

Dan memang, masalah utama dengan tokoh _overpower_ adalah kebosanan (Semua orang akan malas apabila tahu ada satu tokoh yang menang terus kan?). Nah, untuk mengatasi hal tersebut saya mempunyai dua buah pilihan jawaban. Yang pertama, 'lemahkan Rendy Irawan', dan yang kedua, 'beri dia musuh yang lebih kuat darinya'. Dan untuk kesenangan pribadi, saya memilih yang jawaban kedua (Uhuk! Caster...).

Lalu satu hal lagi selain wejangan, _'ngeroll lah sesuai dengan keuanganmu saja nak. Keberuntungan orang beda-beda'_ , saya akan menjelaskan bahwa 'Tidak! Assasin tidak akan mati!' (Menulis ulang kisah Assasin lagi dan lagi).

Selain itu, tetap, saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada saudara **bejo selalu** , **Alter Emiya Shiorou** dan juga **BroIskander** (Terimakasih saran dan dukungannya).

Untuk penutup, saya menambahkan sedikit penjelasan tentang **[Noble Phantams]** Hanoman (Maaf jadi memperpanjang cerita). Akhir kata,terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Kritik dan saran anda selalu saya tunggu dengan senyuman lebar.

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.

* * *

Kelas : Archer

Nama : Hanoman

Tinggi / Berat badan : 180cm . 67kg

Asal kisah : Ramayana dan Mahabarata

Asal Negara : India

Alifasi : Lawful . Good

Jenis Kelamin : Pria

Ia bisa disebut Anoman atau juga Hanoman—yang mana saja tidak masalah, ia akan menerima semuanya dengan sangat ramah—salah satu dewa dalam kepercayaan Hindu sekaligus salah satu tokoh protagonis dalam wiracarita Ramayana.

Terlahir pada masa Tretayuga, ibu Hanoman adalah seorang **[Wanara]** —ras manusia setengah kera—bernama Anjani. Dan oleh karena sebab itulah Hanoman selalu digambarkan sebagai kera putih dalam setiap ceritanya.

Mendapatkan **[Divinity]** dari bapaknya—dewa Bayu, Hanoman pun tumbuh sebagai seorang **[Demi God]** tingkat atas dengan berkat **[Ciranjiwin]** —suatu berkat yang membuat Hanoman dapat menentukan bagaimana kematiannya sendiri.

Bersahabat dengan Rama dan membantu sahabatnya tersebut dalam perjalanan panjang mencari Sita, kisah kepahlawan Hanoman yang paling terkenal adalah saat ia mengobrak-abrik Alengka sendirian serta memotong puncak gunung Himalaya demi untuk menemukan penawar bagi Rama.

Jika boleh jujur, kelas yang sesuai untuk Hanoman adalah kelas Berserker—dalam kelas tersebut ia bisa leluasa menggila dalam bentuk kera putihnya. Akan tetapi karena ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Rama, yang notabene adalah pemilik semua busur panah di dunia, maka dalam suatu kemungkinan terkecil Hanoman dapat dipanggil untuk memegang busur panah.

 **Skill**

Class Skill

1\. **Independent Action**

Rank : A

Spesialisasi : Hanoman dapat tetap mewujud di dunia selama beberapa hari tanpa Masternya.

Skill bawaan kelas Archer, yang dapat membuat Hanoman menolak beberapa perintah—atau bahkan—satu **[Command Spell]** Masternya.

Personal Skill

1\. **The Definition of Luckster**

Rank : EX

Spesialisasi : Meningkatkan parameter 'Luck' Hanoman sampai tingkat EX

Dalam kitab Ramayana, Hanoman digambarkan sebagai seseorang yang memiliki keberuntungan luar biasa—ia mendapat banyak sekali berkat entah dari siapa saja. Dan oleh karena itu, skill ini pun muncul.

Kemudian, seolah mengamini pepatah yang mengatakan _'keberuntunganmu adalah kesialan bagi orang lain'_ , skill ini juga memiliki efek samping bagi orang-orang disekitar Hanoman—keberuntungan mereka akan terserap secara drastis.

Memenangkan lotere yang tidak ia ikuti, berperang tanpa luka sedikitpun, serta bahkan, menolak kematiannya sendiri. Itulah macam-macam hal yang bisa Hanoman dapatkan lewat skill ini.

2\. **Mad Enhancement**

Rank : E

Spesialisasi : Mempersempit pikiran Hanoman

Kebalikan jika berada dalam kelas Berserker, Hanoman yang memenuhi pemanggilan kelas Archer terkesan lebih serampangan—ia tidak memperdulikan hukum sebab-akibat—ia akan bertindak sesuka hati kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Dan itu tidaklah buruk, setidaknya Hanoman dapat mengambil tindakan dengan cepat walau—terkadang—tidak terlalu tepat.

3\. **Divinity**

Rank : A+

Spesialisasi : Hanoman bisa menembus **[Divine Protection]** kelas A kebawah dengan mudah.

Seorang ¾ dewa—meskipun berupa **[Wanara]** , ibu Hanoman dulunya adalah bidadari—kedewataan Hanoman tentunya berada dalam tingkat yang sangat tinggi; A+.

4\. **Mana Burst (Flame)**

Rank : C

Spesialisasi : Menguatkan segala serangan Hanoman yang berlemen api.

Elemen yang dikuasi oleh Hanoman sebenarnya adalah angin—bapaknya adalah dewa Bayu perlu diingat—akan tetapi karena pada kesempatan ini Hanoman membawahi busur panah dewa Agni, elemen Hanoman pun berganti sementara menjadi api.

5\. **Heroic Poem**

Rank : B+

Spesialisasi : Membuat Hanoman tetap menjadi **[Pahlawan]** apapun yang terjadi.

Dalam dunia yang rancu ini, semua **[Heroic Spirit]** yang dipanggil terkadang tidak sesuai dengan asal cerita mereka—ada **[Heroic Spirit]** yang dalam kisahnya digambarkan baik padahal pada kenyataannya jahat, ataupun sebaliknya.

Tetapi hal tersebut tidak akan berlaku bagi Hanoman.

Untuk selamanya, tak peduli apa sebabnya, Hanoman tetap akan menjadi seorang ksatria panutan tanpa pernah sekalipun ternoda oleh yang namanya ketercelaan. Segala penilaian Servant ini adalah kebenaran, orang yang ia nilai baik pasti benar-benar baik.

 **Noble Phan** t **ams**

Bonfire of Bravery—Agneyastra

Rank : A

Klasifikasi : Anti-Unit Noble Phantams

Dalam sejarahnya, Hanoman sebenarnya tidak pernah memegang busur sama sekali—lebih tepatnya, ia tidak pernah memanah. Oleh karena itu, cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya apabila ada seseorang yang memanggil Hanoman guna memenuhi kelas Archer, dan hal itu akan jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi apabila ternyata Hanoman menyanggupi pemanggilan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Terpanggil dalam kelas para pemanah, tidak perlu diragukan, Hanoman tentu tidak memiliki peralatan memanah yang diperlukan—dalam sejarahnya, kera putih ini hanya bersenjatakan gada semata. Tapi, tebakan itu salah, ia ternyata memiliki—setidaknya—sebuah busur serta tiga buah anak panah yang semuanya pasti bukan miliknya.

Busur itu, **[Gandhiva]** , adalah milik sahabatnya, Rama. Sebuah prototipe dari **[Gandiva]** milik Arjuna. Akan tetapi, meskipun hanya sebuah protipe, **[Gandhiva]** yang dipinjam Hanoman ini tentunya memiliki daya hancur yang tidak akan kalah apabila dibandingkan dengan **[Gandiva]** milik Arjuna.

Menembakkan puluhan anak panah api setiap kali busurnya ditarik, itulah keistimewaan dari **[Gandhiva]**. Dan perlu diketahui lagi, setelah menyempurnakan **[Gandiva]** , dewa Agni pun merubah busur panah **[Gandhiva]** menjadi sebuah anak panah bernama **[Agneyastra]**. Sederhananya, panah-panah api yang ditembakkan Hanoman adalah bentuk dari **[Agneyastra]** itu sendiri.

Seperti nyala kompor yang dikecilkan per sekian detiknya, jika sampai pada batasnya, maka nyala api itu akan padam. Sama seperti itu, jika **[Agneyastra]** habis, maka busur panah **[Gandhiva]** sendiri pun akan menghilang.

Dan juga sama seperti kompor, kuantitas pemakaian **[Agneyastra]** juga dapat diatur sesuka hati oleh Hanoman—ia bisa betul-betul menghematnya atau langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu kali serangan berdaya ledak tinggi.

 _"Sesungguhnya, apabila ditembakkan semuanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, [Agneyastra] ini dapat diklarifikasikan sebagai sebuah [Noble Phantams] 'Anti-kepulauann'. Akan tetapi bila aku melakukannya, maka dapat dipastikan aku akan kehilangan busur panahku dan aku tidak akan dapat memanah lagi. Hahaha...seorang pemanah yang tidak bisa memanah pastinya bukan pemanah lagi bukan?"_

Jelas Hanoman.


	11. Chapter 8

Dengan suaranya yang sudah lembut sedari awal, Linda Syarasvati bertanya kepada perempuan disebelahnya—dan itu Caster. Melihat dari gaya berpakaiannya sekarang, saat ini Caster sedang mengenakan _cardigan_ hijau motif kotak-kotak dengan dalaman berupa _tank top_ berwarna biru langit dan juga celana _jeans_ model terkini, maka dapat dibilang jika Servant tersebut sudah beradaptasi dengan baik beberapa hari ini.

"Kunti?"

Menyunggingkan senyum, Caster mengangguk satu kali guna memberikan jawaban 'iya' kepada Linda—Masternya, yang mana setelah mengetahui jawaban tersebut langsung memasang air muka penuh kelegaan.

Sesaat tadi, Caster tengah memberitahukan siapa sebenarnya dirinya kepada Linda Syarasvati.

Sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga ke ketepian depan tempat duduk panjang yang mereka duduki saat ini, Linda memain-mainkan kakinya dengan riang bagai anak kecil. Ibu tua pemilik warung kopi yang mengintip dari jendela dapur pun hanya bisa tersenyum kala melihat kelakuan Linda saat ini.

"Ada apa dik? Kau terlihat cukup sumringah?"

Tanya Caster, seraya berdiri guna menerima uang dari salah satu pelanggan lalu kembali duduk di sebelah kanan Linda Syarasvati. Sementara itu, pihak yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ehm, bukan apa-apa kok."

Katanya.

"Aku hanya bersyukur mendapatkan figur ibu yang baik seperti Dewi Kunti sebagai Servant. Dah, hanya itu saja yang membuatku bahagia."

Linda bermaksud memuji—Caster tahu itu, makanya ia tersenyum. Tapi jujur, jika boleh diakui, Caster juga sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan pujian tersebut. Di dunia ini, tentunya ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka apabila dirinya dipuji atas sesuatu yang tidak ia kerjakan sama sekali.

Caster adalah salah satu contohnya.

Dewi Kunti, adalah nama dari wanita cantik yang dipersunting raja Hastinapura, ibu dari para Pandhawa, serta juga anak perawan yang sangat dicintai oleh semua dewa dan dewi.

Membaca sejarahnya, pasti yang akan menjadi sorotan adalah segala macam perbuatan baiknya—seperti bagaimana ia dengan sabar mengikuti suaminya bertapa dihutan untuk menebus kesalahannya, mengajarkan mantera sakti pemanggil dewa-dewi yang hanya Kunti sendiri yang tahu kepada istri kedua suaminya dengan alasan tuk menjaga perasaan sang istri kedua, serta yang paling terkenal, menyaksikan dan mendukung anak-anaknya berlaga di Kurushetra melawan para Korawa.

Sekilas, wanita ini tampak baik-baik saja, ia seolah tidak memiliki penyesalan berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak begitu, ia juga punya penyesalan yang ia tanggung sendiri.

Dan berbicara mengenai penyesalan—apalagi berhubungan dengan seorang Dewi Kunti—maka nama Karna pasti akan menjadi sorotan utamanya.

Ya, Karna, pendukung utama pihak Korawa dalam perang besar di Kurushetra sekaligus sahabat baik dari Duryodhana itu adalah anak pertama yang lahir dari rahim Dewi Kunti—bapaknya adalah dewa Surya.

Kemudian ganti berbicara mengenai Karna. Dalam ceritanya, Karna dikatakan dibuang semenjak ia masih bayi dan akhirnya ditemu lalu diasuh oleh seorang kusir kuda di keraton Hastinapura.

Cerita itu memang benar, Kunti memang membuangnya.

Alasannya, cukup mudah dipahami sebenarnya, Kunti tidak mau punya anak—itu masih kesalahannya, dengan alasan iseng, Kunti memanggil Dewa Surya dan akhirnya mendapatan berkah dalam rupa Karna dan akhirnya malah membuang 'berkah' tersebut ke sungai.

Melupakan Karna, Kunti pun melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan—bersama suaminya, Pandu, memerintah Hastinapura dan merawat kelima Pandhawa dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sementara Karna? Menjalani kehidupan yang tidak membahagiakan tentu saja.

Dibesarkan oleh seorang kusir, kasta Karna yang semula adalah _Kshatriya_ pun turun menjadi kasta _Vaishya_ atapun juga _Shudra_ , dan hal itu menjadi bahan olok-olokan orang disekitarnya—kenangan terburuk, Karna pernah ditolak oleh Drupadi karena alasan itu.

Tidak mengetahui rupa ibunya sama sekali semasa kecil, Karna pun tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kasar lagi angkuh. Itu hal yang wajar, tumbuh besar tanpa bimbingan seorang ibu, siapa saja pasti akan berpelilaku seperti Karna. Tidak peduli kau anak dewa atau bukan.

Tapi, Karna tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut—ia bahkan tidak membenci Kunti. Dalam pikirannya, Kunti tetap ibunya, orang yang memberikannya kehidupan, ia tidak bisa dibenci. Jika boleh membenci seseorang, maka itu adalah diri Karna sendiri—baginya kelahirannya sendiri adalah kesalahan, orang yang melahirkannya tidak.

Melanjutkan kehidupan dengan berguru kepada salah seorang resi abadi bernama Parasurama, Karna pun mendapatkan banyak sekali ilmu dan kecakapan bertarung yang nantinya akan ia coba adu dengan para Pandhawa dalam suatu sayembara di dinasti Kuru.

Masuk kedalam gelanggang arena dengan menggunakan kerudung, Karna maju dan menantang ksatria terhebat dari pihak Pandhawa—Arjuna—untuk bertanding panahan. Tapi dengan sombongnya, Arjuna menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa 'anak kusir' seperti Karna tidak layak untuk menantang seorang _Kshatriya_ sepertinya. Bahkan Arjuna juga mengatakan bahwa untuk berdiri di depannya saja Karna tidak layak.

Seketika, seluruh pengunjung tertawa mendengar perkataan Arjuna—mereka semua mengata-ngatai Karna dengan sebutan 'anak kusir'. Dan semuanya disini itu juga termasuk Kunti.

Marah akan hal ini, Karna lalu melepas kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan berniat menyerang Arjuna sesaat itu juga sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Duryodhana dengan sangat bijak. Semua pengunjung tersentak, dan salah satu yang paling tersentak adalah Dewi Kunti.

Kunti selalu mengingat-ingat dua hal mengenai Karna, baju perang emas yang sudah ia kenakan semenjak bayi dan anting-anting cantik ditelinganya adalah dua perlambang yang menandakan bahwa Karna adalah anak dewa Surya—anaknya sendiri.

Dan sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun ia hampir melupakan kedua hal tersebut, Karna kembali muncul dalam kehidupannya. Membuat Kunti kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah yang dulu sempat sirna karena digantikan kebahagiaan menjadi ratu Hastinapura.

Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Kunti mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Karna lagi.

" _Ini hanya kebetulan, hanya kebetulan saja dia mengikuti sayembara ini. Mulai besok, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."_

Begitu pikirnya.

Tapi nyatanya, kebetulan demi kebetulan itu datang silih berganti dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah rutinitas—Karna diangkat menjadi raja oleh Duryodhana dan serta merta membuatnya menjadi musuh para Pandhawa.

Perseteruan antara pihak Pandhawa dan Korawa yang sudah sedari awal panas pun kini bertambah panas dengan bergabungnya Karna di pihak Korawan. Puncaknya, sebagaimana bisa diduga siapapun, adalah perang besar di Kurushetra.

Pandhawa, tidak diragukan siapapun, adalah kumpulan _Kshatriya_ yang hebat. Mereka dapat dipastikan sanggup mengalahkan sembilan puluh delapan keluarga Korawa dengan mudah. Tapi semenjak Karna membela kubu Korawa, hitung-hitungan itu sudah menjadi tidak berlaku.

Karna dengan ilmu yang dititiskan oleh Parasurama adalah _Kshatriya_ terhebat yang tidak bisa dilawan siapapun. Tidak Yudhistira, Bima, atau Arjuna sekalipun bisa bertahan hidup apabila berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Karna.

Kunti tahu itu, dan dia juga tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Makanya dengan sangat egois, ia menemui Karna dengan didampingi oleh Krisna—sang penasehat perang—tuk meminta Karna bergabung dengan pihak Pandhawa dan mengalahkan Korawa—orang-orang yang selama ini sudah mau menerimanya, orang-orang yang selama ini sudah baik dengannya—bersama-sama.

Menceritakan semua kisahnya semenjak awal kepada Karna, alasan kenapa ia membuangnya dan lain sebagainya, Kunti menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berharap dengan menunjukkan air matanya yang tulus, Karna dapat tergerak hatinya.

Dan ya, hati Karna memang bergerak. Ia semakin mantap untuk membela pihak Korawa untuk meluluhlantakkan pihak Pandhawa. Kunti menjerit dalam hati.

" _Saya memahami maksud dari perkataan anda, bergabung dengan saudara-saudara saya dan mendapatkan kembali kehormatan saya. Hal itu pastilah akan menjadi sebuah kisah yang penuh dengan kejayaan, tiada yang meragukan hal tersebut."_

Kata-kata itu, Karna ucapkan dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Sangat-sangat lembut sampai membuat siapa saja orang yang mendengarnya terbuai lalu terkantuk.

" _Akan tetapi, saya ingin mendengar anda menjawab satu saja pertanyaan saya,"_

Karna melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih lembut lagi.

" _Apakah anda tidak berpikir bahwa kata-kata yang anda ucapkan tidaklah terlambat?"_

Hati Kunti hancur. Ia, dengan sangat sedih, memegangi bagian dadanya seolah sedang menahan perasaan sakit yang tiada lagi obatnya di dunia. Dan dengan itu Kunti menggelengkan kepala, ia benar-benar ingin menyuruh Karna berhenti berbicara. Tapi ternyata, kata-kata yang Karna utarakan selanjutnya malah lebih menyakitkan lagi.

" _Jika begitu,"_

Itu menyakitkan meskipun itu adalah kebenaran.

" _Jika anda tidak menyesal dengan segala perbuatan anda. Anda, wahai wanita suci yang mengaku sebagai ibunda saya, wajib meyakini bahwa apa-apa yang sudah anda perbuat selama ini bukanlah suatu tindakan yang salah."_

Kunti nyaris roboh tak sadarkan diri saat mendengar Karna berkata sedemikian kejamnya—bagi Kunti, perkataan Karna sungguh kejam. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dirinya sendirilah yang kejam. Kunti tidak menyadarinya.

Dibantu oleh Krisna, Kunti dibopong menuju pintu keluar. Karna mengantar dibelakangnya. Negosiasi ini tidak berhasil—Karna tetap akan membunuh saudara-saudaranya, dan Kunti benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Makanya, kembali dengan sangat-sangat egois, ia merusak kehidupan putra pertamanya itu dengan meminta sebuah permintaan sulit yang bahkan membuat _Kshatriya_ hebat seperti Karna sekalipun sulit tuk mengerjakannya.

" _Tolong jangan bunuh saudara-saudaramu..."_

Pinta Kunti, Karna tersentak. Namun Karna tidak marah, ia memakluminya, mau bagaimanapun juga Kunti adalah seorang ibu. Dan sebagaimana namanya ibu, Kunti akan memperjuangkan segalanya demi keselamatan anak-anaknya. Meskipun dalam artian yang sama, Kunti mengorbankan anaknya yang lain.

Karna tidak apa-apa, sungguh Karna tidak apa-apa.

" _Tentu. Saya, Karna, raja dari Angga, putra dari dewa Surya, sekaligus juga putra anda, dengan ini bersumpah untuk tidak melukai saudara-saudara saya, Yudhistira, Bima, Nakula dan Sadewa, dalam perang di Kurushetra. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang terjadi."_

Kunti merasa sedikit lega, tapi ia masih belum puas.

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Arjuna?"_

Kunti bertanya, keegoisannya sungguh luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi Karna bisa memakluminya, dengan lembut dan sabar pemuda tampan itu bertutur, lebih tepat berbisik, lebih tepatnya lagi bergumam,

" _Anak anda, Arjuna, akan mati di medan perang. Dan sayalah yang akan menghabisi nyawanya. Hanya hal ini saja yang saya minta kepada anda dengan amat sangat, relakan Arjuna."_

Kunti menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia memohon-mohon kepada Karna, meminta ampunan untuk putra kesayangannya itu. Membungkuk bahkan nyaris bersujud, Kunti bahkan berniat mencium alas kaki Karna demi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Arjuna.

Tapi Karna tidak bergeming, ia kukuh dengan pilihan awalnya. Meskipun jika boleh jujur, pemandangan ini sedikit mengoyak hatinya—bagaimana ia bisa berbuat sejahat ini kepada ibunya sendiri?

" _Tolong ampuni Arjuna...ampunilah saudaramu itu...benci saja diriku ini...jangan yang lain. Ayo benci ibumu ini nak...bencilah aku...jangan saudara-saudaramu..."_

Saat itu Karna benar-benar mengutuk kelahirannya, bagaimana bisa ia membuat wanita seperti ini menangis tersedu-sedu seperti saat ini? Dan dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam dada, Karna—dengan rasa segan yang amat kentara—meminta kepada Krisna untuk membawa ibunya itu keluar dari istana.

Andai kata sedikit lebih lama lagi, maka dapat dipastikan wajah datar Karna akan menghilang untuk beberapa saat—ia pasti akan ikut menangis bersama ibunya.

Membuka pintu gerbang istana dengan tangannya sendiri, Karna membimbing ibunya itu keluar. Tapi Kunti sama sekali tidak melihatnya, ia merunduk seolah marah kepada Karna. Karna hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

" _Kembalilah ke tanah yang sudah anda dapatkan dengan jerih payah anda sendiri."_

Kunti mencoba tidak mendengarkan, hatinya masih dongkol dengan keputusan yang Karna buat. Hingga, tanpa diduga-duga siapapun, Karna kembali berbicara ketika Kunti sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari gerbang,

" _Tapi juga perlu anda ketahui, meskipun hanya sekali seumur hidup, saya sangat bersyukur bisa mendengar anda memanggil diri saya dengan sebutan ,'nak', bu..."_

Secepat kilat, Kunti berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang istana. Perasaan marahnya sudah luntur semuanya, tergantikan dengan keinginan untuk memeluk dan merangkul Karna. Wanita ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Perlahan-lahan, gerbang megah istana itu tertutup seiring dengan semakin dekatnya derap langkah Kunti. Mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan, Kunti mencoba meraih sesuatu—itu hati Karna.

Tapi percuma, tangannya terlalu jauh, ia sudah terlambat.

Karna sudah berbalik dan gerbang istana Hastinapura itu tertutup untuk selamanya, Kunti sesenggukkan di depan sana. Itu adalah saat-saat terakhirnya bertatap muka dengan Karna selain pada saat kematian Karna sendiri.

Memangku tubuh tidak bernyawa Karna yang penuh luka pada saat-saat terakhir perang, perasaan menyesal yang ada dihati Kunti kian menjadi. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—tidak—ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Melindungi anak-anaknya dengan bayaran mengorbankan anaknya yang lain, ibu macam apa ia sebenarnya? Sungguh, ibu macam apa dia sebenarnya?

Andai saja Karna mau mengkhianati Korawa dan bergabung dengan Pandhawa, kemalangan ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja, Karna tidak muncul saat sayembara dulu, perang ini pasti tidak akan membuat Kunti menderita. Andai saja Karna dulu tidak pernah terlahir di dunia—tunggu dulu! Kenapa harus Karna yang salah disini?

Kunti yang seharusnya disalahkan atas segala kejadian menyedihkan ini, iya, wanita itu memang yang salah! Ia menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri dan menyalahkan orang lain atas hal tersebut.

Ampun, Kunti mencari ampunan entah kepada siapa ataupun juga apa.

Dan sebagai jawabannya, dirinya pun dipanggil dalam Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini guna memenuhi pemanggilan dalam kelas Caster—dikarenakan berkat **[Mantra]** yang ia miliki.

Harapan wanita itu, sebagaimana bisa di duga, tetap sama seperti dahulu kala. Ia ingin menulis ulang kitab Mahabarata dengan akhir bahagia bagi dirinya sendiri beserta juga keluarganya—dalam artian lain, ia meminta waktu untuk berkumpul bersama dengan anak-anaknya. Meskipun sedikit, itu tidak masalah.

Makanya, disebabkan oleh perkara tersebut, Caster sedikit merasa tersinggung saat mendengar Linda memujinya sebagai, 'sosok ibu yang baik' tadi. Karena pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya, wanita bernama Dewi Kunti itu bukanlah sesosok ibu yang baik—Dewi Kunti sendirilah yang mengakuinya.

"Bagaimana dik? Berangkat sekarang?"

Menggoyang-goyang tubuh Linda Syarasvati secara perlahan namun dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat, Caster berusaha membangunkan Masternya yang tertidur dengan sangat lelap di atas dipan kayu usang pinjaman dari ibu pemilik warung kopi yang mereka tumpangi sekarang.

Caster adalah Servant lemah yang sangat-sangat membutuhkan suplai prana dari Masternya untuk bertahan hidup. Akan tetapi, karena Linda bukanlah seorang Magus, maka Caster pun tidak bisa mendapatkan suplai prana yang dia butuhkan tersebut.

Itu situasi yang tidak tertolong, Linda benar-benar tidak bisa memberikannya prana. Dan karena hal itu, Caster pun dengan sangat terpaksa harus menghemat kebutuhan prananya sendiri. Hanya bergerak pada malam hari adalah salah satu contoh tindakan menghemat prananya.

Mengusap-ngusap kedua bola matanya, Linda bangun dengan malasnya lalu tersenyum kearah Caster yang saat ini sudah tampak rapi—bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tujuan kita kemana sekarang?"

Linda menguap saat bertanya.

"Denpasar, konflik sepertinya sedang memuncak di wilayah utara. Beberapa Servant tampaknya sedang bergelut disana. Pindah ke selatan tentu akan menjadi pilihan terbaik bagi kita saat ini."

Caster melongok keluar jendela, mengintip kedalam kegelapan malam dari kota yang sudah sunyi sepenuhnya itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, helaan nafas Caster nyaris tidak terdengar karena berbenturan dengan angin malam yang sedikit deras malam hari itu.

Menghindari pertarungan sebisa dan sesering mungkin, itulah strategi yang dijalankan oleh Caster dan Linda Syarasvati.

Mereka tahu, mereka bukanlah pasangan Master dan Servant yang diberkati dengan kemampuan bertarung mumpuni. Mereka tahu mereka bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan para Master yang memiliki Servant dari tiga kelas ksatria seperti Saber, Archer, Lancer, dan bahkan juga Servant pengacau macam Berserker.

Tidak ada yang mengharapkan seorang Caster dapat bertarung sebagaimana ksatria biasa pada umunya kan? Terlebih, apabila Master yang membawahinya adalah seorang gadis biasa tanpa keturunan penyihir sama sekali.

Berani bertaruh, tidak sampai pertengahan perang, pasangan Master-Servant ini pasti akan menemui ajalnya. Ya, hal itu tampaknya benar-benar akan terjadi apabila mereka berdua tidak memiliki semangat berkompetisi yang tinggi.

Bersembunyi sampai akhir perang lalu dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, menyerang satu-satunya Servant yang maish bertahan. Rencana Caster memang mirip sebuah khayalan, tapi itu layak dicoba.

Caster jelas ingin memenangkan Perang ini, dan begitupun pula Linda—setelah dijelaskan prosedur serta ketentuan perang ini, gadis itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun segera menyetujuinya. Harapan mereka sama.

 _Merubah takdir buruk yang menimpa hidup mereka masing-masing._

Linda ingin agar dirinya tidak mengandung anak haram yang ada dirahimnya itu. Itu sebenarnya bukan pilihan yang salah, namun itu juga sebenarnya bukan pilihan yang baik. Caster sebenarnya ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Masternya semenjak ia pertama kali mendengarkan harapan Masternya tersebut.

Akan tetapi, setelah mengingat masa lalunya sendiri, rasa-rasanya Caster tidak pantas berkata demikian. Ia hanya bungkam sambil mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi kehidupan Masternya tersebut.

"Sudah berpamitan dengan nonya Ketut?"

Tanya Caster kepada Linda, nonya Ketut adalah seorang perempuan ramah yang mau memberikan Caster dan Linda tempat bernaung sementara di kota Batuan ini, Linda hanya mengacungkan jempol.

Caster menghela nafas lega dan menjinjing tas hitam bawaannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kalau begitu mari berangkat."

Kata Caster, mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menembus sunyinya kota pada tengah malam seperti ini. Hanya gelak tawa mereka yang kadang muncul saat mendapatkan pembahasan bagus sajalah yang menjadi pesaing dari bisikan angin malam yang datang terus menerus.

Perjalanan kedua orang ini, dapat dikatakan, aman tanpa ada kendala berarti. Sampai, pada waktu melewati rumah besar bergaya eropa di pinggiran kota, insting bertahan hidup Caster menyala. Ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang berbahaya dari dalam sana—dan itu adalah Servant lainnya.

Kemampuan mendeteksi Servant lain yang dimiliki Caster memang tidak terlalu akurat tapi, jika berbicara masalah hasil, juga tidak dapat diremehkan. Caster sudah menentukan bahwa kota ini aman semenjak kemarin malam, itu bukan kebohongan—buat apa dia melakukan tindakan yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri?

Lalu sekarang, apabila benar ada satu Servant yang berhasil lolos dari deteksi Caster. Maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Servant itu berasal dari kelas Assasin. Jawaban yang masuk akal sekali.

"Ada apa Caster? Ada sesuatu?"

Kebingungan melihat kelakuan Servantya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung memandangi rumah besar itu dari luar gerbang, Linda bertanya dan Caster hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak dik, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya—"

Caster berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Linda, hanya untuk mengetahui dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwasanya tepat di depan sekarang tengah berdiri seorang pria juling berjubah hitam yang tampak cukup berbahaya—pisau berlekuk delapan yang ia bawa ditangan kanannya itu berbahaya.

"Malam, mbak, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Assasin menyeringai dibalik tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dengan teramat sempurna.

"Dik, lari!"

Seru Caster, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Dengan gerakan yang teramat rapi, pria juling tadi—Assasin—segera mengunci pergerakan Caster. Sehalus bayangan, Assasin berpindah secara instan kebelakang Caster dan memiting leher mulus Caster dengan tangan kirinya yang sedikit berbulu. Tidak lupa, belati terkutuknya ia todongkan ke depan wajah Caster.

Sekejap saja, suasana disana menjadi sangat menegangkan.

"Caster!"

Pekik Linda, tas bawaannya ia geletakkan begitu saja dibawah seraya melangkah maju mendekati Caster—tindakan reflek. Assasin yang melihat hal itu pun buru-buru mengacungkan ujung belatinya kearah Linda, membuat gadis itu berhenti.

Mata julingnya yang seolah-olah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, bergerak-gerak tidak karuan kearah Linda, lalu ke Caster, lalu kemudian ke Linda lagi dan begitu seterusnya—mata itu bergerak secara berpola, mengintimidasi baik Linda ataupun juga Caster dengan amat sangat. Kala itu, Assasin berujar dengan suara yang terkesan mematikan.

"Katakan, apa maumu disini _nduk_?"

" _Nduk?"_

Linda bertanya-tanya, itu bukan pilihan bahasa yang biasa di dengar di tanah Bali— _Nduk_ adalah sebutan untuk anak perempuan di daerah Jawa, khususnya Jawa Timur dan Jawa Tengah. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, nyawa Caster sedang dalam bahaya, Linda harus segera menyelamatkannya.

"Sa-saya...tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan anda..."

Pilihan jawaban salah dibuat oleh Linda Syarasvati.

Dalam benak gadis itu, pria di depannya tersebut adalah Servant—itu memang benar. Dan sesuai dengan penjelasan Caster, semua Servant selain dirinya adalah musuh. Makanya sekarang Linda berusaha sebisa mungkin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang harus Assasin khawatirkan.

Bukan pilihan buruk, tapi tetap saja hal itu malah memperkeruh suasana. Mendekap Caster semakin erat, Assasin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wahahahaha! Semua orang yang tersudut pasti berbicara seperti itu."

Kata-kata Assasin langsung menyadarkan Linda tentang betapa salahnya ia memilih perbendaharaan kata, tindakan yang Assasin lakukan setelahnya malah semakin menyadarkan gadis tersebut—Assasin semakin mendekatkan ujung runcing belatinya ke arah mata kanan Caster.

Berjarak hanya beberapa _milimeter_ , sedikit hembusan angin pasti akan membuat belati tersebut menusuk mata berwarna cokelat milik Caster secara otomatis—itu hanya perumpaan, tapi pada kenyataannya hal tersebut mungkin akan terjadi.

Linda menahan nafas, ia memang ketakutan, ia memang ingin menangis. Tapi semua hal itu urung ia lakukan, Linda memberanikan diri. Pertemuannya dengan Caster tiga hari yang lalu telah memperkuat hati gadis ini.

" _Yang merubah sesuatu bukan air mata, tapi tindakan."_

Caster belajar dari pengalamannya sendiri, dan ia mendapatkan banyak. Oleh karena hal itulah, ia pun berusaha mencuci otak Masternya yang memiliki jalan hidup sama sepertinya dengan menggunakan wejangan tersebut. Dengan harapan Masternya tersebut dapat berubah sesuai dengan perubahan yang dilakukan oleh Caster

Dan hal tersebut tampaknya membuahkan hasil, buktinya dapat dilihat sekarang. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dengan mantap, Linda semakin mendekati Assasin.

"Bisakah saya meminta tolong kepada anda untuk melepaskan teman saya?"

Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Linda Syarasvati yang berperan menjadi seekor binatang kecil yang mengharap belas kasihan hidup, dia sudah tidak ada. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Linda Syarasvati yang, meskipun masih seekor binatang kecil, tetap akan terus memperjuangkan keyakinannya meskipun dengan kondisi tubuh tercerai-berai.

Tapi tetap, ada perbedaan jelas antara tindakan berani dengan tindakan bodoh. Dan kalau boleh jujur, tindakan Linda sekarang termasuk tindakan idiot.

"Menarik."

Ujar Assasin senang.

Perubahan sorot mata Linda yang menandakan pengendalian diri yang amat baik jelas membuat Assasin kesal, dirinya seolah merasa ditantang oleh Linda dan Assasin menerima tantangan tersebu —sorot mata itu mirip dengan milik seorang pandai besi yang ia bunuh dulu.

Membanting tubuh Caster kebelakang, sang begundal pengkhianat itu pun dengan segera menerjang ke arah Linda—Ujung belatinya teracung kedepan, ia berniat membelah tempurung kepala gadis tersebut dalam satu kali tusukan cepat nan kuat.

Waktu terasa tidak berjalan saat jarak diantara pelipis Linda dengan ujung keris Assasin tinggal sepersekian mili saja—dan itu bukan perumpaan, Assasin memang menghentikan perbuatannya dikarenakan perintah seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah membuka pintu gerbang dikanan mereka dari dalam.

"Assasin berhenti!"

Kata pemuda itu. Untuk pertama ia melihat kearah Assasin, lalu kearah Caster yang saat ini terduduk di depannya, lalu barulah untuk beberapa saat kedepan, memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Linda Syarasvati. Pemuda itu menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya.

Dalam sekali pandang, Linda merasa kenal dengan wajah pemuda berkacamata itu—tampang yang tidak terlalu maskulin tapi manis itu, apakah pernah ia lihat disekolahnya? Tidak, rasa-rasanya tidak ada satu seorangpun pria kenalan Linda yang memiliki kepala bulat sempurna serta rambut hitam selemas milik pemuda tersebut.

Akan tetapi, jika melihat dari senyuman bersahabat yang senantiasa ditunjukkan oleh pemuda tersebut, Linda yakin bahwa setidaknya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Tapi tetap pertanyaanya, 'siapa dia?'

Dan saat sedang sibuk mengubrak-abrik ingatannya, Caster yang tadi terjatuh terduduk pun bangkit dan kini berdiri di depan Linda guna menyadarkan gadis tersebut mengenai situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini.

"Dik kau tak apa-apa?"

Tanya Caster seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Linda Syarasvati, sesekali wanita ini mengintip kebelakang guna mencari tahu apa yang sedang Assasin lakukan saat ini.

Menyimpan belatinya dibalik jubah kumalnya seperti sedia kala, Assasin masuk kedalam _mode_ tenang. Berjalan ke arah David Swarastika sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, pria juling ini bersiul memainkan—entahlah—tangga nada berirama _kejawen_.

"Kenalanmu nak?"

Tanya Assasin, acuh tak acuh. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan jawaban yang nanti akan dilontarkan oleh Masternya tersebut.

Menoleh ke arah Assasin, David kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang kearah Linda Syarasvati—ia tampak ingin agar gadis tersebut juga mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya—sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Assasin setelah sebelumnya tampak sedikit menghela nafas.

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, David lalu mengenalkan dengan senang,

"Ya, kami teman satu sekolah dulu. Betulkan Linda Syarasvati, anak dari pak Heru dan juga ibu Hartatik? Rumahmu dulu ada di daerah Cempaka blok B-23, tetanggamu adalah Gusti Eka dan Lia dan juga setiap hari senin dulu kamu selalu menghadiri les piano di rumah ibu Anies pada pukul 14.15, pakaian kesukaanmu dulu ada kaos polos dengan gambar putri duyung, iya kan?"

Linda Syarasvati terperanjat, ia sendiri ragu apakah semua hal yang dikatakan oleh pemuda tersebut adalah kebenaran. Jika bukan kebohongan, maka semua hal yang dikatakan pemuda ini adalah kemustahilan—Itu hampir setingkat dilevel orang tua, tidak, bahkan Linda sendiri ragu apabila orang tuanya dapat mengingat sesuatu semendetail itu.

Iya, itu memang benar, Linda adalah putri dari pasangan Heru dan Hartatik. Dan iya itu juga benar apabila dia pernah tinggal disebuah perumahan bernama Cempaka—entah blok berapa—sebelum akhirnya pindah ke kota Gianyar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan hal itu pun juga berlaku, mungkin, bagi penjelasan-penjelasannya yang lain.

Fakta bahwa Linda sendiri mengatakan, 'mungkin', maka itu tandanya sang pemilik kehidupan sudah melupakannya sendiri.

Dan apa tadi kata pemuda itu, ia adalah teman sekelas Linda? Perasaan, semenjak SD sampai SMA, Linda tidak pernah berteman—atau setidaknya bertemu dengan seseorang seperti dirinnya.

Kemudian jika Linda membuat sebuah praduga baru—yang berhubungan dengan fakta bahwa sedari tadi pemuda tersebut hanya membicarakan mengenai cerita satu dekade kebelakang—maka ada kemungkinan besar pemuda tersebut dan Linda pernah sekelas pada masa sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dan itu berarti saat masa Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sebuah masa yang terlampaui sulit untuk diingat-ingat kembali baik oleh siapa saja.

"I-iya...kamu siapa ya?"

Linda menyerah untuk mengingat-ingat, ia lebih memilih membuat pemuda tersebut untuk menjelaskan segalanya daripada membuat kepalanya pening sendiri. Sementara itu, tetap berada sedikit di depan Linda, Caster membuat gestur waspada.

Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, David terlihat cukup sedih melihat sikap Linda yang—sebenarnya cukup sopan—tampak sedikit melukai perasaan dari pemuda pendendam itu. Dengan nada bicara yang mirip seperti anakan anjing, David bertanya kembali.

"Kamu beneran tidak ingat aku?"

Linda menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, saat itu juga Caster mengisyaratkan Linda untuk pergi—namun Linda menolaknya.

"Hah...ya apa boleh dibuat? Itu juga sudah lewat masa sebelas tahun lebih enam bulan juga."

David tersenyum, tampak menghibur diri, saat mengatakannya. Kembali, segala sesuatu yang diucapkan pemuda ini membuat diri Linda merinding.

Sebuah berkat ingatan sekuat gajah, kemampuan mengingat dan menyimpan segala sesuatu secara rinci ke dalam memori _eidetik_ , singkatnya ingatan _fotografis_. Itulah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh David Swarastika.

Setelah mengetahui perihal ini, maka tak ayal apabila David dapat mengingat segala sesuatu yang bahkan Linda sendiri tidak ingat. Dan setelah mengetahui hal ini pula, tidak terlalu mengherankan sekarang apabila David Swarastika terlalu berobesi untuk membalas dendam—itu karena dia tidak pernah lupa.

"Namaku David, David Swarastika, teman satu kelasmu saat TK nol kecil sampai nol besar dulu. Masih ingat TK kita? TK I Gusti Ngurah Rai yang terletak di dekat tikungan pasar?"

Kalimat penjelas itu tidaklah membantu sama sekali, Linda terlihat malah semakin kebingungan. Tapi ada satu titik terang, nama Taman Kanak-kanak itu memang nama Taman Kanak-Kanak dimana Linda mengenyam bangku pendidikan pertama dulu.

"Ah aku ingat sekarang?"

Seru Linda, ia menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. David terlihat cukup senang.

"Ingat namaku sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya, yang aku ingat adalah letak TK kita, bukan kamunya sih. Ehehe..."

"Hoh..."

Senyum yang tadi sempat merekah di bibir tipis David kini luntur entah kemana, pemuda bermental kecil itu kini menunjukkan wajah seperti binatang yang tersakiti. Linda merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Sebenarnya...jika kamu mau membantuku mengingat, dapatkah kamu memberitahukan kepadaku mengenai apa saja hal-hal yang identik denganmu? Yang dalam satu kali mendengar seseorang akan langsung teringat dengan dirimu mungkin?"

Linda mencoba memperbaiki keadaan meskipun Caster telah memberikan kode untuk tidak melakukannya. Berinteraksi dengan musuh lebih jauh lagi pasti akan berbahaya, begitu pikir Caster. Tapi tidak dengan Masternya.

Bagi Linda, David tampak tidak lebih seperti dirinya—seseorang dari pihak non-magus yang terlibat dalam Perang Cawan Suci dan akhirnya berjuang bertahan hidup sampai akhir perang demi untuk mewujudkan harapan mereka yang terdalam—tanpa mengetahui bahwa pada kenyataannya, David dan Assasin adalah pelaku dari rentetan penyerangan misterius yang sampai saat ini sudah memakan enam puluh sembilan korban.

Tidak ada yang terbunuh dalam penyerangan-penyerangan itu—efek dari belati Assasin—semua korban masih hidup. Akan tetapi, mereka juga pasti telah merasakan penderitaan tiada akhir sekarang—juga efek dari belati Assasin.

"Seperti apa contohnya?"

David bertanya, wajah bingungnya tidak dibuat-buat.

"Entahlah, seperti misal kamu pernah memenangkan peringkat pertama dalam lomba lukis, memecahkan jendela kelas saat main kasti, atau juga memukul siswa lainnya pada saat istirahat. Singkatnya seperti itu."

"Hmm..."

Penjelasan Linda diterima dengan datar-datar saja oleh David, pemuda itu tampak berpikir. 'Antara memberitahukan atau tidak', mungkin dua hal itulah yang hati David permasalahkan. Hingga, akhirnya David memilih tuk memberitahukannya saja.

"Aku murid yang selalu dibully."

Nada bicaranya terdengar cukup menyayat hati, Linda seketika merasa berempati. Sekarang terang sudah alasan kenapa David—yang notabene ingin membunuh semua teman sekelasnya semenjak TK—tampak senang ketika bertemu dengan Linda.

Linda adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak ikut menyiksa David dulu.

Sungguh pertemuan yang luar biasa, satu orang yang tidak pernah lupa dan satu orang yang hampir melupakan dipertemukan kembali sebagai kawan dalam Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini. Memperhitungkan segala macam kemungkinan, kebetulan ini entah kenapa terasa sudah ditakdirkan.

Takdir memang selamanya akan menjadi malam, kosong, dan akan memberikan perintah-perintah besar tidak masuk diakal seolah-olah manusia adalah _protipe_ yang harus disempunakan.

"Sekarang aku ingat."

Linda terlihat sedikit tertawa kecil, David menangkapnya sebagai pertanda bahwa gadis itu benar-benar mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mengingat bahwa saat ini David Swarastika dan juga Assasin sedang dalam perjalanan mengelilingi pulau Bali dengan tujuan balas dendam, maka sudah pasti jawaban David adalah,

"Baik. Kalau dirimu?"

David berbohong.

Dan mengingat pula motivasi Linda Syarasvati dalam mengikuti Perang Cawan Suci ini adalah untuk mengembalikan ' _kesuciannya_ ' kembali, maka sudah pasti jawaban yang Linda berikan juga adalah,

"Baik juga."

Linda juga berbohong.

Kedua orang ini tentunya tidak ingin merusak perasaan seseorang dengan menceritakan kegetiran mereka masing-masing. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, keheningan pun datang menggantikan.

Malam semakin larut dan hawa semakin dingin. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedari dua menit yang lalu hanya bertatap-tatapan dalam sunyi, Assasin pun mengeluarkan pendapatnya sembari menggaruk bagian bawah lengan kirinya.

"Kau sudah selesai berbincang-bincang, nak? Jika belum kenapa tidak ajak saja gadis itu kedalam? Foto yang kau cari juga belum ketemu juga kan?"

Kata Assasin, membuat David terkejut. Membuat senyuman canggung, pemuda itu pun menawari Linda sesuai dengan apa-apa yang dikatakan Assasin tadi.

"Bagaimana? Mau bergabung?"

Melirik ke arah Caster disebelah kirinya, Linda seolah menunggu persetujuan dari Servantnya itu. Sedikit menyalakan **[Mantra]** miliknya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, Kunti mengangguk sekali,

"Iya boleh."

Sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Masternya masuk kedalam _mansion_ megah itu. Tanpa tahu sedikitipun, bahwa dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi senantiasa mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka semua dalam gelap, yang saat ini menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya rembulan mati oleh awan kelabu yang menggumpal dari selatan.

* * *

Kemudian, kembali kedalam _mansion_ , terlihat David dan Linda tengah bercakap-cakap di ruang santai sembari ditemani oleh Assasin yang tampak asyik menyaksikan siaran ulang pertandingan MMA kemarin malam.

Menggunakan bahu kanan David sebagai sandaran, mantan raja Singosari itu telihat sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apabila keberadaannya sedikit membuat Linda ataupun juga David risih—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli.

Dengan satu kali tegukan _cola_ serta raupan serakah pada cemilan keripik kentang dimeja, Assasin mengeluarkan komentar tatkala pertandingan tarung bebas yang tengah ia lihat saat ini berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak salah satu pihak.

"Jadi daripada mengadu ayam, orang-orang jaman sekarang lebih memilih mengadu manusia sungguhan? Menarik sekali."

David dan Linda hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang berbeda, Caster tampak sedang mengobservasi _mayat-mayat_ korban dari Assasin dengan sangat teliti. Berjongkok di depan salah seorang wanita berbalut hanya sebuah handuk yang terduduk tepat di sebelah pintu masuk menuju kamar Mandi, Caster terlihat menutupi mulut dengan tangan kanan karena jijik menyaksikan kondisi wanita tersebut.

Tidak ada luka luar yang berarti terlihat disekujur tubuh korban, sama seperti biasanya. Yang tampak cukup jelas disana hanyalah munculnya lambang-lambang aneh berwarna hitam yang seiring berjalannya waktu tampak semakin menjalar memenuhi sekujur tubuh wanita tersebut.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan, lagi menjijikkan—tubuh wanita itu mengeluarkan bau yang sangat tidak sedap dan dari lubang hidung serta lubang telinganya muncul lendir hijau pekat dengan kuantitas yang lumanyan banyak.

Menyatukan kedua telapak tangan didepan muka, Caster sekarang sedang berdoa demi keselamatan wanita tersebut sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan membenarkan posisi sweaternya sebelum berjalan kembali melewati lorong panjang menuju ke tempat Masternya berada.

Berbelok ke kiri tepat di penghujung lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju kamar mandi tadi, yang menyambut Caster dengan amat sangat adalah pemandangan dari pembantaian yang benar-benar biadab—tubuh-tubuh manusia banyak tergeletakan di sana-sini dan semuanya dalam keadaan yang hampir sama, dikutuk.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Assasin tadi, sedang ada pertemuan keluarga di _mansion_ ini. Dan sungguh kurang beruntung bagi mereka semua, salah satu anggota keluarga mereka ternyata pernah membuat masalah dengan David Swarastika—gadis malang itu dulu pernah memfoto David yang sedang ditelanjangi oleh berandalan-berandalan semasa SMP dan menyebarluaskannya dengan tanpa dosa ke setiap siswa yang ada di SMP tersebut.

" _Memikirkan bahwa semua ini terjadi hanya karena masalah seperti itu, jalan pikiran pemuda bernama David ini sangatlah berbahaya."_

Meyakini apa yang baru saja ia dalam hati, Caster memperhatikan setiap langkahnya secara betul-betul. Dia sudah dijelaskan mengenai bagaimana cara [Noble Phantasm] Assasin bekerja, maka dari itu ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak langsung dengan orang-orang yang sudah dikutuk oleh keris [Mpu Gandring].

Dalam sekali pandang, dapat dikatakan jika [Noble Phantasm] milik Assasin ini memang adalah [Noble Phantasm] yang cukup remeh, akan tetapi dampaknya cukup merepotkan—daripada dibilang kutukan, [Noble Phantasm] Assasin jauh lebih pantas apabila disebut dengan 'wabah'.

" **Bisa menular dengan hanya satu kali sentuhan tubuh"**

Kondisi tersebut jelas semakin memperparah efek samping belati Assasin yang sedari awal saja sudah parah. Benar-benar mirip sebuah wabah.

" _Uuurghh...!_ "

"!"

Caster tersekiap tatkala mayat seorang pria tiba-tiba lewat di depannya. Dari arah datangnya, dapat dikatakan jika pria tersebut berasal dari lorong dimana tangga menuju lantai dua berada.

Merangkak dengan kecepatan yang amat lambat dan dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan pula—tangan kanannya tertarik cukup dalam kebelakang seolah-olah sudah lepas—pria itu melenguh setiap kali ia menyeret tubuh bongsornya itu menyusuri lorong.

" _Uuurggh...! Naiya...Naiya...ayah disini..."_

Darah yang merembes turun dari luka dibagian atas kepalanya, menetes dengan cukup deras mengotori lantai. Cukup aneh untuk melihatnya, mengingat semua korban Assasin ditemukan tidak berdarah sama sekali. Memikirkan semua kesimpulan yang ada, pria tersebut pastilah terjatuh dari tangga sebelum sampai ke sini.

Kembali menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka, Caster sekali lagi berdoa,

"Semoga dewa mengampuni segala dosa yang diperbuat oleh orang-orang di tempat ini."

Kata Caster syahdu sebelum melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ke ruang santai semenghilangnya _zombie_ tadi dari pandangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Caster."

Linda menyapa dengan riang saat melihat sosok Caster muncul dari balik pintu. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, Caster membalas sapaan Masternya itu dengan tidak kalah ramah sebelum ikut duduk disebelah kiri Linda.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat yang singkat dengan David dan Assasin, Caster secara sepihak membuat anggapan bahwa pasangan Servant-Master tersebut tidaklah terlalu berbahaya. Setidaknya selama Master dari Caster adalah Linda Syarasvati.

Tidak hanya pendendam, pemuda bernama David ini ternyata adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan pernah lupa akan kebaikan orang lain meskipun sedikit. Orang-orang yang memiliki ingatan _fotografis_ memang mengerikan.

"Jadi bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?"

Linda penasaran.

Saat pertama kali masuk kedalam mansion, Linda memang telah diarahkan David dengan sangat baik agar bisa sampai ke ruang santai ini tanpa sekalipun melewati _bekas-bekas pembantaian_. Kemudian karena sesaat tadi Caster sempat berkata bahwa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dan akan memeriksanya sendiri, maka tak ayal apabila Linda merasa ingin tahu.

Hanya tersenyum tanpa sekalipun menjawab pertanyaan Linda, Caster berusaha menghindari topik yang Linda berusaha angkat. Merasa sedikit terabaikan, David pun ganti melihat siaran televisi bersama Assasin.

Saat ini, Assasin tengah mengganti-ganti saluran yang hampir mayoritas menyiarkan berita-berita bertema sama; berita seputar hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di pulau Bali beberapa hari ini.

"— _Total korban jiwa dalam insiden rumah sakit kemarin siang hampir menembus angka 55—"_

"— _Penyakit misterius yang menyerang beberapa warga di Bali sampai saat ini belum diketemukan apa penyebabnya dan apa juga penawarnya. Jika boleh dikata, daripada dibilang penyakit, hal ini lebih pantas jika dikatakan sebagai kutukan—"_

"— _Seorang penduduk lokal dikabarkan menghilang. Pada saat kejadian, beberapa saksi mata mengaku melihat penampakan sebuah pagoda emas berukuran raksasa yang muncul tiba-tiba di angkasa—"_

Tidak menemukan acara tv yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali, Assasin pun mematikan televisi sembari mengumpat ketus,

"Bah! Acaranya membosankan sekali! Mana acara sabung manusianya sudah selesai lagi."

Dan setelah itu, raja agung dari Kediri tersebut pun memejamkan mata seolah-olah kehidupan keduanya ini sudah berakhir. David yang tengah menjadi sandarannya pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Tampaknya, perebutan Cawan Suci ini membawa dampak yang cukup besar di seantero pulau ya, _'Assasin'_?"

Caster bertanya, dan dengan menggunakan nada menyindir. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Assasin membuka kelopak matanya lalu menoleh kearah Caster tanpa sekalipun menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali.

Tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, Servant bengal itu menyeringai senang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Caster.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi mbak? Itu sudah perintah Masterku."

Seusai mendengar jawaban Assasin, Caster melihat ke arah David sejenak. Pemuda itu kini membuang muka darinya.

"Tapi, bukan bermaksud membela diri sih, dapat dikatakan jika semua partisipan di dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini semuanya adalah orang gila."

Bangkit dalam hitungan detik, gerakan Assasin yang tiba-tiba membuat siapa saja di ruangan itu tersentak. Untuk beberapa saat yang jarang terjadi, matanya yang juling dan matanya yang normal melihat ke arah yang sama; Caster.

"Singaraja hancur, maraknya kasus penculikan anak di panti asuhan, serta juga tidak terhitungnya lagi penduduk biasa yang jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Menambahkan juga kutukan yang aku sebarkan serta penampakan-penampakan aneh yang terjadi dimanapun dan kapanpun, maka tidaklah berlebihan jika menyebut Perang Cawan Suci yang kita ikuti ini adalah Perang Cawan Suci terkacau sepanjang sejarah."

Fakta bahwa tidak adanya salah satu pihak yang berperan menjadi pengawas jelas menjadi penyebab utamanya orang-orang seperti Assasin, Koenraad van Eych, ataupun juga, Rendy Irawan dapat berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Jika dalam Perang Cawan Suci biasa, jika tidak ada pihak gereja yang menjadi pengawas dan situasi perang berjalan sangat-sangat tidak kondusif (Baca : Bocor keluar atau memakan pihak luar), maka Sang Cawan biasanya akan memanggil Servant tambahan sebagai penengah.

Dan sebagaimana kita ketahui bersama, kelas Servant itu pastinya; Ruler.

Akan tetapi karena Perang Cawan Suci ini sendiri bukanlah Perang Cawan Suci yang sebenarnya, maka besar kemungkinan hal itu tidak akan terjadi—logikanya, Cawan Suci yang diperebutkan dalam perang ini secara alami tidak memiliki segala macam memori yang dimiliki oleh Cawan Suci yang asli.

Atau, bisa juga Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini telah menuaikan tugasnya dan memanggil Servant Ruler. Akan tetapi, karena beberapa kejadian, sang pembawa peraturan tertinggi itu menjadi lalim dan ikut memperbutkan Sang Cawan yang maha kuasa.

Memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dalam suasana perang yang kacau balau ini, hipotesis tersebut layak untuk dipertahankan.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu mbak?"

Assasin tiba-tiba bertanya, Caster hanya menaikkan alis.

"Apanya?"

"Apakah mbak mau beraliansi dengan kami?"

Caster terkejut, hal ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga seseorang yang lemah sepertinya akan diajak bekerja sama oleh Servant lainnya, terutama dengan pasangan Servant dan Master yang seperti ini.

"Jujur saja, adik disana tadi sudah menceritakan semua alasan kenapa kalian berdua mengikuti perang ini. Dan sungguhan, itu benar-benar kisah yang menyedihkan."

Menyapu matanya seolah-olah ada air mata disana, Assasin membuat gestur yang cukup hiperbola. Menyoroti Masternya dengan pandangan yang cukup terkejut—namun tidak menyiratkan kemarahan—Caster lalu menghela nafas.

Linda masih terlalu polos, dia tidak bisa disalahkan. Jika mau menyalahkan seseorang, maka orang itu haruslah diri Caster sendiri yang sudah dengan sangat gegabahnya meninggalkan Masternya sendirian bersama dengan Servant milik Master yang lain.

"Bagaimana, apa mbak tertarik?"

Sedikit memutar otak, Caster berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Assasin dengan jawaban sebaik mungkin. Dalam hati, ia sedikit ragu akan tawaran yang diajukan Assasin. Tidak peduli dari era manapun, wajah pengkhianat Assasin tidak akan pernah bisa disembunyikan.

"Timbal balik apa yang anda inginkan, Assasin? Jujur saja, saya bukanlah Servant yang mumpuni dalam urusan bertarung di garis depan."

Apa-apa yang dikatakan Caster barusan bukanlah kebohongan, ia memang lemah. Memasok prananya sendiri sedari awal pemanggilannya, sebenarnya boleh dikata jika sampai hari ini Caster mengalami kritis prana yang amat sangat.

Semua itu adalah karena [Noble Phantasm] kepunyaannya;

— **Irrefutable Prayer [Mantra]—**

Jika Caster adalah roh pahlawan lain, maka dia mungkin hanya akan terbebani dengan bagaimana caranya agar membuat raganya tetap mewujud di dunia. Akan tetapi Caster yang ini adalah Dewi Kunti, sang wanita suci kesayangan para dewa.

Yang perlu ia beri asupan prana bukan hanya dirinya semata, tapi juga ratusan dewa dan dewi yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya—dan itu membutuhkan jumlah prana yang tidak sedikit.

Makanya, apabila dibandingkan dengan Assasin dan juga Rider yang sama-sama mendapatkan Master non-magus, kondisi yang dialami Caster terlihat jauh lebih membahayakan—jika menggunakan hitung-hitungan, jangka umur Caster dalam perang ini tidaklah lebih dari dua minggu saja.

Terlebih, perlu diketahui juga, [Noble Phantasm] kepunyaan Caster menghabiskan kuantitas prana yang sangat banyak—ia memanggil dewa perlu diingat. Dan jika Caster tetap nekat menggunakan [Noble Phantasm] miliknya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini, maka dapat dipastikan Caster akan lenyap seketika itu juga karena kehabisan prana.

Mengetahui semua hal itu, maka dapat dikatakan apabila Caster adalah Servant terlemah sekaligus terkuat dalam perang ini. [Noble Phantasm] pamungkasnya adalah— **Irrefutable Prayer; Ultimate Destruction [Mantra;** **Sampūrṇa vināśa** **]** —yang mana adalah perwujudan dari kehancuran yang diciptakan Dewa Siwa; dewa penghancur dalam agama Hindu.

"Oh, tenang saja. Kami tidak meminta timbal balik apapun kok."

Caster mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, aku dan anak muda ini murni hanya ingin menolong mbak dan adik disana saja."

Merangkul dan menarik paksa leher David, Assasin menjelaskan sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda berkacamata yang merupakan Masternya itu dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu kuat.

"Dan apa yang membuat anda berpikiran demikian?"

Caster terlihat tidak percaya, itu terlihat jelas. Merasakannya, Assasin tampak sedikit menyeringai.

"Balas budi."

Katanya, sebelum mengacaukan rambut David dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengatakan sepatah dua kata kepada Caster.

"Hei nak! Ini kan keinginanmu, kenapa tidak kau coba katakan sendiri saja ke mbak ini. Siapa tahu dia akan percaya."

Terlihat ragu untuk membuka mulutnya, David Swarastika yang kini sudah duduk normal tergagap saat berusaha menuturkan rangkaian kata yang dalam pikirnya tadi sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa.

Kesulitan mengeluarkannya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi David. Menyadarkannya, satu tepukan nan keras yang dilakukan Assasin pada punggungnya membuat pemuda itu kembali mendapatkan sedikit rasa percaya dirinya.

"Li—Linda dulu sudah sangat baik kepadaku..."

Muka David merah padam, ia terlihat berulang kali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Linda.

"...I-ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut-ikutan menyiksaku...da-dan aku sangat-sangat bersyukur karenanya..."

Lanjut sang pemuda sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Dilain pihak, pipi Linda sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ke-kemudian setelah mendengar semua ceritanya!—"

Nada bicara David Swarastika meninggi, itu karena kemarahan. Sorot matanya yang sedari tadi sayu, kini membara.

"—Aku sama sekali tidak terima, aku ingin sekali menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang tega melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada seseorang yang aku anggap sebagai satu-satunya penyelamat dalam hidupku!"

Perlahan demi perlahan, tensi David Swarastika semakin turun hingga kebatas tenang.

"Tapi aku tahu hal itu tidak bisa aku lakukan, aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Membunuhi semua penduduk pulau Bali juga terlalu merepotkan bagi Assasin."

Imbuhnya, membuat Caster terkesiap. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan nafas penuh keyakinan, dia pun melanjutkan.

"Maka dari itulah, kakak Caster, biarkan aku dan Assasin membantu kalian dalam mendapatkan Cawan Suci."

David menepuk dada kirinya dengan percaya diri, ia berusaha meyakinkan Caster agar mau percaya padanya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Caster saat ini memang merasa sedikit percaya dengannya—sorot mata yang ditunjukkan David saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan sorot matanya saat meminta ampunan kepada Karna.

"Tapi, nak David—"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Cawan Suci sama sekali, Assasin pun begitu. Jadi anda tidak perlu risau apakah kami berdua akan berkhianat atau tidak. Bahkan, Assasin rela untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri apabila Servant yang tertinggal dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini hanya tinggal Assasin dan kakak saja."

Caster ganti menoleh kearah Assasin, Servant juling itu hanya mengedikkan bahu—bukti bahwa apa-apa yang dikatakan David Swarastika barusan benar adanya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka sesuatu yang monoton."

Ken Arok adalah pembangkang alamiah, tapi lebih dari itu, Ken Arok adalah orang yang tidak gampang merasa puas diri. Jikalau ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pikiran ataupun juga hatinya, maka dia akan langsung memberontak.

Saat ini adalah salah satu contohnya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Caster tampak berpikir. Apa yang ditawari David kepadanya benar-benar suatu tawaran yang menarik—meskipun bukan petarung yang dapat mengimbangi tiga kelas ksatria, tapi setidaknya Assasin cukup dapat diandalkan dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Akan tetapi, Caster tidak dapat tidak dapat segera memutuskan apakah akan menerima ajakan bekerja sama tersebut atau tidak dikarenakan satu alasan utama; watak David Swarastika serta juga Servantnya, Assasin.

Baiklah, memang perlu diakui, David adalah seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang terkesan pemalu dan biasa-biasa saja. Padahal, pada kenyatannya, pemuda ini rusak di dalamnya—ia tidak akan segan membunuh seseorang hanya karena pernah mengejeknya, 'culun', saat SD dulu.

Benar-benar pemuda yang bermasalah, Assasin apalagi.

Menuruti semua keinginan Masternya untuk membunuh banyak orang tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun, Assasin malah terkesan menikmatinya, Servant bermata juling itu pastilah sama gilanya.

Menempatkan Linda Syarasvati diantara kedua _psikopat_ berbeda jenis itu pastilah sebuah kesalahan, salah-salah sedikit nyawa Linda bisa melayang kapan saja. Dan oleh karena itu, akan sangat bijak bagi Caster apabila ia menolak bantuan sukarela yang ditawarkan David Swarastika kepadanya.

Sampai,

"Caster..."

Linda Syarasvati—Masternya, meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Caster dengan lembut.

"...Tidak apa. Aku tahu keraguanmu, tapi aku yakin David itu orang baik. Jadi tolong percaya padanya ya."

Hati Caster luluh melihat senyuman tulus yang dibuat oleh Linda Syarasvati. Menutup matanya, wanita ini lantas menghela nafas.

Jika boleh diingat, beberapa hari yang lalu Linda juga tidak percaya kepadanya—siapa juga orang yang akan langsung mempercayai seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya saat terjun bebas dari puncak sebuah gedung pencakar langit?

Menolak untuk berbicara atau bahkan sekedar bertatap muka dengan Caster, penolakan Linda benar-benar kentara. Tetapi Caster tidak menyerah. Terus melakukan pendekatan persuasif kepada calon Masternya tersebut, Caster akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan Linda setelah berhasil meyakinkan bahwa dirinya adalah penyelamat yang dikirimkan dewa untuk membantu diri Linda.

Berpikir bahwa andai saja Caster menyerah untuk meyakinkan Linda dan Linda sendiri menolak untuk mempercayai Caster, maka mereka berdua mungkin tidak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan bertaruh dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini.

Dan mungkin saja tawaran David Swarastika sama seperti itu.

"Iya, aku paham dik. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk sedikit berpikir saja."

Kata Caster sembari menautkan jari-jemari tangan kanannya dengan jari jemari tangan kiri Linda yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya. Merasakan sebuah tanggapan positif, David Swarastika terlihat ikut tersenyum saat menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

"Jadi, kakak menerima tawaran kami?"

David bertanya langsung ke pokok permasalahan dan Caster pun menjawab,

"Iya."

Sembari menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Seketika David ingin melompat saking gembiranya, tapi ia menahannya dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras.

"Jadi sudah paten ya, kita rekanan sampai saat ini."

Assasin memajukan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Caster.

"Namaku Ken Arok, senang bekerja sama denganmu."

"Caster. Untuk nama, saya belum dapat memberitahukannya kepada anda sekarang."

Kunti menerima ajakan berjabat tangan Assasin dengan ramah, raja Kediri itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Itu sudah karmaku sebagai pengkhianat."

Katanya senang, Caster pun tertawa karenanya.

Sementara itu, David dan Linda saling bertukar pandangan. Mata hitam dan mata cokelat mereka saling bertemu dalam rona-rona kebahagiaan—meskipun waktunya singkat, tetapi dua muda-mudi ini telah berempati dengan masalah masing-masing dengan penuh pengertian.

Sungguh sebuah malam yang berjalan cukup baik, dan malam ini pastilah akan berjalan lebih baik lagi andai saja—

"!"

"Ada apa Caster?"

Linda bertanya karena kaget dengan gerakan Caster yang spontan—wanita itu sekarang tengah berdiri dan tengah melihat keluaran pintu dengan sorot mata yang sedikit menandakan ketakutan.

"Anda merasakannya juga, Assasin?"

Assasin tidak menjawab, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengeluarkan belati terkutuknya dari balik jubah hitamnya yang compang. Menyeringai, pria itu lantas berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Iya, aku juga merasakannya,"

Mata juling Assasin mulai bergerak tidak karuan saat itu, pertanda bahwa adrenalinnya mulai meningkat—nafsu membunuhnya mulai bangkit.

"Ada satu Servant lain yang menerobos masuk."

Katanya sebelum berubah menjadi bayangan dan bergerak melewati lorong-lorong dengan kecepatan yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sementara itu, membuka pintu depan _mansion_ dengan kedua tangannya, seorang anak kecil berambut putih dengan senyuman digdaya yang terkesan lebih terang dari puluhan matahari sekalipun tampak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu dengan gestur teramat bagus.

Keberadaan anak itu seketika mencerahkan suasana _mansion_ yang suram ini, hawa-hawa pembantaian yang Assasin sebabkan kini terbiaskan oleh hadirnya _'dia'_ yang sepertinya adalah penjelmaan dari keramahtamahan. Mau berapa kalipun melihatnya, wajah anak ini selamanya akan terlihat menyenangkan untuk dipandang—tanpa pernah luntur sedikitpun.

Duduk bersila diatas sofa tunggal berwarna kuning gading yang langsung menghadap ke arah lorong menuju ruang santai setelah sebelumnya memposisikan jubah _brahma_ nya dengan sedemikan rupa, anak itu lantas menanti kedatangan Assasin sembari menyangga dagu tirusnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nah, mari daku mulai saja pertemuan dengan wali muridnya."

Kata anak itu, senyuman cerahnya terkesan sangat jahil sekarang.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

Pertama-tama, saya ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan saya (Membungkuk). Saya tahu, saya memang teledor. Terimakasih untuk saudara Magus dan saudara New reader yang sudah mengingatkan saya (daripada dibilang menghalangi, anda-anda sekalian lebih terkesan mengarahkan saya ke jalan yang benar).

Harus saya akui selama ini saya _misspelled_ (lebih parah dari hanya sekedar typo) dan juga harus saya akui, saya keliru menuliskan nama dewi yang mengutuk Lancer (Artemis dan Athena hampir mirip ya?).

Dah sepertinya itu saja pengakuan saya. Dan akhirnya! Pada chapter ini Caster menunjukkan dirinya (Mohon maaf kalau kemunculannya datar-datar saja).

Jujur, kalau boleh berkata tanpa maksud menyinggung siapapun, saya tidak terlalu suka dengan para protagonis cerita Mahabarata—mereka sudah ditakdirkan menang dari awal—dan lebih menyukai semua peran antagonisnya (Long live my humble friend Karna! Long live my dear uncle Sangkuni!).

Dan mungkin oleh sebab itulah, kedepannya saya akan membuat sifat Caster sedikit berbeda dengan sifat-sifatnya yang tertulis sejak jaman dahulu kala—dan itu, dia tidak akan menjadi figur yang suci lagi.

Kemudian, saudara Alter Emiya Shiorou, bugil sungguh kata-kata yang membuat saya ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Maaf untuk trollnya dan saya berharap anda masih mau membaca cerita ini.

Lalu, saudara MagatsuIza, jadi saudara sudah tahu si _'doi_ ' nih siapa ya? Mari berharap tebakan anda benar. Dan mungkin, kata-kata anda adalah kenyataan, luck saya memang dicuri oleh Hanoman (Bye~Sakura Saber. Dadah~tiga bulan lagi tolong kembali ya).

Dan untuk saudara, New reader, selain pengakuan saya diawal tadi, saya juga punya beberapa jawaban untuk anda. Pertama, cerita ini mengambil setting ditahun 1998—tepat beberapa tahun setelah event Fate/Zero dan sebelum event Fate/Stay Night (Entah rute yang mana) dimulai—dan karena itulah pada jaman ini Bazett masih sehat wal afiat dan berada di Clock Tower (Saya mungkin akan memasukkan beliau di akhir-akhir cerita). Kemudian masalah _pairing_ , ya, EmiyaxRin itu manis tapi tetap bukan _pairing_ favorit saya dan Rin memang salah satu karakter Nasuverse favorit saya—tapi bukan _waifu_ ( _Waifu_ saya selamanya adalah Tamamo no Mae). Terakhir, ada sepatah dua kata dari Rendy Irawan,

"Kaisar Nero adalah figur pemimpin idaman saya."

Setelah itu, untuk saudara BroIskander (Saya akan berusaha untuk bisa update dua kali), Magus (Terimakasih pengingatnya) dan Sweeny the barber (Cek WU!), saya mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membaca cerita ini.

Dan terkahir, untuk saudara bejo selalu, Ken Arok memang memiliki dasar sejarah yang berbeda-beda (Ditempat saya malah ceritanya Ken Arok ini adalah penjelmaan Dewa Siwa). Kemudian karena kebanyakan cerita yang beredar di masyarakat banyak menceritakan Ken Arok sebagai figur penjahat, maka mau tidak mau saya ikut men _stereotype_ kan Ken Arok seperti itu.

Di penghujung tulisan, saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini (Sekaligus juga permintaan maaf karena kolom ini jadi menambah-nambahi jumlah halaman).

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.

* * *

Kelas : Caster

Nama : Kunti

Tinggi / Berat badan : 168cm . 56kg

Asal kisah : Mahabarata

Asal Negara : India

Alifasi : Neutral . Good

Jenis Kelamin : Wanita

 ** _"Dosa itu, tidak lupa."_**

Ibu kandung dari tiga orang Pandhawa (Yudhsitira, Bima, Arjuna) serta ibu angkat dari Nakula dan Sadewa, perempuan suci yang mendapatkan berkat **[Mantra]** —berkat memanggil dewa-dewi sesuai dengan kehendaknya—dari seorang Resi bernama Durwasa.

Menggunakannya secara gegabah saat masih muda, Kunti memanggil dewa Surya untuk datang di muka bumi. Surya yang terpanggil pun bertanya kepada Kunti, apa yang diinginkannya, namun Kunti malah menyuruh sang dewa tuk kembali ke kediamannya.

Kebingungan akan hal itu—dalam cerita lain, sang dewa marah—Surya pun memberi berkat—dalam cerita lain, kutukan—berupa putra pertama bagi Kunti (Baca: Karna).

Merasa tidak ingin memiliki pada waktu yang semuda itu, terlebih karena sebentar lagi ia akan dipinang oleh raja dari Hastinapurna, Kunti lantas membuang putranya tersebut ke sungai. Sampai sini, cerita berlanjut sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis di Mahabarata.

Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak ditulis pada kitab Mahabarata, dan itu adalah penyesalan Kunti yang amat sangat. Menyaksikan anak-anaknya saling bunuh, ibu mana yang tidak terluka hatinya? Terlebih jika sang ibu itu sendirilah penyebab utamanya.

Dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini, harapan Kunti cukup sederhana.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ia hanya meminta sebuah waktu untuk berkumpul bersama anak-anaknya kembali—barang sedetik tidak masalah—guna meminta maaf kepada mereka semua.

 _"Semua orang pernah berbuat salah, itu kenyataan. Tapi tidak semua kesalahan dapat diampuni, itu juga kenyataan."_

 **Skill**

 **Class Skill**

 **1\. Item Creation**

Rank : B+

Spesialisasi : Caster dapat menciptakan berbagai macam benda dari ketiadaan.

Skill bawaan kelas Caster, yang dalam kasus Kunti, dapat membuatnya menciptakan—Mewujudkan—berbagai pusaka dewa baik yang jumlahnya terbatas atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. (Dalam artian, skill ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu bentuk dari **[Mantra]** milik Kunti)

 **2\. Territory Creation**

Rank : A

Spesialisasi : Caster dapat menciptakan _'teritorial'_ magisnya sendiri.

Yang ia ciptakan bukan sebuah _workshop_ melainkan sebuah kerajaan sekaligus. Tetapi karena memakan waktu yang sangat lama serta menghabiskan cukup banyak prana, Skill ini jadi tidak pernah Caster gunakan

 **Personal Skill**

 **1\. High-Speed Incantation**

Rank : A

Spesialisasi : Caster dapat merapal mantera dengan cepat.

Dikarenakan **[Mantra]** yang ia miliki, sesungguhnya Caster tidak perlu merapal mantera sama sekali—hanya perlu memikirkannya saja, maka segala sihir yang Caster inginkan akan terwujud sesegera itu juga.

Walaupun begitu, demi tujuan menghormati dewa-dewa yang ia percayai, Caster masih tetap menyebut nama dewa yang ia pinjam kekuatannya setiap kali ia menggunakan **[Mantra]**.

 **2\. Divine Protection**

Rank : A

Spesialisasi : Dalam keadaan diantara mati dan hidup, **[Mantra]** akan aktif otomatis.

Kunti adalah anak kesayangan dewa, dan karena hal itulah, mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi kepadanya.

 **3\. Alluring Nightingale**

Rank : B

Spesialisasi : Dengan hanya memperdengarkan suaranya, ia bisa membuat musuhnya takluk.

Caster adalah seorang wanita yang lemah lembut lagi lemah gemulai—siapapun yang melihat tindak-tanduk wanita ini pasti akan langsung berbunga-bunga hatinya. Memfokuskan semua pesonanya dalam satu aspek saja; verbal, Caster bahkan dapat berdialog dengan dewa penghancur sekalipun—Siwa.

(Akan tetapi skill ini sama sekali tidak berefek apabila digunakan kepada musuh/seseorang yang memiliki kebengisan serta kejahatan yang luar biasa)

 **4\. Eternal Arms Mastership**

Rank : C

Spesialisasi : Caster dapat menggunakan berbagai macam senjata dengan caranya sendiri.

Sedikit terdengar mustahil, tapi pada kenyataannya Kunti memang berasal dari golongan _Kshatriya_. Dan oleh karena itu, tidak aneh baginya apabila ia dapat menguasai seni memanah, seni berpedang ataupun juga beladiri-beladiri lainnya.

Tetapi, demi untuk menjaga _imej_ nya sebagai wanita lemah gemulai, Kunti tidak meneruskan pelajarannya sampai ketingkat yang sangat ahli—ia cukup hanya sekedar tahu.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Irrefutable Prayer; Ultimate Destruction—Mantra;** **Sampūrṇa vināśa**

Rank : D~B+

Klasifikasi : Anti-City Noble Phantasm / Anti-Universe Noble Phantasm

 _"Cukup...hamba sudah cukup salah...tidak ada gunanya lagi meluruskan sesuatu yang memang sedari awal sudah ditakdirkan bengkok..."_

 **[Noble Phantasm]** ini adalah sebuah genosida, jika dirangkum secara singkat, maka itulah penjelasan mudahnya—Kehancuran total yang dibawa oleh Siwa benar-benar tidak terelakkan lagi.

Memanggil salah satu dewa trimukti, konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung Caster pasti sangatlah besar; keberadaannya bisa saja hilang. Dan keberadaan disini bukan hanya tentang tubuh fisiknya saja melainkan juga semua sejarahnya—Nama Kunti akan terhapus dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Akan tetapi, terlalu muluk apabila kita berpikir sampai ke situ. Untuk menggunakan **[Noble Phantasm]** sekuat ini, Caster pastinya memerlukan pasokan prana dalam jumlah besar dan Masternya yang sekarang tentu tidak dapat memenuhi hal tersebut.

Memikirkan bahwa menggunakan **[Noble Phantasm]** ini adalah kemustahilan, Caster tidak berniat menggunakannya sama sekali.

Tapi apabila masanya tiba, entah itu karena Masternya sedang dalam bahaya atau hal-hal lain yang memaksa, maka Caster tidak akan menahan diri untuk menggunakan **[Mantra]** terakhirnya—meskipun dalam artian kata yang lain, itu sama saja bunuh diri.

 _"Dik...tolong jangan ambil jalan yang sama denganku. Rawatlah anakmu sebaik mungkin...jaga mereka...bimbing mereka...banggakan mereka. Sehingga kelak..ketika kau pulang kerumah...kau dapat berkata dengan penuh kebahagiaan...'ibu telah pulang'..."_

Kata Caster, seraya memeluk Masternya dengan sangat erat lagi sangat hangat.


	12. Chapter 12

Dalam setiap deru nafas serta derap langkahnya yang cepat sekarang, pikiran David Swarastika hanya tertuju kepada Assasin semata. Ia sedikit ketakutan kalau-kalau dirinya sudah tiba diruang tamu dan hal yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah kematian sahabat barunya itu.

Hampir terpeleset pada setiap belokan yang ada, pemuda ini jelas terlalu khawatir. Berusaha menenangkan baik diri David ataupun juga Linda—yang meskipun sudah tahu dari awal tapi tetap terlihat ketakutan saat melihat korban-korban David dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—Caster berbicara.

"Tenang saja anak muda, sampai saat ini, prana milik Assasin ataupun Servant yang baru tiba itu salah satunya belum menghilang. Pertanda bahwa pertarungan belum dimulai."

Terang Caster, David tidak percaya—matanya tetap terpatri pada satu tujuan semu; menemukan Assasin sebisa dan secepat mungkin.

Menelisik setiap kata yang diucapkan Caster dengan rinci, _'Assasin ataupun Servant yang baru tiba itu salah satunya belum menghilang. Pertanda bahwa pertarungan belum dimulai'_ , David Swarastika dengan pikiran _paranoia_ nya pun menarik kesimpulan bahwa bisa saja pertarungan sudah dimulai sekarang tapi pemenangnya belum ditemukan—sejalan dengan penjelasan Caster yang mengatakan bahwa 'salah satu dari mereka belum menghilang sekarang'.

Berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan seorang Servant jelas sangat berbeda apabila dibandingkan dengan berhadapan langsung dengan sekompi pasukan anti-teror atau lebih, Servant lebih berbahaya. David sudah dijelaskan akan hal itu dan sekarang ia ketakutan karenanya.

[Heroic Spirit] itu tidak ada yang lemah.

Meghitung bahwa bisa saja saat ini Assasin tengah berhadapan dengan Hercules, raja Arthur, Scathach, ataupun juga salah seorang tokoh favorit David, 'si tua dari gunung' Rashid ad-Din Sinan, benar-benar membuat hati David menjadi harap-harap cemas.

Ini bukan seperti David meragukan kecakapan Assasin dalam bertarung, bukan seperti itu. Ini hampir seperti perasaan cemas seorang bapak kala menyaksikan anak-anaknya berlaga dalam suatu kompetisi untuk pertama kalinya.

Iya, mungkin perasaan David sama seperti itu. Hanya saja saat ini keadaannya yang berbalik, sang anak yang jadi mencemaskan kondisi bapaknya.

Mempercepat langkahnya pada belokan terakhir sebelum sampai di ruang tamu, David Swarastika terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya tatkala menangkap bahwa di ambang lorong terlihat Assasin sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya tengah melihat sesuatu yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Hampir ingin menyapa Assasin, David berhenti tepat disamping kiri Servantnya tersebut dan saat ini ikut melihat apa yang Assasin lihat sedari tadi.

Seorang anak laki-laki tampan tengah duduk bersila diatas sofa dan melemparkan senyuman yang sangat bersahaja ke arah David dan Assasin.

" _Anak itu...Servant?"_

Tanya David dalam hati.

Memang, dengan postur tubuh yang tidak lebih besar maupun tidak lebih tinggi dari murid kelas lima SD, anak ini tidak terlihat memenuhi kriteria sebagai seorang Servant sama sekali—tidak—bahkan tampaknya anak ini tidak memenuhi segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk menjadi [Heroic Spirit]—Dimana Hercules ataupun juga Scathach yang tadi David pikirkan akan muncul?

Apakah ini sebuah bercandaan? Anak kecil di depan sana itu Servant? Yang benar saja. Bahkan Caster milik Linda lebih terlihat tahan banting apabila dibandingkan dengan bocah berwajah ceria tersebut.

Mau dilihat dari segi manapun juga, Assasin pasti akan melumat anak itu mentah-mentah. Tidak peduli ada _voor_ atau tidak.

"Sepertinya dikau cukup meremehkan daku ya, pemuda berupa tampan?"

Anak kecil itu berkata seolah-olah dia dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, David pun terkesiap. Tak beberapa lama setelahnya, Caster dan Linda pun muncul di belakang David. Anak kecil tadi—Rider, terlihat menghilangkan senyumannya dengan sengaja saat melihat kedatangan Caster.

Dilain pihak, Caster tampak mengenali Rider.

Jubah itu, adalah jubah golongan Brahma—kaum para petapa. Dan entah mata Caster sedang menipu dirinya atau apa, tapi yang pasti anting-anting yang menggantung di telinga kanan Rider adalah **[Pancanaka]** yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh putera ketiganya; Bima.

 **[Kadang Tunggal Bayu]**

Adalah sebutan bagi orang-orang ataupun dewa-dewa yang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan dewa Bayu. Total, ada sembilan orang yang masuk kedalam golongan **[Kadang Tunggal Bayu]**. Dan sebagai puteranya, Bima jelas masuk kedalam golongan ini bersama dewata-dewata lainnya seperti misal Hanoman si kera putih.

Dan sebagai perlambang dari **[Kadang Tunggal Bayu]** , **[Pancanaka]** ada. sebuah simbol yang menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik adalah orang-orang yang sama kuatnya atau bahkan setingkat diatas Bima—sang Pandhawa terkuat.

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam golongan ini pastilah adalah orang-orang hebat dengan ilmu yang sangat tinggi. Memilih golongan ini sebagai musuh jelas merupakan kebodohan terbesar, dan akan menjadi kemalangan terbesar apabila orang-orang ini secara sengaja menjadikan kalian sebagai musuhnya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Hormat dewa, bagaimana kabar dikau wahai ibu agung?"

Rider berbasa-basi dengan ramah, membuat Caster kembali tersentak. Anak kecil ini tahu siapa identitasnya yang sebenarnya, tatapan matanya tidak hanya menggertak. Berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak terpancing dengan konfrontasi Rider, mulut Caster membungkam, wajahnya ia buang, terlihat tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Rider sama sekali.

"Menolak keberadaan daku, ibu agung?"

Rider menyindir tatkala melihat tindak-tanduk Caster kepadanya. Entah kenapa, kata-kata 'ibu agung' itu terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telinga Caster—seolah-olah Rider sedang menertawakan masa lalunya.

Tetap tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun, Rider terus berbicara.

"Padahal, perlu ibu agung ketahui, daku merasa sangat senang waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki asal yang sama dengan daku dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini. Keberadaan ibu agung sungguh mencerahkan—"

Rider tidak meneruskan perkataannya, lebih tepatnya, ada seseorang yang memotongnya. Dan orang itu adalah Assasin yang dengan sangat cepat menerjang maju ke arah Rider, belati terkutuknya telah persiapkan untuk menebas senyuman Rider yang baginya menjengkelkan.

Suara dentingan besi pun terdengar menggema di seantero ruangan, Rider menahan tebasan Assasin dengan menggunakan pedang kecilnya. Kehilangan keseimbangan, sofa yang di duduki Rider pun terjungkat kebelakang lalu jatuh berdebuk ke lantai.

"Wah, wah, tidak sabaran benar dikau ini."

Melompat sebelum tubuhnya juga ikut jatuh, Rider mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Melepas dan membuang jubah _Brahma_ nya ke sembarang tempat, Rider menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi serangan-serangan Assasin berikutnya.

Ternyata tanpa di duga-duga siapapun, dibalik jubah yang mengeluarkan aura mahaguru serta wajah kekanak-kanakkan Rider, tersimpan tubuh atletis yang mungkin hampir sebagian kaum adam idam-idamkan—meskipun tidak terlalu kekar, tapi dada bidang serta otot-otot Rider yang sudah membentuk sempurna itu adalah pertanda bahwa tubuh anak kecil ini telah melalui berbagai latihan fisik yang cukup menyiksa.

Sementara itu, Assasin yang melompat mundur kala serangan kejutannya berhasil ditahan Rider kini kembali menerjang dan menyerang secara membabi buta.

Ia menebas ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri, menusuk wajah Rider tiga kali lalu menebas ke kanan lagi. Semua serangan itu Assasin terapkan tidak lebih dari hitungan tiga detik—Cepat, Servant ini sungguh cepat.

Tebasan diagonal, tebasan melintang. Karena tubuh Rider yang kecil, Assasin terlihat cukup kesusahan menetukan target serangan.

Memindahkan belatinya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan dan begitu seterusnya. Assasin menaikkan tempo serangannya lagi dan lagi. Dalam satu kali kesempatan, Assasin terlihat membungkuk nyaris sejajar dengan lantai kala berusaha menyerang kaki-kaki Rider yang kecil.

Tusuk, tusuk, tusuk, dan tusuk lagi. Dirasuki oleh adrenalin yang meningkat tidak karu-karuan, Assasin menggenggam belatinya ke arah bawah dan mulai menghujami Rider dengan beratus-ratus tusukan berkecepatan tinggi.

Melihat segala daya upaya yang dilakukan Assasin untuk menjatuhkan Rider, siapapun pasti berpendapat bahwa alur pertarungan sedang dikuasi oleh Servant bermata juling tersebut. Tapi pada kenyataannya,

Rider tidaklah terdesak sama sekali.

Tersenyum bahkan sedari awal pertarungan, Rider sama sekali tidak terlihat terbebani dengan semua serangan yang Assasin lancarkan dengan penuh semangat kearahnya—ia terlihat cukup santai.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pergerakan Assasin yang sangat cepat, Rider—meskipun juga berada dalam kecepatan yang sama dengan Assasin—terlihat cukup kalem menangkis semua serangan yang dilancarkan Assasin betubi-tubi kepadanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang setiap kali Assasin bergerak maju, Rider seolah menarikan tarian _waltz_. Pola langkahnya tetap sama, ia hanya berjalan mundur tanpa pernah sekalipun membuat gerakan tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menangkis serangan-serangan mematikan Assasin dengan sangat gampang.

"Ayo bocah kecil! Lawan aku, lawan aku!"

Kata Assasin congak.

Dan sekalinya Rider membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, ia mengunci belati Assasin dengan pasti—meletakkan pedang kecilnya diatas keris Assasin, Rider lantas menekan belati itu kebawah. Membungkuk secara paksa, kini wajah Assasin sejajar dengan wajah Rider.

Tertegun, Assasin hendak menelan ludah tapi Rider tidak memperbolehkannya. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya, Rider tersenyum sebelum meninju wajah pria juling di depannya itu keras-keras.

"Jangan panggil daku bocah kecil, Assasin."

Kata Rider kala menyaksikan tubuh Assasin terdorong sangat jauh kebelakang karena pukulannya.

"Panggil daku, Rider."

Rider menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya dengan bangga, berusaha memanas-manasi musuhnya. Sementara itu Assasin, yang baru saja berhenti karena membentur tembok dengan cukup keras, tampak mengelus-ngelus bagian wajahnya yang kena pukul dengan perasaan jengkel.

Meludahkan darah serta satu gigi yang tanggal, Assasin pun kembali menyerang Rider dengan semangat yang lebih menggebu-gebu daripada yang awal tadi ia tunjukkan. Derap langkahnya terkesan lebih berat dan entah karena alasan apa ia melempar belatinya keatas kepala Rider.

Melihat keatas karena reflek, untuk sepersekian milidetik Rider melupakan Assasin yang saat ini tengah berlari kearahnya. Menurunkan kembali kepalanya dan memandang lurus kedepan, Rider berharap ia tidak terlambat untuk mengantisipasi serangan Assasin berikutnya. Akan tetapi pada kenyataannya,

Assasin sudah tidak ada disana.

"Hehehe..."

Tawa mengerikan itu berasal dari atas. Mengangkat kepalanya kembali, Rider mendapati bahwa saat ini Assasin telah berada diatasnya. Memegang kembali senjatanya yang berputar-putar di udara dengan tangan kanannya, tanpa sempat menarik nafas, pria itu lantas berusaha membenamkan belati terkutuknya kedalam tengkorak Rider.

Tring!

Bunyi besi terdengar beradu, ujung-ujung senjata Rider dan Assasin saling bertemu.

Menang dalam urusan gravitasi, hanya dialah yang saat ini memijak tanah, Rider mengipatkan belatinya kebelakang—sekaligus juga mengipatkan pria juling diatasnya itu kedepan.

 _Tidak ada waktu untuk tidak menyerang, siapa yang tidak mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu akan mati dalam pertarungan ini._

Kembali menerjang maju meskipun tidak sampai satu detik kakinya baru memijak tanah, Assasin sekarang hanya terfokus untuk menghabisi Rider—menghabisi anak kecil dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang saat ini juga ikut menerjang kearahnya.

Trang! Tring! Trang! Tring!

Pergelutan kedua Servant ini sungguh seru sekali.

Bergerak secara acak bahkan terksesan tidak karu-karuan, Assasin berpindah dari depan lalu kebelakang Rider. Berada tepat di titik buta musuhnya tersebut, Assasin berniat sedikit menggores tengkuk Rider dengan harapan dapat membuat Servant kecil itu merasakan kutukan mematikan yang ada tersimpan di dalam belatinya.

Dan harapan Assasin semestinya dapat terkabul andai saja Rider tidak mengarahkan pedang kecilnya ke belakang dari atas kepalanya, ia melindungi lehernya dari sayatan Assasin yang mematikan tanpa perlu menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

Jengkel, Assasin menggertakkan giginya. Mata kirinya yang juling berputar-putar tanpa arah, melotot seolah-olah akan melompat keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dikau menyerah saja, Assasin?"

Tanya Rider, kini ia berbalik untuk menghadap Assasin. Tapi sayangnya Assasin sudah tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Terus-terusan mengincar titik buta Rider, Assasin berpindah tempat secara dinamis.

Menyerang, ditangkis, berpindah tempat lalu menyerang lagi dan kemudian ditangkis lagi, lama-kelamaan pergerakan Assasin terlihat dapat dipetakan dengan amat baik oleh Rider—buktinya sampai sekarang anak kecil itu tetap terlihat santai meskipun saat ini dirinya tengah dikepung oleh pergerakan Assasin yang mengitarinya.

Bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sungguh cepat, tubuh Assasin sampai tidak terlihat jelas lagi—seolah-olah menyatu dengan bayangan, Assasin berpindah dari satu tempat lain ke satu tempat lainnya tanpa lupa untuk menyerang Rider sekurang-kurangnya satu kali dalam setiap perpindahannya.

"Menyerah?"

Dalam penghentian waktu, bisa terlihat jelas apabila saat ini Assasin sedang melayang tepat di depan wajah Rider. Melihat dari cara memegang belatinya sekarang, mudah menebak apabila jenis serangan yang akan dipilih oleh Assasin kali ini adalah tusukan.

"Yang benar saja!"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata penolakan yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Assasin melancarkan serangannya.

Tring!

Dan kembali, Rider masih dapat menangkisnya.

Meletakkan pedangnya diatas senjata Assasin, Rider lantas menekan belati aneh itu kebawah. Sontak, pemandangan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi kembali terulang sekarang. Hanya saja bedanya, yang saat ini mengepal dan melancarkan tinjunya adalah,

"Kau pikir aku akan terkena trik yang sama dua kali!?"

Teriak Assasin kala tinjunya berhasil terbenam semuanya di wajah Rider. Hanya saja, anehnya, Rider tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali—pukulan Assasin yang jelas-jelas mampu melukai anak kecil sepertinya dengan amat sangat sekarang tidak terlihat ada apa-apanya sama sekali.

Senyuman lebar itu, tidak luntur sedikitpun dari wajah Rider. Anak kecil itu tetap bisa tersenyum sedemikian cerahnya meskipun saat ini hampir sebagian wajahnya terhalangi oleh kepalan tangan seorang pria dewasa.

"Bagus, sungguh bagus,"

Ujar Rider, tangan kirinya mengepal tanpa diketahui oleh Assasin sama sekali.

"Tapi dikau akan sangat naif apabila berpikir dapat menjatuhkan daku dengan taktik yang daku gunakan sediri."

Dan bebarengan dengan itu, ulu hati Assasin dihantam dengan sangat keras oleh pukulan kidal milik Rider—dalam beberapa detik yang diperlambat, jelas sekali terlihat apabila tubuh Assasin sedikit terangkat keatas sebelum akhirnya terpental ke belakang lalu jatuh berdebuk ke lantai.

"Assasin!"

Teriak David.

Menghampiri Servantnya, pemuda ini lantas membantu Assasin yang mengerang-ngerang kesakitan tuk berdiri kembali. Sementara itu, Caster hanya dapat terperanga. Salah seorang **[Kadang Tunggal Bayu]** memang bukan main kuatnya.

Mengambil lalu mengenakan kembali jubah cokelatnya, Rider terlihat sama sekali tidak berkeringat. Berjalan ke arah sofa yang jatuh, Rider memberdirikan tempat duduk tersebut dan kembali duduk bersila diatasnya.

Melihat Assasin beserta juga David yang memeloti dirinya dengan tatapan permusuhan, Rider tersenyum puas. Ganti melihat Caster dan Linda yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan was-was, Rider tampak sedikit bermuram durja.

"Jangan duduk dulu kau bocah kecil!"

Geram Assasin, ia dengan cukup kasar menampik tangan David yang berusaha membopongnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri meskipun salah satu kakinya—yang sebelah kiri—bergetar secara tidak wajar.

"Salah satu dari kita belum ada yang mati. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kita berdua akan terus berta—"

"Cukup Assassin!"

Dengan suara yang lebih tinggi daripada biasanya, Caster menyela Assasin. Saat ini, dengan sangat gemulai, perempuan itu tengah menuruni tangga dan bermaksud untuk menghampiri Rider yang ada di depan sana, yang saat ini tengah menunggunya sembari memangku dagu.

"Sampai kapanpun juga, manusia tidak akan bisa sebanding dengan **[Demi God]**."

Imbuh Caster, kata-katanya tertuju kepada Assasin dengan cukup dingin.

"Jadi bocah itu setengah dewa?"

Caster mengangguk.

"Setengah dewa dari ajaran mana?"

"Hindu."

"Yang benar saja..."

Assasin terkesiap mungkin untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya. Jadi, sedari tadi ia sedang bergelut dengan suatu entitas yang selama ini ia percayai? Benar-benar suatu hal yang mencengangkan.

Terlihat cukup tertarik dengan apa-apa yang dibicarakan Caster kepada Assasin barusan, Rider terkekeh sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Berkenan tuk berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan diri daku, ibu agung? Sepertinya dikau sudah tahu identitas daku dengan sangat baik."

Menggeleng, Caster hanya menggeleng—sebuah jawaban, 'tidak', yang singkat untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rider barusan.

"Mohon maaf, tapi sampai saat ini saya belum mengetahui siapa nama tuan yang sebenarnya."

Memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya yang menyentuh satu sama lain tepat dibawah dagu, Caster bertutur dengan bahasa serta intonasi yang teramat sangat sopan. Tersanjung melihat sopan-santun yang Caster tunjukkan, Rider tertawa senang sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya kekiri dan kekanan—ia berkata bahwa semua itu tidak apa-apa.

"Apakah **[Mantra]** mengalami gangguan?"

Pertanyaan Rider yang spontan membuat Caster menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan heran—ia cukup terkejut kala mendengar Rider menyanyakan perihal **[Mantra]** miliknya.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada tiga orang manusia saja yang mengetahui mengenai berkat yang dimiliki oleh Kunti. Orang-orang itu antara lain adalah Resi yang memberikannya berkat, istri kedua Pandu yang ia ajari menggunakan **[Mantra]** , dan terakhir adalah diri Kunti sendiri. Sudah, selebih itu, yang mengetahui perihal-perihal mengenai **[Mantra]** yang dimiliki Caster tidak lain adalah para dewa dan dewi penghuni surga.

Memikirkan bahwa Rider bukanlah tiga orang yang mengetahui **[Mantra]** , maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang dapat ditarik Caster dengan mengandalkan segala informasi yang ada,

Rider adalah seorang dewa. Dan dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Puji dewa, **[Mantra]** masih dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja. Terimakasih atas kepedulian anda."

Caster berbicara, formal sekali, membuat Rider terkekeh entah karena alasan apa. Dalam sekilas pandang, sosok kecil di depannya ini terlihat tidak menyiratkan aura yang membahayakan sama sekali. Tapi tidak ada salahnya membuat praduga diawal, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menyesal di akhir. Begitu pikir Caster.

Dan dengan pikiran seperti itu, Caster pun bertanya—nada bicaranya memang masih sopan, namun tidak sesopan biasanya.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya,"

Kata Caster.

"Tapi jika boleh tahu, apa maksud kedatangan tuan ditempat seperti ini?"

"Untuk membunuh kalian semua."

Semua orang terkesiap, Caster, Assasin, David dan juga Linda, menunjukkan air muka keterkejutan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kekuatan dari kata-kata Rider barusan sangatlah besar, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Memberikan tekanan psikologi kepada orang-orang yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya, verba yang dipilih oleh dewa identitas dan jati diri manusia ini selamanya akan mencengangkan—itu sudah bakat.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara tiba-tiba, Rider melompat ke depan. Nyaris terjatuh dibuatnya, tubuh semampai Caster seharusnya sudah menyentuh tanah sekarang andai saja tidak ada tangan kecil nan kekar yang dengan sigap menahan dan menarik tangan kanannya kedepan.

"Tapi, ketika daku memikirkannya sekali lagi, akan jauh lebih menarik apabila daku berhasil mengajak dikau-dikau ini berkerja sama. "

Mengarahkan punggung tangan Caster sedikit lebih dekat kewajahnya, Rider tampak seperti akan mencium tangan wanita rupawan itu—padahal kenyataannya tidak. Menarik tangan kanannya karena takut, Caster mengambil dua langkah mundur dan kini berdiri disamping kanan Assasin yang memasang posisi siaga satu.

Memejamkan matanya, Rider tersenyum. Membuka matanya, senyuman itu terlihat jauh lebih mencerahkan lagi.

"Jadi, daku ditolak?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Rider. Tapi, melihat dari gestur yang ditunjukkan Caster, maka tampaknya jawabannya adalah, 'iya', dan Assasin semakin memperjelas hal tersebut dengan mengacungkan ujung belatinya ke arah wajah Rider.

Tertawa sebentar, Rider mengosongkan semua kesenangannya sebelum berbicara lagi. Kali ini ia terlihat cukup serius.

"Dikau tidak menyesal?"

Tanya Rider, Caster pun menjawab,

"Tidak."

"Apakah itu juga hal yang dikau katakan saat membuang Karna dulu? Sekedar ingin tahu saja."

Batin Caster terhenyak, emosinya tersulut tidak sedikit, kata-kata Rider barusan sungguh menyinggung perasaannya. Marah akan hal tersebut, Caster merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit lebih dingin—ia menatap ke arah Rider dengan pandangan antipati.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Kebencian Caster menular hingga ke tutur bahasanya, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan cukup menusuk sekarang. Melihat perubahan Caster, baik David, Assasin, atau bahkan Linda sendiri, tampak cukup keheranan.

Terperangah, ketiga orang itu tidak percaya apabila Caster disana adalah Caster yang sama dengan yang beberapa saat lalu berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Tersenyum, Rider senang karena konfrontasinya ternyata dimakan mentah-mentah.

"Ternyata yang namanya manusia itu memang mudah lupa akan kesalahan yang dulu mereka perbuat ya?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Rider bertutur. Semua telapak tangannya ia pertemukan di depan muka, sungguh sebuah gestur yang teramat bagus ia peragakan, kedua matanya yang terpejam tidak terlalu erat jelas menambah kekhusyukkan ini lagi dan lagi.

Dan dengan itu semua, Rider pun melanjutkan. Suaranya menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan sementara ini

"Jadi, tolong beritahukan pada daku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu yang buruk?"

"Jaga bicara anda!"

Rider menginjak ladang ranjau. Suara Caster meninggi, percikan listrik terlihat mengalir dengan jelas di seluruh tubuhnya— **[Mantra]** telah diaktifkan. Sungguhan, sifat yang ditunjukkan Kunti saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan semua deskripsi yang ada di kitab Mahabarata.

Semua orang berhak untuk tersinggung, semua orang berhak untuk marah. Tapi ketika hal itu jatuh ke wanita seperti Kunti, entah kenapa rasa-rasanya menjadi sangat aneh. Melirik tangan kanan Caster yang merupakan pusat terkumpulnya percikan petir dari pangkal matanya, Rider menyeringai.

"Melaporkan daku kepada tuan Indra huh? Ternyata tidak hanya anaknya saja yang dikau favoritkan, bapaknya pun juga dikau perlakukan sama ternyata. Kasihan Karna dan tuan Surya—"

Dan setelah itu suara Rider tidak lagi terdengar, digantikan oleh suara petir yang menggelegar ke seantero _mansion_ dengan megahnya. Menyambar dan menghancurkan pintu depan, petir tersebut tidak mengenai targetnya dengan benar.

Hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kekanan, Rider berhasil menghindari serangan mematikan barusan dengan remeh. Langsung terduduk setelahnya, Caster terlihat sangat kepayahan—Keringatnya bercucuran dengan deras dan nafasnya memburu tidak karuan.

Walaupun hanya satu kali dan tidak terhitung dahsyat, penggunaan **[Mantra]** barusan jelas menghabiskan semua energi Caster untuk hari ini.

"Hanya segini kemampuan dari raja para dewa? Oh yang benar saja. Helaan nafas bapak Bayu jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada ini."

Kata Rider angkuh, Assasin yang tidak banyak membuang waktu pun maju menyerang. Kembali, pertarungan antar belati pun terjadi. Besi diadu dengan besi.

Meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, pergerakan Rider sedikit terlihat berbeda. Sesekali, anak kecil ini terlihat seperti terpeleset dan hendak terjatuh. Mengetahui bahwa dengan menahan diri waktunya dapat tercuri cukup banyak, ia pun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya sekalian lalu berimprovisasi setelahnya.

Berbaring, Rider lalu berguling ke kanan beberapa kali guna menghindari tusukan-tusukan yang dilancarkan Assasin sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri dengan satu kali _roll_ belakang. Lewat satu sepersekian detik saja, dapat dipastikan keris terkutuk **[Mpu Gandring]** sudah berhasil mengoyak tubuh kecil Rider.

Ada sesuatu yang salah, Rider tidak seharusnya terdesak seperti ini. Kepayahan menangkis setiap serangan Assasin, semua anggota tubuh Rider ikut bergerak sekarang. Lain dengan diawal tadi, dimana yang bergerak hanya tangan dan kakinya saja.

Ada sesuatu yang salah, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi apakah itu Rider belum tahu. Sampai,

"Oh..."

Matanya bertemu dengan mata kiri Assasin yang juling—Terpaku tepat di titik tengah, pupil matanya yang berwana putih tampak berputar secara konstan dengan arah berlawanan jarum jam.

 **[Eye of Mind and Body (True)]**

Itulah nama skill yang dimiliki oleh Assasin.

Mengobservasi setiap pergerakan lawan lalu membuat rencana yang tepat untuk melawannya, skill ini ada untuk menghindarkan sang pemilik dari marabahaya serta menjaga kemungkinan untuk menang tetap ada meskipun persentase yang didapat hanya 1% saja.

Di dapat dari latihan yang keras, skill ini memiliki efek yang berbeda-beda tergantung dengan [Heroic Spirit] mana yang memilikinya.

Dalam kasus Ken Arok, skill ini berada dalam tingkat medioker—Yang mana artinya, Ken Arok adalah orang yang cukup mampu untuk membaca strategi lawan tapi memerlukan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan strategi-strategi tersebut dikarenakan sifat, 'lakukan dulu baru berpikir kemudian', miliknya.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama terdesak, itu jelas menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai dewa, Rider pun berbalik menyerang. Jika sedari tadi ia hanya menunggu dan menangkis setiap serangan yang datang kepadanya, sekarang Rider malah yang lebih banyak mengambil inisiatif mengendalikan pertarungan.

Menusuk, menebas, dan kadang kala, menendang. Seolah tidak menghiraukan postur tubuhnya yang kecil, semua itu Rider lakukan dengan determinasi yang tinggi. Teramat sangat tinggi.

Tikamannya entah kenapa berhasil menjangkau hingga ke kepala Assasin, tebasannya juga, tendangannya juga. Apakah otot-otot anak kecil ini terbuat dari pegas? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti, Rider melakukannya secara kontinu.

Tring! Bunyi kedua senjata mereka beradu.

Duk! Suara yang dihasilkan dari pukulan mereka yang saling bertemu.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Dan itu adalah suara tawa dari Assasin—hanya Assasin. Rider cukup hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tiga menit sudah dua Servant ini saling beradu kemampuan bertarung, tapi pemenangnya juga belum kunjung ditentukan. Pukulan-pukulan yang mereka lancarkan, tebasan-tebasan mereka yang keluarkan, kuantitasnya bertambah secara pasti seiring dengan semakin lamanya waktu berjalan.

Adu senjata itu terlihat seperti akrobat. Memindah-mindahkan belatinya dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain guna mencari presisi yang terbaik untuk menyerang lawan, baik Assasin ataupun juga Rider jelas sangat piawai mengendalikan senjata mereka masing-masing—orang awam pasti akan terluka sendiri apabila mencoba meniru apa yang mereka lakukan.

Terpukau oleh _pertunjukkan_ ini, baik Linda Syarasvati atapun juga David Swarastika hanya bisa terperangah.

" _Jadi inilah pertarungan antar [Heroic Spirit]? Pertarungan antar Servant?"_

Jika boleh berkata, pasti itulah hal yang saat ini tengah mereka berdua pikirkan. Wajah keduanya tidak dapat menyembunyikannya sama sekali.

Tap! Tap!

Satu orang melangkah mundur dan satu orang lainnya melangkah maju. Itu memang tidak tertulis sebagai sebuah aturan, tapi entah kenapa Rider dan Assasin terlihat menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai pedoman dalam pertarungan ini.

"Itu gila."

Komentar David singkat, mendapatkan perhatian dari Linda dibelakangnya.

"Assasin sekarang mengenakan jubah yang lumayan tebal, sesuatu yang jelas mengganggu setiap pergerakannya, anak kecil itu juga sama. Tapi, melihat dari fakta dilapangan sekarang, bagaimana ceritanya mereka berdua dapat bergerak dalam kecepatan yang seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir."

Disaat David selesai berkata seperti itu, Rider menghentak maju kearah Assasin dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Pedang kecil di tangan kanannya ia arahkan kedepan, ia berniat menusuk ulu hati Assasin dengan pasti. Tapi sayang, Assasin berhasil menghentikannya dengan menginjak bagian atas dari pedang kecil tersebut.

Mematikan pergerakan musuh, Assasin menarik lengannya kebelakang—kuda-kuda untuk melakukan tikaman. Dan dalam hitungan satu-dua, ia pun mengarahkan ujung belati tersebut kearah kepala Rider dengan sangat cepat.

"Mungkin,"

Linda berkata, matanya tetap tertuju kedepan. David menoleh kebelakang.

Angin seolah terbelah, waktu seperti diperlambat.

Serangan Assasin benar-benar membunuh, tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang dapat menghindari serangan ini tanpa menerima dampak yang lumayan fatal. Akan tetapi, perlu diingat, Rider bukanlah manusia.

Menepis pergelangan Assasin kala matanya dan mata belati yang terarah kepadanya hanya tinggal beberapa mili saja dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya, Rider terhindar dari bahaya. Menyerang balik musuhnya tersebut, Rider melepaskan pegangan pada gagang pedangnya yang saat ini sedang diinjak Assasin dan melancarkan pukulan lurus tangan kanan kepadanya.

Assasin melompat mundur kala kepalan kecil bertenaga besar itu baru mengenai sedikit bagian tubuhnya—ia menghindari dampak yang terlalu parah. Mencungkil pedang kecilnya keatas dengan menggunakan kaki, pertarungan kembali berlanjut setelah Rider berhasil memegang pedang yang berputar secara cepat itu tepat di gagangnya.

"Itulah kekuatan dari orang-orang yang layak menyandang gelar 'Roh para pahlawan'. Mungkin."

Dan tepat saat itu, Rider dan Assasin saling menekan senjata mereka satu sama lain—pisau berlekuk delapan di kiri dan pedang kecil dengan banyak sekali huruf Sanksekerta di kanan. Mengiyakan perkataan Linda barusan, David pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"[Heroic Spirit] ya?"

Ujar David Swarastika lirih sebelum pandangannya kembali tertuju kearah Rider dan Assasin yang mulai beradu senjata kembali. Membelakangi Caster, pergelutan antara seorang pria dewasa dengan seorang anak kecil itu kini memasuki tahap yang jauh lebih seru.

Kecepatan ditambah, kebrutalan dinaikkan. Pertarungan ini hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

Tusukan demi tusukan yang datang silih berganti setiap detiknya, tiada henti mengincar semua titik vital musuh. Tebasan demi tebasan yang terlihat dilancarkan dengan serampangan itu juga sama saja—baik Assasin ataupun juga Rider sekarang hanya memikirkan satu hal; mereka ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini secepat mungkin.

Berlandaskan pemikiran tersebut, kedua senjata mereka terlempar cukup jauh ke atas setelah sebelumnya sempat beradu dengan keras.

Ada tenggat waktu enam detik sebelum senjata-senjata itu menyerah kepada gravitasi dan jatuh ketanah.

Detik pertama. Assasin menendang Rider dengan kaki kirinya, Rider menahan dengan kedua tangan. Menarik kaki kirinya dengan cepat, ia lantas memasang kuda-kuda silat—itu sungguh _kembangan_ yang layak dipuji karena keindahannya—sebelum menyerang Rider dengan kombinasi antara sapuan tangan dan tendangan kaki yang sangat sinkron.

Detik kedua. Rider terlihat cukup kesusahan menahan gempuran Assasin yang bertambah gesit setelah tidak lagi menggunakan belatinya. Tetapi, ketika sudah mendapatkan momentumnya kembali, Rider perlahan-lahan mampu mengimbanginya lagi.

Detik ketiga. Belati Assasin dan pedang kecil Rider sudah berada di titik puncak—tidak bisa bertambah tinggi lagi.

Detik keempat. Rider melompat dan menendang muka Assasin kuat-kuat, Assasin berhasil menahannya dan berniat menyerang balik. Tapi Rider sudah tidak lagi berdiri disana. Berputar kebelakang Assasin, Rider berniat menyerang dari titik buta. Namun sang target berhasil menghentikannya dengan berbalik terlebih dulu.

Detik kelima. Dua Servant ini kembali ke posisi semula, mereka masih tetap baku hantam tentu saja.

Detik keenam. Senjata mereka masing-masing kini berada tepat di depan wajah. Mengambil belatinya dengan sigap, Assasin menerjang. Mendorong pedang kecilnya ke depan dengan satu sentakan tangan kanan, Rider mengalihkan perhatian Assasin untuk sementara.

Menyelamatkan diri dari serangan yang tidak terduga, Assasin mengipatkan belatinya. Terpental kembali kearah sang pemilik, pedang kecil itu sekarang kembali dipegang oleh Rider dan digunakan untuk melancarkan berpuluh-puluh tebasan mematikan ke arah Assasin.

Menaikkan ujung-ujung bibirnya yang tipis, Rider tersenyum. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mempraktekkan seni berperang miliknya secara langsung, dan lewat pertarungan seintens ini pula.

Dalam hati, anak kecil ini bersyukur dapat berhadapan dengan lawan seperti Assasin—dan tampaknya musuhnya tersebut juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri, anak kecil?"

Assasin bertanya, itu hanya basa-basi, dia tidak memperlukan jawaban sama sekali.

"Tidak apa, daku hanya senang saja. Tidak bolehkah seseorang mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Assasin?"

Jawab Rider, separuh bertanya. Peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya entah kenapa merubah perawakan anak kecil ini yang seharusnya manis menjadi sangat jantan.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi perlu kau ingat, kita ini sedang dalam pertarungan lho."

Assasin menangkis serangan terbaru Rider dengan cukup mudah—tusukan itu cukup lemah daripada biasanya—dan mulai menyerang balik dengan banyak sekali tebasan diagonal maupun melintang.

"Itu bukan alasan. Mau dimanapun dan kapanpun, setiap insan manusia wajib berbahagia. Dikau akan melupakan betapa berharganya kehidupan apabila dikau lupa caranya berbahagia, iya kan?"

Rider memberikan wejangan, Assasin terkekeh. Ada sesuatu yang lucu dari kata-kata Rider barusan.

"Tapi kau ini dewa"

Katanya, Rider pun memuji.

"Sudut pandang yang bagus, Assasin. Sudut pandang yang bagus."

Dan dengan itu, kedua Servant ini pun melanjutkan pertarungan tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Mereka masih terus beradu senjata dengan asyiknya.

Sampai,

"Assasin segera menyingkir dari sana!"

Caster tiba-tiba berteriak memberi perintah.

Menurutinya, padahal ia sekarang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas Rider, Assasin melompat ke kiri seolah-olah hal itu dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya. Mendapatkan penglihatan yang lega karena Assasin dihadapannya telah menghilang, Rider kini dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan sambaran petir putih yang mengarah langsung padanya.

"Heh..."

Rider menyeringai.

Dan seringaian itu pun lenyap bersamaan dengan terpentalnya tubuh kecil Rider kebelakang. Menyisakan bekas terbakar yang cukup sedikit baik itu dilantai ataupun juga didinding, dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan Caster yang sekarang jelas terlihat lebih lemah apabila dibandingkan dengan serangan yang ia lancarkan diawal tadi.

Tapi, mengingat-ingat kondisi Caster sekarang ini, semua itu tampak wajar-wajar saja.

Semakin kehabisan nafas, Caster terlihat cukup tersiksa—Pandanganya kabur dan keringat dingin bercucuran tidak karu-karuan dari semua pori-pori yang ada ditubuhnya, itu juga belum menghitung bagaimana tangan serta kaki Caster yang tampak bergetar hebat seolah-olah tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh Caster.

Benar saja, tidak sampai dua menit setelah menembakkan **[Mantra]** terakhir serta tidak sampai satu menit dalam posisi bersujud, tubuh Caster roboh ke lantai tanpa adanya daya yang tersisa sama sekali. Matanya memejam erat mencoba menahan perih yang menggerogoti mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

Sementara itu, terkapar tapi tidak terluka sama sekali, Rider nampak tersenyum. Serangan barusan tidak memberikan dampak apapun kepadanya. Melompat lalu berdiri, keadaan Rider yang sehat-sehat saja sekarang jelas membuat Caster terkejut—ia memang tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi mendengar dari betapa lugasnya Rider berdiri, ia bisa tahu bahwa Servant kecil tersebut baik-bik saja.

Petir itu adalah petir Indra—sebuah serangan yang memiliki **[Divinity]** sangat tinggi, pertahanan macam apapun pasti akan tembus olehnya, seseorang macam apapun pasti akan terluka olehnya, dan itu sudah jaminan.

Namun Rider disana berbeda, ia tidak terluka sama sekali meskipun telah menerima serangan langsung seperti tadi. Malahan, jangankan terluka, jubah yang ia kenakan saja tidak berkurang satu helai pun kainnya.

Serangan Caster seolah diredam. Dan jika boleh menebak, itu pasti karena sebuah benda berukuran seperti bola tenis berwarna kuning yang melayang-layang serta berputar diatas bahu kanan Rider.

"Wah, wah, daku kira ada apa, ternyata 'cuma' ibu agung toh?"

Komentar Rider setengah menyindir. Dari arah sebelah kanan, Assasin terlihat kembali menerjang kearahnya.

"Jangan ganggu daku dulu, Assasin."

Rider mengangkat telunjuk kanannya, sebuah bola kecil lainnya muncul disana—kali ini berwarna merah. Mengeluarkan petir berkapasitas tidak terlalu besar, bola merah itu langsung menyambar dan menjatuhkan Assasin dalam satu kali sentuhan saja.

Pria juling tersebut terkapar dilantai, ia kejang-kejang, saat Rider berjalan tanpa beban melewatinya. Mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, Caster berusaha untuk melihat keributan di depan sana dengan matanya sendiri.

Saat itu, Kunti bertanya—Senyuman anak kecil itu sungguh mengganggunya,

"Siapa anda ini?"

Wanita itu bertanya dengan suara yang parau, tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit dan tenaga yang ia himpun sekarang mestinya belum cukup untuk dapat membuatnya berbicara seperti tadi.

Tetap menjaga senyumannya, Rider pun menjawab singkat.

"Seorang dewa."

Tidak ada kesombongan atau rasa sok yang terasa dari jawaban tersebut, Rider murni hanya memberikan informasi saja. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkan raja apabila menunjukkan semua harta kekayaannya apabila diminta oleh seseorang kan?

"Dewa yang mana?"

Caster bertanya lagi.

Dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan dewa yang terhubung dengan dirinya secara langsung melalui **[Mantra]** , Kunti sama sekali tidak mengingat adanya dewa yang memiliki perawakan atau wajah seperti yang dimiliki Rider.

Memikirkan bahwa Rider berbohong memang adalah sebuah jawaban yang realistis, tapi setelah melihat semua hal yang dimiliki Rider—baik itu ciri-cirinya, kemampuan bertarungnya, ataupun juga sifatnya yang abstrak—maka sulit rasanya untuk tidak mempercayai jika Rider bukanlah suatu entitas setingkat dewa.

Memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya yang tertata rapih, Rider diam sejenak.

"Dikau tidak perlu tahu."

Kata Rider masih tetap tersenyum.

"Ibu agung tidak punya kodrat untuk menanyakan hal semacam itu kepada daku."

Rider memperjelas.

"Apakah itu suatu bentuk kesombongan, dewata?"

"Bukan, itu bukan kesombongan. Kesombongan adalah ketika seseorang berpikir bahwa dengan tidak memikirkan segala perbuatan buruk yang pernah dia lakukan, maka dia pun tidak akan mendapatkan yang namanya dosa. Itu baru yang namanya kesombongan, ibu agung."

Rider kembali menyindir, Caster bungkam beberapa saat—mencari dan menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak menemukannya. Caster pun hanya bisa bertanya dengan iba sekarang, memohon sebuah belas kasihan seperti yang selayaknya dilakukan hamba kepada tuhan yang ia percayai.

"Apakah anda sebegitunya membenciku, wahai dewata yang tidak kukenal."

Rider mengangguk mantap, Caster syok melihatnya. Wanita itu nyaris menitikkan air mata, hatinya sakit mendengar jawaban Rider yang tidak terlihat segan sama sekali.

Untuk selamanya, Kunti akan menjadi—dan pasti akan menjadi—anak kesayangan dewa. Ia tidak akan terkena hukuman apapun meskipun ia yang berbuat salah. Tapi, apa yang terjadi malam hari ini sungguh berbeda, ada satu dewa yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia membenci sosok Dewi Kunti.

Itu pasti adalah kesalahan, itu jelas-jelas adalah kesalahan, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, penjelasan demi penjelasan Rider setelahnya telah memastikan semuanya.

"Ini bukan pengecualian. Daku memang membenci ibu agung, sama seperti daku membenci manusia yang lain. Tapi disatu sisi, daku juga menyayangi ibu agung sama seperti daku menyayangi manusia yang lain. Dan itu juga bukan pengkhususan, murni seperti perasaan seorang ayah kepada anaknya."

Selayaknya paradoks, kata-kata Rider terdengar sulit dimengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia membenci dan menyayangi sesuatu dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Semua itu sulit dimengerti, seolah-olah ada beberapa fakta yang telah terbiaskan secara sengaja ditiap bait kata-katanya yang lugas.

"Mau semurka apapun seorang ayah, dia pasti tidak akan pernah bisa membenci darah dagingnya sendiri selamanya. Iya bukan?"

Mulut Rider berucap, matanya memejam, air mukanya terlihat sangat tenang. Caster tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala, ia mengiyakannya dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Namun, juga sama seperti perasaan seorang bujangan yang menikah dengan seorang wanita yang tidak dicintainya karena sebuah perjodohan, rasa sayang yang daku berikan kepada ibu agung tidaklah pernah tulus sampai kapanpun juga."

Merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia dapat meraih apapun yang ia kehendaki, Rider menambahkan penjelasannya. Untuk selamanya, anak kecil ini adalah misteri. Dia sungguh terlalu abstrak untuk dapat dijabarkan dengan menggunakan alat bernama 'kata-kata' semata. Caster mengamininya, tetapi Linda tidak.

"Kau salah adik kecil!"

Teriak Linda Syarasvati kepada Rider.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikau sampaikan kepada daku, pemudi berupa rupawan dan bermasa depan panjang?"

Menoleh ke kanan masih dengan senyuman bersahaja miliknya, Rider menyahuti. Mata anak itu terbuka lebar sekarang. Entah kenapa, meskipun tidak sedang mengintimidasi sama sekali, hawa yang dikeluarkan anak ini terasa cukup menyesakkan—Seperti berhadapan dengan seekor pemangsa tulen, aura semacam itulah yang dipancarkan oleh Rider sedari tadi.

Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Linda berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang ia rasakan. Terbata-bata membuka muluntya, gadis yang tengah hamil beberapa minggu itu berniat membela Caster dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sanggahan.

Sebelum, tanpa diduga-duga siapapun, Caster berdiri dan menyuruh Linda berhenti.

"Cukup Linda, kamu tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi."

Caster berbicara, nadanya lemah tidak bertenaga.

Saat ini, jelas sekali terlihat, ada cukup banyak butiran-butiran cahaya berwarna cerah, kuning emas, yang mengudara dari beberapa bagian tubuh Caster—pertanda bahwa Servant wanita itu sudah berada di titik nadir.

"Itu sudah menjadi hak seseorang untuk membenci atau mencintai orang lain. Kewajiban kita sebagai orang-orang yang dibenci atau disukai hanyalah menerima perasaan mereka dengan lapang dada saja."

Rider bertepuk tangan sekali dua kali, memuji kata-kata Caster barusan dengan sangat sumringah.

"Tapi, dewata, ada sesuatu yang perlu anda ketahui pula,"

Seketika hawa terasa dingin. Angin berhembus cukup kencang disekitar Caster, menyibakkan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai panjang kesegala arah. Suatu hal yang aneh mengingat saat ini mereka semua berada di dalam ruangan yang tertutup.

"Dunia ini tidak berjalan secara satu arah saja."

Bebarengan dengan terucapnya kata-kata tersebut, Caster mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang, sekujur tubuh wanita ini terselimuti oleh aliran-aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang bersumber entah darimana.

Menyambar apa saja yang berada dalam radius 2 meter darinya, petir itu menggila, mengeluarkan bunyi 'ciap-ciap' seperti barisan burung bulbul di subuh hari. Tengah mewujud di sebelah kanan Caster, sesuatu seperti sebuah tombak dengan ujung yang tampak aneh muncul dari ketiadaan bebarengan dengan bertambah kuatnya aliran listrik yang mengalir tersebut.

Tombak itu sangat panjang, tingginya melebihi tinggi badan Kunti sendiri, tapi meskipun begitu Caster tidak terlihat kesusahan sama sekali saat memegangnya.

Mengacungkannya dengan angker kearah Rider, semua aliran listrik yang tadi menyambar-nyambar tanpa tujuan yang jelas sekarang tersedot kesalah satu bagian tombak yang menyerupai sebuah mata raksasa.

Ini adalah salah satu bentuk **[Mantra]** milik Caster— **Divine Tools Projection [Mantra: Khajaana]**.

Berbeda dengan **[Mantra]** yang biasanya Caster gunakan, **[Khajaana]** tidak memakan terlalu banyak prana—bahkan dapat dikatakan—ia tidak memakan prana sama sekali.

Jika hanya untuk mematerialisasi ratusan senjata-senjata dewa saja, Caster dapat melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu setengah jam. Dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini dan tanpa kehabisan prana sedikitpun.

Akan tetapi ketika sudah berada dalam konteks, 'menggunakan', ceritanya sudah tidak lagi sama. Caster kembali membutuhkan prana, dan dalam jumlah yang amat banyak pula. Keberadaannya kembali dipertaruhkan.

Mengingat bahwa tadi Caster sudah menghabiskan jatah **[Mantra]** miliknya selama tiga hari kebelakang dalam satu kali kesempatan saja, Servant wanita ini jelas kehabisan prana sekarang—bukan tidak mungkin apabila dirinya akan lenyap setelah berhasil memunculkan senjata itu, senjata yang ditempa oleh pemimpin para dewa di kahyangan, Indra.

Konta namanya.

Sebuah senjata pemusnah masal yang digunakan untuk membunuh Gatotkaca yang agung dalam satu kali kesempatan, nama asli senjata ini adalah **[Indrasta]**. Namun, dikarenakan perubahan jaman yang berlangsung dinamis, khalayak luas banyak mengenal tombak besar ini dengan sebutan,

 **[Vasavi Sakti]**

Senjata milik Karna, raja dari Angga, anak yang Kunti buang.

" _ **Dengan mengetahui segala belas kasih dari raja segala dewa, Indra, lihatlah saya!"**_

Terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar Caster mulai merapal mantera, Rider mengangkat tangannya ke atas lalu mulai bertepuk tangan dengan hebat selayaknya menikmati keseronokan suatu festival.

"Apa ini, lelucon terbaikmu, ibu agung?"

Rider berkelakar lalu setelah itu tertawa. Suaranya benar-benar melukai telinga Caster dengan amat sangat.

" _Berhenti berbicara...berhenti berbicara...berhenti berbicara..."_

Gumaman dalam hati itu lebih pantas disebut geraman kecil. Caster menggertakkan giginya dengan kemarahan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya, tidak kepada suaminya dulu, anak-anaknya, ataupun juga para dewa sekalipun.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, dihadapan seorang dewa yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali, amarah Kunti meledak dengan hebat. Pemantiknya adalah setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Rider sedari tadi dengan tanpa dosa.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang suka kesalahannya diungkit-ungkit, Caster pun begitu.

Ini bukan berarti Caster adalah seseorang berhati lemah yang tidak bisa menerima kritik model apapun—Sesungguhnya Kunti adalah pribadi penyabar lagi lemah lembut. Namun, sebagai makhluk yang memiliki perasaan, yang namanya manusia pasti memiliki satu atau dua kalimat tabu.

Dan bagi Kunti, dua kalimat-kalimat itu adalah,

' _Kunti ibu yang baik'_ , serta, _'Kunti ibu yang buruk'_.

Mendengar salah satunya saja hati Caster sudah tersayat tidak karu-karuan, apalagi kedua-duanya?

" _ **Bersama satu serangan tunggal ini, saya akan membawa kepunahan."**_

Caster memasuki bait rapalan kedua, ia sempat terhenti sebentar tadi—prananya benar-benar tidak mencukupi.

Sedikit-sedikit, kaki Kunti bergetar seolah ia sedang menitih di atas papan kayu yang sangat tipis. Pandangannya putih, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk tetap mengetahui harus di arahkan kearah mana serangan pamungkasnya ini ditembakkan.

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya berwarna kuning emas yang semakin banyak, terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih Caster yang mengeluarkannya—Tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal ini sama sekali. Kilatan-kilatan petir yang tiada henti telah menyembunyikan tanda-tanda kematian Caster dari mata orang-orang awam dengan sangat sempurna.

Caster akan menghilang selepas serangan ini dilancarkan, itu fakta, Caster sendiri pasti mengetahuinya. Dan ketika memikirkannya kembali, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Linda, Masternya.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah menjanjikan banyak hal kepada gadis lemah itu, apa-apa yang Caster pikirkan sekarang tidaklah salah—wanita ini memang jahat sejahat-jahatnya. Dan karena itu, ia mengutuk takdir.

Menyuruh Linda untuk tidak menyerah, Caster sendiri kini menyerah.

Menyuruh Linda untuk tetap menyayangi anaknya apapun yang terjadi, Caster membuang Karna.

Menyuruh Linda untuk terus percaya padanya, Caster sendiri masih belum bisa mempercayai dirinya.

Memikirkan itu semua, hati Caster terasa sesak. Sesak, sesak sekali. Ia benar-benar bukan pribadi yang baik, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Rider. Caster seharusnya bisa menerima fakta tersebut jauh-jauh hari.

" _Aku benar-benar bodoh..."_

Untuk kali terakhir, Caster menoleh kearah Linda—mulutnya bergetar seolah berkata 'maaf', air matanya menitik satu bulir dari ujung kelopak matanya lalu menetes ke pipi kemudian terjun bebas dan hangus karena disambar oleh percikan listrik yang tiada reda menyambar-nyambar.

Bohong apabila Caster berkata, 'aku tidak menyesal', ia pasti menyesal sekarang. Air mukanya mengatakan semuanya dengan amat jelas, dapat dilihat sendiri.

Tetapi, apa lagi kiranya yang bisa ia perbuat? Semuanya sudah terlambat, **[Mantra]** sudah aktif, tidak bisa ditarik kembali meskipun Caster menginginkannya dengan amat sangat-—apapun yang terjadi, **[Mantra]** tidak dapat dibatalkan.

" _Aku benar-benar bodoh!"_

Dan bersamaan dengan keluarnya kata-kata itu dalam hati, Caster mengumandangkan bait terakhir rapalannya dengan sangat megah.

" _ **Hanguslah menjadi abu!—"**_

Kelopak mata Caster yang berair, terbuka saat ia menggenggam tombak miliknya dengan kedua tangan. Menarik gagangnya kebelakang, Caster membuat kuda-kuda yang menandakan serangan berjenis tusukan.

Petir berhenti menyambar kala itu, tergantikan oleh bunga api besar berwarna jingga khas matahari yang mulai menyala dari ujung tombak sampai ke pangkal senjata dimana kedua telapak tangan Caster terletak.

Serangan ini murni mematikan, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa menahan atau menghentikannya—itu bukan jaminan, itu fakta—semuanya tertulis jelas di dalam sejarah. Dan pada malam ini, sejarah tersebut akan terulang.

Seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang berat, Caster meneguhkan mental. Ia menerima semua ini dengan penolakan yang amat sangat, hal yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolong. Apakah pengampunan itu benar-benar ada? Kunti tidak tahu, ia tidak menemukannya sampai sekarang.

Maka dari itu, biarkan saja semuanya terbakar dalam kobaran api yang menggelegar dahsyat.

"— _ **[Vasavi Sakti]!**_ _"_

Dan setelahnya, suara Caster pun tidak lagi terdengar. Cahaya putih berkilat memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

Ah, Rashid ad-Din Sinan. Senang rasanya bisa memunculkan namamu disini (Walaupun yang muncul memang hanya nama sih).

Sedikit bercerita, sebenarnya saat pertama kali menulis Perang Cawan Suci yang terabaikan ini, saya tidak pernah mempunyai niatan untuk menggunakan pahlawan-pahlawan yang memiliki hubungan dengan Nusantara (hanya ada satu Servant saja yang berasal dari Indonesia).

Rashid ad-Din Sinan (Si tua dari gunung yang asli) sebagai Assasin, Kubilai Khan (Raja segala dinasti) sebagai Rider, Galileo Galilei (Ilmuwan yang dihukum mati karena temuannya) sebagai Berserker, Gadjah Mada sebagai Saber (Yang ini tetap), Ferdiad (Adik Cu cullain) sebagai Lancer, Arakhne (Cikal bakal laba-laba) sebagai Archer, dan favorit saya, Albert Einstein sebagai Caster.

Melanjutkan cerita, di rencana awal, Rendy Irawan sebenarnya di desain sebagai tokoh antagonis utama dan yang menjadi protagonisnya adalah Koenraad van Eych (Meskipun sekarang keduanya malah bersaing menjadi antagonis sih) dengan Servantnya yaitu Kubilai Khan (Digambarkan sebagai gadis muda energik lagi tidak tahu malu yang mempunyai hobi memasak sesuai dengan sejarahnya).

Ya, rasanya sekian dulu nostalgianya.

Saudara **Broiskander** , sebelumnya terimakasih atas perhatian anda (Saran anda sungguh membangun). Kalau boleh jujur, 4 chapter kebelakang ini (Chapter ini juga termasuk) sebenarnya adalah dua chapter yang saya potong jadi 2 karena alasan kepanjangan (Di laptop saya, Chapter ini adalah chapter 10 dengan chapter kemarin sebagai intronya). Tapi saya juga tidak bisa mengelak selamanya, chapter kemarin saya akui juga datar-datar saja sih (Mohon maaf).

Kemudian, saya juga ingin menjelaskan bahwa, Caster tidak mesum! (Singkirkan pikiran jorok anda, saudara **kwitiaw** ). Maksud dari _'tidak suci'_ yang kemarin saya tuliskan itu bukan berarti _'Caster adalah pribadi yang genit'_ , tidak baik. Ya, maksud saya Caster adalah pribadi yang tidak baik (Maafkan ambiguitas saya).

Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca, untuk saudara **MagatsuIza** (Saya abang betulan ternyata ya -,-), saudara **New Reader** (Terimakasih masukannya), Saudara **Alter Emiya Shiorou** (Makasih thor), saudara **Sweeny the barber** (Bukan Indrajid, kakek buyutnya dulu yang mau saya pakai), dan juga saudara **bejo selalu** (Jujur, saya juga suka Ken Arok), terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dikarenakan kondisi badan saya yang tidak menentu (Makanya jangan keseringan kelayapan malam tong!*Suara nyak saya) serta kesibukan di dunia nyata, maka sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau saya jadi telat update (Biasanya kalau gak hari minggu ya kamis).

Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.


	13. Chapter 13

Membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali dengan matanya dan yang ia rasakan dengan kulitnya berturut-turut adalah pemandangan dari langit-langit keropos yang hampir ambrol semuanya serta hawa lembab khas bangunan yang terabaikan.

" _Uuuu..._ "

Melenguh dengan mulutnya.

Dirinya yang tiduran mencoba bangkit sambil memegangi kepala, hanya untuk merasakan gelombang rasa pening yang seketika itu juga menyerang kepalanya dari berbagai arah. Membuatnya pusing, teramat sangat pusing hingga membuatnya tidak sadar jika sekarang dirinya sedang berada ditengah-tengah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sedang menyala-nyala dalam gelapnya ruangan.

Dan wanita itu mungkin tidak akan pernah sadar mengenai keadaannya sekarang andai saja laki-laki yang bersandar dipinggiran jendela dibelakangnya—Rendy Irawan—tidak bertanya dengan nada dingin,

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Menutup buku bacaannya, Rendy kini memalingkan pandangannya ke arah wanita di dalam lingkaran sihir di depannya, yang mana kini juga sedang memandangi balik Rendy lewat celah-celah rambut hitam panjang miliknya yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian depan wajahnya.

Sungguh, dengan penerangan yang hanya berandalkan sinar rembulan serta cahaya remang-remang yang dikeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah itu, sosok wanita tersebut benar-benar mirip dengan figur-figur menyeramkan yang sering kali muncul di film-film horror Asia.

Memiliki kuku tangan nan runcing, kulit putih pucat selayaknya mayat, serta rambut hitam panjang yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari kepala hingga mata kaki, perawakan wanita ini cukup hanya dijelaskan dengan menggunakan satu kata saja; mengerikan.

Berkaca pada semua hal tersebut, maka akan sangat tidak normal jadinya apabila melihat ada satu orang manusia yang tidak menjerit-jerit ketakutan saat melihat sosok wanita ini dimalam hari seperti saat ini.

"Hei! Aku bertanya!"

Tapi berbeda dengan semua orang lainnya, Rendy Irawan tampak sama sekali tidak gentar melihat sosok mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang—ia malah dengan berani membentaknya—seolah-olah sosok yang seperti _Sadako Yamamura_ itu bukanlah apa-apa. Fakta bahwa Rendy sendirilah yang membawa wanita itu kemari mungkin menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Dan mungkin karena kaget, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu pun sempat bergidik sekali sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rendy kepadanya dengan sebuah anggukan yang persis sama seperti gerakan sebuah robot. Terbata-bata lagi kaku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara? Apakah mulutmu terluka?"

Kali ini dengan cepat wanita itu menggeleng. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat laki-laki tersebut khawatir, atau—mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi—ia sedang berusaha agar tidak kena damprat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mulutmu?"

Kembali, pilihan salah yang sepertinya ia buat. Karena setelah melihat jawaban dari wanita tersebut, Rendy Irawan kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri berulang-ulang. Bermaksud menyindir.

"...Ma...maaf...maafkan saya..."

Kata wanita itu, akhirnya berbicara dengan mulutnya. Sedikit tercengang. Rendy tampak cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suara milik si wanita yang ternyata cukup merdu, lagi cukup anggun.

Bagaikan deru air sungai yang menenangkan atau seperti desiran angin laut yang menghanyutkan. Kira-kira jika dikomparasikan, maka suaranya kurang lebih sama dengan dua hal diatas.

Indah, hanya indah.

"Ah, tak apa. Maafkan aku juga."

Tampak cukup menyesal karena sudah membentak makhluk lemah itu, apalagi setelah tahu ia memiliki suara yang cantik, Rendy meminta maaf. Yang dimintai maaf pun hanya bisa memiringkan kepala, bingung tentu saja.

"Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya, kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan."

Rendy berkata, kakinya ia lipat dan dengan cukup cepat ia membuka halaman buku yang tadi sempat ia tandai dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku, apa benar kau ini Servantku? Servant yang berasal dari kelas Berserker?"

Sempat kebingungan, wanita tersebut akhirnya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap setelah berhasil mencerna pertanyaan Rendy untuk beberapa saat.

Mengambil pena di saku kemejanya, Rendy lalu menuliskan sesuatu di tempat-tempat kosong yang ada di buku tersebut dengan huruf yang sangat kecil. Yang saking kecilnya, mungkin hanya Rendy seoranglah yang mampu membacanya.

Kemudian, sembari memain-mainkan pena biru itu dengan tangan kanannya, Rendy meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu selanjutnya, Siapa namamu?"

"..."

Diam.

Wanita yang muncul dari dalam tubuh Berserker setelah pertarungan dengan Archer dan kompatriotnya, Lancer, beberapa waktu yang lalu itu hanya bisa diam dan memelototi Rendy Irawan dari balik tirai hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Dan setelah mengetahui semua hal tersebut, maka akan sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita lemah ini bukanlah wujud asli dari Berserker gila yang menghancurkan pinggiran kota Singaraja Beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, setelah mendengar pengakuannya sendiri bahwa memang benar dialah Berserker tersebut, menerima kenyataan malah menjadi lebih sulit lagi.

Tampak tidak terganggu dengan semua itu, Rendy Irawan terus melanjutkan interogasinya.

Sebagai seorang Master, mengenal Servantnya lebih jauh jelas akan membawa keuntungan yang lebih banyak dalam perang Cawan Suci. Apalagi jika Servant tersebut berasal dari kelas makhluk-makhluk buas yang jarang bisa diajak bicara; Berserker. Makanya, setelah mengetahui bahwa Servantnya masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan cukup baik, Rendy pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan terus menggali informasi lebih lanjut lagi.

"Apakah kau ingin aku menggunakan satu [Command Spell] milikku untuk mengungkap siapa identitasmu sebenarnya?"

Dengan nada mengancam, Rendy menggulung lengan bajunya kebawah dan menunjukkan mantera perintah yang ada di punggung tangan kanannya pada Servant yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Tapi asal kau tahu saja ya, dikarenakan [Command Spell] milikku hanya tersisa dua, aku tidak akan menggunakan sisa mantera perintah milikku ini untuk hal sia-sia seperti 'mengungkap identitasmu'. Dan andai kata aku terpaksa, maka perintah yang akan aku kumandangkan bukan, 'Berserker, beri tahu aku namamu' tapi, 'Berserker, aku memerintahkanmu untuk merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat setiap kali kau menolak permintaanku'. Dan jika kau tidak per—"

"Kebo Iwa."

"Mohon maaf?"

Tampak cukup tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Masternya, Berserker dengan cepat memotong perkataan Rendy dan mengungkap namanya sebelum sang Master benar-benar melakukan hal-hal mengerikan seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"Kebo Iwa. Nama saya ialah Kebo Iwa."

Berserker mengulangi kata-katanya kembali, kali ini dengan tambahan beberapa penjelasan agar sang Master tidak kebingungan lagi.

"Oh, Kebo Iwa ya."

Buru-buru mengeluarkan telepon genggam yang dapat dibilang canggih untuk ukuran jaman sekarang dari saku celananya, Rendy lalu mengetikkan nama Kebo Iwa pada _tab_ pencarian di sembarang situs pencarian internet yang ia buka. Dan setelah beberapa detik, ribuan hasil pencarian pun keluar dengan tulisan 'Kebo Iwa si raksasa' berada di urutan teratas sendiri.

Kebo Iwa si raksasa, atau biasa juga dikenal dengan [Legenda gunung Batur], ialah salah satu legenda yang paling terkenal di pulau Bali.

Menceritakan tentang seorang raksasa yang kebengisan serta kekuatannya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Suka menghancurkan rumah warga, mengambil kembang-kembang desa yang mau dinikahkan serta merampok semua hasil panen warga adalah beberapa contoh tindakan kurang terpujinya.

Dan tindakan jahanam yang dilakukan Kebo Iwa akan selamanya terjadi andai kata seluruh warga desa tidak melakukan tindakan perlawanan.

Keesokan harinya—setelah rencana perlawanan telah tersusun sempurna, Kebo Iwa dipanggil ke balai desa. Dan oleh kepala desa, Kebo Iwa dijanjikan sebuah rumah megah dengan istri-istri yang ia bisa pilih sendiri. Tapi syaratnya, Kebo Iwa harus menggali sebuah sumur di dataran tinggi di bagian sebelah barat desa terlebih dahulu.

Bisa ditebak, tanpa pikir panjang, Kebo Iwa pun menyetujuinya dengan sangat sumringah.

Hari demi hari ia menggali tanah didataran tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Tanah tinggi yang dulunya datar itu pun semakin lama semakin cekung hingga akhirnya membuat lubang yang berukuran besar. Tapi, meskipun telah berminggu-minggu menggali, para warga desa terus saja mengatakan bahwa sumur itu kurang dalam.

Mungkin karena terus terbayang-bayang janji kepala desa, Kebo Iwa pun hanya menurut saja dan terus menggali tanpa pernah bertanya lagi. Bahkan ia pun tidak mengetahui jika setiap hari, para warga terus menumpuk batu kapur di dekat lubang galian Kebo Iwa.

Tidak, ia sebenarnya tahu akan hal itu, yang tidak ia ketahui ialah apa sebenarnya kegunaan dari batu kapur itu?

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia pun tahu apa kegunaan dari batu kapur itu. Kegunaan semua batu kapur tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk satu tujuan yang cukup sederhana, **Membunuh Kebo Iwa.**

Kemudian pada suatu siang, saat Kebo Iwa sedang beristirahat didalam lubang yang ia gali sendiri, para warga berduyun-duyun naik ke atas dataran tinggi tersebut. Dan dengan komando dari kepala desa, mereka mengubur Kebo Iwa hidup-hidup dengan batu-batu kapur yang sudah mereka sediakan jauh-jauh hari.

Satu persatu, batu kapur itu terus berjatuhan dikepalanya. Tapi Kebo Iwa tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Dan ketika raksasa itu sudah menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sangat-sangat terlambat. Ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu batu kapur telah mengunci pergerakan raksasa tersebut—kata lainnya, menghancurkan tubuh bagian tengah dan bawahnya.

Hanya disisakan satu bagian tubuh saja untuk digerakkan, kepalanya. Raksasa itu pun hanya bisa mengumpat dan mengutuk seluruh warga desa sebelum akhirnya, sebuah batu besar menimpa kepalanya. Membunuhnya seketika itu juga.

Dan itulah bagaimana kisah Kebo Iwa berakhir.

Berkaca pada legenda tersebut. Maka tak ayal jika Kebo Iwa didepannya ini menjadi seorang Berserker, kekejaman serta kekuatan yang ia tunjukan di Singaraja jelas menjadi bukti paling nyata. Malahan, akan sangat lucu jadinya jika sampai Servantnya tersebut mengatakan jika ia bukan berasal dari kelas Berserker.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, ada satu masalah lagi yang harus dipecahkan Rendy.

Berada diurutan kedua, dalam daftar pencarian, sebuah situs bertuliskan 'Sejarah Patih Kebo Iwa' tampak begitu mencolok diantara puluhan situs-situs lainnya.

Praduga pertama Rendy, situs pertama dan kedua sebenarnya adalah sebuah cerita yang sama—sebuah cerita yang hanya diganti judulnya saja, tindakan biasa untuk menarik pembaca. Tapi, setelah selesai membaca tulisan di situs pertama dan situs kedua, Rendy akhirnya sadar bahwa dua cerita tersebut sangatlah berbeda.

"Ah, Berserker..."

Tampak cukup kebingungan, Rendy pun bertanya langsung kepada narasumbernya.

"Disini dikatakan jika ada dua legenda berbeda yang masing-masing menceritakan seseorang bernama Kebo Iwa, dan masing-masing dari legenda tersebut juga berasal dari Bali. Lalu, hanya untuk klarifikasi, legenda mana yang menjadi rujukan identitas aslimu?"

Bertanya demikian, Rendy menunjukkan layar telepon genggamnya kearah Berserker. Pemanggilannya yang tanpa menggunakan katalistor jelas mengkaburkan sejarah serta legenda yang ia miliki.

Melihat kearah telepon genggam yang ditunjukkan oleh Masternya sebentar, Berserker lalu memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Tampak sedang berpikir sembari menggaruk-garuk dagu tirusnya dengan menggunakan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

Sesekali, wanita itu bergumam. Dan setelah gumaman-gumaman itu mulai membentuk beberapa kata-kata, Berserker pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Masternya tadi dengan sedikit determinasi.

"Mungkin bagi anda, hal yang akan saya katakan ini terdengar cukup mustahil. Tapi percaya tidak percaya, kedua Kebo Iwa tersebut adalah saya sendiri."

"Oh..."

Dan hanya itu komentar yang dikeluarkan Rendy ketika mendengar jawaban Servantnya itu. Hingga,

"Eh, Tunggu! Apa maksud dari jawabanmu barusan?"

Dengan sedikit merasa dibodohi, Rendy bertanya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi sudihkah anda membaca sejarah mengenai 'Patih Kebo Iwa' terlebih dahulu?"

Pinta Berserker.

Sekali lagi, Rendy kembali menunjukkan layar telepon genggamnya. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang hanya menunjukkan daftar pencarian saja, layar telepon genggamnya kini menunjukkan isi dari salah satu situs yang membahas perihal Patih Kebo Iwa.

"Sudah, aku sudah membacanya."

"Berkenankah tuan untuk bercerita kepada saya mengenai apa saja yang ditulis dalam sejarah tersebut? Karena jujur, saya juga sedikit penasaran. Ah! Ta...tapi jika anda merasa kurang berkenan, anda boleh mengabaikan permintaan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membacakannya untukmu."

Berkata demikian, Rendy menarik kembali telepon genggamnya dan mulai menekan tombol arah atasnya lumayan lama sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bercerita. Melihatnya, Berserker yang tadi tampak malu-malu sekarang terlihat sedikit tersenyum sembari menyandarkan dagunya diantara kedua kakinya yang ia rapatkan satu sama lain.

"Disini dikatakan jika Kebo Iwa adalah salah seorang Patih dari kerajaan Aga—kerajaan Bali, yang baik nama maupun juga kekuatannya sudah tersohor kemana-mana—"

Rendy berhenti sejenak. Ditengoknya keadaan Berserker, perempuan itu tampak tidak menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka ataupun jengkel. Pertanda bahwa cerita yang dibaca Rendy masihlah berada dijalur yang tepat.

Dan bermodalkan fakta tersebut, Rendy pun kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"—Dikatakan juga, bahwa karena saking hebatnya Patih Kebo Iwa ini, kerajaan yang paling berkuasa jaman itu—Kerajaan Madjapahit, sampai gentar setengah mati setiap kali mendengar bahwa pasukannya akan berperang dengan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Patih Kebo Iwa—"

Sedikit mencuri-curi pandang. Rendy menyadari jika saat dirinya bercerita, Berserker didepan sana sedang tersenyum dengan riangnya. Mungkin didalam hatinya, Berserker berpikir jika sekarang dia sedang dipuji oleh Masternya.

"—Dan karena hal itu pula, kerajaan Madjapahit pun mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Patih Kebo Iwa. Dan maksud kata 'mencari cara' disini jelas mengarah kepada rencana pembunuhan Patih Kebo Iwa—"

Tatkala Rendy melanjutkan ceritanya ke bab selanjutnya. Senyuman riang yang menempel di bibir Berserker seketika itu juga hilang, berganti menjadi seringaian bengis yang seolah-olah sedang memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang cukup runcing.

"—Ditawarkanlah sebuah ajakan kerjasama antara kerajaan Aga dengan kerajaan Madjapahit, dan raja kerajaan Aga pun menyetujuinya. Kemudian guna merayakan terbentuknya aliansi tersebut, maka dijodohkanlah sepasang muda-mudi yang masing-masing berasal dari dua kerajaan tersebut untuk melambangkan kelanggengan hubungan dua kerajaan tersebut. Dan seperti yang dapat diduga, kerajaan Aga mengutus Kebo Iwa—"

Sejenak, Rendy menarik nafas lalu kemudian melanjutkan.

"—Tapi, sesampainya ia di kerajaan Madjapahit, Patih Kebo Iwa pun langsung dikhianati dan dipaksa bertarung dengan prajurit terkuat Madjapahit. Kemudian setelah membunuh sang pelindung utama, kerajaan Madjapahit pun dengan sangat leluasa berhasil menginvasi kerajaan Aga tanpa kehilangan beberapa pasukan berarti, dan tamat. Apakah ada satu atau dua hal yang ingin kau komplain Berserker?"

Menutup telepon genggamnya, Rendy mengakhiri ceritanya dan bertanya kepada Berserker yang tampak cukup tidak enak hati setelah mendengar cerita yang dibacakan Masternya; Rendy Irawan.

"Pertama, saya ingin tahu, pada cerita tersebut saya akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?"

"Eh... disini dikatakan jika kau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Madjapahit yang bernama—"

"Itu salah! Sangat-sangat salah!"

Ditunjuk-tunjuknya telepon genggam ditangan Rendy, Berserker tiba-tiba berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"Percayalah tuan, saya sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk melakukan perjodohan dengan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan saya! Karena pada kenyatannya, yang akan dijodohkan kepada saya adalah salah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Madjapahit, dan bukannya seorang putri."

Menghadapi Servantnya yang cukup panik, Rendy pun sedikit gelabakan.

"Pa—pastinya kan?"

Tapi, bersyukur karena hal tersebut, setidaknya Rendy pun akhirnya tidak jadi salah paham dan keterusan menganggap bahwa _homoseksualitas_ sudah merebak di negaranya sejak jaman dahulu kala.

"Tapi, terlepas dari satu aspek tersebut, bisa dikatakan jika cerita yang ditulis disini merupakan sebuah kebenaran?"

"...Hmm...hu'uh..."

Rendy kembali menarik benang merah. Dan dengan sebuah gumaman serta satu anggukan kecil, Berserker menjawab iya.

"Hah, meskipun sudah membaca cerita ini sampai tuntas, aku tetap tidak tahu apa hubungan antara kisah 'Patih Kebo Iwa' ini dengan 'Legenda Kebo Iwa si raksasa'? Karena, mau dilihat dari sudut pandang apapun juga, kedua cerita ini jelas merupakan dua cerita yang berbeda."

Rendy mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dan itu jelas bukan merupakan pendapat yang asal saja keluar.

Sekarang, jika dipikirkan matang-matang, seorang Patih maha sakti dengan seorang raksasa bengis nan bodoh jelas merupakan dua individu yang saling bersebrangan. Persamaan, selain nama, diantara kedua orang itu pastilah sama dengan nol. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Rendy Irawan ataupun orang-orang yang sudah membaca kisah kedua Kebo Iwa tersebut.

Tapi, sebagai pribadi yang kisah hidupnya sekarang tengah menjadi perdebatan, Kebo Iwa memiliki pendapat lain.

"Sebenarnya, jika anda membaca kedua cerita tersebut dengan teliti, maka anda akan menemukan beberapa kesamaan yang mencolok."

Mencoba mengikuti saran Servantnya. Rendy kembali membaca kedua kisah tersebut dengan sangat teliti, bahkan hingga mengulanginya sampai tiga kali. Dan ketika baru sampai pada pertengahan bacaan ketiga, tiba-tiba ia tersentak.

"Aku tahu sekarang..."

Katanya, sebuah indikasi jika dirinya sudah menemukan apa persamaan antara kedua cerita tersebut. Persamaan, dengan kata lain, sebuah pola.

"Kedua cerita ini memiliki persamaan pada unsur intrinsiknya, terutama pada sisi tema, alur, penokohan serta amanat. Terlebih lagi, di akhir setiap cerita, Kebo Iwa selalu berakhir—"

"Maaf menyela, tapi bisakah tuan memberi tahu saya terlebih dahulu mengenai apa itu unsur intrinsik?"

"Hah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Berserker, Rendy seketika itu juga memasang wajah bingung. Ia tampak tidak habis pikir sama sekali.

"Tunggu, bukannya sebagai seorang Servant, kau harusnya telah dibekali dengan pemahaman sederhana mengenai hal apa saja yang telah berkembang pada jaman ini? Jaman yang sangatlah kontras dengan jaman dimana kau masih hidup dulu, iya kan?"

"Iya itu memang benar."

Mengangguk cepat sekali, Berserker segera menyetujui ucapan Masternya.

"Tapi yang saya maupun Servant yang lain dapatkan hanyalah sebatas pengetahuan umum semata, seperti jalanan berwarna hitam karena diaspal, alat transportasi yang terbuat dari besi itu bernama mobil, dan lain sebagainya. Bagaimana caranya jalanan diaspal maupun bagaimana caranya mobil dapat bergerak, ataupun apa itu unsur intrinsik, kita tidak pernah diberi tahu."

Hanya memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu bertarung, jelas sekali jika pengetahuan-pengetahuan tingkat lanjut mengenai dunia ini tidaklah terlalu diperlukan bagi seorang Servant. Sang Cawan jelas tahu itu.

Makanya, pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang dibagi ke semua Servant semuanya merupakan pengetahuan-pengetahuan umum yang bertujuan agar para roh pahlawan yang dipanggil bisa beradaptasi dengan jaman sekarang.

"Kau ada benarnya."

Menggosok dagunya dan menatap jauh ke langit-langit, pria itu mengamini perkataan Berserker.

"Tapi, karena aku merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga bagimu untuk memahami apa itu unsur intrinsik untuk saat ini, ada baiknya jika aku mengulangi penjelasanku saja. Kali ini dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sekiranya dapat kau pahami. Bagaimana?"

"Te...terserah anda saja.."

Tampak seperti menyembunyikan rasa kesal, Berserker menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Dan menangkapnya sebagai lampu hijau, Rendy pun mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya kembali.

"Menurut kacamataku sebagai orang awam, kedua cerita Kebo Iwa ini memiliki persamaan pada beberapa bagian, yaitu: satu, tema yang sama-sama membahas masalah pengkhianatan, dua, alur atau kronologi kejadian yang bisa dibilang sama persis. dan tiga, akhiran cerita yang sama-sama menceritakan terbunuhnya Kebo Iwa."

Mengemukakan pendapatnya, Rendy secara bergantian mengangkat satu jari tangannya setiap kali ia membahas suatu poin baru. Dan setiap kali ia mengangkat jarinya, matanya selalu terarah kepada Berserker. Jadi setiap kali ia salah-salah mengucapkan kalimat, maka ia bisa dengan cepat mengetahuinya dari perubahan ekspresi Servantnya tersebut.

Tapi karena sejak awal hingga akhir, Servantnya tersebut tidak menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat ketidaksukaan sama sekali. Maka bisa diamsusikan bahwa apa saja yang telah dikatakan oleh Rendy Irawan, semuanya merupakan kebenaran.

Dan setelah mengetahuinya, laki-laki itu pun menghela nafas panjang yang seolah-olah menyiratkan kelelahan, yang seolah-olah menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Sungguh, meskipun telah mengetahui kenyataannya, tetap sulit bagiku untuk percaya bahwa kedua cerita ini ternyata adalah satu buah cerita yang sama."

"Sebenarnya tuan, kedua cerita tersebut merupakan dua cerita yang berbeda."

Seolah ingin menambah beban pikiran Masternya, pernyataan yang membingungkan kembali keluar dari bibir tipis Berserker. Menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Rendy pun meringis bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi."

Sesal Rendy Irawan.

"Tadi diawal, ketika aku beranggapan bahwa kedua cerita ini adalah dua cerita yang berbeda, kau berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa kedua cerita ini memiliki persamaan. Dan ketika akhirnya aku telah sejalan denganmu, yakin bahwa dua cerita ini merupakan satu kesatuan, kau tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dua cerita itu berbeda."

Diakhir perkataannya, Rendy sempat tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia bingung karena semua hal yang telah ia dengar selama ini berada di luar jangkauan daya nalarnya, sehingga ia lupa akan suatu makna penting yang selalu tersirat pada setiap Perang Cawan Suci,

 _Logika hanyalah bentuk lain dari sebuah idealisme, menjadikannya sebagai tolak ukur jelas merupakan kesalahan._

Itulah yang Rendy lupakan. Tapi untunglah ia memiliki Servant seperti Berserker yang mau mengingatkannya.

"Tuan, saya hanya berkata jika 'dua cerita itu persis sama' kan? Tidak pernah sekalipun ada kata-kata, 'dua cerita itu adalah cerita yang sama' keluar dari mulut saya kan?"

Menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya, Rendy pun seketika menepuk jidatnya. Ia tampak cukup malu.

"Iya ya? Semua yang memiliki persamaan belum tentu adalah satu hal yang persis sama."

Lumba-lumba dan ikan pari manta. Keduanya sama-sama tinggal di air, dan bergerak dengan cara berenang. Tapi pada kenyataannya, lumba-lumba termasuk keluarga Mamalia dan ikan pari manta termasuk keluarga ikan.

Jika dicarikan contoh, maka mungkin analogi ikan pari dan lumba-lumba itu adalah yang paling tepat.

"Singkat kata, satu dari dua cerita tersebut adalah saduran. Hanya sebuah karangan yang ditulis berdasarkan cerita yang satunya, cerita yang asli. Bukankah begitu, Berserker?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rendy barusan.

"Dan jika boleh menebak, cerita yang palsu adalah cerita—"

"Kebo Iwa raksasa bodoh."

Legenda gunung Batur, itulah yang ingin Berserker katakan.

"Sebenarnya, terlalu bagus untuk mengatakan cerita itu sebagai sebuah saduran. Anekdot, dengan kata lain sebuah cerita yang bertujuan menghina. Itulah wujud sebenarnya dari cerita Kebo Iwa si raksasa bodoh."

"Dan yang ingin dihina, tidak lain dan tidak bukan..."

"Adalah Kebo Iwa yang menjadi patih. Dengan kata lain, saya."

Berserker mengungkap identitasnya. Identitas dari seorang pribadi yang kisah hidupnya ditulis dalam dua legenda berbeda, dalam dua legenda yang saling bersebrangan satu sama lain.

 _ **Kebo Iwa.**_

Itulah namanya. Nama dari seorang patih maha sakti yang berasal dari pulau sakral penuh keindahan bernama, Bali. Yang dengan tangannya sendiri, mengukir namanya sebagai salah satu pahlawan tersohor di seantero kerajaan Aga—kini Bali. Tapi juga dengan tangannya sendiri, ia membenamkan namanya dalam-dalam kedalam kubangan berisi penghinaan abadi.

Dia dikhianati tapi dia juga yang dianggap pengkhianat.

Meninggal dengan tidak hormat diatas tanah yang bukan tanah dimana ia dilahirkan, namanya pun dikecam oleh raja serta rakyatnya sendiri sebagai seekor anjing penjaga yang sudah tidak berguna. Kemudian, ketika kecaman serta hinaan yang bertubi-tubi mereka tujukan kepada sang Patih tidak membuat mereka tenang, sebuah kutukan turun-temurun pun dibuat. Dan nama kutukan tersebut adalah,

 _ **Kebo Iwa, si raksasa bodoh [Legenda gunung Batur].**_

"Aku cukup prihatin."

Dengan tampang datar, Rendy bersimpati. Tapi terlepas dari wajah datarnya, ia sungguh-sungguh sedang bersimpati.

Seperti berkaca di air yang bening. Sosok Berserker didepannya ini jelas mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang memiliki kisah hidup sama seperti Berserker. seorang pribadi yang awalnya baik tetapi dikhianati dan akhirnya dijadikan kambing hitam atas kesalahan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Mengingatnya, Rendy pun tertawa. Mengingatnya, kegelapan tak berujung seketika menyelimuti hati dan pikiran pria itu. Membuatnya ingin tahu, apakah sama sepertinya, Berserker juga menginginkan sebuah pembalasan dendam?

"Nah, Berserker, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu? Antara membalas orang-orang yang mengkhianatimu atau membersihkan nama baikmu, mana yang lebih kau pilih?"

Yang ditanyakan Rendy jelas merupakan pertanyaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi seolah tidak terganggu—atau sedang menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya—Berseker masih bisa menjawab dengan emosi yang stabil.

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui adalah harapan saya pada Cawan Suci?"

"Ya, itu pun boleh. Apa harapanmu?"

"Menghapus kisah 'Kebo Iwa' dari dunia ini. Itulah harapan saya"

Berserker menjawab, dan jawaban itu jelas bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Rendy. Kekecewaan pun terpancar dari wajah pria yang selama ini menasbihkan dirinya dijalan pembalasan dendam itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, harapannya untuk memiliki rekanan yang bisa memaklumi perasaannya pun kandas.

"Kau tidak ingin berharap hal lainnya, Berserker? Melakukan pembalasan kepada orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematianmu mungkin?"

Melakukan usaha persuasi, Rendy masih berupaya mengajak Servantnya agar mengikuti jalan yang sama dengannya.

"Harapan seperti itu tidak ada gunanya, tuan."

Mendengar jawanan Berserker barusan, kekecewaan Rendy pun semakin bertambah. Bayangan makhluk buas nan gila yang dulu sempat membuatnya nyaris kritis kini hilang seketika, sirna sekerjab, digantikan oleh sosok gadis lugu lagi lemah, lagi lembut yang hanya ingin namanya bersih kembali.

Tapi, semua pandangan Rendy kepada Berserker berubah setelah, dengan suara yang seperti bisikan di tengkuk, Berserker melanjutkan.

"Untuk apa saya memohon pembalasan dendam jika dengan tangan saya sendiri saja saya bisa melakukannya?"

Bingung, Rendy berusaha menafsirkan pesan yang tersirat dalam perkataan Berserker barusan.

"Maksudmu, salah seorang yang mengkhianatimu juga turut dipanggil sebagai Servant dalam Perang Cawan Suci kali ini?"

Sebuah anggukan kembali didapatkan Rendy, jawabannya iya.

"Tapi siapa? Sejauh yang bisa aku ingat, hanya tiga Servant saja yang pernah kita hadapi sampai saat ini. Yaitu, Archer, Lancer dan Saber. Jika tebakanku benar, maka mungkin orang yang kau maksud adalah—"

"Saber."

Tidak mengijinkan Masternya menebak, Berserker langsung mengumbar jawabannya begitu saja.

"Nama aslinya adalah Gadjah Mada. Seorang Patih dari kerajaan Madjapahit dan juga adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian saya."

Berkata kepada Masternya, nada bicara Berserker terkesan begitu angker. Mendengarkannya dengan seksama, Rendy tampak begitu sumringah hingga mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan.

Servant dari kelas Saber.

Dengan kata lain Servant dari musuh bebuyutannya, Koenraad van Eych. Orang yang selama ini tidak berhasil Rendy congkel matanya karena selalu berhasil kabur menggunakan siasat-siasat lciknya.

Namun sekarang, semenjak ada Berserker yang mengetahui semua seluk-beluk Servant milik Koenraad, yang berada diatas angin jelas adalah Rendy Irawan. Makanya—tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Rendy pun, melalui pengetahuan Berserker, terus berusaha membuka rahasia Saber satu persatu.

"Hehehehe...Hahahahaha...Betapa beruntungnya aku ini...Hahahaha..."

Rendy tertawa, cukup terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oh, wahai Berserkerku yang cantik, adakah kemampuan lain dari Saber yang kau ketahui dan bisa kau utarakan kepada Mastermu yang hina ini?"

Tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, aksen yang digunakan Rendy tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak dilebih-lebihkan. Membuat yang ditanya, Berserker, jadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Tu—tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja."

"Tentu, aku baik saja, tentu. Dan aku akan lebih baik lagi jika bisa mengetahui informasi mengenai Saber lebih banyak lagi. Untuk itu, bisakah kau membantuku Berserker?"

Hanya mengangguk, Berserker hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Masternya yang bernada psikopat barusan. Mungkin sekarang, di dalam kepalanya, wanita ini sedang bertanya-tanya apakah suatu kebeberuntungan bisa mendapatkan Master seperti pria didepannya ini?

Tapi, meskipun itu bukanlah suatu keberuntungan, apakah Berserker mempunyai hak untuk mengeluh?

Mengetahi hal tersebut, makanya sekarang Berserker pun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Masternya dan mempreteli informasi mengenai Servant Saber satu persatu. Toh, permintaan Masternya tersebut tidaklah bertentangan dengan kehendaknya sendiri.

"Ada 3 kemampuan utama yang dimiliki Saber."

Mengangkat tiga jarinya, Berserker mulai menjelaskan.

"Yang pertama adalah kemampuan yang meningkatkan daya hancur serangannya, [Raung Petir]. Lalu yang kedua adalah kemampuan yang meningkatkan kecepatan serangannya, [Raung Kilat]. Dan terakhir kemampuan yang meningkatkan pertahanannya, [Raung Mendung]."

Mendengarkan setiap perkataan Berserker dengan seksama, Rendy tampak nyaris tidak berkedip.

"Kemudian, jika berhadapan-hadapannya dengannya dalam pertarungan jangka panjang, ada baiknya jika anda berhati-hati terhadap tiga kemampuan ini—terutama pada kemampuan pertama dan kedua."

Tak lupa, Berserker memberikan tips.

"Lalu, masalah [Noble Phantams]?"

"Saber yang dulu saya kenal seharusnya memiliki dua hal yang sekiranya bisa menjadi [Noble Phantams] kepunyaanya. Yang pertama adalah pedangnya sendiri **—Sword of ravering souls—** [Kumala Geni] yang telah diberkati puluhan bidadari, dan yang kedua pastinya sumpahnya yang terkenal **—Vow of unity, oath of harmony—** [Sumpah Palapa]."

Memberikan perintah kepada Berserker untuk berhenti sejenak dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, Rendy lalu mencatat nama-nama [Noble Phantams] milik Saber yang telah diberitahukan oleh Servantnya di belakang buku bacaannya.

 **Kumala Geni** , yang artinya adalah 'permata api' atau 'pijar api', adalah sebuah keris—tapi dalam konteks ini berupa pedang—yang katanya dihuni oleh puluhan bidadari kahyangan. Kemampuan utama dari senjata ini adalah memindahkan tubuh sang pemilik kedalam dimensi lain selama beberapa hari dengan mengorbankan salah satu bidadari yang ada didalam pedang tersebut, tujuannya jelas untuk menghindarkan sang pemilik senjata dari marabahaya. Seperti saat Berserker dan Saber bergelut di Singaraja dulu.

Sedangkan [Noble Phantams] yang lainnya.

 **Sumpah Palapa** , adalah sebuah sumpah paling terkenal yang pernah diucapkan oleh Patih Gadjah Mada. Yang isinya antara lain adalah janji sang Patih untuk tidak hidup mewah selagi semua dataran di Nusantara ini belum berada dinaungan kerajaan Madjapahit. Dan karena digunakan sebagai [Noble Phantams], maka sumpah ini pun beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah [Rule Breaker] yang membuat diri Saber bisa memerintah satu orang—siapa pun itu, tidak terkecuali Masternya—agar mengabdi kepada dirinya selama-lamanya.

Benar-benar dua kartu truf yang cukup mematikan.

Tapi mengingat Rendy sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sebelum berhadapan kembali dengan Saber, maka rasa-rasanya yang musti dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah keselamatan Saber sendiri.

"Sudah Berserker, hanya itu saja informasi yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku? Atau ada tambahan lainnya? Kelemahannya, informasi mengenai kematiannya atau hal-hal yang ia takuti mungkin?"

Tampak sama sekali tidak puas, Rendy terus berusaha memeras informasi dari Berserker.

"Uh, kalau kelemahan dan penyebab kematiannya rasanya saya tidak punya. Mengingat saya meninggal jauh lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Tapi kalau hal yang ditakuti, mungkin ada satu hal yang saya ketahui."

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Itu adalah keberadaan saya sendiri."

Sungguh jawaban yang tidak terduga, meluncur keluar dari mulut Berserker dengan begitu dinginnya. Membuat Rendy kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Memang, pada sejarahnya, Patih Kebo Iwa adalah satu-satunya orang yang disegani dan ditakuti oleh Gadjah Mada.

Ia ditombak berulang kali namun tidak terluka, ditimbun batu ribuan kilo tapi tetap utuh, diracun berkali-kali dengan racun kobra yang mematikan pun tidak memberikan efek apa-apa kepadanya.

Bahkan dalam ceritanya sendiri, Gadjah Mada sebenarnya nyaris kalah bertarung dengan Patih Kebo Iwa andai saja Patih Kebo Iwa, yang entah mengapa tampak putus asa, tidak membeberkan kelemahannya sendiri kepada musuhnya tersebut.

Makanya, tidak terlalu berlebihan jika Berserker dengan begitu sombong mengatakan keberadaannya adalah penjelmaan dari ketakutan Saber sendiri. Karena memang benar begitulah adanya.

"Aku suka gayamu, Berserker."

Masih terlihat sumringah, Rendy menunjuk lalu memuji-muji Berserker.

Kemudian jika diijinkan, maka Rendy akan dengan senang hati menarik pemikirannya tadi. Sebuah pemikiran yang serta merta mengatakan bahwa Berserker hanyalah seorang gadis manis biasa. Karena, pada kenyataannya, sifat dan penampilan wanita ini sama-sama menyeramkannya.

Pria beringas yang mendapatkan kekuatan penghancur setara dengan satu orang raksasa dan seorang wanita yang terkenal dapat menggonjang-ganjingkan tanah dengan satu kali pijakan kakinya saja.

Dua orang yang berselimut dendam kesumat, dua orang yang begitu dahsyat menghancurkan.

Jika melihatnya, ada baiknya kalian berdoa. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, yang akan ditinggalkan oleh sepasang Servant dan Master ini hanyalah keporak-porandaan dan teror tiada akhir.

"Terimakasih, tuan"

Membalas pujian Rendy, Berserker mengucapkan terima kasih. Hanya merespon dengan sekali anggukan, Rendy pun berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Berserker dan menuju tumpukan besi-besi tua yang ada di pojok kanan ruangan yang sepertinya adalah bekas pabrik yang terabaikan ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, situasi mereka menjadi hening sehening-heningnya.

Yang Rendy sibuk mengacak-ngacak tumpukan besi-besi guna mencari-cari sesuatu dan Berserker hanya memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Masternya tersebut dengan seksama.

Melihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya Berserker tidak terlalu menyukai kesunyian ini. Makanya, setelah memastikan bahwa Masternya adalah orang yang masih bisa diajak bicara, Berserker pun membuka perbincangan dengan sebuah pertanyaan lembut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

Tanyanya kepada Rendy.

"Aku? Aku hanya mencari sebuah tongkat kayu atau pipa paralon berukuran sedang saja."

"Dan, u...untuk apa kedua hal tersebut?"

Berserker bertanya lagi. Untuk sejenak, Rendy pun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Berserker dengan tampang datar.

"Untuk aku peluk tentu saja."

Dan kata-kata itu jelas tidak sekalipun terpikirkan oleh Berserker akan keluar dari mulut Masternya yang gahar ini.

"Jujur saja, Berserker, aku memiliki kebiasaan sejak kecil untuk harus memeluk sesuatu terlebih dahulu agar bisa tidur. Jika tidak melakukannya, maka bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi."

"Tapi...tongkat kayu dan pipa paralon?"

"Ya apa mau boleh dibuat? Kau jelas tidak berharap menemukan sebuah guling dan bantal di dalam bangunan terbengkalai seperti ini kan?"

Berserker mengamati sekitaran lalu kemudian menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Atau jangan-jangan, kau ingin aku peluk menggantikan mereka?"

"...!"

Menutupi kedua dadanya, Berserker memasang mode bertahan. Melihatnya, Rendy hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha... tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda. Aku kurang tertarik pada payudaramu yang masih tumbuh itu."

"...!"

Kembali, perkataan Rendy tak henti-hentinya mengagetkan Berserker.

"I...ini sudah maksimal ya!"

"Cup C? Yang benar saja? Saat seumuran dengan dirimu, punya istriku dulu mungkin ada dua kali lipatnya dari punyamu sekarang."

"...!"

Berserker kembali tersentak. Ternyata selain tidak tahu malu, Masternya ini juga tidak tahu apa arti dari menjaga perasaan orang lain.

"Se-sebentar! Darimana anda bisa tahu ukuran saya?"

"Ah itu, aku tidak sengaja memegang salah satu dari 'mereka berdua' saat memakaikanmu pakaian tadi. Jadi tolong maafkan—"

"Anda melakukan apa!?"

Meninggikan suaranya, Berserker tampak naik pitam sembari menutupi kedua dadanya erat-erat. Sungguh, meskipun dirinya dipanggil untuk menuruti segala keinginan Masternya, apa yang dilakukan Rendy Irawan kepadanya hari ini jelas merupakan pelecehan seksual bagi harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita.

Tapi tampak sama sekali tidak bersalah, sang tersangka utama malah terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Ya, jangan salahkan aku ya. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau saat keluar dari tubuh raksasamu, kau dalam keadaan telanjang bulat? Malahan, kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepadaku karena aku sudah mau repot-repot membawakanmu beberapa pasang pakaian wanita."

Rendy melakukan sanggahan.

Dan itu memang benar, diantara pakaian-pakaian yang tertata rapi di dalam koper besar warna cokelatnya, Rendy memang menyimpan satu sampai tiga set pakaian wanita. Semua itu untuk jaga-jaga jika ternyata Servant yang dia panggil ternyata berjenis kelamin perempuan. Seperti saat ini.

Makanya, sekarang pertanyaan darimanakah Berserker mendapatkan baju putih lengan panjang dengan motif renda-renda berwarna ungu di bagian leher hingga ke dada serta sebuah rok hitam panjang yang ia kenakan sekarang pun terjawab.

"Ah, iya juga, saya telah kembali kewujud asli saya."

"Sungguh, kau baru sadar sekarang Berserker?"

Tidak menjawab, Berserker hanya mendelik ke arah Masternya tersebut.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berubah menjadi raksasa? Apa itu [Noble Phantasm] milikmu?"

Menanyakan rasa penasarannya, Rendy mencolek-colek tubuh bagian belakang Berserker menggunakan galah panjang yang berhasil ia temukan di tumpukan besi-besi tadi. Risih, Berserker pun berteriak

"Jangan sentuh saya!"

"Oke, aku akan berhenti. Tapi setelah kau memberitahuku segala informasi mengenai [Noble Phantasm] milikmu tentu saja."

"Po...politik macam itu?"

"Politik dari penguasa yang lalim tentu saja."

"Ap—Tuan! saya minta kepada anda, tolong berhenti!"

"Beritahu aku dulu dan aku akan berhenti. Atau, sebenarnya, kau suka jika disentuh-sentuh seperti ini ya?"

"Hal itu tidak sekalipun ada dipikiran saya!"

Menanggapi sang majikan yang tidak mau menuruti permintaan sederhananya, Berserker pun berbalik, menahan dan mendorong tongkat kayu itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan penuh amarah. Namun sayang, dikarenakan Berserker tidak berada dalam wujud raksasanya, tongkat kayu itu pun berhasil Rendy gesekkan terus menerus kearah pinggul, dada serta muka Berserker.

Melakukan pelecehan tersebut, lagi dan lagi, Duda satu ini kadang menyeringai senang. Mungkin didalam hatinya ia berpikir bahwa 'aji mumpung telah memanggil Servant dari lawan jenis, jadi kenapa tidak digunakan sebaik-baiknya?'.

"Baiklah tuan, saya menyerah."

Kata Berserker mohon ampun setelah berulang kali gagal menahan laju tongkat yang bergerilya di tubuhnya tersebut. Mendengarnya, Rendy pun menarik tongkat tersebut setelah sebelumnya memutar-mutarkan ujung tongkat tersebut di daerah belikat Berserker untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah silahkan."

"Hah...baiklah, apa yang anda ingin ketahui dari [Noble Phantasm] saya?"

"Namanya, ungkaplah nama dari [Noble Phantasm] milikmu terlebih dahulu. Baru setelahnya, beri penjelasannya padaku."

" **The Wrong Tales; Foolish Giant [Kebo Iwa]** —ltulah nama dari [Noble Phantasm] kepunyaan saya. Kegunaannya, tepat seperti yang anda tebak, merubah saya menjadi sesosok raksasa buas tak berakal yang hanya akan membawa kehancuran kemanapun kaki membawa."

"Kau menggunakan hinaan yang ditujukan kepadamu sebagai kekuatan?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa saya minta? Toh, meskipun cukup jengkel juga, [Noble Phantasm] tersebut harus diakui sangatlah berguna."

Mendengar perkataan Berserker barusan, Rendy langsung teringat akan parameter yang ditunjukkan Berserker saat dirumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu dan mulai mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

Kemudian, ketika berbicara mengenai parameter, Rendy pun mengecek parameter milik Berserker kembali.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Rendy ketika melihat nilai-nilai mengerikan yang tertera di parameter Berserker beberapa hari yang lalu telah hilang dan digantikan angka-angka medioker seperti: **Strength E** , **Endurance E** , **Agility D** , **Magic E** dan yang paling parah, **Luck E**.

Melihat hal tersebut, Rendy pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" _Apa-apaan ini?"_

Tapi, ketika ia akhirnya ingat bahwa Berserker yang ditemuinya saat dirumah sakit dan sekarang adalah dua orang yang berbeda, Rendy perlahan bisa memakluminya.

"Baiklah, apa hanya itu saja yang bisa kau beritahukan kepadaku Berserker? Jika iya, maka ijinkan aku untuk tid— "

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang saya harus beritahukan kepada anda, tuan."

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Kelemahan saya."

 **Deg!**

Jantung Rendy seketika terasa berhenti berdetak, keringat-keringat dingin perlahan mengucur keluar dari berbagai pori-porinya. Pertanda bahwa untuk sekali ini, Rendy Irawan mengalami apa yang namanya ketakutan.

"D—dan apakah itu...?"

Memang, pada pikirannya yang naif, Rendy ini tidak menaruh curiga apapun mengenai kelemahan Servantnya. Karena sebagaimana dapat dilihat dari insiden di Singaraja dan pertarungan dengan Archer beberapa jam yang lalu, Berserker tampak sama sekali tidak mempunyai apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan kelemahan.

Tapi sekarang, karena Berserker mengatakan sendiri bahwa ia memilki kelemahan, Rendy pun harus memutar otak guna menjaga kelemahan Servantnya ini agar tidak diketahui pihak musuh. Apalagi jika kelemahan Servantnya tersebut cukuplah konyol, seperti buih lautan atau tumitnya yang gampang pecah.

"Pertama, kelemahan saya tentunya adalah wujud saya yang sekarang. Jelas dilihat bukan, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, saya tidaklah lebih kuat daripada Servant-Servant yang lain?"

Rendy mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Berserker.

Memang, wujud Berserker yang sekarang jelas adalah sebuah masalah bagi Rendy. Tapi selama Berserker selalu berada disebelah Masternya tersebut setiap waktu, maka dapat dipastikan jika keselamatan dari wanita muda ini akan terjamin selamanya. Dan karenanya, hal tersebut tidaklah terlalu membuat Rendy pusing. Karena sekarang yang membuatnya pusing adalah,

kata 'pertama' yang diucapkan Berserker.

Jika ada yang pertama, pasti akan ada yang kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Itu sudah ketentuan. Dan jika Berserker sampai mengatakan 'pertama' saat menjelaskan perihal kelemahannya, maka dapat diasumsikan jika Servant ini memiliki cukup banyak kelemahan-kelemahan yang dapat berakibat fatal.

 _Satu lubang tidaklah cukup untuk menenggelamkan sebuah kapal, tapi lain lagi persoalannya jika lubang tersebut ada banyak._

Sekiranya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Rendy sekarang.

"Lalu kelemahan kedua saya adalah, kapur."

Dan inilah yang paling ditakuti Rendy, kelemahan akan suatu benda. Apalagi akan benda yang dapat ditemukan dimanapun seperti itu.

"Apakah kapur ini adalah kapur khusus atau kapur-kapur biasa, Berserker?"

"Yang mana saja, bahkan juga tidak harus kapur. Beberapa bahan yang memiliki kandungan kapur, baik sedikit atau banyak didalamnya, juga akan sangat berbahaya bagi saya."

" _Mati."_

Rendy bergumam pelan hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Lalu, Berserker, apa efek yang akan ditimbulkan kapur kepadamu? Apa itu akan membuatmu mati seketika, kejang-kejang, atau lain sebagainya?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak sampai menyebabkan efek separah itu sih. Hanya saja jika saat menggunakan [Noble Phantasm] saya terkena kapur barang sedikit saja, maka dapat dipastikan jika saya akan kembali ke dalam wujud seperti ini sepersekian detik berikutnya."

Mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing kanan dan kiri, Berserker berkata demikian.

"Syukurlah kalau efek yang ditimbulkan tidaklah terlalu berbahaya seperti yang aku pikirkan."

"Memang. Tapi andai saja saat sedang bertarung melawan Servant lain tiba-tiba entah darimana ada yang menyirami saya dengan kapur, dan saya langsung kembali ke tubuh lemah ini, maka— "

"Dapat dipastikan bahwa itulah akhir dari partisipasimu dalam Perang Cawan Suci ini?"

Berserker mengiyakan perkataan Rendy dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Berserker, tadi malam saat bertarung dengan Lancer dan Masternya apakah kau menerima beberapa gigitan dari anjing-anjing berbentuk menyeramkan itu?"

"Sedikit. Ada apa memangnya, tuan?"

"Anjing-anjing itu adalah familiar, singkatnya makhluk _magis_ ciptaan manusia. Mereka semua dibuat dari berbagai macam bahan dasar, ada yang dari sisa-sisa tubuh makhluk hidup, bahan-bahan mineral, ataupun hal-hal yang lainnya. Dan aku berani yakin, siapapun yang membuat familiar-familiar kemarin malam pasti telah membubuhkan beberapa kapur sebagai salah satu bahannya. Tentunya tanpa mengetahui perihal kelemahanmu terlebih dahulu."

Semua perkataan Rendy ada benarnya, dan semua itu berdasar. Beberapa tahun belajar di Clock Tower tentunya membuat dirinya sedikit banyak paham mengenai pembuatan familiar dan cara penggunaannya.

"Ternyata seperti itu. Tampak-tampaknya saya harus lebih berhati-hati jika bertemu kembali dengan Lancer dan Masternya."

"Syukurlah kau paham."

"Lalu, apakah ada informasi tambahan yang bisa anda berikan kepada saya tuan?"

"Begitupun aku ingin bertanya, apakah ada informasi yang ingin kau tambahkan kepadaku? Mengenai kelemahanmu yang lain mungkin?"

"Tidak ada tuan, kelemahan saya ya hanya dua itu tadi."

"Perihal-perihal yang lainnya bagaimana? Apakah ada hal lainnya yang belum kau sampaikan kepadaku?"

"Tampak-tampaknya, saya sudah menyampaikan semuanya kepada tuan. Tapi jika saya ingat akan sesuatu hal, maka akan saya pastikan jika yang mendengarnya paling pertama kali adalah tuan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku juga tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk dikatakan kepadamu Berserker."

Rendy tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Oh ya sampai lupa, karena kita berperang di tanah kelahiranmu sendiri, berapa jaminan kemenangan yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku? Kepada Mastermu ini?"

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipisnya, untuk sejenak Berserker berpikir. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia beberap kata kepada Masternya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang tersembunyi dibalik sifat anggun dan malu-malunya.

"Kurang lebih sekitar 145%. Apakah itu kurang, tuan?"

Seketika, Rendy tak kuasa menahan tawa yang saat itu juga menyembur keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Itu lebih dari cukup. Itu lebih dari cukup, Berserker."

Menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas kepala Berserker, pria itu pun mengusap-ngusap rambut halus Berserker dengan tenaga yang tidak kuat tapi juga tidak lemah. Membuat sang pemilik kepala harus menegangkan diri agar tidak ikut terbawa ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Baiklah sekarang, karena sudah tidak ada hal yang perlu kita bahas lagi, ijinkan aku untuk beristirahat sejenak. Geser sedikit Berserker!"

"Hah? Tunggu, anda tidak berencana untuk tidur dengan saya kan?"

Menutupi kedua dadanya dengan takut-takut, Berserker bergerak mundur.

"Berani sumpah, aku lebih mementingkan persediaan pranaku daripada kedua dada kecilmu itu. Karena kau tahu Berserker, kau sekarang tengah berada di daerah pengumpul prana yang aku buat."

Berserker tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi ketika keluar dari dalam tubuh raksasanya, ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan kritis prana.

Makanya, untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup Servantnya itu, karena baik sang Servant maupun sang Master juga sama-sama sedang kritis prana, Rendy lalu membuat lingkaran sihir ini. Sebuah lingkaran sihir 3 lapis yang berfungsi untuk menyerap prana-prana yang berada bebas di udara dan didalam tanah lalu membagi-bagikannya kepada orang atau benda yang ada didalamnya.

"Karena itu, geser!"

Perintah Rendy, lalu ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir dan mulai memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa agar muat tidur di dalam lingkaran tersebut. Tak lupa, ia memeluk tongkat kayu yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Berserker!"

"I..iya tuan..?"

"Tolong bangunkan aku jika fajar menyingsing, dan sebelum itu, jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi!"

Dan setelah menitipkan amanatnya kepada Berserker, Rendy pun segera pindah ke alam mimpi. Meninggalkan Servantnya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh sendirian sembari memandangi tubuh Masternya yang mempungunginya dengan air muka yang sulit digambarkan, yang seperti gabungan antara perasaan gundah gulana, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan.

Kemudian, untuk membuang bosan karena lebih memilih begadang daripada tidur disebelah Masternya, Berserker secara perlahan-lahan dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara berusaha mengambil buku bacaan Rendy yang Masternya itu geletakkan begitu saja di pinggiran jendela tempat ia duduk tadi.

Tanpa mau berdiri, Berserker menggapai-gapai buku tersebut dengan sangat kesusahan hingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh ke depan. Tapi ketika beberapa saat berusaha, akhirnya buku tersebut berhasil sampai juga ditangannya.

Dibacanya judul yang tertera di sampul buku tersebut dengan suara lirih,

"Tenggelamnya kapal Van der Wijck."

Katanya, sebelum mulai membaca buku tersebut mulai dari prolog hingga epilog sembari menunggu terbitnya mentari yang selambat-lambatnya akan muncul sekitar tiga jam lagi.

* * *

 **Catatan kecil**

 **Ketika membaca kembali chapter ini, entah kenapa saya merasa kehilangan Rendy Irawan yang biasanya. Dan iya, tentu saja, saya juga kehilangan Berserker yang biasanya. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya saya mendapatkan pasangan yang lumayan lucu (Bagi saya pribadi tentu saja).**

 **Identitas Berserker yang sebenarnya adalah Kebo Iwa, seorang Patih maha sakti yang ditakuti baik itu oleh musuh-musuhnya ataupun juga oleh rakyatnya sendiri—kekuatan perempuan ini sangatlah dahsyat menggelegar, ia dapat meruntuhkan satu buah bukit hanya dengan sepuluh kali pukulan tangan biasa.**

 **Merayap di tengah-tengah medan peperangan, kehadiran Kebo Iwa tidak pernah bisa di deteksi oleh musuh-musuhnya ataupun juga oleh kawan-kawannya. Setidaknya, sebelum ia membuat dan meninggalkan banyak kubangan darah sebagai jejak keberadaannya.**

 **Selalu pulang ke kerajaan Aga dalam kondisi berlumuran darah mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, semua penduduk kerajaan pun selalu merasa ngeri ketika melihat perawakan Kebo Iwa berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang kerajaan.**

 **Jangankan para penduduk, seluruh bawahan Kebo Iwa, perdana menteri bahkan juga raja pun tidak ada yang berani melihat atau setidaknya bercakap-cakap dengan Kebo Iwa dalam waktu lebih dari tiga persekian menit.**

 **Bau anyir darah yang merebak dari setiap inchi kulitnya adalah penyebab utamanya, tapi Kebo Iwa tidak tahu itu. Ia malah berpikir bahwa semua orang ketakutan karena wajahnya—maka dari itulah dia memanjangkan rambutnya secara berlebihan guna menutupi parasnya yang sebenarnya elok dipandang.**

 **Dan walhasil, karena hal ini, para penduduk pun semakin mantap menyematkan predikat 'monster' kepada Kebo Iwa—dan disinilah asal muasal cerita 'Legenda Gunung Batur' berasal.**

 **Ya, mungkin hanya itu saja penjelasan saya kali ini mengenai Berserker.**

 **Dan kemudian untuk, saudara Arlen** **(Sekaligus juga menjawab pertanyaan BroIskander** **), baik itu Caster, Rider ataupun juga Assasin, semuanya tidak mendapatkan asupan prana yang cukup dari Masternya. Dan untuk menanggulanginya, tiap-tiap Servant menerapakan beberapa prosedur yang berbeda-beda.**

 **Seperti misal Caster yang bisa menghasilkan prana dalam jumlah sedikit lebih memilih untuk berpuasa sampai mempunyai persediaan prana yang cukup untuk bertarung menghadapi satu orang Servant, lalu ada juga Assasin yang menggunakan kerisnya untuk memanen langsung prana miliknya dari para korbannya selama ini, dan terakhir ada pula Rider yang menggunakan metode teramat unik untuk memasok prananya sendiri.**

 **Kemudian, apabila ditanya apakah katalis untuk memanggil ketiga Servant ini, maka saya akan menjawab tidak ada (Mereka hanya dipanggil karena kesamaan Sifat, sama kayak Gacha).**

 **Sepertinya sekian dulu dari saya, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf.**

 **Salam hangat, F. Anzhie.**


End file.
